Trouble Sleeping
by sadhappygirl
Summary: The only thing on Nyota Uhura's mind is to become the BEST Communications Officer that ever graduated from Starfleet Academy. Too bad her heart has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

_**TROUBLE SLEEPING**_

Chapter One: Lingering Scent

Nyota Uhura stepped onto the Starfleet Academy campus as if she owns it. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with merriment as she surveyed her surroundings, cadets dressed in the academy's standard red uniform hurried along to their next destination while some, such as her, realized this was the last step to obtaining their dream.

As a child, the mahogany beauty has always known her passion for words would lead her here, to go beyond the confounds of earth's sphere, to use her gift to explore new worlds. Her parents often teased her that by naming her Nyota, which means 'star' in her native language, was a premonition of things to come.

Hoisting her duffle bag over her right shoulder, Cadet Uhura walked to the nearest stop to catch the next shuttle bus to Robert McNair Hall, her home for the next four years. The ride to the dormitory was uneventful as she took this time to call her parents via the video cell phone she received as a going away gift.

"Call home." she said, a few seconds later the images of her mother and father appeared on the small screen. "Hi." She smiled, "I made it in one piece."

"Are you sure no one tried to accost you?" her mother asked, reaching out to touch her youngest daughter's image, she tried to keep the worry out of her voice but was rapidly losing the battle.

"Mama!" she whispered harshly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm not a child any more; I can take care of myself." She was about to continue but her father eyes caught her gaze and held them.

"Don't be so hard on your mother Ta." Her father replied softly, "its not easy letting go of someone you love… no matter how _grown_ they think they are."

Upon hearing her nickname, Uhura's face softens. "Sorry daddy." She apologizes, tucking a long braid behind her ear. "Please forgive me mama." The bus came to a stop; she peeked out the window, a wave of excitement washed over her. "Mama, daddy I'll call you back later, okay?" she said quickly before disconnecting the call.

She placed the video cell in her pocket, slid out of her seat, grabbed her duffle bag from the overhead rack, and followed everyone off the bus. The scene before her was chaotic, some of the second and third year students was helping the newer cadets find their dormitory rooms, while a few others was handling out care packets.

There was a band playing subterranean music on a make shift stage and several kiosks scattered here and there promoting everything from safe sex to better food in the mess hall.

"Welcome to the Academy." An Annorian female greeted, thrusting a packet in her hands, her thin lips curled in a smile, noticing the somewhat confused look on Uhura's face she giggled and lean closer so Uhura can hear her over the noise. "Don't look so petrified." She giggled, brushing her orange unruly hair out of her face. "This is just a little impromptu welcome bash Admiral Bartlett decided to throw at the last minute."

"Something about promoting better relations between the cadets and faculty, I don't know…" she trailed off, "but hey a party is a party right? So live it up because come Monday morning its back to business as usual."

"Okay thanks." Uhura replied, wondering where to begin.



Captain Pike and several members of the Starfleet faculty were also on hand to greet the influx of students, Admiral Bartlett thought it was a great idea; it was part of his we-care about-the-whole-you campaign. Captain Pike thought is was stupid, although he knew it was important for teacher and student to form some kind of a bond, he was NOT a babysitter.

At this very moment, he had an over abundance of messages from parents who are worried about their _baby_. If he had to listen to any more messages about Little Logolos is allergic to such and such, or Betty Lou left home a virgin and she is expected to come home the same way, he was going to set his phaser to stun.

Despite all of his complaining, he didn't have it as bad as the young Vulcan standing at his right, Commander Spock stood erect with his hands clasped behind his back, his face expressionless, his seemly cold demeanor made a person think twice about approaching him.

"Smile my old friend, it's about over." Pike said, slapping him hard on the shoulder. "I know how hard this is for you, knowing how much you hate crowds."

Spock tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I am here by a direct order from Admiral Bartlett." He replied matter-of-factly. "My discomfort is not a top priority."

Pike cleared his throat and nodded, he couldn't figure out why Admiral Bartlett wanted Spock at the meet and greet; many people perception of Vulcans, in general, were they are a race of cold-hearted, emotionless, walking, talking mathematical geniuses. However, Pike knew that was farther from the truth; in the years he had known Spock he can attest that he had never met a more loyal friend or colleague.

"How about joining me for a drink once we are done?" Pike suggested. "It's been a while since we sat down and shoot the breeze."

Spock looked at him confuse, "Excuse me Captain, but I had never 'shoot the breeze with you,' is that some form of human entertainment that you wish to introduce me to?"

Pike chuckled, confusing the young Vulcan even more, his eyebrow threaten to hide underneath his bang. "I want us to talk." he said, rewording his sentence.

"Oh." Spock replied, wondering why humans never say what they mean, he concluded _shoot the breeze_ was one of those ridiculous idiom humans were fond of saying. "I'm sorry Captain but I am otherwise engage this evening."

It was Captain Pike's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's her name?" he teased, hoping his friend had a date with an actual female instead of tinkering with the computers in the science lab.

"Perhaps some other time?" he suggested, ignoring Pike's question. Vulcan's doesn't discuss such private matters.

"Umm…sure, how about this Friday?"

"I have nothing schedule."

"Friday it is." Pike grinned, happy that by not answering his question, Spock's silence spoke volumes.



Christine Chapel hummed softly to herself, checking her appearance for the umpteen time, looking for a strand of hair that might have wondered out of place while she was setting the table or a piece of lint she might have overlooked in her previous inspections. Satisfied she was fit for company, she went to her small kitchen to check on dinner, the plomeek soup was simmering nicely, the chopped salad was chilling in the fridge, and her stuff mushrooms and spinach hors d'oeuvres turned out perfectly.

Everything had to be perfect.

Commander Spock, the Vulcan of her dreams, has finally agreed to a home cooked meal. After stalking…uh…pursuing the handsome alien for one year, four months, and two days; it was the one year, four months and **third** day that was the charm. If there was anything to could be said about Nurse Chapel – she was persistent, especially when it came to something she wanted.

And she wanted Spock…

Badly…

"Computer dim lights fifty percent." per her request the lights lowered, she shook her head, '_to subtle_', she didn't want to scare him away - not when she was so close. "Computer lower lights thirty-five percent."

Her face lit up.

Perfect.



By the time Uhura made it to the informal meet and greet session she was exhausted, the only thought on her mind was going up to her room, stake claim on a bed and crashing. But since her professors were gracious enough to take time out of their busy schedules to be there plus, being raised with good manners, it would be considered rude if she did not at least say hi and introduce herself.

She recognized her advisor, Captain Pike, right away. He looked as drained as she felt. '_Might as well go and get this over with.'_ She said to herself, adjusting the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder and walked towards him.

Upon her approach, she couldn't help but noticed the tall pale man with the quirky haircut standing next to him; he looked way too young to be wearing a Starfleet instructor's uniform. She discreetly gave him the once over and noticed his ears…

Vulcan.

Spock, aware that he was the subject of this human female curiosity, did a quick summation of his own: the first thing he noticed was her body radiated a faint scent of vanilla and strawberries which was quite pleasing to his sensitive nostrils. Her clothing, according to_ human_ standards were modest, he found it didn't adequately protect her long legs from the sun. It was puzzling to him why humans insisted on wearing little as possible when the weather gets warmer.

Her long tresses, braided in the tradition of her people, stopped in the middle of her back. Her ears, partially hidden underneath her hair, were decorated with two silver round objects. Spock had to admit she was aesthetically pleasing, and judging by the looks of her male counterparts as they passed by, his assumption was correct.

"Hello Captain Pike," Uhura greeted a warm smile on her lips. "It's nice to see you again." She extended her hand for him to shake. "Cadet Uhura."

It took Captain Pike a moment to recognize her, his face lit up. "Cadet Uhura." He exclaimed, engulfing her small hand in his. "Welcome to Starfleet Academy."

"Thank you sir," she responded. "I-I will try not to disappoint you."

Captain Pike let out a hearty laugh, "I hardly doubt that cadet." He turned to Spock. "Commander Spock I like for you to meet Cadet Uhura, she is majoring in xenolinguistics, fast tracking on the path to becoming a Communications Officer."

"The_ best_ Communications Officer… sir." She corrected him, not ashamed of voicing her goal. Uhura could have sworn she saw a faint smile on the Commander's lips. _But Vulcans don't smile._ Spock's facial expression remained unchanged.

"Well then I stand corrected." Pike replied, "The best Communications Officer in the history of Starfleet Academy."

Uhura extended her hand for Spock to shake before remembering from her interspecies culture class that Vulcans do not like to be touch. "Sorry…" she muttered, embarrassed about the oversight.

_Her scent began tickling his nose…_

"There is nothing to apologize for Miss Uhura." Spock said dryly, noticing the weariness in her deep brown eyes. "I assure you no offense was taken."

_Swirling around his neck…_

"It's an honor to meet you Commander Spock." She said in flawless Vulcan. If Spock was stunned he didn't show it.

_Brushing against the tips of his ears…_

"Welcome to Starfleet Academy." He responded in High Vulcan, a warm sensation whirled inside of him, both brows shot up, threatening to disappear into his hairline. _What was happening to him?_

"Thank you sir." She responded in same, wondering why the tips of his ears have turned a bright green. "And again I do apologize for my grievous error." She said switching to Standard Vulcan.

Captain Pike marvel at the exchange between his young Vulcan friend and the freshman cadet. He had a feeling that maybe; just maybe Spock had met his intellectual match in Cadet Uhura.

_Her scent played against his skin…_

His body went more rigid if that was possible, "I had never met a human who has such a masterful hold of the Vulcan language." He continued, switching to his native dialect. _I control my emotions,_ _they do not control me._ He said as the human in him threaten to take over.

"Thank you for the compliment Commander." She answered in the same, enjoying this little game of one-upmanship between them. "Coming from a native Vulcan it is an honor." She knotted her brows; Commander Spock looked a _little green around_ _the gills,_ for the lack of a better term.

"Are you ill Commander Spock?" she asked, switching to Romulan, "do you need some water?"

"Thank you for your concern Miss Uhura but I am quite well." He responded in the same, now in full control of himself again.

"I umm, hate to break this up." Captain Pike broke in, "but I'm sure Cadet Uhura is exhausted from her travels and you Commander Spock have an appointment elsewhere?"

A slight flash of disappointment raced across Spock's face, he was beginning to enjoy himself despite the slight… discomfort.

Uhura and Spock gazed into each other's eyes briefly before turning away. _Was that disappointment she saw in his eyes? _"You are correct in your perception Captain Pike." She readjusted the strap on her duffle bag.

"Are you in need of assistance, Miss Uhura?" Spock offered.

"I'm okay Commander." She replied, smiling warmly. She bid them goodnight and head for her dorm.

Her scent lingered in the air…

"She is fluent in 28 Federal Languages." Captain Pike inform Spock, "not including the earth languages she knows."

"Fascinating." The corner of Spock's mouth quirk up in a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _You like me! You like me! You really, really like me! (feeling like Sally Fields after she won her second Oscar) lol...

Thank you so very much for all the posivite feedback! This is my first Star Trek fanfic and I was really nervous about how it was going to be received...

I hope to keep you entertained as the story progresses...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek, just my imagination and love...

***

Chapter Two: Home Cooked Meal

Uhura found her dorm room and keyed in the combination, the metal door whooshed open. She stepped into the room, the door automatically closed behind her. The lights were on and there was evidence that her roommate had claimed the left side of the room as her own.

"Hello." She called out, thinking her roommate was in the shower. "Hello." She dropped her duffle bag on the bed nearest to her and slowly lowered her tired body on the bed. She kicked off her shoes, flexed her toes a few times and inhaled deeply.

Her focus was to take a long hot shower to take the kinks out her back, and crawled into bed. She opened her duffle bag, pulled out her toiletries and an oversized t-shirt and head for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was relaxed, refreshed, and ready for bed. She was a little disappointed that her roommate wasn't there to meet her but she probably was downstairs enjoying the party. Uhura tied her braids in a ponytail and slipped between the covers. She checked the time on the computer, and fluffs her pillow. She will call her parents tomorrow.

Her mind drifted back to her introduction to Commander Spock, she didn't know why she felt compel to show him _why_ she was going to be the best communications officer that will ever graduate from the Academy. Her intelligence certainly hasn't won her many friends in the past. And that includes teachers, who loved having a purpose driven student in their class, but when _said_ student began correcting _their_ mistakes, she was perceived as being arrogant.

She had her pick of any top colleges in the galaxy but Starfleet offered her something the others could not, the chance to push herself to the limits. And if she happens to piss off a few people along the way…screw them; she wasn't there to make friends.

"Computer lights out." She yawned, sleep heavy on her lids. She shut her eyes, several minutes later she woke up with a start, "Computer lights on." _Why in the hell was she dreaming of Commander Spock?_



It took Spock twelve point five minutes to walk the short distance to Nurse Chapel's quarters. A thousands things ran through his mind that he rather be doing at that moment, instead of standing outside of her door, preparing to ring the door chime. He still had to review his lesson for his Beginning Vulcan class, as well as overseeing the proper installation of the new equipment in the science lab.

It's not that he dislike Nurse Chapel's company, he find her rather…_what is the human word? Flighty. _One minute she's laughing and in the next minute she's crying over something so frivolous like a broken fingernail. He was puzzled as to what makes her nails so superior that it reduces her to tears?

He once suggested that if breaking a nail distresses her, in such a way, that it interferes with her job performance, then, perhaps, she should seek medical attention. She laughed, ruffled his hair, a gesture that really annoyed him, and thanked him for caring. He didn't see the humor at all, he was serious.

He lifts a finger to press her door chime, suddenly the door whooshed open. Spock raised his eyebrow in surprise, Christine's blue eyes sparkled. "Commander," She said breathlessly. "Won't you come in?" She stepped aside to let him in, inhaling his spicy scent as he passed by.

"Good evening Nurse Chapel." He greeted, not sure of what to make of her behavior. Spock noticed her apparel was better suited for the bedchamber than sharing evening substance with a fellow colleague. Spock lowered his eyes to avoid staring at her breasts that threaten to pop out her dress.

"Please call me Christine…Spock we don't have to be so formal with each other." She insisted, leading him to the couch.

Spock wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He sat on the edge of the couch, posture perfectly erect, fingers laced and resting in his lap; he focused his attention on the opposite wall.

"Would you like some water?" she asked, "Or maybe something a little stronger?" she suggested, hopefully.

"Water will be sufficient." He replied, wondering if it was proper etiquette to leave as soon as dinner was over.

"Oh, okay." She sighed; Spock noted the disappointment in her voice. "I'll be right back with your water." She disappeared into the small kitchen.

Spock glanced around her living area and noticed she had a fondness for _faf-kur, _the color pink. Christine returned with his water, a glass of wine and a tray of appetizers.

"I hope you like stuffed mushrooms with spinach." She purred, leaning over, her huge breasts just inches away from his face. "Here you go." She handed him a pink napkin and a pink glass of water. "Your…water and I have my wine," she chuckled, taking a sip.

Spock felt very uncomfortable. "Nurse Chapel…"

"Christine." She interjected, placing the tray on the end table. She sat down next to him, careful not to invade his personal space, from where he was sitting, Spock's acute hearing picked up her rapidly increasing heart beat and irregular breathing.

"Nurse Cha...Christine." he said dryly, "Are you in need of medical attention?" he turned slightly to face her. "It is obvious from your irrational behavior that you are not well. I will gladly escort you to the campus medical facility for a check up."

"Oh Spock." she said coyly, taking a sip of wine, "I am just fine." _And you will be too once I get you to loosen up a bit_. Christine eyed him hungrily. "Let's have dinner shall we?"

Spock recognized that look at once; he has seen it on the faces of humans when they are in the beginning stages of what Spock calls the Terran's version of _Pon Farr_… he quickly stood up spilling his glass of water on the floor.

"I'm sorry Nurse Chapel but I must take my leave of you." He said, taking long graceful strides to the door. "Please forgive me, but I feel this was an error of judgment on my part and I take full responsibility."

"Spock…no." she gasped, wondering what had just happened. "I made plomeek soup…your favorite." Her eyes glisten with tears. "Surely you can stay for one bowl?"

"Goodnight Nurse Chapel." He said, ignoring her question. The door whooshed opened and Christine watched the handsome Vulcan walked out into the night, never looking back.



Spock pulls up the memories of his interactions with Nurse Chapel, trying to pinpoint the exact moment he had inadvertently caused her to assume that he was interested in her in a romantic nature. Although it was not against any of the Academy's regulations for members of the faculty to form romantic attachments, Spock has seen the negative effects of such arrangements when severed. Upon finding no incident of impropriety, Spock came to the conclusion that Nurse Chapel has deluded herself into thinking his acts of kindness warrant such emotions.

According to his internal clock it was 2230, he decided to head towards the science building to check on the progress of the installation of the new equipment for the science lab before going to his quarters to meditate. His thoughts turned to his brief encounter with Cadet Uhura, immediately the aroma of vanilla and strawberries caused his breath to quicken and his skin to feel warmer than usual.

Spock did an about face and walked quickly to his quarters, he was in need of several hours of meditation – right away!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you for the wonderful and positive feedback! I makes me want to continue writing it! I hope to put a smile on your faces. I am in need of a beta so if there is someone out there who is willing please contact me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek, just my imagination and love...

***

Chapter Three: Friends

Uhura felt a pair of warm arms enclosed firmly around her waist; at first she thought nothing of it, she was used to her three year old nephew, Lanre, climbing into bed with her after having a bad dream.

"Lanre, auntie can't breathe." She murmured sleepily, gently patting an arm. "Lanre…"

The response was a loud snore.

Remembering she wasn't in Africa, Uhura slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She was sharing her bed with a beautiful green female with long, beautiful red curly hair. "Hey!" she yelled, hitting her. "Let go of me!"

"Hey not so hard." The Orion replied sleepily, retracting her arms "It's too early for a little S & M."

Uhura sat up in bed and stared at her incredulously. "Whaaat?!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The Orion beauty opened her eyes, looking up into Uhura's wide ones. "Hello roommie." She yawned sleepily. "Welcome to Starfleet, the name is Gaila by the way."

"Nyota Uhura." She said. "But that still does not explain why you are in my bed."

As if on cue, a huge lump in the next bed stirred, both women turned their heads, a muscular arm fell from the covers. Uhura looked at Gaila, her eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. "It was either me or him." Gaila said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders. "I rather think you would have preferred me."

Uhura rolled her eyes, "Get rid of him."

"Sure, no problem." she yawned, stretching the sleep out of her body. "Then we'll go to this little place I know and get better acquainted…roommie."

Uhura smiled despite herself.

***

Spock made himself a cup tea and sat at his desk to review his lesson plan for his Beginners Vulcan class, after meditating seven point nine hours, he was able to push all thoughts of Cadet Uhura out of his mind. It infuriated him that his human side was able to seep through a small chink in his Vulcan armor and _forced_ him to _feel _the stirrings of what?

_..a crush?_

_...longing?_

No, because he is a Vulcan, it is illogical for him to put feelings over logic.

"Commander Spock, incoming call from Captain Pike." The computer announced. Spock raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear from his friend.

"Computer, accept call." He replied. Captain Pike's face materialized on the screen.

"Commander Spock." Captain Pike greeted. He glanced at the PADD in Spock's hand and slowly shook his head. "Why are you wasting such a beautiful morning working?"

"It's imperative for me…" he began.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah." Captain Pike interrupted, "Commander I am three hundred percent sure you are overly prepared for Monday." He quipped. "Put down the PADD and put on something casual. I will be heading your way in fifteen minutes."

"May I inquire why, Captain?"

"Sure, I feel like eating pancakes." He answered. "_Real_ pancakes, not that slop they serve in the mess hall."

"Sir, the food in the mess hall is fit for consumption." Spock said, "I have not experienced any ill affects …"

Captain Pick rolled his eyes and sighed, "Commander Spock go and change." He interrupted for the second time.

"Yes sir."

"And Spock, casual doesn't mean your Starfleet uniform or Vulcan robe."

"Yes Captain."

"Good, see you soon."

***

_Christine moaned as Spock brushed his lips against her fevered skin, each touch sending waves of ecstasy through out her love starved body. "Spock." She whispered, licking her lips. "Take me. Take me now!" she begged. _

_The lusty Vulcan shook his head, "Not yet my Christine." He growled; his breath hot against her ear. "I want to make slow, sweet love to you. Please do not deny me my request."_

_"Oh Spock." She gasped. "How can I deny thee anything? My passion is for you and you alone." Her breath quicken as Spock licked between her breasts. "Oh yes my love, yes my love…"_

"Spock!" she cried out.

Christine opened her eyes and looked around; a mixture of sadness and disappointment on her face - she was alone in her bedchamber with an empty wine bottle as her companion. She didn't remembered drinking but her head felt as if a herd of elephants tapped danced on the inside of her skull and her mouth felt like she ate a bowl of sandpaper.

"Computer, time." She whispered slowly, waiting for death to claim her.

"1130 hours." The computer replied.

Christine carefully got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. "Lights on sixty-five percent." She shed her eyes as the bathroom lit up. She took a peek as her image in the mirror and gasped. She looked _worst_ than death. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, she tried to brush her hair but the bristles made too much noise.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a strong pot of coffee; she needed to clear her head so she could think. Think why her dinner with Spock failed miserably.

_How could her perfect evening go so wrong? The menu was simple, yet, elegant. The lights were just right for a first 'date'. Her dress…her eyes widen as she recognized her error. Her dress was too revealing. She had forgotten she was entertaining a __**Vulcan,**__ not a human male who would have appreciated a little peek at the girls. _

"Christine you idiot!" she hissed. She was on the verge of tears. "Spock will never, _ever_ want to be alone with you again!" she allowed herself to shed a few tears before wiping her eyes. Her only way back into the handsome Vulcan's good graces was to apologize and promise that it will never happened again!

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is not on campus."

Christine sighed; she had made up her mind, she was determined to talk to Spock before the day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone I hope you are like this fanfic because I am having a ball writing it! I will try to post at least two times a week, it depends on what is happening in RL. Also thank you for the reviews I appreciate each and everyone of them.... for this chapter I did a LOT of research...heehee... you know how do ZQ's Spock look in a pair of jeans...lol and after pouring over hours and hours...(okay this does includes several cold showers) it was worth it....hehehe. I like to apologize to my beta I was in such a hurry to post this plus still reeling from looking at a lot of pictures of ZQ (squee!) I forgot to send it to you so all mistakes and grammar error is on me as always...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek...just my love and imagination...cause if I did, me and ZQ will be on an island somewhere...lol

Chapter Four: Pancakes and Waffles

_Thirty point two minutes ago…_

_Captain Pike couldn't stop grinning; he was duly impressed with his young friend's appearance. He had no idea that Spock owned a pair of jeans. "You look great kid." He said, "I hope you can handle it."_

_"Handle what sir?" Spock asked; he was very uncomfortable with the fit of the Terran's clothes on his body. The black t-shirt clung to his lean upper torso, exposing more skin than he cared for and the pants, although loose fitting, accentuated his glutenous maximums._

_"You, being the Academy's newest sex symbol." He quipped; Spock raised both eyebrows in horror, the idea of amorous females staring at him with unrequited lust disturbed him. Captain Pike laughed heartily and slapped him good naturally on the back. "You will handle it just fine, Commander." He assured him. "Now come on Commander, I'm so hungry I eat a horse." Spock opened his mouth to explain the absurdity of his statement but Captain Pike shot him a glance, "It's a figure of speech Spock," he said, "meaning I am very hungry."_

***

"Do you see anything you like?" Captain Pike asked, glancing over the menu, then at the females sitting in the next booth. It was obvious they were interested in Spock.

"I haven't decided yet." Spock answered dryly, staring intently at his menu; the women in the next booth were sneaking peeks of him, whispering and giggling about him, and Spock, having superior hearing, heard every word.

_"I knew Commander Spock was hot." The Zetagen female whispered, her huge silver eyes blinking rapidly. "But damn, I wish I were those pair of jeans." _

_"Jin, get your mind out the gutter girl." The human female replied, fanning herself. "Hey is it hot in here or is it just me?"_

_Jin smiled wickedly, "It's you, lusting for some hot Vulcan love," the two friends quickly glanced at Spock and giggled._

Captain Pike winked at them, shaking his head, "It seems you have a pair of admirers." He teased, nodding towards the booth. "Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" he suggested.

The corner of Spock's mouth tugged downward, he was very uncomfortable with being the center of unwanted attention – a lesson he had learned from childhood. "I prefer not to." He replied. "I do not wish to…using an ancient Terran's phrase… _lead them on._ Therefore deceiving them into thinking I am interested in pursuing some form of an attachment; which in fact I am not." He briefly thought of Nurse Chapel.

"Spock saying hi to a female does not mean marriage." Pike retorted. He often feared his friend was going to end up alone.

"Are you two handsome men ready to order?" their waitress asked, sweeping an appreciative eye over Spock's physic.

Captain Pike pretended to cough to prevent himself from laughing; he never noticed his friend's powerful affect on the opposite sex. He made a mental note; he and Spock will _definitely_ hang out more.

"I'll have a large stack of blueberry pancakes." Pike began, "with a side order of bacon and hash browns, fried hard."

"Gotcha sweetheart." She replied, jotting down his order. "And what will you like handsome?"

"A small stack of wheat pancakes and a bowl of fruit." Spock replied.

"What kind of fruit do you want honey?"

_A familiar scent lay heavily in the atmosphere…_

"Strawberries and oranges." He said, before realizing why.

***

_She's here…_

The chances of them showing up in the_ same_ eating establishment, at the_ same_ time, on the _same_ day, have been .0000592 percent.

_Her scent brushed against his temples…_

Uhura shook her head in amusement as she and Gaila entered the restaurant, from the description Gaila gave, she expected to see waiters running around in tuxedoes.

_The hair on the back of his neck stood on end…_

"The IHOP?" Uhura smiled. "Gaila really."

_Spock eyes darted to and fro…_

Gaila nodded, moving her head in such a way it caused several men to become aroused. She oozed sex appeal without trying.

_Searching…_

"The food here is to die for," Gaila explained "I can't get enough of that round, flat flour bread with sweet tree sap."

_Then he saw her…_

"You mean pancakes and syrup?" Uhura asked, trying to stifle a laugh, she had never heard of pancakes being described in that way before.

_Why was his heart dancing?_

He fought to push down these illogical _feelings, _to find his center.

His dark brown eyes, fixated on Uhura, observed her talking to the Orion female standing next to her, they appeared to be together. His mood slightly darkens as a male approached them and started to converse with her.

"I'm pleased to meet you too Patrick." Uhura said, shaking his hand.

_He touched her!_

A low audible growl escaped from Spock's throat, a reaction that surprised and confused him. _Where did that come from?_

"Huh, did you say something?" Captain Pile asked.

"No captain," he replied, his eyes momentarily leaving Uhura. "Something was lodged in my throat." He cleared his throat to imply that his statement was true. His focus shifted back to Uhura.

Patrick's sea green eyes hungrily roamed over her body. "Any roommate of Gaila is a friend of mine." He said lustfully.

Uhura cut her eyes at him; her expression told him that he had said the _wrong _thing. Uhura stepped up to him, both hands clenched into fists, resting angrily on her hips; ready to tear him a new one, when Gaila gently nudged her aside.

"Hey…" Gaila interjected, hitting him hard on the shoulder. "She is _not_ like that, and if you _ever_ tried anything with her I'm going feed your _tiny _worm to the birds."

Patrick's face turned beet red, several of his buddies chuckled behind him. "Orion whore." He muttered under his breath as he slinked away.

Spock's lips quirked up in a smile as the male walked away – defeated.

Uhura reached out to grab him, but Gaila held her back. "Gaila you can't let him get away with that!" she protested.

"I have been called worst things than that." Gaila replied, matter-of-factually. "Being called a whore is a step _up_."

"Coming from Orion I can imagine so."

***

Captain Pike looked around and spotted Uhura and her roommate. "Look who is here." He said to Spock, "Cadet Uhura."

"Indeed." Spock responded, his brown eyes smiling.

Captain Pike waved several times to get her attention. It worked.

"Who's the handsome hunk waving at you?" Gaila asked.

"That's my adviser Captain Pike and Commander Spock." Uhura answered, catching Spock's gazed before quickly turning away. _Was he actually smiling? _

"Not fair." Gaila pouted. "Professor Qyaart is ancient; he has to be at least four hundred years old." She wrapped her arms around Uhura's right arm. "Why don't we go and join them." She suggested, tugging Uhura along with her."

"Gaila we can't do that." She protested, "They might be discussing something important or doing the guy bonding thing."

"Then we will find out won't we?"

"Okay Gaila I'll go, just promise me one thing."

"Sure what is it?"

"Please do not seduce my adviser; it will be so not cool to see him in his underwear in the morning."

Gaila raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin form on her lips. Uhura saw the wheels turning in her roommate's lovely head.

"Captain Pike got his own place; you don't have to worry about finding him in our room."

"Gaila, keep your pheromones in check." She hissed.

Gaila giggled, "Relax, I was only kidding."

Uhura looked unconvinced.

"Okay Uhura, I promise not to seduce Captain Pike." She vowed. "If I do break it, I promise not to have sex for a whole month."

"Thank you."

"No come on, I'm hungry."

Spock's heart skipped several beats; standing in close proximately to Uhura was having an affect on him, but his stoic expression will not give him away. He let his eyes linger at her exposed collar bone and wondered if the smooth dark skin tasted as good as it looked. _What is wrong with me? _He never _had_ thoughts like that before.

"Hi." Gaila greeted, smiling sweetly. "I'm Gaila, Uhura's roommate."

Captain Pike smiled at the Orion beauty. "It's nice to meet you Cadet Gaila. I'm Captain Pike." He said. "Nice to see you again, Cadet Uhura."

"H-hello." She mumbled, finding the floor very interesting. She couldn't believe how bold her roommate was.

Gaila turned to Spock. "Gaila." She said, checking him out. _Cute too bad he's Vulcan._

Spock greeted her with a nod. "Commander Spock." He replied. "Hello Cadet Uhura did you obtain the proper amount of rest that your body required?" he asked in Klingon – the second dialect. His lips twitched slightly in a smile.

Uhura bit her bottom lip, "I'm well rested, thank you for asking." She answered in Klingon – the first dialect. If he wanted to play another round of one-upmanship she was ready.

Gaila knotted her brows, looking from Uhura to Spock to Uhura again before turning to Captain Pike for an explanation.

"It's a linguistic thing." He answered matter-of-factually, shrugging his shoulders; he wasn't quite sure what was going on himself.

"Oh…" Gaila replied, "Any ways Cadet Uhura and I was wondering if you mind sharing your booth with us?"

"I have no problem sharing." Captain Pike responded, "How about you Commander Spock?"

"No problem at all, captain." He replied; moving over to make room. Uhura slid in next to him, her arm slightly brushed against his. Spock's body temperature rose three point six degrees.

"Sorry." She said in French, tucking several loose braids behind her ear.

Spock raised an eyebrow, delighted she wanted to continue with their game. "No need to apologize Miss Uhura." He answered in French. "I am not injured."

Her brown eyes quickly scanned his arm. "It's has been officially noted." She quipped in Japanese, smiling.

"Noted." He responded in the same. He had no idea talking can be so stimulating.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt." Gaila interjected. "But the waitress is waiting for your order Uhura."

"What did you order Commander Spock?" she asked in Ancient Bajorian. Gaila rolled her eyes.

"Wheat pancakes and a bowl of fruit." He responded in Italian.

"I'll have waffles." She said to the waitress.

"So Uhura how long have you and Commander Spoke known each other?" Gaila asked.

"One…" Uhura began.

"One day, ten hours, four minutes and seventeen seconds," Spock replied accurately.

"Uh…yeah." She chuckled nervously, meeting Gaila eyes.

"Commander Spock it still amazes me how you do that." Captain Pike piped up. "After all these years, I still find it amazing."

***

Over pancakes and waffles Spock and Uhura discussed in great details the vast difference between Greek, Roman and Norse mythology. A subject Uhura was surprised he knew anything about, to make it more interesting; they continued to converse in different languages.

"Are you this knowledgeable on all subjects Commander Spock?" Uhura asked.

"I find you should always strive to be your best in what ever you do." Spock replied. "And how about you Miss Uhura? How did you become so knowledgeable?"

"I have a passion for knowledge." She said with a warm smile. "I consume words like a Terran consume oxygen." She shrugged her shoulders. "That is probably the best way I can explain it."

"Miss Uhura, there is no doubt in _my_mind you will be the best communications officer Starfleet will ever have."

"Thank you for the compliment, Commander Spock; you're the third person who believes I will achieve my goals."

"I know Captain Pike hold you in high regards, who is the third person?"

"_Me_ of course." She chuckled.

"Duly noted Miss Uhura." Spock responded; his lips tugged in a smile. This time there was no mistaken it, Uhura saw him smiled.

***

"What was that?" Gaila asked Uhura later in their room.

"What was what?" Uhura asked puzzled.

"That thing between you and the commander."

"What thing are you talking about Gaila?" Uhura replied, not understanding what she was referring to.

"Cut the crap roommie, I know foreplay when I see it."

"Gaila, get real! What can possibly be going on between us? He is a _professor _for Pete's sake."

"A hot, _young _professor." Gaila emphasized. "Who happens to know the exact date _and_ time, down to the very second you two came into each other's orbit?"

"Duh, he's a Vulcan." Uhura responded as if that explained it all.

"You two might as well have been alone because Captain Pike and I were invisible."

"Commander Spock and I have some of the same interest." Uhura said hotly. "We both have a thing for languages."

"Geek speak." Gaila teased. "Leads to geek love."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in finding love with Commander Spock or anyone else." She said. "I am here to acquire an education, _not_ a husband."

"Sure tell me anything."

"Gaila." Uhura threw a pillow, missing Gaila's head by an inch.

***

Spock had to admit dinning with Captain Pike had turned out to be a pleasurable experience. Who knew a hunger for real pancakes would have led to two of the most unforgettable hours in his life? Miss Uhura has a brilliant mind and talking to her was fascinating. He will have to engage her in other topics of interest and soon.

Captain Pike did mention he will discuss with Cadet Uhura the possibility of her getting a mentor and will recommend him for the position. This pleased Spock; he wished nothing more than to help her obtained her goal. He keyed in his combination, the door to his quarters whoosh opened, right away he noticed the computer blinking.

"Computer, relay messages."

"You have sixty audio messages from Nurse Chapel." The computer responded.

Spock let out an audible sigh. He sat at his desk and picked up his PADD. "Computer, delete all messages and reroute future messages to voice mail."

He was not in the mood to hear from Nurse Chapel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I like to thank everyone who is reading this story. Thank you for the feedbacks I get inspired with each one. I hope that I am making you smile! I need a beta, need a beta, need a beta!

This chapter is kind of long so I hope you will not be bored with it... and yes it's a cliffy...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek, just my love and imagination...

Chapter Five: Because It's Friday

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

The soft alarm of the chronometer penetrated Uhura's slumber; she quickly reached over, pressed the off button before pushing aside the covers and sitting up. She looked over at her roommate, a small smile formed on her lips; Gaila's red hair peaked out the covers, forming an angelic halo. Uhura chuckled to herself, _Gaila _and _halo_ will never be used in the same sentence.

Uhura grabbed her PT uniform and tip-toed the bathroom. "Computer, lights." She requested; the room illuminated. Uhura splashed her face with cold water to wash away the remnants of sleep and brushed her teeth. She quickly dressed, pulled her braids back in a ponytail and exited the room.

She was surprised to see Gaila sitting up in bed, watching her. "What time is it?" Gaila asked sleepily, brushing hair out of her face.

Uhura grinned as she sat at the small table they shared, to lace up her athletic shoes. "It's early, go back to sleep." Uhura replied.

"I plan to." Gaila yawned. "Where are you going?"

"To the gym."

"This early? Computer, what time is it?"

"0415 hours." The computer responded.

"Nyota, why are you pushing yourself? This is the first week, of the new term, and already you are trying to make the rest of us first year cadets look bad."

"I assure you that is not my intent." Uhura countered, slightly annoyed. "If you have noticed, the Academy is a very competitive school and I choose _not_ to be just another nameless cadet in a sea of thousands."

"As if that's possible," Gaila shot back. She plumped up her pillow and slid underneath the covers, indicating she was finished with the conversation.

Uhura felt the anger rising within her; she took a deep breath to calm herself and said. "What do you mean by that Gaila?"

Gaila rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have a couple of guy friends in some of your classes." She began. "They are telling me that you are causing quite a commotion. At first they thought it was funny when you would challenge the professors, especially Professor Qyaart." Gaila's lips curled up in a small smile. "He is so anal about intergalactic quantum physics…but now they don't find it amusing Ny, they want you to stop. They believe Professor Qyaart is piling on the assignments because of you. "

"And I should care about this because…?" Uhura took a deep breath, keeping her temper at bay.

Sensing her roommate's anger, Gaila looked away. "They hate that a first year cadet is showing them up."

Uhura paused before answering. "Gaila, you go back and report to your _friends_ that I will _not_ stop asking questions in class. I will _not_ dumb myself down to make their lives easier…in fact you can tell them Cadet Uhura says they can go to hell."

"Well do."

Uhura snatched her PT jacket off her bed and stormed out the room.

***

The brisk, half mile walk, to the gym, helped cleared Uhura's head as she refocused on her day. She wasn't really angry at Gaila, just the situation. Uhura believed, deep down, it wasn't the fact that she was a very active participate in the classroom's discussions that bothered a large percentage of her male classmates. It was because she had rebuffed their advances, especially that asinine, jerk off Cadet Tenarmy.

She will be the first to admit, the third year engineering major was a hottie but his obnoxious attitude was a turn off; and calling her _his chocolate covered lollipop,_ didn't exactly helped his cause. She guessed his term of endearment was supposed to make her swoon and spread her legs for his _love rod. _

She wasn't interested…

Uhura wasn't a prude by any means and she _definitely_ wasn't asexual, but she wanted a man that will not be afraid to let her shine in her own right, someone who will not be intimidated by her intelligence…someone like maybe… _Commander Spock_? She laughed out loud and pushed that ridiculous notion out of her mind.

She checked out a pair of kick boxing gloves and headed towards the punching bags.

***

Spock finished his five mile jog and headed towards the gym to meet Captain Pike, since school was now in session, they had fallen back into their routine of working out together three times a week. His friendship with Captain Pike was of a great importance to him. As a Starfleet cadet, the elder man took the lonely, young Vulcan, who didn't fit in, under his wing and became a father figure to him and for that; Spock shall always be indebted to him.

At 0445 hours, the gym was filled with a handful of cadets and personnel; Spock greeted his colleagues with a curt nod as he passed by them on his way to the weight room. He caught a glimpse of Uhura in his peripheral vision and came to a complete stop. The familiar scent that tied his stomach in knots mixed with perspiration found him.

He watched her jabbed and kicked the punching bag, attacking it as if her very survival depended on it. Spock made a resolution right then and there: never to be on the receiving end of Uhura's fury. After debating with himself on whether or not to approach her, he reasoned it would be illogical to snub her.

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura." Spock greeted in German, standing a few paces away from the battered punching bag. Since the new term started, Spock and Uhura have seen each other in passing; however, they managed to greet each other in different languages.

A friendly smile graced Uhura's face as she laid her eyes on Spock. "Good morning to you, Commander." She responded, surprised to see him. She wiped the sweat off her brows with the back of her hand. "I wouldn't stand to close if I were you." She quipped in between breaths, "I smell kind of rancid." She crinkled her nose to emphasize her point.

Spock tilted his head slightly, contemplating if he should heed her warning. He took two steps forward. "Miss Uhura, once you have been in close proximity of a wild _sehlat_, perspiration from physical training does not offend me." He said rationally.

Uhura giggled. "I assume so."

"You are forty five point seven minutes early for your basic physical training class, cadet." He said as an observation rather than a statement.

"If I'm going to win first year cadet of the quarter, I have to work on my weaknesses." She replied in Vulcan.

Spock raised an eyebrow; it gave him great satisfaction to see Uhura willingness to put in the extra hours to succeed. "You are to be commended, Miss Uhura, your efforts will surely pay off handsomely."

"Thank you sir," She said. "I'm very fortunate that you have such confidence in my abilities."

"Cadet Uhura because you have such high expectations for yourself, I can only concur." He replied, matter-of-factually. His eyes traveled down her long graceful legs. Those same beautiful legs that had him in deep meditation, after watching her sauntered down the hall, swinging those hips from side to side; in her short Academy uniform.

***

Captain Pike walked towards the weight room and spotted Spock engrossed in a conversation with Cadet Uhura, in all of the years he has known Spock, he had never seen him as relaxed around a female, well as relaxed as a Vulcan can be. He didn't have the heart to pull him away.

_Missing one work out is not going to hurt him. _He turned around without disturbing them, left Spock a message and decided to go for a run.

"Commander Spock, you have a message." The computer announced.

Spock excused himself and went to the nearest computer. "This is Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock, you have an audio message from Captain Pike."

"Retrieve."

"Spock this is Pike. Sorry I will not be able to join you this morning but we are still on for drinks later this evening… end of message."

"Interesting."

***

Uhura watched Spock as he returned to the room; although his expression remained unchanged, she sensed something was wrong. "Is everything alright sir?" Uhura asked.

"There's no need for you to be concern Cadet Uhura." Spock replied evenly. "It seems Captain Pike is unable to attend our regular athletic workout session."

"Captain Pike isn't ill is he? I have an appointment with him later on today."

"I am sure that is not the case." He assured her. Spock, unsure of what to do, decided to leave. He wanted to stay; but didn't wish to intrude on Uhura any longer. "I have taken up eight point twelve minutes of your time." He stated. "I shall not take up any more…have a good day Cadet Uhura." He turned to leave.

Uhura, not wanting to be alone called out to him. "Commander Spock?"

He turned around, his dark brown eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. "Yes Miss Uhura?" He asked, his heart beating rapidly.

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I was wondering if…oh never mind sorry…have a good day sir." Her cheeks grew warm.

"Please speak what is on your mind, Miss Uhura." He said; his curiosity peaked.

"Well sir…are you in a hurry to go?"

"I have nothing of great importance that needs my attention." He responded, despite himself.

"Will you could keep me company?"

Her request took him by surprise. _She wanted his company?_ His demeanor remained stoic. "Of course." He answered, knowing he will not be able to deny her anything.

"Thank you sir." She said cheerfully. He followed her to the weight room.

_Six hours of meditation should be sufficient._ Spock concluded.

***

_Christine loves Spock. Mrs. Spock. Mrs. Christine Spock._ Christine doodled on her PADD. _Spock loves Christine. _Andie Gann, a fellow nurse, glanced over at her friend's shoulders, trying to get a peek of what she was writing.

Christine quickly erased the text to keep it from prying eyes.

"Chris what is wrong with you?" Andie asked; she was very concern about her. She has seen Christine upset over a failed romance in the past, but this time it was different. "What is his name and what has he done to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, wiping away fresh tears.

Andie raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Chris come on, get yourself together, this guy _can't _be all that."

An image of the handsome Vulcan crossed her mind. "Yes he is." She corrected Andie.

Andie ran her fingers through her short purple hair, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Chris what you need is a girl's night out." She suggested. "You need to get back into the game and forget about Mister All That."

She shook her head furiously. "I can't do that." She whined. "I had devoted over a year of my life to get this guy…I'm so close…I can't give up now."

"Are you serious?" Andie gaped at her. "The Christine Chapel_ I_ know will cut her loses and moves on to the next guy."

"I did, didn't I?" Christine replied, with a wistful smile. "Like that time I dumped that over bearing Admiral Sast for his driver."

Andie giggled. "Chris what you did was totally wrong, that poor man didn't know what hit him."

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I told the admiral I will not be second best to _anyone_ and I meant it."

"Okay, okay enough talk about you conquests…are we on for a girl's night out?"

"I don't know Andie…"

"Chris we're going out." Andie interjected. "You need to stop moping around for Mister All That and me…just because it's Friday."

"Yeah I can use some distractions." She agreed. _Until I figure out my next move._

"Excellent." Andie smiled triumphantly. "You will not regret this Chris, I promise you."

"Okay Andie, I'm holding you to your promise."

***

Uhura pressed the door chime of Captain Pike's office door. "Enter." He said in a clear tone. The door whooshed opened. "Good afternoon Cadet Uhura." He greeted.

"Good afternoon sir." She greeted. He gestured for her to sit in the chair. She dropped her bag next to the chair and sat down.

"How was your first week at the Academy?" He asked. He had already heard from her professors, they were impressed with the first year cadet thirst for knowledge, but some wished she wouldn't challenged them in front of her classmates, especially Professor Qyaart.

"It's challenging." She replied. "Why? What have you heard, sir?"

Pike chuckled. "Nothing but praise cadet, keep up the good work."

"Including Professor Qyaart?" she asked in disbelief.

"Including Professor Qyaart." He agreed. "Cadet Uhura I believe you will be a great asset to Starfleet once you graduate. I believe you need someone to guide you along the way."

"Are you talking about a mentor sir?"

"Yes I am cadet." He replied. "I have someone in mind, but before I mention any names, I want your thoughts on the subject."

"I'm all for it. Captain Pike." She replied. "What ever it takes to achieve my dream."

"And what is your dream, cadet besides being the best communication officer?"

"I want to serve on the best starship Starfleet have to offer."

Captain Pike nodded his head, impressed. "Well, Cadet Uhura, I do believe with Commander Spock as your mentor that will happen."

Uhura jaws dropped. "Commander Spock?"

Captain Pike raised a brow. "Do you have a problem with my recommendation cadet?"

"No sir." She replied; a wide toothy smile spread across her face.

"I thought you wouldn't." he grinned. 'You're dismissed."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She grabbed her bag and left.

"Computer, Commander Spock." Spock emotionless face appears on the screen.

"Captain Pike." He greeted.

"Commander, you are now Cadet Uhura's mentor." He searched the Vulcan's eyes for a hint of emotion.

Nothing.

"I will not let you down sir."

"I know you won't Commander. I have every confidence in you." He responded. "Commander Spock I will be by your quarters at 1700 hours, be ready…and Commander?"

"I know Captain; casual dress does not mean Starfleet uniform or Vulcan's robes." He said dryly.

***

Uhura keyed in her combination to her dorm room, she couldn't wait to share her good news! The door whooshed opened, she walked inside. "Gaila!" she exclaimed, placing her PADD and bags on her bed. "Gaila!"

Gaila walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the sexiest royal blue dress Uhura has ever seen. Uhura let out a low whistle. Gaila twirled around, showing off the dress. "How many guys will I leave with tonight?" Gaila teased.

"You will have your pick in a dress like that."

"Thank you. So why were you yelling my name?" Uhura sat on her bed, she told Gail about her meeting with Captain Pike. "Whoa, whoa, so you're telling me the hot, young Vulcan is your mentor?"

"Yeah, Gaila have you been listening?"

"Of course." She smiled wickedly. "So what will he be mentoring you in, hmmm?"

"Gaila." She gasped. "Be realistic."

"I am." She smiled. "Be honest Ny, haven't you thought about doing the commander, just a _little_?"

"Gaila…"

"Come on Ny, spill."

She thought about how well Commander Spock filled out his black PT uniform. "Okay he is hot." She admitted. "But, I will never cross that line Gaila." Uhura picked up her PADD.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get started on my assignments. I have a report due in Professor Roberts's federation history class, next Thursday. I want to get an early start on it."

Gaila rolled her eyes, went to her closet and pulled out a burnt orange spaghetti strap dress. "I think this color will go beautifully with your skin tone." She said, dropping the dress in Uhura's lap.

Uhura stared at the dress, "What's this for?"

"We are going out to celebrate surviving the first week of school." She took Uhura's PADD away from her. "Now go get change."

"I don' want to go."

"Come on Nyota this is the end of first week, we have to party." Gaila reasoned. "Besides we have to celebrate your good news in style." She added. "Come on Ny…party?"

"Alright." Nyota conceded. "I'll go change." She got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't forget to put on you war paint." Gaila called after her, as she rummaged through her closet, looking for the perfect shoes, to match Nyota's dress.

Twenty minutes later, Uhura emerged from the bathroom with her long braids hanging lose around her shoulders, big silver hoops in her ears and a little eyeliner around her eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable in the dress, it was shorter than anything she would pick out for herself and the neckline was too low.

"You. Look. Gorgeous." Gaila said, "Too bad the commander will not be seeing you tonight." she teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Here put these on." She handed her roommate a pair of black, sexy, four-inch sandals, which made Nyota's long legs look even longer. "Those are my f*** me shoes, because every time I put those babies on I get f***ed."

"Gaila you get f***ed wearing a card board box." Nyota retorted.

"True, but I still love those shoes."

"By the way, where are we going?"

"To a little club off campus called the Jungle." Gaila smirked, leading Nyota out the door.

***

Christine and Andie found an empty table in the corner and claimed it for themselves. The music was loud and the crowd louder. This is great!" Andie yelled over the noise. "I'm going to the bar, what are you drinking?"

"Tequila straight up!" Christine replied.

"Be right back!" Andie disappeared in the crowd. Christine tapped her toes to the addictive dance beat as she checked out the cute guys around her. _Maybe it was a good idea to go clubbing. _A well dressed male leaning against the wall, caught her eye. She pushed up the girls and licked her lips. _Mmmm not bad._

He noticed her looking at him and acknowledged her with a nod. She smiled back and flicked her hair over her shoulders in a flirty gesture. He strolled over to the table. A lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey." He greeted, his eyes lingering on her chest.

"Hey yourself cutie." She responded. "Have a seat."

"Sure." He sat down across from her. "Trace Westbrook."

"Christine."

"Does Christine have a last name?"

She tilted her head to the side, holding his eyes in a gaze. "Just Christine."

"Nice to meet you just Christine."

Andie was happy to see her friend talking to a handsome stranger. She placed Christine's drink in front of her and sat down next to her. Christine introduced Andie to Trace.

"Nice to meet you Trace." Andie replied,

"Same here." He said. Trace turned to Christine. "Want to dance?"

"Love to." Christine gulped down the tequila and slammed the empty glass on the table. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

***

The scantly clad waitress brought two more shots of vodka and placed them in front of Spock. "Compliments from the ladies at table six." She giggled. Captain Pike stifled a laugh as the women at table six stared lustfully at Spock.

Spock was dressed in a gray button shirt and black dress pants. "Spock for someone who doesn't like to wear Terran's clothes, you really cause a stir." Pike quipped. "Keep this up; we will not have to pay for drinks for the rest of the night." He slapped Spock on the back. "I'll take these off you hands." He slid a glass of vodka towards him.

Spock sipped on his water, refusing to touch the alcohol. He was uncomfortable accepting alcohol beverages from inebriated females. He had learned such gifts comes with _strings attached_, the most common procure favor was a temporary romantic attachment. Which, to his amazement, humans partake in this debauchery without thinking of the consequences of their actions.

***

Gaila and Nyota received several wolf whistles as they entered the club. Gaila giggled. "I like this place already." She said, bopping her head to the music. "Let's go find our party."

"Who are we meeting?"

"Scott Tenarmy, his flavor of the night, S'der Yra and Coral Smep."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Great." She mumbled under breath.

"Do not worry, Scott will keep his hands to himself." Gaila promised her. "He got a date."

"Like that will stop him." Nyota retorted.

The Orion beauty scanned the crowed room, she spotted their friends sitting at a table near the dance floor. "Found them." She said, pushing her way through the crowd.

Scott was surprised to see Nyota arrived with Gaila. "Hello Cadet Uhura."

"Hello and the name is Nyota." She responded. She told herself she can call a truce for one night.

"Hey everyone," Gaila greeted, "How come no one is dancing?"

"You know the party does not start until you get here Gaila." S'der replied.

"I'm here." She said cheerfully, smiling seductively at Scott. His flavor of the night glared at her. Gaila giggled.

Nyota hoped there will be no bloodshed between Gaila and the girl, because Scott was not worth it.

"What's everyone drinking?" Scott asked. "I'm buying the first round."

"A shot of Jack." Nyota replied, her order surprised everyone. "What?" she asked innocently.

"My roommie is full of surprises." Gaila remarked. "I'll have a shot of Jack too."

After getting everyone's order, Scott went to the bar. Gaila pulled S'der on the dance floor. "Come on Nyota, join us!" S'der said, his silver eyes smiling. He offered her his hand.

Nyota entwined her hand in his and the three of them bounced to the hypnotic rhythm of the music.

***

Spock_ felt_ Nyota's presence, she was somewhere among the sea of bodies. It took him two point nine seconds to pick her out of the crowd; she was dancing with her roommate and a Zetagen male. His hand tightens around his glass.

Gaila was the first one to noticed Captain Pike and Commander Spock. "Do you and Commander Spock have a tracking device installed in each other?" she asked. "You will _not_ believe who is here."

"What are you talking about?" Nyota asked. Gaila nudged her head towards the bar.

"Lover boy is here." She sang. Nyota shrugged her shoulders; there were too many people there to search for one person.

Then she saw him…

"Commander Spock." She gasped.

Spock held her gaze a few seconds longer than he meant to….

"You should go and say hi." Gaila suggested.

Nyota was unsure…

She had a feeling Spock was _angry_ with her…

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **First of all I like to thank everyone who is enjoying this ride with me. I am happy I can bring a smile to your face, it inspires me! Thank you for all of your reviews, comments and suggestions...they make me a better writer. Second I want to thank the most **awesome beta in the world!! **Without you I will be lost! Thank you so very much! if you lived near me I would bake you a batched of my chocolate brownies...lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek, just my love and imagination and OC's because if I did it would be hard to chose between Spock and Captain Pike.

***

Chapter Six: Cadet Uhura meets Nurse Chapel

The seductive sounds of the drum beats, luring male and female into its trance of unabashed passion, electrified the atmosphere.

_Don't be afraid of love, to love…_

_Don't be afraid of love, to love…_

_Don't be afraid of love, to love…_

_Don't be afraid…._

The singer belted out in a throaty, melodious alto.

Nyota remained rooted to the ground, eyes cast downward.

Gaila rolled her eyes and nudged her friend on the shoulder. "Ny, what's the matter?" she asked. "You look afraid."

Nyota shook her head, "It's nothing," she replied. "I guess it's the shock of seeing Commander Spock in a place like this. I never would have imagined it."

"Yeah," Gaila agreed, "me either. But then again, I never thought my over-achieving roommate drank anything stronger than fruit juice."

"Surprise." Nyota giggled.

S'der placed his arms around Gaila and Nyota's shoulders. "I thought we are here to dance," he reminded them, his huge silver eyes twinkling. "I don't want to hear the words 'Starfleet, Academy, professor'…"

"In other words, no words that are associated with school," Gaila interjected.

"Exactly."

"Are you going to say hello to the hunky Vulcan love god?" Gaila asked Nyota in Orion. S'der eyed her suspiciously. She turned to him with a smirk on her lips. "There are ways of getting around the rules, remember that." She turned back to Nyota. "So are you?" she asked.

Nyota nodded. "Yes," she replied in Orion. "And to Captain Pike," she added quickly.

Gaila pointed her friend in the direction of the bar. "Don't drool too much," she teased. "Men are turned off by that, but then again Commander Spock is a Vulcan, and who knows what they are into?"

Nyota shot her a parting glance. "How many times must I _stress_ he is a teacher?"

Ignoring her last remark, Gaila wrapped her arms around S'der's slim waist. "Bye-bye."

***

Spock's eyes never left Nyota as she fought her way through the crowd. She smiled as she approached his and Captain Pike's table. Her long, graceful strides caused her hips to sway from side to side and her barely covered breasts to bounce. He was well aware of the attention she was receiving from the opposite sex; if necessary, he was ready to defend her honor against _any_ male who tried to accost her.

"Hello Commander Spock, Captain Pike," she greeted, tucking several braids behinds her ears. "I am surprised to see you two here."

Captain Pike chuckled. "I have to keep up on how my students spends their spare time," he joked. "You look…um… nice, Cadet Uhura, I hope you are not here alone."

"I'm here with friends," she replied. "Out, celebrating surviving the first week of school." At this Spock raised an eyebrow. "How are you Commander Spock?" she asked in High Vulcan.

Spock lips quirked up in a smile. "I am well," he responded. "Thank you for asking, cadet." His eyes were staring into hers.

Captain Pike's eyes traveled between the two of them and smiled. "Cadet Uhura, would you be so kind as to keep my seat warm for me?" he asked. "I need to step out for a moment."

"Captain, if you are ready to go…" Spock began.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Pike interposed. He didn't want to come right out and say that he was headed for the john, to empty his bladder. "I will be right back." He excused himself.

Spock was happy to be alone with Nyota, despite the noise and the crowd. Being close to her pleased him.

The waitress placed two more vodka offerings in front of Spock. His rigid posture became more erect, if that was possible. "Compliments from the ladies at table nine," she announced, thoroughly amused. She was making a small fortune in tips because of this guy.

He tilted his head slightly. "Thank you." He was embarrassed for Nyota to have to witness such unsolicited attention towards him.

Nyota stifled a laugh. She could see why the women were buying drinks for Spock: he was a very attractive male with gorgeous dark, brown eyes…

Beautiful pointy ears…

Tall…

Intelligent…

_Snap out of it Nyota!_ she hissed. _Does, "he is __**a teacher**__" ring a bell?_

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how many drinks have you had this evening?" she asked, still conversing in Vulcan.

"None," he replied. "Terrans' alcoholic beverages have no affect on me."

Nyota eyes widened. "You can't get drunk?" she asked, surprised by the information.

Spock raised an eyebrow, amused. "I did not say I could not become intoxicated," he corrected. "I merely_ stated_ Terrans' alcoholic beverages have no affect on me."

"Fascinating," she replied.

***

Andie thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Either that, or she had way too much to drink. _Was she actually seeing Commander Spock sitting in a club? Dressed like some hot Vulcan god, with a woman? _She couldn't wait to tell Chris that their aloof Vulcan colleague was_ anything_ but.

Andie paid for their drinks and headed back to their table. Christine and her new friend Trace were getting along great—they had spent mostly their whole time together dancing. She placed Trace and Christine's drinks in front of them before taking her seat.

"Thanks," Trace said, taking a swig of his Bud Classic. "The next two rounds are on me."

"I think I am going to pass," Andie said. "I'm so tipsy, I am hallucinating."

Christine giggled. "Are you seeing little pink elephants?" she quipped.

"No," Andie replied, taking a sip of her bourbon. "Commander Spock."

Christine choked on her tequila, spraying the liquid everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, helplessly looking at Trace, who was drenched from head to toe. "Sorry."

"Hey, no problem. I always wanted to have a drink dump on me by a beautiful lady," he said, making light of the situation. "Why don't I go and clean up?" he suggested.

"Great idea," Andie replied. Trace excused himself from the table.

Once he was out of ear shot, Christine said, "Where is he?"

"Trace just went to the restroom," Andie replied.

"I'm talking about Commander Spock," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh him. Sitting by the bar, looking so hot, getting his groove on with a pretty young lady," Andie said nonchalantly.

Pangs of jealously raced through her body. "Show me," she said, trying to remain calm.

Andie pointed towards the bar. "Look for yourself."

Christine stood up and let her eyes wondered until she spotted her heart's desire talking to a female dressed like a hooker. Her eyes narrowed. "I think I go over and say hi," she said sweetly. "Just to be friendly. If I'm not here by the time Trace gets back, just entertain him." She adjusted her dress, cleared her throat and fluffed her hair. "See you in a few."

***

Spock and Nyota's conversation about the influence of Ancient Earth's 18th century literature on 23rd century writers was abruptly interrupted as Christine slithered next to Spock. "Hello Spock," she said with an air of familiarity. "How have you been?" She stared at Nyota with a knowing smirk.

"Nurse Chapel," he replied, his voice slightly rising. "It is nice to see you as well." He battled to control the anger rising within him.

Nyota sat there uncomfortably as this beautiful blond intentionally pressed her generous chest into Spock's back. The tips of his ears turned bright green from embarrassment. Nyota felt as if she was invading a private moment between lovers.

"I think I better get back to my friends, Commander Spock," Nyota finally said. "I have neglected them long enough."

Spock finally found his voice. "Of course," he replied, his heart breaking. "Thank you for the stimulating conversation, Cadet Uhura. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Oh, you're a cadet at the Academy?" Christine said. "It's so nice to see Spock take such an intellectual interest in his _student_." She emphasized the word student to make sure Nyota understood that was what she was to him…a _student_.

Nyota glared back. She wasn't going to be intimidated. "Commander, I have changed my mind, I will not leave until Captain Pike gets back."

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched in a smile. "As you wish," he said evenly, not betraying the joy he felt. He turned to Christine. "Nurse Chapel, follow me please," he said, rising from his chair. "Miss Uhura, I shall return promptly."

"Yes sir," she answered, smiling triumphantly at Christine.

***

Captain Pike ran into Spock and Christine on his way back to their table. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Commander Spock, Nurse Chapel what is…?"

"I left Cadet Uhura at the table, unattended," Spock replied, cutting him off. "I shall return."

Spock led Christine outside, to an unoccupied small bench. "Nurse Chapel please sit," he said, gesturing at the bench. He waited until she was comfortable before continuing. He stood ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back. "Nurse Chapel, please forgive me for avoiding you until now. We should have had this talk sooner and in private. I admit, I had been at a loss for words on how to approach you on such a delicate matter."

"Christine," she corrected, looking deeply into his dark, brown eyes.

"Nurse Chapel," he repeated sternly. _She had that look of longing in her eyes_. "I must apologize for my deplorable behavior. It was not my intention to cause you any harm."

"Spock, you didn't do nothing wrong," she countered. "I was too forward in my actions towards you."

"It does not excuse my behavior," he said. "I am to blame; I should have never accepted your invitation to your quarters."

Christine felt her heart break in two. "What are you saying Spock?" Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Nurse Chapel, please forgive my ignorance, I did not know you had formed an emotional attachment to me."

"Spock, we are friends," she said. "Of course I will have some kind of emotional connection to you…that is what friends do…they connect."

"Nurse Chapel, I believe you wished to form a romantic attachment to me," he stated. "I must implore you to find someone who is more suitable for you."

"But…but…" she stammered, tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks.

"Nurse Chapel, I do not wish to hurt you, but it is impossible for me to feel for you the way you want me to."

"Why?" she sobbed. "Are you interested in someone else?"

Spock knew she was talking about Uhura. "I am not going to discuss such a personal matter with you."

"Spock, is it Captain Pike?" She was grasping at straws, trying to understand why he will _not _allow himself to fall in love with her.

Spock raised both eyebrows. "I assure you, Nurse Chapel, your assumption is incorrect."

She placed her head in her hands and cried. Spock felt uncomfortable standing there watching her weep, but that could not be helped. He had to tell her the truth. Allowing her to continue her delusion of a future romantic relationship between the two of them is not only cruel but sadistic.

"I hate to leave you in such an emotional state, is there someone I can get for you?"

"No," she sobbed. "I will be just fine." She took several deep breaths to bring her breathing under control. "Spock, can we still be friends?"

"You will always be my friend, Nurse Chapel." With that, he turned around and walked back into the club.

Christine sat on the bench for a few more minutes, her wheels turning in her head. _I am going to be the best damn friend you ever had, Commander Spock, _she resolved. She went to the restroom to freshen up her makeup before rejoining her friends.

***

Four pair of eyes watched Spock as he approached the table and reclaimed his chair. "Is everything alright between you and Nurse Chapel?" Captain Pike asked, softly. He was bit concerned when he saw Spock with Nurse Chapel. He was not aware the two of them knew each other outside of the medical center.

"The problem has been resolved," Spock replied with finality. He made it clear the matter was not open for discussion. He acknowledged Gaila and the Zetagen male, who had now joined them, with a curt nod.

Gaila introduced S'der to Spock, who was relieved to see her green fingers entwined with his blue ones. "Commander Spock, do you dance?" Gaila asked, ignoring Nyota's icy glare.

"Cadet Gaila, I am afraid the only dance I am familiar with is the waltz." he replied. From his peripheral vision he saw Nyota smiling triumphantly at Gaila. Not be deterred, Gaila turned to Captain Pike and asked him the same thing.

Pike laughed. "Is the lindy hop still in fashion?" he joked.

"Close enough." She asked Pike for a dance. He accepted; the two of them made their way on the crowded dance floor. Spock, Nyota and S'der were thoroughly entertained watching Captain Pike turn four shades of red as Gaila grinded her voluptuous body against his.

"S'der, please put Captain Pike out of his misery." Nyota giggled. "I think he is about to have a coronary."

"If you insist." S'der said, quickly lifting himself out the chair. He was only too happy to relieve Captain Pike.

"I think I am going to call it a night," he announced. "I'm not as young as I use to be. Commander, you are under no obligation to leave because of me."

"Commander Spock, we are going out for pancakes, will you care to join us?" Nyota asked, hoping to make it a foursome. She did not want to be the third wheel to a couple who would be ogling and pawing each other.

The memory of the last meal he had shared with her came to mind. "I am agreeable to that," he replied, pleased to be in her presence for a while longer.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, Commander Spock and Cadet Uhura. You have a great weekend."

"I will sir, goodnight."

***

The IHOP was nearly empty at 0330 hours. The party of four was quickly seated and handed menus.

"What are you having, S'der?" Gaila asked, looking over her menu. "I'm going to try the blueberry pancakes."

S'der shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to have French toast."

"French toast," she scoffed. "S'der, you are supposed to get chocolate chip pancakes so we can exchange food."

"Commander, what looks good to you?" Nyota asked in Romulan. Spock quickly glanced at her and turned away. A wide smile formed on her lips. If she wasn't mistaken, she believed he had flirted with her.

Spock's expressionless face didn't reveal anything. _She did not notice my improper gesture, did she?_

"Hey, you two stop it," Gaila chuckled. "No geek speak tonight. I want to understand what is being said between the two of you."

"Ignore her, Commander Spock, it's the hunger talking," Nyota joked. Spock raised his eyebrow, confused. "What I meant to say, is, she is very hungry," she corrected herself; she had to remember he takes everything _literally_.

He nodded his head, stating he understood. "I will try the waffles," he responded in Romulan.

"I'm having pancakes," she grinned, closing her menu.

"A wise choice, Miss Uhura," he said, his face emotionless, but his tone light. He gazed into her eyes and wondered why this human female should have such a hold on him.

"Shall we continue our conversation about Ancient Earth literature, or discuss another topic that is just as interesting?"

Gaila, overhearing the conversation, rolled her eyes and asked Nyota to accompany her to the powder room.

"Ny, are you serious?" she started as soon as they were alone. "Ancient Earth literature? Or another subject just as interesting? Barf."

Nyota sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "Gaila, we enjoy talking about things that are an interest to us."

"If you want to talk about something, how about, 'Commander, I want you to take me in your arms and give me a kiss that will leave me breathless?' Or, 'Which do you prefer, boxers or briefs?'" Gaila shook her head in pity. "Ny, this is the perfect opportunity to show him Nyota, the sex goddess."

"No, I will not," she said firmly. "So lay off."

Gaila rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay fine, I'm just trying to give you some pointers."

"Thanks, Gaila but your pointers are wasted on me."

"Hello, earth to Nyota, Mr. Cool, Calm and Vulcan is interested in you," she informed her. "And we are not talking about in a student-mentor way, either."

"No, he is not."

"You know, honey, for a smart girl you are as dumb as a bag of tribbles when it comes to men." She smiled softly. "But that's why I am here, to guide you along the way."

Nyota giggled. "Gaila, you really make life interesting." They freshen up and rejoined the men.

Completely ignoring Gaila's advice, Nyota had chosen to continue their conversation about Ancient Earth literature.

***

They caught the last bus back to campus. Gaila sat next to Nyota and informed her she will be staying with S'der, which wasn't much of a surprise. Nyota laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes; she was ready for bed.

The foursome parted ways at the water fountain near the cadets' dormitories. "See you later," Gaila replied as she wrapped her arm around S'der's waist. "Goodnight, or shall I say, morning, Commander Spock."

"Goodnight, Cadet Gaila, Cadet Yra." Spock responded.

"Goodnight, Commander Spock," Nyota said, taking off her shoes. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Yes, commander?"

"I will escort you safely to your dormitory," he stated as a fact, daring her to challenge his authority.

"Yes, sir." He relieved her of her shoes and offered her his arm. She accepted it, slipping her arm in his. She was thankful for the extra warmth his body radiated. Spock on the other hand was serene.

Spock took small steps to accommodate her. For the first five minutes they walked in silence, content to let the rustling of the leaves do the talking for them.

"Commander Spock, I forgot to ask, how do you feel about mentoring me?"

"It's a position I hold in high regards," he replied. "It will be a pleasure to have a part in molding you into a great communications officer…Correction, the_ best_ communicates officer."

Nyota stifled a yawn and smile. "I'm bit of a pest," she warned him. "I ask questions on top of questions—just ask my professors."

"I am prepared," he said. "Now, it is my turn to make an inquiry of you. How do you feel about having me as your mentor?"

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "I think it's great," she responded. "I know you will not let me get away with being lazy and you will challenge me beyond my normal limitations."

Her answer pleased him.

They slowed down as they neared her dormitory. Spock felt a tugging at his heart; he didn't want to leave her.

"This is my stop," she joked. Spock handed over her shoes. "Thank you, Commander."

"Miss Uhura? I feel it will be appropriate for you to call me by my first name when we are in an informal setting or in the confines of my office. It is only logical, since we will be in each other's presence more frequently."

"Then you must call me Nyota," she agreed.

"Nyota," he replied, loving the sound of her first name as it rolled off his tongue.

"Spock." She smiled. "Goodnight, Spock."

"Good morning, Nyota." The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Nyota stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheeks. The tips of his ears turned bright green.

"Have a great weekend, Spock."

"And you, Nyota." He waited until she was safe and secure in the building before walking the short distance to his quarters.

_There was no denying it…_

_Nyota Uhura…_

_Had bewitched him… _

**A/N: **As Spock would say...was it sufficent?

**R/R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey it's me again. Thank you all for your support and putting plenty of smiles on my face. Thank you all for your reviews, story alerts and e-friendship, you all make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside...lol. Once again I love my beta...**Carla** thank you, you are a gem!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just my love, imagination and OC's...

***

Chapter Seven: Mentor

The meeting was set for Wednesday at 19:00 hours in Commander Spock's office. Because of their busy schedules, Spock and Uhura agreed this will be the best time to get together to discuss her future at Starfleet. Gaila, upon learning about the meeting, grinned evilly and asked Uhura if this meeting would include lots and lots of kissing and hands holding.

Uhura _gave her an icy glare. "Gaila," she said, sighing heavily, "give it a rest. How many times must I tell you I only kissed Commander Spock __**on the cheeks**__, because I was grateful and he didn't have to walk me home?" Ever since she had a brain fart and decided to share with her roommate that she kissed the Commander goodnight, Gaila had been relentless in her teasing. _

_"Ny, tell me the truth—doesn't the thought of being alone with the sexy Vulcan love god make your clothes just want to fall off?" she smirked "I mean, imagine it." Gaila got off her bed and began to act out the scenario of the first five minutes of Uhura and Spock meeting. _

_"Imagine it," she repeated with a more dramatic flare. "You walk into the Vulcan love god's office, sexing him up by doing your best runway model walk." Gaila pouted her full lips, arched her eyebrows, stuck out her chest and swaggered down an imaginary runway. _

_Uhura began to giggle. _

_"Oh yeah, your hair must hang loose to get the full effect," she continued. "Remember, you are irresistible—even the ever so cool Commander Spock will become discombobulate. So now that you have his undivided attention, you lick your lips ever so slowly to entice him with what's to come. Then you say, 'I'm here for mentoring, Commander Spock.' And wham! Your clothes magically fall off and you have hot, steamy, nasty sex with an out-of-control Vulcan…" she trailed off, her imagination getting the best of her." Uhura picked up a pillow and threw it at her, bringing her back to the present. "Where was I? Oh yeah…" she grinned. "Nyota, you are going to get laid." _

_"Gaila!" she screamed, before doubling over in a fit of laughter. _

***

Spock put on a pot of tea and sat at his desk to finish grading the pop quiz he had given his classes earlier that day. He had six point six minutes before his meeting with Uhura—plenty of time to finish and input their grades into the computer. The new school term had only been in a week and a half and he was already disappointed in his students' progress in his classes. It troubled him that his students seem to care more about their extracurricular activities than their studies.

His thoughts turned to Uhura. His lips twitched in a smile; if the students were _half_ as enthusiastic about their studies as she was, then he and rest of his colleagues would not complain as much. He finished inputting the last of his students' grades in the computer as Uhura knocked on his office door. Her scent greeted him before he even opened the door. It took him a few seconds to center himself.

"Enter," he replied evenly, masking his excitement. The door softly whooshed open. Uhura had her bag slung over her shoulders with her PADD on top of a box that filled the air with a distinctive odor of roasted tomatoes.

Spock's eyebrows shot up. "I hope you haven't eaten," she said warmly, as she walked in. The door closed quickly behind her and for the first time Spock realized…

_They were alone… _

She glanced around her surroundings and noticed his office did not contain any personal effects and was designed in the minimalist tradition: clean, clutter free and everything has a specific function.

Discipline.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked hopefully. "It's vegetarian." She placed the box on his desk and turned to him. "Where are my manners? Good evening, Spock…or do I call you Commander?" she asked nervously in Arkonian.

"Good evening, Nyota," he replied in Arkonian, putting her at ease. "Is tea compatible with pizza?"

"Yes." Uhura placed her bag on the back of the nearest chair. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you. After many trials and errors, I have finally mastered the art of boiling water," he said, with a hint of humor.

"Was that a joke?" Uhura chuckled. "Who says Vulcans don't have a sense of humor?" She watched as he gracefully sliced a lemon in six perfect wedges and placed them in a small bowl on a tray along with honey and sugar cubes.

He placed the tray next to the pizza and sat behind his desk. "How do you take your tea, Nyota?"

"Honey and lemon."

As he prepared her cup of tea, Uhura opened the box of pizza and placed a slice on a napkin and put it in front of Spock before getting a slice for herself. After he prepared his tea, Uhura lifted her slice of pizza up. "To pizza-yummy goodness…eat up."

Spock stared at the three-sided polygon covered with Terran tomatoes, mushrooms, and green peppers before trying it himself. His eyebrows shot up; he was amazed at how the combinations of foods can produced such an exquisite explosion of pleasure for the mouth.

Uhura stopped eating to watch Spock, thoroughly amused. "You never had pizza before, have you?" she laughed.

"You are correct in that assumption," he replied, wiping pizza sauce from his mouth and hands. "I find it most…fascinating."

"Spock, you are in need of a mentor." Uhura stifled a laugh as both of his eyebrows threatened to disappear in his hair.

"In what capacity would_ I_ need a mentor?" he asked arrogantly, his dark brown eyes staring into hers.

"Life on earth," she replied, challenging him. "And before you rebuke the idea, I want you to think about it…you have ten minutes."

"Before my ten minutes start, may I inquire who will be my mentor?"

"Me."

Spock didn't need ten minutes to make up his mind. It took him 0.3 seconds to agree, 0.1 second to make up his mind and 0.2 seconds for his mouth to form the word yes.

***

In the beginning they met in his office once a week, in which they would discuss what was the best course of action for her to take to get ahead. She would have him proofread her reports to get his point of view. On those nights, their lengthy discussions would go on for hours until Uhura or Spock realized Uhura was in danger of missing her curfew. Spock would help gather all her things and quickly walk Uhura to her dorm.

Gradually, Spock began using her as a sounding board for his Beginning Vulcan class on how he could reach his class more effectively without dumbing down his lectures. On one of those occasions, Spock asked Uhura if she would be interested in becoming a tutor to some of his students who were in danger of failing his class, but, only if it does not interfere with her studies. Uhura accepted; being a tutor would look great on her records. Her small group met two days a week in the language lab, with Spock working nearby in case he was needed.

The first time Spock attended a football game, Uhura had a difficult time explaining the rules to him because she was laughing so hard. He didn't see the logic of two opposing teams fighting over a prolate spheroid.

"Spock," Uhura said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "it's called a football."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Indeed." He became more perplexed when Uhura explained why Terran males paint their torso the colors of their favorite team to show their support. Spock paused for a moment, then said, "that is the most idiotic ritual I have ever heard of."

"Spock, you are so hilarious."

As a memento of their outing, Uhura bought Spock a still "number one" foam hand and had a passerby take several pictures of them standing outside the stadium. She adjusted her scarf and zipped up her jacket.

"Nyota, is your clothing sufficient for this weather?" he asked concerned. He offered her his hat.

"I'm fine," she answered, refusing his offer. "Put your hat back on, you look nice in it."

They stopped by a small bistro for a bite to eat. Uhura ordered chai tea and a baked potato, fully loaded. Spock decided to try the potato skins and raspberry iced tea.

Nyota brushed her braids out of her face and sighed. "Spock, I really hope you had fun today, despite all of the confusion."

"It was an enjoyable experience," he replied. "One in which I would like to repeat."

"Next time I will take you to a basketball game," she laughed. "I can't wait to see how you react to that."

***

"So babe, have you thought about going away with me for the holidays?" Trace asked an uninterested Christine. "I told my parents all about you and they really want to meet you."

Christine smiled. "Well, I don't know what my schedule will be like," she said, not caring if she hurt his feelings or not. "I just don't know if I can get away."

"Chris, I told you about my plans several week ago," he said. "I have given you enough time to put in for leave time."

Christine flicked her hair over her shoulders and stared in his eyes. Trace was a great guy and if she wasn't hung up on Spock, she knew she can be_ truly_ happy with him. But that _was_ the problem…he _wasn't_ Spock!

"Okay Trace, I can't promise you anything, but I will take to my supervisor and see what happens, alright?"

His eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around her. "My parents are going to be crazy about you," he murmured in her hair. He leaned in and kissed her. Christine closed her eyes and kissed him hungrily. _Spock_ she said to herself.

"Hey, why don't we finish this in the bedroom?" she suggested. She stood up and reached out for Trace. He took her hand and followed her to the bedroom.

Hours later after Trace had gone home, Christine cried into her pillow as she thought about the darkest moment of her life…

_Nurse Chapel, I believe you wished to form a romantic attachment to me," Spock stated. "I must implore you to find someone who is more suitable for you."_

"_But…but…" she stammered, tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks. _

"_Nurse Chapel, I do not wish to hurt you, but it is impossible for me to feel for you the way you want me to."_

"NO!" she screamed. "NO!" she jump out of bed, ran to her closet, and flung the door open. She frantically dug in the back of her closet as if she was a hungry dog looking for his buried bone and pulled out the box that held what was most dear to her.

Embracing the box as if her very existence depended on it, she crawled back in bed and lovingly opened the box and pulled out an Ancient Terran Ken doll. _Her_ Ken doll, which had been modified to resemble Spock!

The pointy ears…

The arched eyebrows…

The Vulcan haircut…

She held it tenderly up to her lips and kissed it. "We will be together, my darling," she whispered. She reached into the box and pulled out another doll, this one resembling _her. _She laid the dolls side by side on the pillows and turned off the lights…

Content…

***

Gaila eyed her roommate suspiciously as she walked into their room. "So, how was the football game?" she asked.

Uhura's face lit up. "We had a great time," she replied. She unzipped her jacket and put it away.

"Did you him kiss again, like on the lips this time?"

"No."

"Why not?" Gaila asked disappointed. She knew Nyota had a crush on the hot Vulcan love god.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"It wouldn't have been appropriate, Gaila." She showed Gaila the pictures of her and Spock.

"Have you seen his face?" Gaila asked, "It's got 'I love Nyota' written all over it." She handed the pictures back to Uhura. "See?"

Uhura glanced at Spock's handsome face. "We are friends, Gaila," she said.

"Yeah, _you _might be friends, but Commander Spock is _beyond_ the friends stage."

"Gaila, will you please stop it? Commander Spock is my mentor…"

"He's a _man_ first," Gaila interjected. "And deary, he is all about Nyota."

***

Spock stared at the photographs of him and Nyota. He couldn't believe how beautiful she is. In the short two months he had known her, she had completely turned his world upside down. And he liked it. She brought something to his life that he had never experience before. Acceptance…friendship…_love?_

He had to make a decision. He had been putting it off for far too long now. He went to the computer. "Computer, Lady Amanda Grayson," he requested. A few minutes later, his mother's imagine materialized on screen.

"Spock." She smiled, looking into her son's human eyes. "What is the matter, my son?"

"I apologize for calling you at such a late hour, Mother," he said. "But I must talk to you about a private matter."

Amanda nodded. She knew how difficult it was for her son to talk about his private life, and for him to turn to her, it must be important. "What is it, _S'chn T'gai Spock?"_ she asked, using his full name.

"Mother, I have come to a decision," he began. "I wish to break my bond with T'Pring." He watched his mother's reaction to the news—she did not seem to be surprised. "Why are you not surprised?" he asked.

"Spock, in my heart I had always known having you bonded was an error in judgment," she replied. "She and her family will never accept you…fully."

"Because of my human side," he stated. "Sorry, Mother."

"No offense taken, but may I ask what had brought on this decision?"

"I have formed an emotional attachment to an earth woman. Nyota Uhura."

**A/N: **My apologies to all the Nurse Chapel fans...lol

**R/R** until next time...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all so much! I am honored that you have been reading this fic! Thank you all for your support, reviews, love. suggestions and e-friendships! I am so blessed!

Once again a big THANK YOU to my beta...without you I will be pulling my hair out! LOL I will be going vacation soon so I am hoping to post as many chapters before I go.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek... just my love and imagination (okay maybe I need to get a Spock Doll to love on) lol

***

Chapter Eight: He Gives Her Butterflies

As the last days of Indian summer were fast approaching, the cadets and staff of Starfleet Academy had their minds focused on the much deserved week-long break. Uhura was excited about seeing her family after being apart for three months. She had so much to share with them about her life at the Academy.

The only problem that was troubling her about leaving was not being able to see Spock. She had become accustomed to seeing him every day, whether it was to talk or to just hang out. She was going to miss him.

Uhura had dropped off her last assignment for her calculus class and hurried across campus to the xenolinguistics building, where Spock's office was located. She became his 'unofficial aide'; in between doing her classroom assignments, she would help him grade assignments from his Beginner's Vulcan, Romulus I and Klingon I classes, while he concentrated on his more advanced language classes as well as his science classes.

At first, Spock balked at the idea; he didn't want her grades to suffer, but Uhura quickly squashed that by maintaining her grade point average. Plus, she told him it was good practice, since she planned to apply for a teacher's aide position next term. Spock approved of the idea.

_Gaila saw her spending all of her spare time in Spock's orbit as a definite sign Uhura had a thing for him. So why doesn't she do herself a favor and admit it?_

_"Gaila…" she began. _

_"I know, I know he is a _**teacher**_ blah, blah, blah," Gaila interjected, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Ny, you are __**so**__ clueless."_

***

Spock inhaled deeply, breathing in Uhura's familiar scent as he felt her approaching his office. The corner of his lips quirked up in a smile. The door to his office swooshed opened, revealing a radiant Uhura on the other side.

"Hello, Spock," she greeted him in his native Vulcan dialect once she was safely inside. "How was your day?" She dropped her bags by her regular seat and went to the small kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea.

Spock looked up from his computer to watch her, appreciating the view. "My day went well," he replied evenly. "And yours?"

"I finished all of my assignments and turned them in so I can have ample time to prepare for my exams." She took a sip of her tea, satisfied with the taste. She cleaned up and strolled to her chair. She placed her cup down and started on the stack of PADDs Spock had placed aside for her to grade.

They worked in silence.

Occasionally Spock would look up at from his computer and take a peak at her face or to observe how graceful her beautiful fingers glide over the PADD. He wished he could trade places with the PADD and have her glide her fingers over his chest… he pushed the thought out of his mind. It was _illogical_ to be jealous of an inanimate object!

He brought up the memory of two weeks ago, when he told his mother of his decision to break his bond with T'Pring and the reason why…

"_I have formed an emotional attachment to an earth woman. Nyota Uhura."_

_His mother hid a little smile. So my son has found someone who accepts him, she thought. "How does Miss Uhura feels about you?" she asked gently. This was a rare moment in her relationship with Spock and she wanted to tread lightly. _

"_I have not asked her," he confessed. "But I am 99.99 percent sure she feels the same way about me."_

_Upon hearing this, Amanda had to chuckle—only a Vulcan would try to analyze emotions as if it were a mathematical problem. "Don't you think you should ask this girl?" _

"_Not until I am released from my bond with T'Pring," he responded. "It would be unfair of me to expect Nyota to become involved with me while I am committed to another."_

_Amanda's heart swelled with motherly pride. "I am so proud of you, sa-fu." Her eyes swept over her son's handsome face. "You have grown up to be such a wonderful sa-su." _

"_My father will say different. He will think of this as another way of me rejecting him. To shame him." he said with a hint of sadness._

"_Your father is very proud of you." _

"_Has he actually spoken those words to you?"_

_Amanda swallowed hard. It wasn't easy being in the middle of two very stubborn Vulcans, both whom she loved very much. "Spock, you know your father—he is a man of few words…"she trailed off. _

"_I expected you to defend him, Mother," he said. "After all, he is __**your**__ husband," he said in an accusatory tone. _

"_And you are my son," she retorted. "Spock, you are so much like your father. Both of you are so stubborn, I want to lock you both in a room and let the two of you have it out." _

"_You must get him to talk to me first," Spock said evenly, with a hint of sarcasm._

_Amanda sighed. "Let's not argue," she said. "Tell me more about Miss Uhura." _

"_Miss Uhura is a brilliant cadet with a bright future…"_

"_Spock, you're making her sound like she is applying for a job," she interrupted. "I want to know what she is like to__** you**__."_

_His lips twitched up in a slight smile. "She is the most fascinating woman I have ever encountered. I cannot get her out of my mind. I can meditate for an eternity and she will still be there. She stirs up emotions in me that I cannot explain. When I am in close proximity to her, I feel as if my heart expands and my chest constricts and I cannot__breathe._

"_Mother, at first I was under the mistaken impression that I was infected with a virus. I diagnosed my symptoms and did extensive research seeking a cure – to an emotion I have no control over, no matter how much I have wished to eradicate it." He searched his mother's eyes to express what he cannot. "The only remedy for my ailment is Nyota." _

_Amanda choked on a sob. In his own Vulcan way, her son had composed an eloquent love sonnet that could rival Robert Browning… _

"What do you have planned for your week-long break, besides reading scientific journals?" Uhura asked teasingly, breaking into his thoughts.

"I am going home." Spock replied.

"I am so happy to hear that," she said warmly. "Then I don't have to worry about you being alone."

His eyebrow shot up. He was touched to hear she was concerned about his well-being. "You do not have to worry about me, Nyota, I am capable of taking care of myself, and have been doing so for quite some time now."

"That is not what I meant," she said. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, _Commander."_ She gazed into his eyes. "It would grieve me deeply to know you would be here alone…without me." She adverted her eyes and cleared her throat, wondering where in the hell did that _come_ from?

Spock's expression remained stoic, but on the inside he was dancing. He had been correct in his summation: Nyota is emotionally attached to him, as well.

***

Two days before the beginning of the week-long break, Spock informed Captain Pike of his plans to go to Vulcan. "How long has it been since you have seen your family?" he asked.

"Seven years, five months, two weeks, four days, ten hours, nine minutes and eight seconds," he answered dryly.

"I'm still amazed," Pike replied. "I know your mother will be ecstatic to see you."

Spock nodded in agreement. "My visit is long overdue."

"In case I don't see you before you leave, have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, Captain." He retrieved a small, sealed note from his pocket and slid it across the table. "Can you make sure Cadet Uhura receives this?"

"Um, sure," he said. "No problem." He placed the note in his pocket.

"It is imperative that she gets it."

"I understand," Pike said. "You will be surprised to know the list of candidates for first-year cadet of the quarter is in circulation," he said, changing the subject. "And it comes as no surprise that Cadet Uhura is on top of the list."

"Was there any question that she would not make it?" Spock inquired, pleased.

"Not really," Pike replied, smiling for the both of them. "The list of the top three candidates will be officially posted before the break."

***

Trace was overjoyed Christine had decided to meet his parents. "They couldn't help but fall in love with you," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Christine managed to smile. She had every intention of staying at the Academy and _accidentally_ running into Spock a few times, but upon learning through the grapevine that the handsome Vulcan would be leaving for home, she decided to take Trace up on his offer.

She figured being in a different environment would help her clear her mind and formulate a plan. She had a sneaking suspicion that Spock _was_ seeing someone and once she finds out who that _bitch_ is, that whore will have to be eliminated. She wasn't talking about murder per say but scaring _her _shitless that _she _will never want to see Spock again.

And then_ true_ love would prevail...

She sighed dreamily as she carefully placed her Spock and Christine dolls lovingly back into the box.

"Huh? What's that, darling?" she asked, looking sweetly at her Spock doll. "No, no, I promise I won't hurt her …much." She blew a couple of kisses at her dolls and closed the lid. She carefully placed the box back into its special place in the back of her closet. "I'll see you when I get back," she said and giggled. "Of course not, Spock, you know Trace is no threat to you."

"Computer, call Trace," she requested. She ran a hand through her hair. Trace's face materialized on screen. "Hello, baby," she greeted. "I'm ready." She pointed towards her luggage.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said joyfully.

"Okay, sweetheart," she said demurely.

She disconnected the call and waited.

***

Gaila and Uhura had a pajama party the night before going home. Gaila had managed to _commandeer_ a bottle of twenty-year-old Jack Daniels to go with their junk food feast.

"I would ask where you got the Jack from, but I don't want to be implicated," Uhura replied, filling her glass.

Gaila smiled secretively. "I'll give you a hint: I'm good at computers."

Uhura shrugged. "Haven't got a clue." Her stomach grumbled. "Where is that pizza?" she wondered out loud. "I'm hungry."

"I bet you are," she snickered. "Have you said your goodbyes to the Vulcan love god?"

"Of course I have," she replied. "Gaila, how did we get on the subject of Commander Spock?"

Gaila grabbed a handful of chips from the bag and sat down beside her roommate.

"You two interest me," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. "It's like I'm watching a sappy love story unfolding before my eyes, and I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

"What makes you think I'm going to end up with Commander Spock and not someone else?"

"Nyota, listen...I know I kid you a lot about him, but, seriously, you two just _fit_. You two got that geek speak thing going on. Who else would have a conversation about literature in the middle of a smoking-hot nightclub?"

"You are a freaking nut," Uhura laughed. "You know that? A freaking nut."

"But you love me, though, don't you?" Gaila smiled. "Admit it, Ny." She nudged Uhura in the side. "Admit that you love me."

"Gaila, you're the best friend I have had in my life," Uhura stated honestly. They refilled their glasses and raised them. "To two of the hottest kick-ass chicks at the Academy."

"I'll drink to that," Gaila replied. They gulped down their drinks in one shot and refilled their glass.

They heard the door chime. "Pizza." Uhura cheered. "It's about time.

I'm starving."

"Computer, music, era 20th century," Gaila requested as Uhura paid for the pizza.

"Playing." The computer responded and began to play _Girls Just Wanna Have_ _Fun _by Cindy Lauper.

***

The roommates were awakened the next morning by the door chime. Uhura glanced at the chronometer—it was eight-thirty.

"Make it stop," Gaila yawned.

"Coming," Uhura murmured. She slowly got up, walked to the door and punched in the code. "Open." She yawned. The door swooshed opened. Captain Pike was standing on the other side of the threshold. Her alcoholic haze quickly left. "Captain Pike! Sir, what are you doing here?"

"First of all, I want to congratulate you, Cadet Uhura, on becoming one of the three finalists for first-year cadet of the quarter," he began, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, sir." Uhura smiled.

"And secondly, Commander Spock asked me to give you this." He handed her the small white envelope.

"Thank you." She looked puzzled.

"Have a great vacation, be safe and I will see you in a week."

"Thank you, Captain." After Captain Pike left, Uhura let out a scream. "Gaila, Gaila, guess what—I made it! I'm up for first-year cadet of the quarter!"

"I heard Commander Spock's name mentioned," Gaila yawned, getting up.

"Oh yeah, he left me a note." She grinned.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Her thoughts turned to Spock. "Ohmygosh! I have to go and tell Commander Spock the news!" She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulders. She grabbed the note and jammed it in her jean pocket.

She ran across campus to the xenolinguistics building. She ran down the hall until she arrived at his office and punched in his code. The door swooshed open. Spock!" she yelled, "guess what, I…" she stopped.

He wasn't there.

_What time did he say he was leaving?_ She wondered. "Computer, locate Commander Spock," she said, her heart in her throat.

"Commander Spock is not on campus," the computer replied.

Uhura felt as if someone had ripped her heart out. "Oh," she replied, _"Oh!"_ she sat down at his desk, fighting back the tears. _How can you miss someone so much who had just left? _She wondered.

_And then she realized…_

Uhura took the small envelope out of her jean pocket and opened it. There was a three line note in Spock's neat handwriting, written in Vulcan:

_**Nyota,**_

_**Smo'ni na' wani**_

_**(Wait for me)**_

_**Spock **_

She gasped sharply…

As the warm, pleasurable sensation…

Gently…

Teasingly…

Ignited the flame…

_He gives her butterflies…_

**A/N: Vulcan: sa-fu (son), sa-su (man) The VLD is becoming my best friend! **

**R/R Again I must apologize to any Christine fans out there...lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the love and support you have given me! I am truly enjoying myself! I enjoy every review, suggestion and e-friendship...I feel so blessed. I must apologized this chapter had not been review by my beta, I am leaving for vacation and I wanted to leave you with this before I go, I will be writing while on vacation.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just my love and imagination...

***

Chapter Nine: Home

Shi'Kahr, Vulcan

T'Pring finished her morning meditation and stretching exercises as she did every morning before having her breakfast of plomeek broth. Usually, she would be preparing for her job at the Vulcan Science Academy, where she was an instructor, but today she was preparing herself to see Spock.

_Her betroth… _

A slight look of distain crossed the dark haired beauty visage…

_Spock, son of Sarek…_

_Spock, son of Amanda Grayson…whore_

_Spock, who expects her to bare his defective children…_

She often wondered why was she sacrifice to bond with Sarek's half breed. What kind of transaction had taken place between her father and Ambassador Sarek? What was her bride price? Was it worth having her future children bullied and humiliated? Unaccepted because of their genetics?

_No! _

According to her internal clock it was 0945 hours, in four point fifteen hours T'Pring will come face to face with Spock and like a dutiful daughter; she will accept her bond mate, and thank her parents for finding her such a wonderful husband.

This was the _logical_ thing to do…

***

Amanda smiled proudly as she watched her handsome son stepped off the shuttlecraft, looking very much like Sarek in his black Vulcan robes.

"Spock, I can't believe you are here." She greeted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mother please," He said with a hint of annoyance, embarrassed by the public display of affection. "Not here."

Amanda waved off his words. "It's a _human_ mother's right to show affection to her child." She stated, as they walked to the hover car. "Especially after such a long absences."

"Where is Father?" Spock asked, changing the subject.

"He is attending an important meeting at the High Vulcan Command." She replied. "He will meet us at home."

"Have you inform him of my visit?" Spock watched as Amanda knitted her brows together and nodded, averting her son's dark brown eyes. "From your reaction, I can assume he will be less than please to see me."

"Spock…"

"Mother, I have no desire to argue with Father." He said, cutting her off. "I will depart as soon as my business with T'Pring is finish."

"I understand." Amanda said, disappointed. She had hoped Spock would spend his entire break on Vulcan. They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

Spock took his duffle bag to his old boyhood room; it seems so much smaller than the last time he was here. He freshens up and went in search of his mother. He found her in her favorite part of the house; her garden. She was sitting among the Terran flowers she had gotten to grow in the harsh desert atmosphere. She smiled sweetly as Spock joined her at the small wooden table Sarek had made for her.

"Aren't they lovely?" she asked, sweeping her small hand over her flowers. "And I was told the planet was too arid for them to grow." She said with a smirk on her lips. "All any plant need is a lot of love and care." She poured him a cup of freshly made kassa juice. "You must be famished after a long trip." She said warmly, staring at her handsome son. "Your Father will be here shortly and then we can sit down and dine as a family."

Spock remained silent; he didn't want to disrupt his mother's idyllic picture of family bliss.

Sarek heard his wife's voice coming from the garden. The stoic Vulcan walked out to the garden; Spock quickly stood up to acknowledge the elder Vulcan presence.

"Father." Spock greeted with a curt nod. Sarek looked at his son, sweeping his eyes over Spock's physic. The younger Vulcan had matured much since the last time he had seen him.

"Spock." He greeted, acknowledging him. Sarek turned his attentions to his wife. They greeted each other in the Vulcan tradition, by pressing their middle and index fingers and thumbs together, a ritual used by bond mates.

_Sarek, our son has come home after being away for many years. Please try to put aside all the anger you feel towards him._ Amanda pleaded with her husband through their bond. _This can be the start of a new beginning, please ashayam for me?_

_For you my wife I shall try."_ He answered. "Hello Spock." He finally greeted his son. He and Amanda greeted each other in the Vulcan tradition, by pressing their middle and index fingers and thumbs together, a ritual used by bond mates.

"It's been a long time Father," Spock said, his emotionless expression matching Sarek's. "I hope all is well with you?"

"As well as can be expected," He replied dryly. "And you Spock? I hear you are making quite a name for yourself at Starfleet Academy, one of their most distinguished graduates?"

"Yes Father." He confirmed. "I find my career at Starfleet to be most satisfactory." For a fleeting moment, Spock had hopes of a non confrontational conversation with his father.

"As oppose to a distinguish career as a Vulcan trained scientist?" Sarek inquired, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Spock, you were never challenged by the best. If you had not turned your back on your Vulcan heritage…"

"Sarek!" Amanda gasped, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please don't start…" Sarek raised a hand to silence her.

"I have not turned my back on my Vulcan heritage_ Father_." Spock retorted, his human eyes flashing with anger. "Vulcan had _turned_ its back on me."

"Is that's why you are breaking your bond to T'Pring? Out of revenge?" Amanda glanced from father to son, the two men she loved most in the universe was at each other's throats.

"Father, my unbonding with T'Pring has nothing to do with you." Spock explained calmly. "I believe she will be better off finding someone who is more compatible to her."

Then it dawn on Sarek…

His son had already _chosen_ another mate…

"Who is she Spock?" he asked, "What is her name? Is she human?"

"I have an appointment I must not be late for." Spock replied, ignoring the question. He pushed himself from the table. "Mother, I will be back shortly, Father."

Amanda sensing how angry Sarek was with Spock, rubbed the palms of his hands to calm him down.

It worked.

"Sarek, my wonderful husband." She said soothingly. "As hard as it may be, we must let Spock choose his on path in life."

Sarek glanced at his wife, "He is turning his back on his heritage, my heritage." He said, softly.

"Sarek that is not true." Amanda replied, "The truth of the matter is, T'Pring or any female of Vulcan heritage will not accept Spock as a bond mate because of _his _mixed heritage. It is best for Spock to find someone who accepts him…_all _of him."

Sarek entwined his fingers with Amanda's and pulled her into his lap. They pressed their foreheads together. "Do you support his decision?"

"Yes, as his Mother I stand behind him." She kissed her husband softly on the lips. "And as his father, you should do the same.

***

Spock arrived promptly at 1300 hours. T'Pring opened the door and briefly glanced into a pair of very human eyes. "Hello Spock." She greeted, dryly. "Please come in." she stepped aside to let him in; as he passed by, she did a quick summation.

She was pleasantly surprised Spock had grown to be a rather handsome, despite his _defective_ genes. He was tall, lean with a muscular built and he had an air of confidence about him.

Spock acknowledged her presence with a nod, with his hands clasped behind his back; he waited for T'Pring to lead him in the sitting area. Spock admitted to himself that his betroth was pleasing to look at but he sensed that she regarded him with a deep loathing. Once they entered the setting area, she motion for him to be seated.

"Would you like a cup of tea?' she asked.

"No thank you." He replied. T'Pring sat down, facing him. "I know you are curious as to why I have contacted you." Spock began. "First, let me assure you I am _not_ here to complete our bond."

T'Pring raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "Then, why are you here Spock?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Spock stared T'Pring in the eyes, his hands folded in his lap. "I am here to break our bond T'Pring." He answered. "It is in both of our best interest that we are free to find suitable bond mates."

T'Pring erect posture had gotten even straighter if that was possible. "You want to break our bond." She said, her face not revealing how she_ really_ felt. "And do Sarek and T'Pau approve of this?"

"I _approve _of this." He replied, in an authoritative tone. "My father and grandmother have no choice but to accept my decision."

"And what if I refuse to go along with this?" she asked, her tone cold. "What if I want you as a bond mate?"

Spock stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "T'Pring you might have grown up to be a beautiful woman, but you are still the same vindictive, conniving person who persecuted me when we both were children. You do not find me desirable, because my blood is taunted, as you have told me often enough. So there must be something that you want."

"How much is it worth to you to be rid of me?" she replied, frostily. "I want the bride price Ambassador Sarek _paid_ my father to have me bond with his Terran's whore defective son." Spock griped the arm rest so hard, his knuckles turned white. T'Pring, enjoying his discomfort continued to hurled insults. "What? No sudden out burst of those _vile_ human emotions?"

It took Spock a few seconds to bring his emotions under control. "If you are finished with your infantile prattling, I will tell you _why _you will agree to _my_ decision to be free of you." He responded calmly. "I know how you spend your nights T'Pring."

T'Pring remained emotionless, her body not giving away the shock she felt. _How did he find out? Stonn and I have been very discreet._

"I know you are sleeping with Stonn." He continued. "You are bond to me, yet you sleeping with another, if word gets out, you will bring shame on your family."

"How did you find out?" she asked. "No one…"

"I am the son of an ambassador...did you think I will _not_ come here prepare for what ever swindle you tried to pull?" He interjected, taking pleasure in turning the tables on her. "I am _my _father's son after all." Spock's lips quirked up in a smile.

"What must I do to keep this quiet?"

"You know what I require of you."

T'Pring nodded in defeat. "What ever you wish."

"The high priestess T'Pau will perform the _Rel-san-vek _herself." He said, triumphantly. He got up to leave. "T'Pring, I wish you much happiness." He held up his fingers in the Vulcan hand salute. "Live long and prosper."

***

Maputo, Mozambique, United States of Africa

"Ta, what is the matter?" Ama, her mother asked. "You have been home for three days and all you have done is mope around the house, are you ill?"

"I'm fine mama." She replied. "I guess, I'm still tired from the long trip." Ama eyed her daughter suspiciously. She had noticed whenever Ta mentioned her mentor Commander Spock, her eyes lit up. She had a feeling her daughter had a huge crush on him.

"What you need is a change of scenery." Her mother suggested. "Get out of those sweats and put on something pretty, you will feel better."

"Yes mama." Nyota went upstairs to change, she took out the note Spock had written her, a smile curved on her lips. She _knew_ what was wrong with her, she was missing Spock. She placed the note back into her keepsake box and raffled through the closet until she settled on a deep yellow dress and matching head wrap.

"Incoming call for Nyota Uhura." The computer announced. "From Gaila."

"Accept call." She replied, happily. Gaila's beautiful green face materialized on screen. "Gaila, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, a little bored and missing you to pieces." She replied. "And you? Have you heard from Commander Spock?"

"I'm fine and no I haven't heard from Commander Spock."

"Too bad, I was hoping he would have call you by now professing his undying love." She quipped.

Nyota laughed. "Yeah right."

"I had been worried about you." Gaila explained. "Are you sure you're okay? You looked like a lost puppy the last time I saw you."

"I'll be fine, once I relax a little."

"Ny, you don't have your nose in a book do you?" Gaila asked. "You need to get out and get your groove on."

"You sound just like my mother." Nyota giggled. "She suggests that I do the same thing, so I'm taking her advice."

"Good for you, then you will be all nice and fresh for the hot Vulcan love god." Gaila teased.

"Gaila, you have a one track mind."

"It's the geek love." Gaila explained. "I'm determined to see it through the end."

"I love you nutty girl."

"And I love you too geek girl." The two friends began to giggle. "I will call to check up on you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, take care Gaila see you next week."

"You too Ny, bye." The call ended.

Nyota changed clothes; she had to admit she was feeling better already. She went downstairs and was happy to see her cousin Noe'mia, visiting.

"Noe'mia, I'm so happy to see you." She greeted her cousin with an embrace. "How have you been?"

"Ta, I am doing very well." She replied. "I am at the top of my class at the university; hopefully I will get my interplanetary teaching degree next year."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nyota asked. "I can use the company."

"I love too."

"Ma, Noe'mia and I will be back." Nyota called over her shoulders.

The two cousins strolled along the path that leads to a field of wildflowers, overlooking the shoreline of the Zambezi River. "Okay Ta, what is on that brilliant mind of yours?" Noe'mia asked. "Do not tell me nothing is the matter, you forget I know you too well."

Nyota chuckled. Noe'mia was right, she did know her well. "Noe'mia I have to swear you to secrecy before I breathe a word."

"This must be good." Noe'mia grinned. "Okay Ta, I swear not to tell a living soul." She crossed her heart. "Shall I stick a needle in my eye if I fail to keep it?"

Nyota beckon her cousin to sit. She inhaled deeply several times to calm her nerves. "Noe, you will never guess what happened to me at the Academy."

"It must have something to do with a guy because you can't think straight." Noe guessed. "He must be some kind of a man because you are not easily distracted."

"He is." Nyota blushed, plucking a handful of flowers. "Noe not only is he brilliant, but he got a great sense of humor and I can talk to him for hours about anything."

"Does Mister Brilliant know you exist?"

"Yes." Nyota giggled. "Very much so."

"So what's the problem?"

"He is my mentor." She grinned as Spock's imagine popped in her mind

Noe'mia hit her cousin playfully on the forearm. "Ta, it's not uncommon for students to form crushes on their teachers." she replied.

"Um... what would you say if I told you he had written me a note asking me to wait for him?"

Noe'mia gasped. "He did?" she gushed. "Oh Ta, this is serious." Nyota bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Tell me what does Mister Romantic look like and where can I find me one?"

"He's Vulcan." Nyota began. "So you have take a trip to Vulcan." She teased.

"Vulcan? I thought ice cubes were warmer than a Vulcan."

"Spock is the warmest person I have ever met."

"So tell me." Her cousin replied, taking both of Nyota's hands in hers'. "I want to know how you two met and do not leave out any details."

"Okay." Nyota smiled; happy she can share her secret with Noe'mia. "I met him on the first day I arrived on campus…"

***

Ouseman Uhura and his son Lenrie was tinkering under the hood their hover car when he noticed a tall man in a black Starfleet uniform walking up their driveway. "I wonder who this can be?" he asked, as he watched Spock approached them.

Spock greeted them with a nod. "Good afternoon sir." He said, looking at Ouseman, it was obvious to Spock this man was Nyota's father, they share the same lips. "I am Commander Spock, Cadet Uhura's mentor." He explained. Lenrie glanced at his father.

"How do you do Commander Spock." He said, holding out his hand for Spock to shake. Spock glanced at his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not mean to offend you but because Vulcans are telepaths, we do not shake hands." He explained.

Lenrie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What brings you here, Commander Spock? Is Ta in trouble?" Spock raised his eyebrow, puzzled. "Ta, is Nyota's nickname." Her father explained.

"Cadet Uhura is one of the top students at the Academy, you should be very proud of your daughter's accomplishments."

"We are." Ouseman replied. "If Ta is not in any trouble, then why are you here?"

"He's here to see Nyota." Ama smiled, quickly rushing out to spare Spock from being interrogated further by her husband. "Hello, I'm Ama Uhura, Nyota's mother."

Spock clearly saw the resemblance between her and Nyota. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Uhura; I'm Commander Spock, Nyota's mentor."

She smiled at the handsome Vulcan. _So you're the man who has my daughter sick with love._ "Commander Spock, we have heard nothing but great things about you from Ta." She said, "Right Ouseman?"

Ouseman shrugged his shoulders. "Every day." He replied. Ama shot her husband a withering glance.

"Lenrie please take Commander Spock to your sister. She and Noe'mia are at their favorite place."

"Yes mama." Lenrie wiped the grease off his hands. "Follow me." Spock followed Lenrie to the path that leads to the field of wildflowers. "Keep following the path, you are bound to see her."

"Thank you."

"Commander Spock, Nyota have _four _brothers." Lenrie warned him and left it at that. No other words were necessary; Spock had gotten the message.

Nyota's scent danced in the breeze around him, leaving soft kisses on his lips. From a distance he saw her and Noe'mia dancing among the wildflowers, Nyota's long braids falling out of her head wrap. Noe'mia grabbed Nyota's head wrap and tossed it aside, replacing it with a crown of African daisies.

Spock stopped and stared, drinking in the sight. _Beautiful._

Noe'mia noticed Spock walking towards them. "Umm are you expecting a tall and sexy Vulcan?" she asked, Nyota who was busy gathering wildflowers.

"No, why?"

A huge grin spread across Noe'mia's walnut brown face. "If I'm correct, I say that your Commander Spock is here."

Nyota looked passed her cousin and gasped. "He's here!" she gasped. "In Africa!" the butterflies in her stomach flittered wildly about. "Ohmigosh he's _here_!"

"Calm down girl, it will be okay." Noe'mia assured her. She turned around, smiled at Spock and giggled. "See you later." She called over her shoulders.

***

Spock stopped a few feet in front of her...

Head tilted, observing her…

Nyota nervously chewed on her bottom lip…

Head tilted, observing him…

Neither said a word…

"Spock, why are you here?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. She already _knew _the answer but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

"You said and I quote '_It would grieve me deeply to know you would be here alone…without me.'_ And since I do not want to be the cause of such tremendous grief, I came here…to be with you." He replied, his eyes searching hers. "Are you waiting for me, Nyota?" he asked softly in Vulcan, stepping closer.

The butterflies inside her continued to flittered. "Yes Spock." She answered softly in Vulcan. "I'm waiting for you."

tbc...

**AN: R/R Rel-san-vek: Vulcan ceremony to unbond a couple...**

**don't you just love cliffies...lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N **Once again thank you for all of your support! I like writing so I am glad I have people who enjoys reading what I write! Thank you all for your suggestions, reviews and e-friendships I am so blessed. Than you Carla you rock! I am on vacation so I am still writing...I will try to post another chapter later in the week! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek... just my love and imagination!

Chapter Ten: And Forever Will Be

Westbrook Family Ranch: Weatherford, Texas

Christine closed her eyes and sighed dreamily.

She was happy.

Happy she took Trace up on his offer to visit his family. She had no idea his family home was a ranch! Each morning she and Trace had gotten up before dawn to watch the November sun rise while horseback riding.

"Simply breathtaking," she marveled, watching the sky turn shades of pinks, yellows and blues. "Trace, how can you trade this for San Francisco?"

"I haven't," he replied. "I come here as often as I can, depending on my schedule."

"A person can think out here, all of this beauty..." Her thoughts turned to Spock, If_ only he was here with me in this perfect place...we would make love by the babbling brook every morning..._

"Christine...Christine," Trace repeated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Christine sighed dreamily.

"Where were you babe?" he asked.

"Oh...I was daydreaming about how romantic this place is," she stammered.

Trace broke into a grin. "Were you thinking about us?"

"Who else will I be dreaming about, silly?" she replied, returning smiling.

"Too bad we don't have time to make your daydream a reality. Ma will have breakfast ready by now."

"We can always come back later," she suggested coyly.

Trace laughed huskily. "Come, let's head back before I decide to make your dream come true, now," he chuckled. The look of hunger in his eyes took Christine's breath away.

_If only Spock... _"Come on, cowboy, let's go," she said, turning the horse around. "Save your dreams for later."

***

Bob and Sara Westbrook were just the way Trace had described his parents. They were kind and good-natured, who made Christine feel right at home. What Christine loved most about them was after forty years of marriage, they were still very much in love with each other.

_True love..._ she sighed as she watched them. _Just how me and Spock are going to be..._

Emma, Trace's ninety-six-year-old grandmother was Christine's favorite person. Her mind was still sharp as a tack and she entertained the family with stories from her childhood. Christine's favorite story was about love potions—the tale had her mesmerized.

"In my day, when a young man or woman fancied someone, they would pay a handsome price for a love crystal. The story goes that once you had a crystal in your possession, you would break it and pour the liquid in your hand, and then you touch the skin of your heart'a desire and ZAP!, they are head-over-heels in love with you. Plenty of people had met their spouses that way, but it came at a terrible price," Emma said.

"Including you, granny?" Sara teased.

"I didn't need a love potion to make Alex Westbrook fall in love with me," she scoffed. "It was good, old-fashioned human lust," she laughed.

_An idea began to form in Christine's brain…_

_Oh yeah..._

_Taking Trace on his offer to meet his family was an _**excellent**_ idea..._

***

Maputo, Mozambique, United States of Africa

Ouseman Uhura stared at the chronometer for the sixth time in the span of two minutes.

"Staring at the clock is not going to make them come any faster," Ama said. "Ouseman, you just have to relax."

"How can I relax when my daughter is out there entertaining her mentor?"

"He's kind of cute, too," Noe'mia chimed in.

Ouseman cut his eyes at his niece. "You're not helping matters, Noe," he replied dryly.

"Uncle, take Auntie's advice—relax."

Ouseman muttered something under his breath and stared at the chronometer.

***

"Spock, I can't believe you are standing in front of me," Nyota said, her brown eyes filled with tears. "It seems so unreal...like a sappy romance novel." Her last words made her think of Gaila. "Spock..." The tears began to fall.

He reached out and caressed her face, brushing her tears away with his thumb. Nyota inhaled sharply; the heat from his touch made her body tingle.

"This is not a dream, or a figment of your imagination. I am here, Nyota."

Nyota leaned into his chest. She inhaled deeply and found his spicy scent intoxicating.

"I did not know how much I missed you until I ran to your office, hoping to talk to you one last time before you took the shuttlecraft to Vulcan," said Nyota. "Up until that point I was in deep self-denial about my feelings for you. I was alone in your office...my heart breaking...and when I read your note, so sweet...so simple...I could not lie to myself any longer."

Spock wrapped his arms around her, tilted his head and rested his left cheek against the top of her head. The closeness of their bodies pleased him.

"I am yours, Nyota," he whispered. "And forever will be."

_And there they stood..._

_In the middle of the wildflowers..._

_Where nothing really mattered..._

_But them..._

"We better be heading back before my father sends out a search party." Nyota said as they reluctantly pulled apart. She reached up to take the crown of daises off her head, but Spock stopped her.

"Please, leave it on for me." He tucked several long braids behind her ears. "The crown only adds to your beauty."

Nyota tucked her arm in his as they headed toward the path to her home. "How long will you be staying?" she asked hesitantly. The thought of not being near him pierced her soul.

Sensing the change in her mood, Spock halted, placed a finger gently under her chin, and lifted her head until their eyes met.

"I am not leaving you until I escort you to your dormitory _late_ Sunday night," he responded, making it clear they were spending the rest of the week _together._

_The_ _butterflies within her began to soar..._

Nyota thought for a moment and smiled suggestively. "We have three days, Spock. What are we going to do for three whole days? The possibilities are endless."

"We have three days and six point ten hours," Spock corrected her. "I am certain several activities will come to mind." The corner of his lips quirked up into a smile, as he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Nyota's cheeks grew warm under his gaze. "Oh Spock, you are so bad," she said, grinning from ear to ear. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheeks. The tip of his ears turned bright green.

Spock, understanding what she meant, nodded his head in agreement.

***

Ouseman stared out the window. Nyota and Spock had been slowly gravitating towards the house for the past fifteen minutes.

"Computer, close blinds," Ama requested. "Ouseman, let them have their privacy." The blinds closed immediately.

"Computer, open blinds," Ouseman demanded. The blinds opened. "Ama, this is not right: he is her teacher."

"Computer, close blinds," she repeated, her voice slightly higher. "Ouseman, this is the first time our daughter has smiled since she got home."

"You are correct, Auntie," Noe'mia piped up. "Ta's spirits have certainly perked up since Commander Spock showed up unexpectedly." She placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her smile. "Auntie, shall I set another place at the table for Commander Spock?"

"Yes, I am sure he will be staying for supper."

"What ever happened to that nice young man who use to be Ta's study partner?" Ousrman asked. "What was his name again?"

"What young man are you referring to?" Ama asked.

"You know...what is his name? Come on, Ama, you know, he was very polite."

"You mean Kwamie Sufa?" Noe'mia asked.

"Yes him, Kwamie Sufa. He was a brilliant young man, I had always liked him...Why did he stop coming around? Did he and Ta have a misunderstanding?"

"No," Ama replied, smirking. "If my memory serves me correctly, you ran him off—_literally_."

Ouseman's brown eyes widened.

"That is right, Uncle," Noe'mia added. "Don't you remember? You thought they were spending too much time together, so you told him, and I quote: '_Lets_ _see how fast you can_ _run,_ _young_ _man,_'" she said in her best Ouseman impression. "Kwamie ran out the door and never looked back." Noe'mia and Ama locked eyes and the two of them laughed hysterically.

"Noe'mia, how _fast_ can you run?" her uncle retorted.

"Ouseman, our daughter has a wonderful head on her shoulders; I am sure she will not do anything to jeopardize her future. Now, why don't you go wash up for supper? I will make sure Ta and Commander Spock come in and join us."

"Alright," Ouseman sighed, conceding defeat.

Ama opened the front door just in time to see Nyota kissing Spock on the cheek. She noticed the stoic Vulcan posture became more erect. _Commander Spock is not a boy that can be easily chased away. He is a man that is not easily dissuaded._

**_A:N please R/R, another cliffy...lol _**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **These is a new record for me! I was able to post another chapter so soon! Many thanks as always to all who is reading this fic, your reviews, suggestions and e-friendships means so much to me! Again I like to thank my beta Carla...who is so awesome...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just my imagination and love...Enjoy

Chapter Eleven: The Talk

Nyota jumped out of bed and ran to the computer.

"Computer: customer, Hilton hotel, room 164," she requested, anxiously. Her smile became wider as Spock's handsome face materialized on screen.

"Spock," she said breathlessly. "Sorry to have disturbed you, but I couldn't get to sleep knowing you were so close."

"Nyota, you need proper rest so your body can function properly," Spock replied. He himself could not sleep and meditation didn't help. Nyota had taken over his mind.

"Can you get to sleep?"

"No, but I do not need as much rest as a human."

"But you can't get to sleep," she said with a knowing look on her face.

"No." He wondered where she was going with this.

"So the solution to our insomnia problem is for us to be in the same room."

Spock's temperature began to rise at the idea of Nyota's warm body lying next to his, but he had to be reasonable. Mr. Uhura would not appreciate waking up and finding his daughter missing.

"Nyota, the idea of you in my room pleases me, but it would not be in my best interest."

Her face faltered. "Don't you want me there?"

"I do, but Nyota, I do not think your father will be that_ understanding_."

She nodded. "I'm coming over," she said, daring him to refuse her.

"Nyota…" He watched her grab a bag and open her dresser drawer.

"I'll be there in fifteen," she informed him, ignoring the tone of his voice.

"I will be waiting for your arrival."

She smiled sweetly. "Don't look so sad, Spock, it will be alright," she assured him and disconnected the call.

She finished packing, called a hover cab, and left a note for her parents on the kitchen table.

Spock glanced around his room to make sure everything was in its proper place. He quickly went into the bathroom, took a sonic shower and put on a fresh black, sleeveless tee-shirt and black sweatpants. He wondered if he should put on some_ mood_ music but thought better of it. His intention was to _sleep—_period.

_Maybe I should order something from the kitchen?_ He wondered. _Maybe order a_ _movie_? Spock had never felt so unsure of himself. After all, this was a _new_ experience for him. He thought of calling his mother and asking her for advice, but the thought of his mother _knowing_ he was anticipating spending the night with a female did not sit well with him. It felt, well…_abnormal. _He decided to follow Nyota's lead; she would tell him if she was in need of anything.

Thirteen point fifteen minutes later, Spock rushed to the door as Nyota's scent announced her arrival. He opened the door and steeped out of the room, feeling her coming closer and closer. She stepped out the elevator, her mahogany face lit up as she saw him.

_She picks up speed…_

_His heart quickens…_

"Spock…" she said, her words caught in her throat.

He placed a finger on her lips. "No words are necessary," he said, taking her bag from her. He stepped aside to let her in the room and followed her, locking the door behind him.

***

Nyota looked around his room. It was divided into a small living area with a kitchenette, and the bathroom was off by itself.

"Nice," she said. She sat on the couch as she waited for Spock to put her bag in the bedroom. Despite all her tough talk, she was a bundle of nerves.

She smiled shyly at Spock as he came into the living area and sat beside her. _Why does he have to look so damn sexy?_ She thought. She moved closer, placing her head on his shoulder, getting a contact high from his freshly scrubbed body.

_Nyota, you are in trouble, girl._

"Nyota, do you require anything before we…sleep?" Spock asked, pulling her closer.

"Um…" She couldn't think! Not when they were a few feet away from the bedroom…and this sexy, hot Vulcan was pulling her into his arms! His scent was driving her crazy!

_Nyota, you are__** really**__ are in trouble, girl!_

"I'm fine," she finally managed to say. "You…do you need anything?"

Spock thought it was best not to answer that. Not when she was _practically_ sitting on his lap!

_We are going to sleep, we are going to sleep,_ he chanted repeatedly in order to stay focused.

"I require nothing," he said.

"Why don't I go and change?" she suggested, reluctantly pulling herself away. She looked him in the eyes. "See you in the bedroom."

Spock nodded, giving her a few minutes' head start.

He went into the bedroom and pulled down the bed covers. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Nyota walked out of the bathroom dressed in a tee-shirt and short pajama bottoms. He couldn't help but focus on her erect nipples that were straining against her top.

"You approve?" she asked.

Spock swallowed hard. "Nyota, come to me."

Nyota went to him. He pulled her into an embrace and crushed his lips against hers, surprising her.

He parted her lips with his tongue and exploded her mouth, savoring her taste.

Nyota whimpered as she ran her fingers through his silky, black hair, grinding her body against his as Spock continued to assault her with his mouth. He kissed the sides of her neck, leaving a wet trail as he nibbled on her collar bone.

"Oh, yes," she moaned in Vulcan. "Spock."

Spock went back to her mouth before moving to the tip of her nose, her eyelids…

"Spock, slow down," she said breathlessly, hating the words that came from her mouth. "Spock…please…"

Spock stopped, stared into her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, pulling away. "Did I harm you?"

"No," Nyota replied. "You're doing everything right." She pulled him towards her. "So, so right." She blushed. "But I'm not ready to, um…I'm a virgin."

Spock, pleased with this news, kissed her forehead. "We will not do anything you are not ready for," he replied.

"You're not angry with me?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"Nyota, you are worth waiting for," he responded. "We are worth waiting for."

Relieved, Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are so wonderful," she murmured against his ear. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I consider myself the lucky one," he replied. "You accept me, Nyota…_all_ of me."

Nyota looked at him, puzzled by his statement. "I am a hybrid," he explained. "My mother is human."

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters to a pure-bred Vulcan."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Nyota kissed them. "It's their loss," she said, stifling a yawn.

Spock lifted her up and placed her head on the pillow. He climbed in beside her and pulled the covers over them. Nyota scooted over until she laid her head on his chest. Spock placed his arms around her.

"Spock, how did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I would rather not say."

She looked up at him. "Did you practice on someone, like, what's her name…? Nurse Chapel?"

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Then who?"

"If you must know, I have been observing ancient Terran documentaries on human dating rituals."

Nyota giggled. "Maybe I should watch those ancient Terran documentaries myself," she teased.

"Goodnight, Nyota." The corner of his lips curled in a smile.

"Goodnight, Spock."

He listened as her breathing became gentler, finally lulling him to sleep.

***

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," the Chaplin announced, smiling at the newly wedded couple. "You may now kiss your bride." _

_Spock, looking dashing in his formal Commander's uniform, lifted the veil of his blushing bride's face. Christine's blue eyes filled with tears as she gazed into her husband's dark brown eyes._

_"Kiss her! Kiss her!" their friends and family chanted happily. "Kiss her! Kiss her!"_

_Spock obliged._

_Christine sighed as she leaned in to kiss him deeply. His were lips so hot, so addicting…_

_"Mmmm…" he growled, wrapping his arms around her. "Very nice."_

_Christine sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "Yes," she moaned. _

_She opened her eyes…_

_Trace's hot breath tickled against her neck, his hands groping her…_

_***_

As Spock predicted, Ouseman Uhura was not happy to discover Ta's note explaining her absence.

"I don't like this one bit," he said to Ama. "Now she is sneaking out in the middle of the night? I have half a mind to go over to that hotel and…"

"You will not do no such thing," Ama interjected. "Ouseman, our daughter is of age to make her own decisions."

"Something has to be done," he muttered.

"Can all of this wait until after Great Aunt Sylvie visits?" Ama replied. "She is coming to spend the day with us."

"How wonderful! Why don't we have a celebration in her honor?" he suggested.

"This is kind of short notice."

"It will be fun. Plus, we can celebrate Ta making it as one of the three finalists for first-year cadet of the quarter."

"Alright."

"I'll go and call up everyone," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ouseman, are you up to something?"

"Me? Of course not."

Ama called Nyota and Spock to inform them of the short-notice celebration.

"I hate to break into your plans for today, but, Nyota, I will need your help in preparing the food."

"Okay, mama," Nyota said. "We shall be right there."

"You cook?" Spock asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, I do," she smiled. "Why do you find that so amusing?"

"We never talk about the subject."

"Just for that, I am going to prepare two of my best dishes."

They went to the market to buy the ingredients needed for her dishes.

Ouseman was preparing the grill for the barbecue when they arrived.

"Good afternoon, daddy," Nyota greeted nervously. Ouseman looked at her then at Spock.

"Good afternoon," he muttered. "Commander Spock, why don't you help me with the grill?"

Nyota and Spock exchanged glances. Nyota nodded her approval.

"I will be honored to assist you, sir," Spock replied, stepping towards him.

Nyota smiled and walked into the house.

Happy.

Her mother, Noe'mia, and her two sisters, Rowena and Grace, were already busy.

"Hello, my beautiful family," she greeted, putting down the groceries. She went around the kitchen and kissed everyone on the cheek.

"You must have had a good night," her cousin teased.

"Daddy is being civil to Spock," she replied, ignoring her remark.

"Finally," Ama replied.

"Who is Spock?" Rowena asked.

"_Her_ man," Noe'mia grinned. "A hot, sexy Vulcan."

"Mmmm." Grace smiled. "I thought Vulcans were more like calculators."

"Wrong," Nyota replied. "Vulcans have feelings. In fact, they feel more deeply than humans."

"So daddy is actually letting _your_ Spock touch his grill?" Rowena asked.

"Impressive. He didn't let my Thomaz breathe on it until we were married a few years."

"I think he is trying to make amends," Nyota replied, happy that _her _Spock was chosen.

"Nyota, what are you making?" Ama asked, poking around in her bags.

"Steam collard greens mixed with an assortment of vegetables, and a rice dish."

"_Her _man is vegan," Noe'mia explained to Grace and Rowena.

"Oh, well, as the old saying goes, the way to a man or Vulcan heart is through his stomach."

***

"I know you don't eat meat, Commander Spock, but thank you for helping me."

"Thank you, sir."

"Would you mind grilling the vegetables?"

"No sir." Spock watched as he placed the mixture of vegetables on the grill and handed over the tongs to Spock.

"It's all yours." Ouseman went to help his sons set up the picnic tables.

Nyota stifled a laugh as she observed Spock manning the grill. "You look too cute." She ran into the house and grabbed a camera. "Say cheese."

"Nyota…" He gave in. "Cheese," he replied dryly. Nyota snapped several photographs.

"These are going in the photo album for sure." She smiled. "And you showing those hot, sexy legs of yours in those shorts…I am getting excited."

"You think my legs are attractive?"

She nodded. She motioned for him to bend over. "Your tight butt fills those shorts very well," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"Nyota, people are looking," he said.

"Just my family," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She patted his butt and winked. "Umm…sexy." She giggled.

Ouseman, who witnessed the whole thing, rolled his eyes.

***

Sylvie Uhura arrived with great fanfare: the matriarch of the Uhura family received an armful of roses and blessings from everyone as she made it to her place of honor.

"I'm not dying, am I?" she said in a rich alto voice.

"Your nephew," Ama replied, "wanted to show you how much he loves you."

"Thank you, Ouseman, I would rather have my flowers now than wait until I'm dead." She stared at Spock. "And who is this young man?" she gestured for him to come forward. Spock saw the resemblance between her and Nyota.

"His name is Spock, Auntie," Nyota replied, standing besides him, beaming. She and Spock quickly exchanged glances.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Sylvie. She knew that look; she herself had that look when she found _her _Manny. She reached out and touched him on the forearm. "We will talk later," she vowed. She winked at Nyota. "Ta, how's school?"

"Wonderful," she said, breathlessly.

Noe'mia giggled. "And you, Noe'mia, how's school?"

"I will have my degree next year or sooner."

"Wonderful, wonderful news."

Everyone was in a festive mood; the children ran around the yard. Some of the elderly family members talked about the good old days, while others played a game of bones or spades with the younger crowd.

Spock was trying his luck at horseshoes and winning.

"It is just a simple manner of calculations," he replied matter-of-factly as his competitors groaned in defeat.

Nyota observed Spock's interactions with her family: he was at ease with them, as ease as a Vulcan can be. Her young nephew Lanre took to him immediately. It had something to do with Spock's ears.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Rowena asked.

"I really can't say," Nyota replied. "I have a career to strive for."

"Nyota, you can have both," she reminded her. "But you are right, career first, then marriage and children."

"Come daughters, let's get the food on the tables," Ama said.

Ouseman kept looking down the road as if he were expecting someone. Ama watched him a few seconds before asking, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I did invite another family friend. I was hoping they would show up…oh well."

"Who?"

"That is not important now."

Everyone ohhed and ahhed as the food was brought out and set before them. Just as they were about to say grace, Ouseman's guest showed up, surprising everyone – especially Nyota.

"Kwamie," she said. "What are you doing here?"

The handsome young man walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips…

Surprising her…

Angering Spock…

"Your father called me and invited me," he said. "He told me you would be delighted to see me." Seven pair of eyes stared at Ouseman. "You're more beautiful than I last saw you."

"Oh, you mean you looked as you ran out the door?" Noe'mia quipped.

He waved her words away. "All is forgiven."

"Shall we eat, everyone?" Ouseman said as if nothing happened.

Spock stared at him; the look of betrayal flashed in his eyes.

Ouseman refused to look at him.

Nyota, realizing Kwamie was being used by her father to drive a wedge between her and Spock, turned and left. Spock stood up to go after her. Ama shook her head and went instead.

She found Nyota crying angry tears. "Mama, how can he?"

"Ta, what can I say? I am angry also. Your father thinks he is right."

"Well, he is NOT! I am a young woman, not a child."

"I know that and the rest of the world knows that, but your father is a little slow on the uptake."

Nyota wiped her eyes. "I can't leave Spock alone; he is liable to kill Kwamie." She splashed cold water on her face, took a deep breath and followed her mother outside.

"Which dishes did you prepare with your lovely hands?" Kwamie asked Nyota.

"The mix vegetable dish with collards and the vegetable rice dish," she replied.

"Oh yes…wonder…ful..."

Kwamie watched as Spock coolly, calmly and deliberately piled his plate with the food Nyota made, not leaving a grain of rice for anyone.

Nyota and Noe'mia suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Who are you?" Kwamie asked, noticing Spock for the first time.

"_Commander _Spock," Spock replied, putting emphasis on his rank. He purposefully chewed his food, savoring each bite.

"Nyota, this is the most delicious combination of Terran vegetables I ever had the pleasure of eating," he complimented. "How does that old Earth saying go? Oh yes…my compliments to the chef."

That was the last straw… Noe'mia and Nyota doubled over in laughter. Soon everyone was wiping tears of joy from their eyes. Ouseman, Kwamie and Spock were glaring at each other.

Nyota leaned over and kissed Spock. This time he didn't mind the public display of affection.

The look on Kwamie's face was priceless…

Perfect.

After the laughter subsided, everyone had a good time, except for Kwamie who got a clue and left in a huff. Ouseman wondered where his plan went wrong.

"Commander Spock, a word with you, please?" Ouseman asked looking at the young Vulcan. Nyota looked at her father, then at Spock. She started to protest, but Auntie Sylvie spoke up.

"The men have to talk, to clear the air and to come to an understanding."

Spock nodded in agreement and followed Ouseman into the house, both of them stood on opposite sides of the room, facing each other; ready to square off.

***

"Commander Spock, I never thought I would be having this conversation about Nyota this soon," he began. "But Nyota has chosen you." Spock nodded, raising his eyebrow indicating for him to continue. "I am uncomfortable with the fact you are her mentor. I understand students and teachers have crushes on each other, but suppose you two have a falling out? You being in a position of power can easily fail her just for spite. And how will the other students react? Will they think she is getting good grades because she is involved with you?"

Spock listened to his concerns, letting the information sink in. "Mr. Uhura, your concerns are valid ones," he began. "I can assure you, I will not use my position of power to harm Nyota or to favor her. Yes, we will have to be discreet, but I am prepared for that. Nyota will not get a good grade unless she earns it."

"How can you be so sure that will happen?"

"I will not allow that to happen, nor will Nyota."

"Commander Spock, it has been Ta's dream ever since I can remember to travel and work in space. I will not let her dream be deterred by you or anyone else."

"Neither will I, sir. Nyota has a bright future in front of her and if I discover that our relationship is affecting her—as much as it will grieve me—I will remove myself," he vowed.

"Okay, now that is out the way, how in the hell did you end up with Nyota?"

"I wondered that myself, sir. She is a beautiful young lady with the brilliance to match."

"I noticed how you two interact with each other, speaking to each other in different languages."

"It is a habit we formed, sir, since the first second I met her. Sometimes we forget that we are doing it until one of us mentions it."

"You really care for my daughter?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I plan to be with her forever."

Ouseman searched Spock's eyes and found this to be true.

"Love is never easy son, if you want it bad enough it takes work, accepting the good and the bad."

"I am aware of that sir and I am prepared for it."

"Are you sure Commander? I have been married nearly thirty years and sometimes _I_ wonder if I am prepared." He chuckled. "Women are confusing, no matter where they come from…especially human females. I should know, I married one and raised three of them."

"What wise advice can you give me sir?"

Ouseman laughed. "Hang on tight and enjoy the ride. Be ready to apologize at any given moment, it doesn't matter if you are right, you're wrong. And if she asks you if she looks fat and believe me she will, the answer is always no."

Both of Spock's eyebrows shot up. "Vulcans can not lie." He stated.

Ouseman closed the gap between them and clasped Spock on the shoulder, laughing. "There's a way around it."

Spock looked even more confused.

"I want to apologize for Kwamie, it was my idea. I gave him the impression that Nyota was available and wanted to see him."

"Apology accepted sir and I wanted to apologize for _my _behavior." Spock replied. "I tried to talk Nyota…"

Ouseman waved his words away. "One thing I have learned about the women in my family is that once they make up their minds about something, there is no changing it. Why do you think I have gray hair? Nyota gets it from her mother."

"One more thing Spock…you ate both dishes?" he grinned. "That was funny as hell." His tone suddenly turned serious. "Spock if you hurt my little girl in any way, I am going to hunt you down and kick your Vulcan ass…got it?"

"I completely understand sir."

Ouseman smiled and nodded. "Okay, Spock, you have my blessings, take care of her."

"Sir, Nyota is my heart," he replied, pleased to have her father's approval. "I will never let harm come to her."

Ouseman and Spock walked out of the house, all eyes on them.

Ouseman smiled. "Nyota, you better be good to him."

Nyota ran to her father and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you, daddy." She took Spock by the hand and pulled him in an embrace. "What a vacation."

Spock agreed as he held _his _Nyota close.

A/N: please R/R next chapter will be more Christine centered...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I guess I am breaking my own record, jut to let you know I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter and you will see why...lol. Once again I like to thank all who is enjoying my writing, it makes me very happy that I am doing something that I love that is bringing so much joy to others. Thanks to my beta she is so coolbeans...lol and thanks for the reviews, comments and e-friendships please keep them coming!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek or Every Breath You Take by The Police...just my love and imagination! Enjoy!

***

Chapter Twelve: Going Down the Rabbit Hole…

Christine was surprised to discover how disappointed she felt when her visit with Trace's family was cut two days short due to problems on Trace's job.

"I'm sorry this happened, honey," Trace said, apologetic. His face expressed disappointment. "But I guess that is what happens when you leave idiots in charge. I have to be in Iowa by tomorrow afternoon. I hope the design for the new starship will not be compromised by Federation red tape."

"I understand," Christine replied, and she really did

On the other hand she was happy to get back to the Academy early. It gave her more time to put the first phase of her _Get Spock to Love Me_ plan into action.

Trace made sure Christine was safely inside her quarters before going home to set up several conference calls in order to leave for Iowa the next afternoon.

"I will call you before I leave." he promised, planting a kiss on Christine that left her breathless.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night?" she asked, her head spinning.

"I'm sure," he replied regrettably. He kissed her again. "Thank you for a wonderful week," he murmured against her ear.

"No, thank you," she said. "Your family made me feel right at home."

She reluctantly closed the door. "Trace, if only you were Spock," she sighed, leaning against the door. "Oh well…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Several minutes later Christine rushed to her closet, dug into the back and pulled out her cherished box. She jumped on the bed and sighed happily as she opened it and pulled out her Spock doll.

"Hello, darling," she murmured, smothering the doll with kisses. "I really missed my Spockie so much."

She proceeded to tell Spockie about her adventure in Texas. "I had a great time with Trace and his family," she admitted. "And going horseback riding each morning to watch the sunrise was so romantic, as well as a few other things…" Her cheeks turned bright pink as she fondly remembered the hot sex between her and Trace…

By the babbling brook…

In the hayloft…

In the shower…

On the tractor…

"But I wasn't there with _you,_" she continued, sounding a little miffed. "So…I have a surprise for you…" She brought Spockie up to her mouth and whispered into the doll's ear, her eyes twinkling.

***

Christine quickly slipped into the building undetected and took the turbo lift to the fourth floor—the same floor Spock's quarters were located. She looked both ways, making sure the hallway was empty as she scurried to his door and keyed in his security code. A wave of perverse pleasure washed over her as the door silently swooshed open, inviting her in. Her heart skipped a beat as she found herself standing in his living area as the door closed behind her.

_It pays to be a nurse where you have privy to everyone's medical secrets. Take poor Ensign Millar who works in campus security for an example. His wife would not have appreciated the fact that her oh-so-devoted husband had contracted the Polaris Bug Virus on his weekend excursion to Mars Colony V for some male bonding. _

_The Polaris Bug Virus is a sexually transmitted disease. The Polaris Bug crawls into the male body through the opening in the male sexual organ. This disease is so deadly that the only cure, despite modern 23__rd__ century medicine, is to destroy the Polaris Bug inside the body by pounding the male sexual organ with such intensity that the bug crawls out and dies. If the disease is contracted by a human female, it is instant death. Ensign Millar would have sold his own mother to the Orion slave traders to keep his secret. _

_The only favor Christine requested from him was the security codes to Commander's Spock quarters. _

She pulled Spockie from her coat pocket. "Look, Spockie, this is where the _real_ you lives." Christine walked further into Spock's living area and ran a hand over the furniture. Her breath caught in her throat with every touch.

"Your kitchen is so you," she chuckled. "Everything is in order and clean." She lifted the doll up to let it _watch_ as she opened and closed each cabinet.

Christine, with great anticipation, walked into Spock's bedroom and gasped as she eyed the bed. "This is where we are going to make love," she stated as a fact.

She carefully opened his closet to touch and smell his clothes.

She moaned.

"Your smell is so arousing."

After touching all of Spock's things, she shed her clothes and danced around the room, holding Spockie to her bare breasts as she hummed her favorite song by the popular 20th century band _The Police…_

"_Oh can't you see, you belong to me…_

_How my poor heart aches…_

_With every step you take…"_

She lied on the bed.

Eyes closed.

Legs opened.

Christine slowly began caressing her breasts with Spockie, moaning in pleasure as the hard, cold doll rubbed against her hardened nipples.

"Spock," she whispered, licking her lips. "Bite them…bite them hard…"

The fire between her legs spread like kindling wood throughout the rest of her body.

"Fuck me, you sexy Vulcan," she said urgently, rubbing Spockie over her quivering stomach, moving the doll downward…

Downward…

Arching her back in anticipation…

_"Since you been gone I been lost without a trace…"_

Christine **needed** to feel him inside of her…

She desperately **wanted** him to distinguish the fire that burned in her loins…

"_I dream at night I can only see your face…"_

She **needed** release…

_"I look around, but it's you I can't replace…"_

Christine caressed her inner thighs with Spockie and laid him between her breasts as she inserts two fingers inside her…

_"I feel so cold and I long for your embrace…"_

Smiling as her slippery wetness welcomed her touch…

"Oh, Spock, give it to me," she cried, using her thumb to rub her clitoris. "That feels so good, so good…Ahh…Spock how wickedly delicious."

She thrust her lower body upward to meet the delightful pleasures her fingers were giving her. Visions of Spock danced around her head, bringing her closer to ecstasy. The tightness in her abdomen signaled she was about to explode.

"Spock! Spock! SPOCK!!" she screamed in delight…

_"I keep crying baby, baby please…"_

Trashing her head from side to side…

"Mmmm…nice," she complimented, trembling in the after glow. She brought Spockie to her lips and kissed him. "Wonderful as usual," she sighed happily.

She lie there in perfect contentment for ten minutes before getting up to dress. She threw his bedcover in the sonic washer to get rid of the evidence that she was there and placed it back on once the bedcover was dried.

Before leaving, Christine looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. She put Spockie back into her coat pocket and left quickly, becoming one with the night.

"I told you we were going to make love on his bed," she beamed, proud of herself. "What's that? Of course the real you is going to do things to me that I can only imagine." She giggled.

"_Every move you make…_

_Every step you make…_

_I'll be watching you…" s_he hummed happily, skipping like Alice going down the rabbit hole.

**A/N: **_Every Breath You Take is the perfect stalker song...lol as I told my beta I was feeling evilly wicked when I wrote this chapter...hehehaha (I still gotta get a Spock doll) _

_R/R and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much fun as I had writting it! The next chapter our fav couple will be heading back to the Academy..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ta-da! here I am again, ya know being on vacation really works wonders for your muse! I take it everyone really, really like my last chapter...hehe. Now we are back with our fav couple! A big thank you to my beta, without whom I will be pulling my hair out! And thank you for your suggestion, it works so much better! Once again I like to thank you for all the reviews, suggestions and e-friendships I enjoy them all. Plus it really inspires me to write!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek nor Lord Byron I got the idea to use 'She Walks in Beauty' from the TOS episode 'Is There No Truth In Beauty?' Enjoy!

***

Chapter Thirteen: A Noticeable Change

The last two days of their break, Nyota made sure Spock had fun—as much fun as he allowed himself to have. She took him on a detailed sightseeing tour of her hometown, showing him places that held a special place in her heart. But it was the time that they spent with her family that Spock enjoyed the most, particularly hearing the embarrassing stories about Nyota as a child.

Lanre, Nyota's three-year-old nephew, became very fond of Spock and began calling him Uncle Spock. Nyota and her sister Rowena tried dissuading the child, but Spock didn't mind. In fact, he found it endearing—a conformation that he _belonged_. Soon he was known as cousin, brother-in-law, and nephew, as well as uncle.

"I think my family is going to miss you more than me when we leave," Nyota teased. "I'm jealous."

The corner of Spock's mouth curled up in a smile. "You do not have to be envious of the fondness your family feels for me," he replied. "I do share."

She hit him playfully on the forearm.

"I guess this means you will be spending Christmas with me," she said.

"Are you complaining?"

"Are you kidding? I want you to experience the joy of Christmas first hand." She wrapped her arms around his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "I am going to hate going back to the Academy."

Spock nodded in agreement. No longer would they be able to openly acknowledge their relationship. However, it was necessary. Not only was it against Star Fleet regulations, but Spock did not want to harm Nyota's budding career.

"I think we should let Captain Pike know," Nyota suggested. "I mean, he is your closest friend and I'm sure he will remain discreet."

"We will tell him together," Spock agreed.

"How about Gaila? She knew all along how we felt about each other."

"Do you trust her?"

"With my life."

"Then you can inform her."

"It's going to be so hard to not be able to touch you like this." She ran a finger lightly over the tips of his ears. Spock shivered in delight. "Or this." She bit him lightly on the neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

Spock encircled his arms around her waist. "I am one hundred percent sure we will find a way to do this." He caught her bottom lip between his lips and sucked it in his mouth. Nyota inhaled sharply. Spock pushed his tongue in her mouth, playing tag with her tongue.

Nyota grabbed a handful of silky hair and pressed her mouth against his, drawing blood as her lips rubbed against her teeth. The taste of her blood excited him. Nyota's breathing became heavy, her breasts swelling with anticipation. She pulled apart, both of them panting.

"I want you to mark me," she said, staring into his eyes. "Here. Now. Under the stars."

Spock nodded in agreement. "As you wish," he replied.

He watched as Nyota pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it aside. He leaned over and kissed her between her breasts.

"Zeshau wanimo thak, Spock." '_Bite my breast' _she whispered breathlessly in Vulcan. "Lerash." '_Hard.' _She closed her eyes as Spock bit down on her breasts. The stinging sensation caused her to shiver. "Mmmm…olau rom." '_Feels good.' _She smiled. "Olau rom." _'Feels good'._

Spock glanced up and saw the pure joy on her face.

"Zeshau wanimo taly." _'Bite my neck. ' _she said, offering him her neck. He obliged, leaving a perfect set of teeth marks on both sides of her neck. "Wanimo tipan." _'My shoulder.' _He nibbled on her shoulders, leaving visible marks.

"Wanimo nehg." _'My belly.'_ He left a trail of wet kisses as he moved down her body, stopping at her taunt belly, slowly licking her slightly salty skin. "Spock," she moaned. He sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. She reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling him upward.

"Shok-tor wanimo buk-lar," _'Kiss my lips.' _she demanded.

He kissed his way up her body, making sure to taste every inch of her. He crushed her lips under his, bruising them. Nyota moaned, clawing at his shirt. Spock stopped long enough to get rid of the obstacle before continuing. The sensation of his hot skin rubbing Nyota's aroused him.

"Nyota, Zeshau wanimo pla'dor." _'Bite my back.' _he requested. "Lerash." _'Hard.'_

Nyota nodded, happy to return the pleasure he had given her. She slowly nibbled the tips of his ears. Spock growled softly in his throat.

"Du tashau ish?" _'You like that?' _she asked teasingly. Spock growled his answer. Nyota giggled. She left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, wanting so much to sink her teeth into it, but not until Spock asked her to. She kissed his muscular back several times before sinking her teeth into the flesh. Spock arched forward, moaning her name in near delirium.

"Zeshau wanimo talu." _'Bite my neck.'_ he hissed, entangling his hand in her braids. She lovingly licked his neck before tearing at his flesh with her teeth. "Rom, rom." '_Good, good.' _he moaned. He pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. "You are mine, Nyota," he said hoarsely, against her ear. He gently kissed her sore lips.

Nyota winced slightly from the pain and smiled. "I am yours, Spock," she agreed. "You have marked me well."

***

The next day Noe'mia's lips curled into a smile as Nyota greeted her wearing a long sleeve blouse. She was equally amused to see Spock in a turtleneck sweater. She looked from her cousin to Spock and back at her cousin again. "I don't even want to know," she said, suppressing her laughter. She made mental note to take her next vacation to Vulcan to seek a hot, sexy Vulcan of her own.

The last few hours of their break was spent with Nyota's family, saying their goodbyes and talking about how much they were looking forward to seeing Spock at Christmas. Nyota smiled, gave Spock her I-told-you-my-family-was-going-to-miss-you-more-than-me look. Spock answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"You two take care of each other," Ouseman reminded them.

"We will, Daddy," Nyota replied, kissing him on the cheeks. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

She glanced at Spock. "For accepting him…_all_ of him."

He nodded. "Commander Spock is a good man," he replied. "I had to take my blinders off to see that."

***

The trip back to San Francisco was uneventful. Nyota and Spock sat together until they reached the San Francisco shuttle port. As a precaution they sat several seats away from each other on the shuttle bus back to the Academy. Hating every minute of it. It was close to ten when they got off the bus.

"May I help you with your bags, Cadet Uhura?" Spock asked, getting back in teacher mode.

"Yes, thank you, Commander Spock." She smiled, handing him her bag. "How was your break?" she asked.

"Very interesting," he replied.

"What was so interesting about it? If you don't mind me asking?" She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

"I got what I always wanted." He stopped to gaze deeply in her eyes.

Nyota's heart skipped a beat. "And what was that?" she asked softly.

"Someone who wanted me."

Nyota looked away, clearing her throat to keep her tears at bay. "Wow," she managed to say.

They finally arrived at her dormitory. "I will see you at 0430 hours at the gym?" he suggested, handing over her duffle bag…

Their hands touched…

"I will see you at 0430 hours…sir."

She walked slowly in the building, her heart aching as the distance between them pushed them farther apart.

Spock waited a few minutes before taking the brief walk to his quarters, calculating down to the very second twhen they would see each other again.

***

Gaila greeted Nyota with a huge grin as she walked into their room.

"Hey, stranger," Gaila greeted. "How was your break?"

"Great," she replied, placing her duffle bag beside her bed. "And yours? How was Orion?"

Gaila shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I only stayed a day and went to visit S'der, where we spent the entire time on the beach."

"I thought you were going to visit your family?"

"I did, that's why I only stayed one day," Gaila explained. "If you ever meet my family then you will know why the visit was cut short."

Gaila stared at her suspiciously. "Speaking of being cut short, why didn't ever call me back? I must have left close to fifteen messages for you."

"Um…sorry," Nyota mumbled. "I was kind of in the middle of something?"

"Like what?" Gaila noticed little black and blue marks on her neck. She gasped in surprise. "Okay who is he?" she asked, taking Nyota by the hand, pulling her down next to her on the bed. "Is he keeper or is he someone for right now?"

Nyota chuckled as she shook her head. "Yes, he is a keeper, and Gaila, you were right…Spock…" She began to laugh. "It's Spock."

Gaila's brown eyes widened. She jumped off the bed and jumped for joy. "Spock? You and_ Commander_ Spock?"

"Yes, me and Commander Spock."

"Ohmigosh, geek love prevailed." She sighed. "Nyota, I am so happy for you."

"Gaila, you can't tell anyone," Nyota warned her. "I told Spock that I trust you with my life."

"My lips are sealed," she said. "So, tell me all the details…spill."

Nyota proceeded to tell Gaila about the note and the surprise she got when Spock unexpectedly showed up in Africa.

"Once my father accepted our relationship, I couldn't be happier."

"Just like a sappy romance novel," Gaila marveled. "Then I guess the gift I got you will come in handy after all." Gaila went to her nightstand and pulled out an old book and handed it over to Nyota.

Nyota's face grew warm as she read the title. _Ashaya Estuhl, _Love Touch. "Where did you get this? I thought Vulcan erotica had been banned."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Gaila replied. "There is a way around anything."

"I see."

"So when is the next time you are going to see Commander Spock?"

"At the gym."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "How unromantic."

She went over to the computer. "Did you get a chance to kiss him goodnight?"

"No…we have to be careful."

"Computer, Commander Spock," she requested.

"Gaila what are you doing?" Nyota asked. "You can't…"

"You want to see him, don't you?" she said, cutting her off.

"Yes, I do, but…"

"Calling Commander Spock," the computer said.

"Just let me do this for you…geek love is so fascinating."

Nyota nodded her head in defeat.

Spock was trying to concentrate on the lessons for the next week's classes when the call from Gaila came through.

"Incoming call for Commander Spock," the computer announced, "from Cadet Gaila."

The first thought that came to his mind was that something happened to Nyota. "Computer, accept call," he said, calmly. He waited patiently in the two point five seconds it took for Gaila to materialize on screen.

"What is the emergency, Cadet Gaila? Did something happen to Cadet Uhura?"

"Sorry to have disturbed you, sir, at such a late hour," she began "But Cadet Uhura had asked me to call you to make sure you are awake. It seems you have handed her _your _duffle bag by mistake. She is on her way to exchange bags."

Gaila was hoping Spock was smart enough to read between the lines.

"Oh," Spock replied, getting the hint. "I was unaware of the error," he said. "Very well, I will place her bag by the door. How long has it been since she left?"

"A few minutes ago," she replied, blocking his view of their room. "I say she will arrive at your quarters soon…to retrieve her bag…the one you mistook for yours."

"I am aware of the_ situation_, Cadet Gaila. Thank you for informing me of my error on Cadet Uhura's behalf."

Gaila winked at him. "You're welcome, sir. Goodbye."

She disconnected the call and turned to Nyota. "Why are you standing with your mouth open? Shouldn't you be almost there by now?"

Nyota quickly kissed Gaila on the cheeks, grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned back around; Gaila met her at the door with her bag.

"I took the liberty of stuffing a few things you might need in here." She grinned.

Nyota thanked her and ran out into San Francisco's crisp air.

***

Spock went into his kitchen to put on a pot of tea, but decided against it. Making tea was a waste of time; he just needed something to do while he waited for Nyota to arrive.

_There goes that feeling again,_ he thought, putting his tea kettle back into its proper place. From the moment he stepped into his quarters, he had a strange feeling that someone had been in there. Nothing was out of place, but there was a strange smell in it. A scent he didn't recognize. He made a mental note to ask Ensign Millar to assign him a new security code to be on the safe side.

He went into his bedroom to change into something more casual and to turn down his bedcovers. He knew Nyota would not be leaving his quarters once she got there. He pulled off his sweater and stared at the green love marks Nyota had given him. They were still sore to the touch, but he didn't mind: these visible marks of passion proved that he belongs to Nyota.

He crinkled his nose as he got a faint whiff of that strange odor coming from his bed. He stripped his entire bed, placed the offending sheets into the dirty clothes basket, and placed fresh smelling linen on his bed. He inhaled deeply. _Much better_.

He inhaled again and nodded approvingly. Nyota was near. He unlocked the door and waited to hear her footsteps. Six point three minutes later, an out of breath Nyota tapped lightly on his door.

"Enter," he replied, calmly. The door swooshed open.

The sight of her took his breath away. She smiled, quickly stepping in his quarters. The door swooshed closed behind her.

"Door, secure lock," he said.

Nyota dropped her bag and ran into his arms. He picked her up and slowly swung her around.

"I missed you," she said, showering his face with kisses.

"I find your absences to be troubling to my state of mind also," he replied, returning her kisses.

He carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Am I under the impression you will be spending the night with me?"

"Yes," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his handsome face. "You know I can't sleep without you."

"My Nyota," he said softly.

"My Spock." She pulled him down on top of her, smiling. "My Spock."

Hearing Nyota calling him _her Spock_ pleased him greatly. He let her up to change into her night clothes.

Nyota opened her bag and almost had a coronary as she pulled out a short olive-green baby doll nightgown. _Gaila!_ she muttered under her breath. A wicked smile curved on her lips at the thought of the look on Spock's face as she steps out wearing it. A handwritten note in Gaila's handwriting was attached to it:

_You can thank me later…Gaila._

She chucked softly as she changed into the skimpy baby doll nightie that left little to the imagination. She glanced at herself in the mirror and walked out. Spock had his head buried in a book.

"Ahem..." she said to get his attention. Spock looked up from his book. Both eyebrows shot up.

He tossed the book aside. "What an interesting choice in night apparel," he commented.

"Compliments of Gaila," she said.

"I must say, Cadet Gaila is, ah…very perceptive."

"Very," she agreed. "Give me a quick tour of your quarters?"

"Alright." He took her by the hand and walked her into the living area. "This is where I read and do most of my lessons plans."

"Cute."

"Then over here is my kitchen, where I usually warm up some soup and make tea."

"We can't have you starving," she said. "I will go out and buy groceries tomorrow."

He steered her back towards the bedroom. "This is my sleeping chambers, and you have already seen my bathroom…"

Nyota spotted his lyre in the corner. "I didn't know you play," she said.

"I have been playing for years."

"Teach me?"

"It will be difficult."

"I'm not afraid of a challenge."

"We will start this Friday."

Nyota walked to the nightstand, picked up the book he was reading and smiled. "I didn't know you read poetry."

"My mother made sure my education included works of the great Terran poets. Lord Byron happens to be one of them."

"Please read your favorite Lord Byron poem to me."

She sat on the bed. Spock sat next her. "Let me get comfortable."

She fluffed pillows and gestured for Spock to prop his back against them while she crawled next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm ready," she said.

Spock encircled his arms around her as he opened the book to his favorite poem: the poem that reminded him of his Nyota.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night…" he began. _

_Of cloudless clime and starry nights;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and in her eyes:_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender night_

_Which heaven to gaudy days denies_

_One shade the more one ray the less,_

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

_Which raves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o're her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek. And o're that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below, _

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

He closed the book and placed it on the night stand.

"That poem reminds me of you, Nyota," he admitted. "My lovely Nyota."

"Are you sure I am not dreaming?" she asked softly. "Are you really a dream come true?"

"You are my dream in the flesh," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Nyota climbed into his lap. "Computer, lights out."

***

Christine looked up from her PADD to take a break from her research. This was going to be much harder than she thought; but, the all the hard work will pay off in the end…

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," she requested

"Commander Spock is in his quarters," the computer replied.

"Excellent." She went back to her research, humming softly to herself.

**A/N: **Although Spock and Nytoa haven't done the deed yet, they are having some freaky foreplay...I find the biting sexy...especially when your partner is a sexy, hot Vulcan. Oh yeah Noe'mia and I are playing a vacation to Vulcan...anyone want to come along? Please R/R and thank you for reading..


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for your enjoyment! lol I have a lot of ideas in my head that I am writing down as fast as I can...the muse has been very active lately! Thank you all for sticking with me through this ride of how I see Spock/Nyota romance. I like to thank my awesome beta Carla, who to all who are reading this fic and leaving me reviews, suggestions and e-friendshps. If you didn't know by now writing is my passion! And making people laugh and smile makes me happy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just my love and imagination! Enjoy...Oh yeah there are still room for the ladies only trip to Vulcan...lol and yes Kendra we will take a side trip to Romulus...

Chapter Fourteen: Telling Captain Pike

Captain Pike greeted his young friend with a warm smile. It had been a hectic first week back from break, and after three days of non-stop meetings with students worrying about their grades, he was more than happy to talk to the sensible Vulcan.

"Spock," he said. "I am sorry I couldn't squeeze you in earlier, but you know it is crunch time before the Christmas holiday and I have a lot of neurotic cadets that need a lot of pampering to calm their fears about finals."

Spock nodded in agreement. He, too, was having a rash of cadets invading his office worrying about their grades. He would have found it amusing if it weren't so sad. His office had been opened to his students all quarter and now they decided to find their way to his office for assistance…baffling.

"I must say, you are looking well-rested," Captain Pike said, leaning back in his chair. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're...glowing." He chuckled. "I guess visiting your parents had a great effect on you."

"My visit to Vulcan accomplished what I wanted it to," Spock replied vaguely. "How was your break? You rested as well?"

"I did a lot of fishing with my brothers, hiking and the whole male bonding thing." He glanced at his chronometer. "Isn't Cadet Uhura supposed to be joining us?"

Spock nodded. "Cadet Uhura is running a little late, but she will be here."

As if on cue, there was a loud rap on the door.

"Enter," Captain Pike replied.

The door swooshed opened and a slightly nervous Cadet Uhura walked into the room.

"Cadet Uhura it is so nice to see you. Please have a seat," said Captain Pike.

She sat next to Spock.

"Okay, now that all parties involved are here, tell me, what is this meeting about?"

Nyota looked at Spock. She began chewing on her bottom lip. Captain Pike could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Cadet Uhura, why are you so nervous?" he asked. "Is my favorite cadet in trouble?"

"Well, Captain Pike, sir…" she began, tucking several braids behind her ears. She looked at Spock and shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir…this is much harder than I expected it to be."

In a very _un-Vulcan-like_ gesture, Spock reached over and placed a gentle hand on her knee to settle her nerves. Nyota placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it. The display of familiarity didn't go unnoticed.

"What in the **hell**…?" Captain Pike yelled. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. "Commander Spock, what _exactly_ is this meeting about?" As the elder man stared at Spock, then at Cadet Uhura, a feeling of dread washed over him. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant," he sighed. "And please don't tell me Commander Spock is the father."

Nyota laughed nervously. The look on his face was priceless.

"Sir, I can assure you Cadet Uhura and I...I meant to say, Nyota and I are not expecting a child…at the present time," he replied calmly. Spock's demeanor remained unchanged.

Captain Pike nearly fell out of his chair…

"Are you telling me that you and Cadet Uhura are…involved?" he asked in disbelief. _Boy, I could use a stiff drink._

"There has been a drastic change in the relationship between Cadet…Nyota and myself," he confirmed.

Captain Pike didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had a strong feeling Spock was attracted to the girl, but…but _this_?

"Okay, Commander, let me get this straight," he said rubbing his temples; he suddenly had a pounding headache. "You and Cadet Uhura are, what? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I know I have overstepped my boundaries as Nyota's mentor," Spock explained. "But the attraction I feel for her is too strong to overcome."

He looked at Nyota with such adoration in his human eyes Captain Pike almost felt sorry for the kid.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Hell, you have been doing a great job speaking your mind up till now. So why do you need my permission to continue?" he quipped. He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. _Un-freaking-believable, un-freaking-believable. _

"Sir, as you can attest, I had always followed the rules and regulations set forth by Star Fleet Academy. My records and deeds have been beyond reproach until now. I will continue to serve as Nyota's mentor, as I believe I can separate my professional life from my personal life."

Captain Pike blinked.

"Mr. Uhura and I had discussed this situation in great length and came up with a reasonable solution—"

Captain Pike blinked again. "You talked to Mr. Uhura about this?" he asked incredulously, interrupting Spock in mid-sentence.

"Yes, of course, sir." Spock did not understand why Captain Pike found that so _illogical_.

"About _you_ and his daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

Captain Pike turned to Nyota. She confirmed it with a nod.

"Africa? You went to Africa?"

"Yes, sir, but only after I had concluded my business in Vulcan did I travel to Africa, unbeknownst to Nyota."

Nyota smiled dreamily as she remembered Spock standing in the fields of wildflowers, staring at her.

"Come back to reality, Cadet Uhura," Pike deadpanned.

"Sir, I come to you as a friend, not as my superior officer," Spock replied, "I know I am putting you in a perilous position, but Nyota and I feel you had a right to know."

_The note! _

_Dammit. _

_Somehow he had become involved without his knowledge. This Vulcan was good!_

Captain Pike found it odd to hear Spock speaking of Cadet Uhura as if the moon and sun rose by her. It was even odder because he was a Vulcan and somehow this young girl had done the impossible…

Broken down his defenses.

Captain Pike looked at the small girl sitting next to Spock and thought that if she could break through the impregnable defenses of a Vulcan, then she was fast tracking in the wrong field; she should be in security.

"Cadet Uhura, have you ever thought about joining security?" Pike asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Nyota replied puzzled.

"Never mind." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I don't know what to say," he replied, "You two know the risks and apparently are willing to risk expulsion from the Academy. All I say is, be careful."

"Thank you, sir." Spock replied. "And thank you for your time."

Spock and Nyota got up to leave.

"Spock, Cadet Uhura, wait…" He gestured for them to sit back down. "Look, this is a shock to me…a great shock," he explained. "I have to admit, I had been worried about my young Vulcan friend here. Spock, you know I considered you as a son. I remembered the young man who, despite his stoic Vulcan demeanor, was trying so hard to be brave, trying so hard to figure out where he _belonged_.

"Cadet Uhura, you must be some kind of miracle worker, because I thought I would never live to see the day when Spock would come to me and tell me that he found someone." He chuckled. "Oh boy, Spock, when you break the rules you go all out. I am happy for you and Cadet Uhura and I will do anything in my power to help you two."

Nyota jumped out of her chair and ran around the desk to give Captain Pike a hug.

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much."

"You are welcome," he said, patting her on the back. "And Spock, I'm putting you on notice. If I discover _any_ favoritism on your behalf towards Cadet Uhura, you will no longer be her mentor."

"Duly noted, sir," Spock replied.

"And I expect the same from the first-year cadet of the quarter," he replied, smiling.

Nyota's eyes widened. "What!" she gasped. "I got it?"

"Stop being so modest, Cadet," Captain Pike said with a grin. "You didn't have any _real_ competition."

Nyota ran into Spock's arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "Congratulations, Nyota, a job well done."

"Why don't you crazy kids get out of here and go…do what ever it is you two do."

Nyota and Spock began to speak excitedly amongst themselves in various languages.

"See, stuff like that," said Captain Pike.

"Captain Pike, Spock and I are going to IHOP. Would you like to join us?" Nyota asked.

Captain Pike threw up his arms and sighed. "Ahh, might as well. I am done here."

"Gaila will be joining us."

Captain Pike's face reddened as he remembered dancing with the beautiful Orion female.

Apparently Nyota and Spock did too, because Spock spoke up.

"Do not worry, sir, we promise she will not ask you for a dance," he said jokingly. His eyebrow arched, amused.

"Well, yeah…" he chuckled. "I would _love _to see_ you_ on the dance floor."

"Don't worry, Captain Pike, I will be working on that."

Spock glanced at his girlfriend. Nyota smiled. "What? That is part of my mentoring program for you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Captain Pike thought about asking what kind of mentoring program Cadet Uhura had for Spock, but considering that they are now romantically involved, he thought better of it. What goes on between those two _stays_ between those two.

***

"How's the romance going between you and that hot, hunky Trace?" Andie asked Christine. They were having a late supper in the Academy's mess hall.

"Everything is going great," she answered before taking a bite out of her hamburger. "You have noticed I have been receiving flowers each day."

"Oh, I have noticed," Andie replied, a tinge of envy in her tone.

"I think he might be the one," Christine said with a smirk on her lips. "His family adores me and I can see myself with Trace for the rest of my life."

"Wow, I had never seen you so strung out on a guy…So, Trace might be the real thing?"

"I believe so."

"Does this means no more girl's night out?"

"Andie, we will always have girl's night out."

"Okay, so why don't we go out this weekend?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Will Trace be back by then?"

"No, it's just that I had made a promise to someone that I would spend time in the library helping them with research for a term paper."

"Okay," Andie sighed. "How about a drink after work tomorrow?" she suggested. "The Jungle has happy hour every day after five."

"Sure, I can use a drink…or two."

"Great." Andie beamed.

_What a pathetic little bitch. She needs me to get a man to notice her._

Christine smiled at Andie and changed the subject.

Later in her quarters, Christine changed into a pair of pink sweats and pink athletics shoes and grabbed her PADD. She glanced at Spockie; the doll was sitting on her bed beside her Christine doll.

"Okay, you two, I'm off to the library," she said matter-of-factly, slipping into her pink parka. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smiled eerily. "No, Spock, you can't come with me, no matter how much you like reading the science journals. Christine, _do _something, will you? Give him a kiss, he likes kisses…big, juicy ones." She took her Christine doll and placed it on top of Spockie. "See, he is not protesting now, is he?"

She walked into her living area. The room was perfumed with the delightful aroma of roses. _Trace is so sweet…these flowers must be costing him a small fortune. But…I'm worth it…_

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock cannot be located."

Christine felt a little dejected—she always felt secure in knowing where he was located. At. All. Times. She shrugged her shoulders, shaking off the feeling.

"Okay, you two, I'll be back at a decent hour," she yelled over her shoulders. "And behave."

***

Harcourt "Harry" Fenton Mudd looked at his accusers with moral indignation. How dare they accuse him of hawking damaged goods? And how was he to know the currency he had in his possession was counterfeit? The short, pudgy man with the charm of a Terran rattlesnake stared them down.

_Planet Sirius IX had not been good for Harry Mudd and his…er …consumer goods. He had guaranteed each of his customers their money back…but, __**come on,**__ they had to be familiar with the "buyer's beware" clause…_

"How do you plead, Harry Mudd?" the Sirius magistrate asked in a booming voice. The court room was silent as everyone waited to hear Harry's plea.

Harry turned to his interpreter."What did Slick say?" he asked.

The young Siriusian bared his teeth. If it were allowed, Harry Mudd would be dead on the spot. "How do you plead, Mr. Harry Mudd?" he replied

"I'm innocent, of course," he said. "I am an honest man, trying to make an honest living for my beautiful wife and our six little ones."

"He pleads guilty!" he shouted. The roar from the crowd was deafening.

The burly guards grabbed the conman by the arms. "Hey, wait, what is going on?" Harry asked. "What did you tell him?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Mudd, and good riddance."

Harry was thrown into a dark, dank cell, contemplating how in the hell he was going to get himself out of _this_ mess.

**A/N: **Ahh yes so now Harry joins in the fun... Harry is a conman from TOS, I had always found him to be halarious...

Please R/R...it feeds my muse... thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **My vacation is fast coming to an end but...hey gotta pay the bills! I hope everyone is having as much fun reading this as I am writing...frankly I am having a ball! Thanks to all the reviews, suggestions and e-friendships...I had never been so honored... thanks to my beta she rocks! Kendra had a great suggestion, for the all ladies trip to Vulcan and Romolus she suggest we each have one or two Vulcan or Romolus to catered to our every need...hehe

**DISCLAIMER: **I wished I own Star Trek but I do not...pity Enjoy!

***

Chapter Fifteen: Mmmm…Chocolate

Nyota juggled the bags of groceries in her arms as she keyed in the security code to Spock's quarters. This was the first time in two weeks they were about to spend any quality time together. Finals were almost over and her thoughts turned to what to get Spock for Christmas.

_She had asked Spock if he had every celebrated Christmas. He had told her that as a child, his mother made sure he had participated in the annual Terran ritual over his father's objections. _

_"Did you have a Christmas tree and decorations?" she asked. Nyota tried to imagine a cute little Spock and his mother singing Terran Christmas carols as his father looked on disapprovingly. _

_Nyota doubled over in laughter when she heard Spock's version of Santa Clause. _

_My mother told me a ridiculous tale of an extremely over-stimulated, over-fed Terran male, flying though the air at warp speed, being pulled by eight rangifer tranadus—reindeers—to transport gifts to well-behaved children, by going down the smokestack of each individual domicile before dawn...even as a small child I knew that that was highly illogical."_

_"You have a great sense of humor, Spock," she said once she was able to catch her breath. _

"Computer, lights," she said, stepping into the quarters. The room illuminated. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

***

She asked Spock what he wanted for Christmas. He looked at her with those beautiful, dark brown eyes of his and said, "I require nothing; I have all that I want in my arms."

A smile curved on her lips. She has such a wonderful boyfriend.

She put away the groceries and went into the bedroom to change out of her uniform. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and went back into the kitchen to prepare supper. She had decided to make a simple dish of stir-fried vegetables with brown rice, and for dessert, homemade triple-chocolate fudge brownies. Nyota liked cooking for Spock; he ate everything she put in front of him.

"That's because the man is whipped," Gaila informed her. "You could put a plate of sand in front of him and he would eat it."

Gaila was probably right.

The corner of Spock's lips quirked up as he smelled the scent of his Nyota and the aroma of food coming from his quarters. He had been looking forward to going home all day. He missed sitting down and talking to her. Of course, she was in his presence nearly every day but it was always in the company of other people.

He keyed in his security code and was greeted with a smile as his door swooshed opened. He stepped inside; Nyota ran and jumped into his arms.

"Spock," she purred as she crushed his lips underneath hers. She inhaled his spicy scent and the butterflies within her began to flutter.

Spock tightened his embrace and leaned his forehead against hers. "My absence from you has been torture for me as well."

They stayed in that position until Nyota's stomach began to grumble. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"How long has it been since you had any nourishment?"

"This morning," she replied. Spock raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Nyota, I had promised your father that I would take care of you," he began. "As a human, your body needs proper nourishment to function properly."

"Spock, please do not lecture me," she said. "I am not a child. Sometimes I will not have time to eat because of my schedule."

"Then perhaps you should consider modifying your schedule," he suggested. This time Nyota raised her eyebrow. "Or maybe you can prepare yourself a sandwich to take with you?"

A grin slowly spread on her lips. "You know I can't stay angry with you," she replied. "And I will do as you suggest, Father Hen."

"Father Hen? I am unfamiliar with that expression."

"The expression refers to a male who acts motherly," she explained. "But you need not to worry; I know you are only looking out for me." She kissed him on the cheek. "You are so cute."

Spock felt relieved. As a future communications officer, he knew Nyota's life would sometimes be in danger. A reality, he hoped, that he would never have to face. He knew without a doubt that his life is not worth living if he loses her.

"I made one of your favorite dishes," she said as Spock washed his hands. "Stir-fried vegetables and brown rice, and for dessert I made you a special treat: a pan of my homemade triple-chocolate fudge brownies…yum."

Spock's lips quirked up. "Did you say chocolate?" he asked.

"Yes, chocolate," she replied. "You never did say if you had experienced the exquisite taste of chocolate before, so I hope this will be an unforgettable experience for you."

"I must say, I am looking forward to the…experience."

Spock glanced at Nyota. He felt a little bad about not informing her about the effect of consuming chocolate has on a Vulcan, but he was in a frisky mood, especially after not being able to bite her for a couple of weeks.

Sensing his eyes on her, Nyota turned around to look at him. "Are you alright?"

He bent down and bit her neck. She almost dropped the bowl of rice.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, quickly leaning over to bite his arm.

Spock tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. He glanced towards the bedroom.

"Oh no, buddy," Nyota laughed, "not until we eat."

He grabbed the pan of brownies. "May we have dessert first?" he suggested, turning towards the bedroom.

"We can always heat up everything later," Nyota reasoned, putting down the bowl of rice to follow Spock in the bedroom.

***

Spock placed the brownies on the nightstand. He dug his index finger into it and pulled it out. His finger was covered with the gooey chocolate middle. It took all of his will power not to consume it.

"Nyota, come," he commanded.

Nyota obeyed.

"Part your lips."

She did.

Spock smeared his chocolate covered finger over her lips slowly. When Nyota tried to catch his finger between her teeth, he quickly moved it out of reach.

"Not yet," He whispered, licking off his finger. The dark sweetness trickled down his throat.

He lifted Nyota in his arms.

"Kiss me."

Nyota pressed her lips against his. Spock grabbed a handful of braids and pushed her head against his, sucking the intoxicating elixir off her full lips.

"Mmmm… nice," Nyota whispered, licking the remnants of the chocolate off her lips.

Spock raised his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He reached into the dessert pan with two fingers and spread the chocolate goodness on his chest.

Nyota licked her lips. "For me?" she teased, her breath caught in her throat as she ran her eyes over his lean, muscular chest which was now covered in gooey chocolate.

"For you," he replied, guiding her face to his chest.

_I had no idea Spock could be so kinky._ "Goody," she said.

"Do not forget to bite."

"Of course not."

She flicked her tongue gently over his chest, careful not to miss an inch of this delicious Vulcan. Spock growled as she sucked on his nipples before biting them. The painful sensation mixed with the small buzz he was now feeling from the chocolate had aroused him. He pinched Nyota's nipples through her shirt.

"You have on too many clothes."

He helped her pull the tee-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He glanced at her perky breasts and sighed.

"You are so beautiful, my Nyota."

He hiccupped.

"Spock, what is wrong?" Nyota asked. She was surprised Vulcans hiccupped.

"I am afraid I am a little, um…er…drunk." He giggled.

"What...how?" she gasped, watching him in fascination.

Spock took a huge chunk of the brownie and consumed it. "Mmmm...Chocolate," he purred. He licked his hand clean.

Surprised by the discovery, Nyota said, "Chocolate?" She laughed. "Chocolate gets you drunk?"

"Affirmative," he confirmed.

He cupped her breast in his hands and fondled them. Nyota, smiling wickedly, reached over, dug her hands in the dessert pan, and smeared the sticky, sweet concoction on her breasts. Spock grabbed her hands and slowly licked them clean. The sensation sent ripples through her body.

Nyota licked her lips and moaned as Spock hungrily licked the chocolate off her breasts.

"Mark me," she begged, pressing his head against her, offering herself to him.

Spock, feeling the full affects of the chocolate, did as she requested. The smell of her sex penetrated his nose. He reached down with his free hand and yanked her jeans and panties off in one move.

_Beautiful, intoxicating, mine. _

Nyota responded to his hot touches: the butterflies within her fluttered wildly. He caressed her inner thighs. Her hot, sticky wetness covered his fingers. He brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply; her scent was an aphrodisiac.

"Nyota, I have to taste you," he whispered hoarsely, nuzzling her neck.

He licked, sucked and kissed his way down her body. Nyota cried out in sheer joy as Spock licked her navel.

Spock gently opened her legs and placed his head between them. Her personal perfumed engulfed him…

Nyota was beside herself as the lusty Vulcan lightly licked the overflowing sweetness off her thighs. Nyota bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood to prevent herself from moaning – loudly.

"Nyota, I want to hear your passion," he said, "I want to hear how much I am pleasing my Nyota."

He nibbled on her unmarked thighs before leaving several well placed love bites.

"OH!" Nyota gasped loudly. "OH!"

Her breathing became erratic. She held onto the sheets to keep herself steady as Spock parted her vaginal lips with his tongue, tickling her clitoris.

Nyota was done…

He sucked, licked, bite…

Sucked, licked, nibbled…

Nyota thrash her head from side to side as Spock continue to make love to her with his tongue.

The tension was building up in her until she couldn't take it any more…She yelled her unbridled passion in several languages, locking her legs around his neck, as her hot, sticky sweetness flowed from her body into her Vulcan lover's waiting mouth.

She remained speechless for several minutes…

Spock tenderly kissed her vaginal lips and crawled up on the bed and kissed a glowing Nyota hungrily, her taste still on his tongue.

_Nyota, you are one lucky girl…_

She ran her fingers through his silky mane. Spock sensed her contentment and was pleased.

Happy.

"Your turn," she whispered, yanking at his pants.

In record speed Spock kicked off his boots, pants and underwear.

He lay on his back and observed Nyota as she stared at his erect penis. "Does it meet with your satisfaction?" he asked.

Nyota looked at him and grinned. "I didn't expect it to be so green…so…so _beautiful_."

She licked the head of his penis very slowly and softly blew on it. The cold sensation almost made him lose his composure.

Watching his response, Nyota grinned. She took him in her mouth and raked her teeth against the sides of his penis.

"Nyota," he growled, grabbing her head and pushing her mouth farther on his penis.

She slowly and manically licked his penis up and down…

Up and down…

Spock protested when she stopped and tried to push her head back down. Nyota slapped his hands away. "I'm in control."

Spock's hands fell to the side.

Nyota kissed her way to his six pack abs and sunk her teeth into his flesh…

Spock eyes rolled back in his head.

"Another," he said.

Nyota obliged, leaving her mark of ownership on his thighs…

Back of his knees…

His feet…

She returned her attentions back to his penis…

Stroking it…

Squeezing it…

Kissing it…

Nyota parted his legs and fondled his balls, taking them in her hot mouth one, then the other. Soon Spock couldn't maintain his control any longer. His toes curled as he shot his hot sweetness into her mouth, speaking unintelligently in Vulcan.

Nyota kissed his limp penis and crawled into his arms. Spock pressed her body close to his. The aroma of their sex mingled in the air. A feeling of peace washed over him as he shut his eyes.

"Incredible," Nyota said breathlessly. "Chocolate?"

"Mmmm…Chocolate," he agreed.

She glanced at the empty pan on the nightstand. "Fascinating."

She couldn't wait to find out the cure for a chocolate-induced hangover…

**A/N: **Ask me if this was a difficult chapter to write? LOL As I said before Spock and Nyota have not done the deed yet but they have very interesting...foreplay.

Please R/R.. it really feeds my muse. Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Here is another chapter I hope you will enjoy! I am posting as fast as I can... Thank you all for your reviews, support and e-friendship but most of all thanks for making me laugh...some of your reviews are priceless! Once again a big thank you to my beta...who is doing an awesome job! as for the all ladies trip to Vulcan and Romulus does anyone know if Romulans get drunk if they comsume ice cream? lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek...just my love and imagination......Enjoy!

***

Chapter Sixteen: Documentaries

Harry looked in disgust at what his captors considered _food,_ placed the metal-gray dish down on the floor and slid the pig swill away from his presence. He had been there close to a month and so far he hadn't come up with a decent escape plan.

Many times he had thought of sweet talking his boorish wife Stella into coming to his rescue, but then he came to his senses. Stella's nagging was the reason he stayed away from home in the first place. He never in his life had known a female who would not shut her pie hole unless she was asleep, and sometimes then she continued to nag him.

His host didn't know how to treat a guest. He sighed and turned towards his neighbor to the right. His stomach turned as he watched the Siriusian attack his pig swill as if it were a roast chicken with a side of buttery, garlic potatoes and baby carrots. His imagination made his mouth water. He glanced at his discarded plate.

_Maybe, maybe he was being a little too hasty…_

The plate moved.

Any thoughts of eating desisted.

"Say, gov'ner, what misdeeds are you accused of committing?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

The Siriusian looked at Harry. Licking and smacking the last of his meal, he greedily eyed Harry's plate.

Harry repeated his question, talking a little louder. It had never occurred to him his neighbor might not speak Standard.

"If you give me your food, I will be your friend…until next meal." The Siriusian let out a loud disgusting burp. "Well?"

"Help yourself, gov'ner." He pushed the plate towards his neighbor's cell.

The Siriusian grunted his thanks, grabbing the plate and emptying the contents of the plate in one gulp.

Harry felt as if he was going to be sick.

"What imaginary crime landed you in here?" he asked again.

His neighbor tossed Harry's empty dish back into his cell and patted his belly.

"Forgery," he replied, sucking his teeth. "I was accused of forging some very important documents."

"Forgery?" Harry's interest was piqued. "Really, now."

His neighbor grunted. "My sister's attended…needed some papers so he could get a little loan to purchase a nice domicile where they could live after the shackling."

"The shackling?"

"It's what you Terrans call a 'wedding ceremony.'"

_Shackling is a better word,_ Harry thought, grimily.

"What happened, gov'ner?" he asked.

"My sister—the only one who ever treated me decent—came to me crying and told me what was troubling her… I helped her out like a good brother."

"As you should, gov'ner. I myself have a loving sister," he said, lying through his teeth.

"Her unscrupulous attended ran off hours before the shackling, but not before he got his hands on the eight thousand credits. When it was discovered the documents were a fake, he had disappeared, and I am here."

"So unfair. A brother's love for his sister doesn't count for much these days."

"My sister is coming to visit me. Do you want to meet her?"

"Sure."

"Maybe you like her and want to shackle with her?"

Harry, not wanting to offend his neighbor, swallowed hard and nodded.

"I like you…?"

"Har…Jones."

"I like you Har…Jones." He grinned, showing off a mouthful of blackened teeth. "I am known as Phizhet."

***

Nyota couldn't help herself as she watched her Spock look like death warmed over.

"Maybe you should try this." She handed him a glass of tomato juice. "I promise you it will help you feel better."

He placed the glass on the nightstand.

"I will be back to my normal self in a few hours," he replied, shutting his eyes. His head pounded non-stop. "The only cure I need is for you to lie next to me."

He lifted the covers for her to crawl back into the bed.

Nyota giggled. She crawled in next to him. Spock pulled the bedcovers over her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nyota," he whispered in her ear, "last night's activities were very stimulating. I wish to continue in a few hours. Are you receptive to the idea?"

_As if she was going to say no. _"That will be a resounding yes."

She turned around in his arms to face him. Spock had never looked so serene.

Sensing Nyota was looking at him, Spock opened one eye.

"Yes, my Nyota, is there something you have on your mind?"

"I was going to wait to ask you later, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me."

"What is it that you wish to know, my Nyota?"

"Your documentaries on Terran dating rituals...may I see them?"

"Of course," he replied. "You will find them on my personal PADD in my computer's desk drawer."

"I will be right back," she said, jumping out of bed.

"Please do, I am lonely in this bed without you."

Nyota quickly walked to his computer desk and opened the drawer; everything was neatly arranged. She grabbed his PADD and hurried back to the bedroom.

He patted the empty space beside him. Nyota quickly settled back in her spot and handed the PADD to him. Spock strolled down the list of documentaries he had saved until he came to the one he wanted and clicked on it. He handed the PADD back to Nyota.

At first Nyota was confused. There was a beautiful Terran female with a generous chest, dressed in a barely-there mini-skirt. Nyota marveled that the woman didn't suffocate herself on her own huge appendages. The female was on dinner date with a male that was equally attractive.

After making small talk over dinner, the male paid the check and escorted the female out of the restaurant. He drove her home and she invited him in for a "nightcap." That was when the documentary got really bizarre. The couple got comfortable on the couch. A few minutes later, they were kissing. The male had managed to free his date's huge breasts from her shirt. The female seemed to be relieved because she returned the favor by releasing him of his pants and underwear. She seemed delighted to discover his penis was erect because she placed the _entire_ thing down her throat.

Nyota glanced at Spock.

Astonished…

"It is very informative, is it not?" he asked.

Poor Spock, he hasn't got a clue…

His documentary on human dating rituals was ancient Terran erotica…

Better known as_ porn_…

"Oh, yes," she agreed, thinking about last night. "Very informative, indeed."

She returned back to the "documentary." "Do you have any more of these documentaries saved?"

"I have several."

"Maybe we can view them together?"

"I would like that," he said. "I have so many questions to ask you."

And she wasn't going to tell him_ any_ different.

***

Christine sighed impatiently as she stared at the stack of PADDs surrounding her on the library table. The answer to her problem was staring her right in the face—she just knew it—but what was she missing? She rubbed her sore neck. Maybe she needed to take a break to keep her mind focused.

She got up and grabbed her parka and stepped outside into the crisp December air. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She needed sleep. The mini-girl's night out with Andie turned out to be just what she needed. Men flocked to her like a bee to honey. She had managed to convince some of her new found _admirers_ to talk to her friend.

Turns out Andie didn't need her help. She managed to attract several males on her own. They were not all human males, but she attracted them just the same. When she finally got home she had a message waiting for her from Trace. He informed her that he would be back in San Francisco in a few days and would love to see her.

Of course she wanted to see him, too. She had actually missed him. She would go shopping later to find the sexiest black corset set and stockings to wear just for him. Thinking about Trace did warm her heart. When she was in his orbit, no other woman mattered.

_Why can't Spock look at me the way Trace does?_ she wondered. _Then I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble to make him love me!_

Spockie told her to give it up, that it was hopeless. She and the Christine doll argued with him that it was _not_ fruitless… she_ will_ succeed.

True love always does…

Spockie refused to listen to them, so as a punishment, Christine will force him to _watch_ Trace make love to her.

Spockie will ask for her forgiveness…

And she will forgive him…

She always does…

_Oh, I really need a break._ She went back into the library to gather what she needed and left.

She had an hour before the next shuttle bus going to town would be there…

She guessed she would spend the time recording a very adult audio for Trace…

She was sure Trace would appreciate it…

In fact, she was positive…

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," she requested, taking off her parka. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Commander Spock is in his quarters; communication link has been temporary disabled," the computer replied.

She smiled and sat down at the table. "Computer, prepare to record an audio message for Trace Westbrook, location: Huntington Hotel, Suite 43, Riverside, Iowa."

A/N: Poor Spock he is an innocent in so many ways....lol

Please R/R it really feed my muse! thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope everyone is still having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! A BIG thank you to my beta, and everyone who reviewed, sent suggestion and make me laugh. I really vaule the new e-friendships! I really wish I can stay home and write all day and my bills magically paid off...lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...(sob) just my love and imagination...Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: The Prefect Gift

Spock glanced at the decorated tree, for which Nyota insisted he needed to get the feel of Christmas. He told her it was unnecessary to purchase one because he will not be there to care for a live tree. Nyota rolled her eyes and waved his words away as she looked for the perfect tree for his quarters.

_"Spock, stop acting like Scrooge," she said. _

_"How about this one?" She pointed to a small pine tree. "I think it will look cute in your living area." _

_"If purchasing it will make you happy…"_

_"It will," she interjected, her eyes twinkling like a child. _

_"Alright," he replied. _

_He purchased the tree. The smile Nyota gave him was priceless. _

_"Thank you, Spock," she said. "I want to make this the best Christmas you will ever have," she explained. "The first of many with me." She smiled shyly. _

_The corner of his mouth quirked up. It pleased him to know that Nyota wants to have a future with him. _

_After purchasing a few ornaments for the tree, they went back to his quarters, where Nyota instructed him to move the tree in several locations until she found the perfect place to display it. _

_Nyota walked over to him and placed an arm around his waist and stared at the tree. _

_"Spock, it looks so beautiful standing there," she whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with water. _

_"Why are you upset?" he asked. "Does the tree make you unhappy?"_

_She shook her head and laughed. "I know I am being silly," she said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "But I'm happy," she explained. "I am so happy that I attend a great school where I am on top of my class; I have wonderful friends and a loving family; but most of all, I am so happy to have you…my beautiful, kind-hearted Spock."_

_Her words moved him. _

_She took out the ornaments she had purchase and handed a box to Spock. _

_"Computer, music: The Nutcracker, by Tchaikovsky," she requested. _

_"Back home, my family always decorates the tree by music," she explained. "This is the first year I will not be there to participate in decorating the tree…I guess that's why I insisted on you having one…it will be like having a little of home with me." _

_He kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers. "I will always make sure we will have a tree," he promised. "No matter where we are, we will have a tree." _

_It took them three point five hours to trim the tree. _

_As they relaxed on the couch admiring their work, Nyota asked, "Have you heard from your mother yet?"_

"_Not yet," he replied. "If I do not hear from her before we leave for Africa, I will contact her."_

"_I hope she will be pleased with the gift you had purchased for her." _

"_The gift __**we**__ had purchased for her," he corrected. "My mother will suspect the minute she opened her gift that I had assistance in selecting it." _

_Nyota laid her head on his shoulder. "She will treasure it just the same because it came from her son."_

***

"Incoming call for Commander Spock," the computer announced. "From Vulcan, Lady Amanda."

"Computer, accept call," he said.

He watched as his mother's image materialized on screen. The first thing he noticed was that his mother had been crying.

He his heart missed a beat.

"Mother, is everything alright? Has something happened to Father?" he asked his tone full of concern.

Amanda shook her head. She was speechless for a beat. She looked at him with a huge grin on her face and motherly love in her eyes as she held up the small, silver box that held the brooch he had given her.

"I have never seen anything so lovely," she finally said. "Spock, I will always cherish this…always."

She dabbed her eyes with her moist handkerchief.

"I am happy that you are very pleased with the gift, Mother," Spock replied, happy his mother was more than satisfied with her gift.

"Did Miss Uhura help you pick it out?"

"Yes, Mother, Nyota has a great sense of style, and I trust her judgment," he explained. "And judging from your reaction, I was correct."

Amanda looked into her son's eyes and saw the love he had for the young woman.

"Nyota is it?" she teased. "You and Miss Uhura are on a first-name basis…"

Amanda stopped in mid-sentence. She gasped when she looked around her son's living area and spotted the Christmas tree.

"Spock is _that_ what I think it is?" she exclaimed. "Is that a Christmas tree?"

"Yes, Mother, it is," he replied calmly.

"Miss Uhura's idea?"

"Yes. She deemed it necessary for me to have one as part of my mentoring."

Amanda looked at her son, puzzled.

"Nyota took it upon herself to make sure I expand my human experience."

"Oh." Amanda's lips curled into a smile. "I approve. I am happy Miss Uhura took it upon herself to become your mentor."

Spock nodded in agreement.

"Mother, I find myself in quite a dilemma and perhaps you can help me?"

"What is it, Spock?"

"I have no experience in purchasing a gift for a female," he replied, a little embarrassed he was talking about such personal matters with his mother. "I am greatly in need of your assistance in purchasing a gift for Nyota."

Amanda smiled, delighted.

"Ahh, I see," she said, happy her son placed his embarrassment aside to ask for her help. "Do you know what Miss Uhura likes?"

Spock thought about the love marks he had placed all over her body. Nyota really enjoys that…very much, as well as other activities they participate in when they were alone. Amanda, seeing that far-away look in her son's eyes, suppressed a laugh.

The tips of his ears turned bright green.

"She loves poetry," he finally replied.

"A book of poems would be wonderful," she agreed. "I have the perfect book."

"I also want to give her something a little personal," he replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have researched the ritual of gift giving between Terran males and females who are romantically attached to each other and the answer that kept coming up 95.5 percent of the time was to give the female a ring."

Amanda's heart pounded loudly in her chest. "Spock! Are you thinking of proposing to Miss Uhura?"

Spock's dark brown eyes shone. "I have given it much thought," he admitted. "But Mother, I am a little hesitant. I do not want Nyota to feel that I am rushing her into a commitment."

"Spock, why do you doubt yourself?" she asked. "You have broken your bond with T'Pring because of your emotional attachment to Miss Uhura—which was a very wise decision, I might add. Your father was mildly stunned when he heard the news of T'Pring bonding with Stonn. I pretended to be shocked, as well."

A knowing look passed between mother and son. Amanda began to laugh for the both of them.

"I cannot thank you enough for your aid in that precarious situation, Mother."

"You are my son, Spock," she reasoned. "Any good mother would have done the same thing."

"I am in your debt, Mother."

"Spock, your happiness is my happiness."

"About the ring? In your opinion, will that be too much?"

Amanda chuckled.

"Spock, to put your mind as ease, I will help you," she said. "How would you feel if I made a short trip to the Academy to talk to Miss Uhura herself? I will not make it so obvious that I am there on your behalf, but I would like to meet my future daughter-in-law."

"How fast can you get here?"

"I can be there the day after tomorrow. Your father will be attending a three-day conference on Bolarus IX, so that will give me the perfect opportunity to come for a visit."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He knew his mother was not particularly fond of the Bolian's cuisine.

"I will make the necessary arrangements of finding you a suitable hotel near the Academy."

Amanda's face lit up. "Spock, please tell Miss Uhura about my visit so she will have time to get used to the idea."

"I will."

Amanda held up the broach. "I will be wearing my gift," she said. "My son, I will disconnect the call—I have so much packing to do."

"Okay, Mother, I am looking forward to your visit."

Amanda disconnected the call.

***

Nyota was in complete shock when Spock gave her the news of his mother's impending visit.

"Your mother is coming here?" she shrieked. "Ohimgosh, is your father coming too?"

"Only my mother," he assured her. "Nyota, please do not be frightened, my mother is harmless."

"I'm not afraid…"

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Okay…much," she admitted. "But it is all the work that goes in to it. I am not prepared for this," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I have to get my nails done, and my braids need a touch up…and we definitely have to clean your quarters. I can't have your mother thinking I am a filthy girl…" She giggled at her last sentence. "Well, I am_ your_ filthy girl."

Spock raised both eyebrows, indicating he knew what she was referring to.

"Nyota, relax." He engulfed her in an embrace. "You are going to be great, and my mother is going to be just as impressed with you as I am."

"But I don't want to just impress her," she replied. "I want to wow her. She is your mother, Spock, and I want her on my side."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I want to be good enough for her son," she confessed. "A mother or father can make the life of someone you are seeing a living hell if they do not like you."

Spock nodded, remembering how Mr. Uhura tried to his best to come between him and Nyota.

"My mother will like you," he whispered, kissing her to soothe her nerves.

"I pray that you're right," she sighed. "But for now we have one point five days to clean your quarters."

Spock nodded. "Alright."

***

Gaila laughed when Nyota dropped the bombshell on her. Nyota had asked Gaila to go shopping with her to find the perfect first-impression outfit.

"This is priceless." Gaila laughed. "Your boyfriend's mother is coming to check you out, girl."

"Don't remind me," Nyota replied.

"I need your help to find something decent to wear when I meet her." she told Gaila.

"Sure, no problem." Gaila held up a very revealing black dress, which left nothing to the imagination. "How about this?"

"Gaila, please."

Nyota fingered the silky material and thought of buying it for Spock ran cross her mind.

"I know Spock will enjoy it," Gaila quipped.

Nyota dropped the dress. "We are here to find something that will impress Spock's mother."

She glanced at the price tag and took the dress from Gaila.

"It's on sale," she explained.

Gaila giggled. "Whatever."

Nyota found a nice pair of black of dress pants and a cream colored blouse to match. "Is it conservative enough?" she asked Gaila. "I mean, it doesn't say old lady, does it?"

"Honey, with a figure like yours I highly doubt that."

***

Nyota nervously sat with Spock at the shuttle port and waited for his mother's shuttlecraft to land. Spock held her hand tightly in his lap to soothe her nerves.

"Relax, my Nyota, it will be alright." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, making this the third _un-Vulcan-like_ thing he has done.

The second would be holding Nyota's hand in public.

"She is here," Spock informed her softly as he spotted his mother walking towards them.

Nyota swallowed hard as she stood up and saw the beautiful, elegant woman with Spock's beautiful, dark brown eyes walking towards them.

"Spock," Amanda greeted. However, her eyes were firmly on Nyota.

"Mother," Spock greeted. "Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Of course."

She smiled at Nyota. "You must be Miss Uhura," she beamed. "I have heard so many wonderful things about you from my son."

Nyota smiled nervously. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs…?

"Mrs. Grayson," She answered gently, her eyes taking in Nyota's image.

"Please call me Nyota."

"Nyota, what a beautiful name for a beautiful, young woman."

"Thank you. It means 'star' in Swahili."

"I think it is an appropriate name for someone who is planning a career to live amongst the heavens."

"My parents think so, too."

Nyota relaxed enough to smile.

Spock pleased that the two women in his life were getting along, excused himself to retrieve his mother's bags.

"Nyota, did Spock tell you of my visit beforehand?" she asked when they were alone.

"Yes, ma'am," Nyota replied.

"Amanda, please."

"Amanda."

"Please do not be nervous, Nyota, I am not here to scrutinize you. In fact, I think you are the best thing that ever happened to Spock."

"Thank you…I must admit he is one of a kind."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you persuade him to put up a Christmas tree?"

Nyota shrugged her shoulders. "I told him I wanted him to have a Christmas memory like the ones he had when he was a child on Vulcan."

"He told you about growing up on Vulcan?"

Amanda seemed surprised that Spock would tell anyone about his childhood.

"Some," Nyota said, "not a whole lot. He told me about the happy times he spent with you."

"Nyota, promise me something. Promise me you will always be there for Spock."

"I promise."

Amanda took Nyota's hand in her and squeezed it. Nyota squeezed back.

Spock was overjoyed to find them holding hands and talking amongst themselves as if they were old friends.

***

Once Amanda was settled in her hotel suite, Spock took his mother on a tour of Starfleet Academy, while Nyota went to his quarters to cook dinner for the three of them. She prayed that Amanda would not get sick from the food and that she would like everything Nyota cooked.

Nyota set the table with the new dishes she had just bought and the new, white tablecloth. She placed candles everywhere for ambiance and had soft jazz playing in the background. She looked over her handiwork to make sure everything was perfect. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and waited.

Ten minutes later Spock and Amanda walked into his quarters. Amanda's eyes surveyed the room and smiled. She knew Nyota had put in a lot of effort to make the room look extra special on her behalf. She saw the Christmas tree. Her eyes filled with tears as it brought back precious memories of her and Spock putting up the artificial tree her own mother would send her every December.

"You have the place looking so beautiful, Nyota," she complimented.

She sat down on the couch. On the small end tables she noticed several pictures of Spock and Nyota.

"Mother, would you like some tea?" Spock asked.

"Please."

She watched as Spock and Nyota interacted with each other. The little touches and whispering between lovers were evident.

Dinner turned out great. Amanda liked every dish Nyota prepared and even asked her for the recipes.

Spock was pleased.

Once mother and son had a chance to be alone, Amanda took his hands in hers and squeezed. "You go ahead and buy that ring," she informed him. "Nyota is the one."

And for the first time, Spock did the _fourth_ un-Vulcan-like thing he had ever done…

He took his mother in his arms and embraced her.

A/N: sigh...Spock and Nyota sweet romantic goodness is the reason why I read and write fanfiction about them...

Please R/R it feeds my muse and thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hello here is another chapter, I hope you are having a great time reading this as I am writing this. A big thank you to my beta who is mega awesome. Thank you for all your reviews, suggestion and support! E-friendships are great...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not owe Star Trek...just my imagination and love...Tondelayo anytime...hehe Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: The Moon of Vulcan

Captain Pike was somewhat confused about the audio message he had received from Spock asking to meet him at Dan Zagger's Jewelry Emporium.

When he arrived he was surprised to find Lady Amanda and Gaila with Spock.

"Hello, Captain Pike," Gaila greeted with a sigh. "Isn't geek love beautiful?"

Her brown eyes were filled with tears.

He knitted his brows together, confused.

"Hello, Lady Amanda, Cadet Gaila," he greeted, looking at his young Vulcan friend. "Commander Spock."

"Amanda," Spock's mother corrected, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Captain Pike." Spock greeted him with a curt nod. "I am pleased you could join us," he said with a hint of relief. "I was feeling outnumbered with Cadet Gaila and my mother."

"Your message piqued my curiosity," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pike glanced around the store.

"Commander Spock why are we…" Then it dawned on him. "…here?"

Gaila and Amanda were all smiles.

Despite Spock's stoic demeanor, his human eyes told a different story.

"Commander Spock," he chuckled, surprised. "Congratulations, I had no idea your relationship with Cadet Uhura had progressed to the point of a marriage proposal."

"Isn't it great?" Gaila gushed, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Amanda patted Gaila on the shoulders. "It's going to be alright, my dear," Amanda said softly. "Captain Pike, thank you for joining our little party. Spock needs our help in finding the perfect ring for his Nyota."

"I don't know a whole lot about engagement rings," he chuckled. "Being as I never had the opportunity to buy one myself."

"And why is that, Captain Pike?" Amanda asked. "You are a very honorable man with a distinguished career. Any woman would be proud to have you as a husband."

Captain Pike's face turned beet red. "Ahem…thank you, Amanda."

"Captain Pike, I must warn you, my mother is trying to set you up," Spock said with a hint of teasing.

"Well, I think it is a shame that a man of Captain Pike's caliber is alone, with no one to take care of him," Amanda replied.

"Mother…" Spock replied dryly.

"Captain Pike, forgive me if I've embarrassed you," Amanda replied. "It's just that I had gotten a little carried away, and who can blame me? My son is about to propose to a woman who is deeply in love with him and I couldn't be happier."

Amanda handed Gaila a tissue.

"Thank you," Gaila said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry about being so emotional, but this is so sappy, romance novel romantic."

***

Sohn Zagger, Dan Zagger's son, approached the foursome and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Sohn Zagger. Welcome to Zagger Jewelry Emporium. I will be assisting you today in your purchase of…?"

"An engagement ring," the foursome said in unison.

Sohn Zagger's face lit up. "You have come to the right place," he beamed. "Are we ready to proceed?"

Sohn, assuming the weeping Gaila was the bride-to-be, turned to her. "Congratulations, my dear child…"

She responded by blowing her nose. "I'm the best friend," she said.

"I apologized for my mistake," he said.

Sohn turned to Amanda. "Madame…"

Amanda shook her head. "Mother of the groom," she replied.

Sohn took a deep breath and turned to face Captain Pike and Spock.

"Don't you even think about it, buddy," Captain Pike said, while Spock raised both eyebrows.

Sohn quickly mumbled his apologies.

"Mr. Zagger, I really hope you can help us," Amanda began. "Your advertisement stated, and I quote, 'If you can not find it here, then it does not exist.' My son…" she nodded towards Spock, "Miss Gaila and I have been to every jewelry store in San Francisco and, although some of your competitors have an excellent selection of engagement rings, none of them stands out."

"What Lady Amanda is trying to say, in a polite way, is that they stink," Gaila said bluntly. "They were just…_blah_…none of them saying Nyota. Know what I mean?"

"I see," Sohn replied, happy to hear anything negative about his business rivals. "First, tell me what you do not want."

"No huge, gaudy diamond," Gaila piped up. "Or no diamond, period…they are so 21st century."

She looked at Spock. He nodded his approval.

"Alright, no diamonds, period," he wrote down. "Anything else?"

"My future daughter-in-law is unique," Amanda replied. "And only a unique ring will do. Do you have gems from other planets?"

"Why, yes, madam, we sell precious gemstones from all parts of the Federation."

"Excellent," Spock replied. "Let us begin your selection of gemstones from other planets."

"Yes, sir, I will be right back."

He led them to a group of comfortable chairs and ordered his assistant to serve them tea, water…whatever their hearts desired. Sohn felt a huge commission in his future.

"Where is Cadet Uhura?" Captain Pike asked. "Wouldn't she be suspicious of the three of you shopping together?"

"I have devised a plan to keep her busy," Spock replied, the corner of his mouth quickly quirking up in a smile. "She is at my office going over all my lectures and lessons plans for my beginner's language classes for next term. That should keep her busy for approximately five point three hours."

"Yeah," Gaila laughed. "I keep calling her every hour or so to see how she's doing." She turned to Spock. "Commander Spock, the ring better be _extra _special. That girl must really love you to spend her time locked up in an office, _happily,_ I might add, to go over school work." She shook her red curly head in disbelief. "You two so belong together."

Sohn's assistant served them tea and cucumber sandwiches. A few minutes later, Sohn came back with several large cases of jewelry.

"We will begin with these." He opened the first case. Gaila and Amanda's eyes widened in delight.

"Wow," Gaila said breathlessly. "These are gorgeous."

"Oh my," Amanda agreed.

Captain Pike took a look and shrugged his shoulders. "They look okay," he said matter-of-factly. "Nothing special."

Gaila and Amanda looked at him, puzzled.

"These are beautiful," Gaila replied. "Especially that one over there." She pointed at a Benzite crystal.

"What do you think, Spock?" Amanda asked.

Spock glanced over the selection. The gems were beautiful, but none of them was right for his Nyota.

"Show me your next selection, please," he replied dryly.

"Yes, sir," Sohn replied. He tried to mask his disappointment—those were his most expensive rings.

Sohn carefully put those aside and opened up the next case.

Captain Pike looked at Gaila and smirked. She responded by rolling her eyes.

"These are from Cardassia Prime," Sohn stated.

"How in the hell did you get your hands on these?" Captain Pike yelled. "The Cardassian _are not_ friends of the Federation."

"Well…you see, sir…" Sohn muttered. H began to sweat.

"Mr. Zagger, we are not here to turn you in," she said calmly, glancing at Captain Pike. "Please, move onto your next selection."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, mopping the sweat off his brows.

"You'd better be _glad _I am in the Christmas spirit," Captain Pike spat. Sohn flinched nervously as he backed away from him.

Spock and Gaila found the whole scene amusing.

"I smell discount," Gaila whispered to Spock. Spock nodded in agreement.

Sohn nervously opened the third case.

"These…these are Betazoid crystals," he replied, clearing is throat.

Sohn glanced at Captain Pike. Gaila and Amanda found it difficult to suppress their laughter.

"Excuse me." Gaila smiled. "I have to check on Nyota." She quickly walked outside and burst into laughter.

It was good to have Captain Pike there to look after them.

She fished her video cell out her jean pocket.

"Nyota's number, audio only," she commanded.

Nyota answered on the third ring. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just calling to see if you are still slaving away for love at your boyfriend's office."

"Yes," Nyota replied. "Gaila, you will not believe how fascinating Spock's lectures are," she said in awe. "I can't wait to take his advanced language classes next year."

Gaila shook her head in pity. "You would get all hot and bothered over your boyfriend's lessons plans," she quipped. "I can imagine the pillow talk between you two…Spock…oh yeah, baby, the syntax….move it to the left…of the Romulan fifth dialect…that feels good…Klingon turns me on me on…blah blah."

"Gaila," Nyota laughed. "There are only three Romulan dialects and the Klingon language is very harsh…"

"Nyota, calm down, I was only teasing."

"I know, but why don't you come and keep me company?" Nyota suggested.

"Um…no thanks, I'll pass, but how about a drink later?"

"I'm supposed to meet Amanda for a late brunch…sorry."

"That's okay."

"We haven't had a lot of time together, have we?"

"You have that hunky Vulcan who makes you happy."

"Yeah." Nyota smiled. "But you are my best friend….why don't I call up Amanda and ask her if I can bring you along?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure; I will give her a call in a few."

Gaila heard shouting. She looked into the window of the store and saw Captain Pike with his hands around Sohn's throat.

"Nyota, I have to let you go," she said. "Talk to you later…bye."

She quickly hung up and rushed back into the store.

"You little weasel," Captain Pike replied.

"Captain Pike, please, he is not worth it," Amanda said calmly.

Captain Pike let him go. Sohn rubbed his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Gaila asked. "I only stepped outside for a minute and now Captain Pike is trying to kill Mr. Zagger."

"Mr. Zagger made a pass at him," Spock replied calmly.

"Wow," Gaila responded. "Really?"

"I think we better go," Captain Pike replied. "I do not want to be arrested for attempted murder."

The others agreed.

***

"I'm sorry I lost my temper back there," Captain Pike apologized, "but that was not acceptable."

"We understand, Captain Pike," Amanda replied. "A man of your caliber is likely to attract, uh…_admirers."_

Gaila snickered. Captain Pike glared at her.

"Hey, it's funny," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Then Spock saw it…

He rushed into the small, nondescript store…

"May I help you sir?" the salesperson asked him.

"I want to see the ring in the window," he replied.

"What ring?" she asked, puzzled.

Gaila, Amanda and Captain Pike noticed Spock wasn't with them. They back tracked their steps and found him at the small store.

The salesperson walked to the window, searching through all the merchandise that was displayed in the window. She found the ring half hidden and showed it to Spock.

"Is this what you were talking about sir?" she asked.

Spock nodded.

Gaila and Amanda's eyes began to water.

Captain Pike smiled warmly. "That's Nyota," he said.

The platinum band held a sparkling yellow gem which changed into a deep red when the light hit it the right way.

"Mother, what does this remind you of?" Spock asked.

Amanda smiled. "T'Khut, on a clear night," she replied. "Oh Spock, she is going to love it."

"What is T'Khut?" Gaila asked.

"Vulcan sister planet," Amanda replied. "Vulcan does not have a moon, so the lights of T'Khut brighten our skies at night."

She and Sarek had spent plenty of nights just staring at T'Khut with their arms wrapped around each other.

T'Khut was also known as the Vulcan lover's moon.

"The Moon of Vulcan," Spock replied. "Nyota will be pleased."

He paid for his purchase, happy he found a ring as unique as his Nyota.

Gaila felt her eyes tearing up. "Geek love…how romantic."

**A/N: **sigh Spock is such a romantic...I need a man just like him... these next chapters will be about Spock/Nyota goodness, I want them to have a great Christmas...

no disrupting from Christine...

Please R/R it feeds my muse and thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. I still am having fun writing it. Thank you once again to my beta and all who is enjoying the fic...thanks for all the reviews I never felt so loved! lol

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Trek...just my love and imagination... Please enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: Santa Baby

On the last night of Amanda's visit, Nyota surprised her with a small Christmas party at Spock's quarters. Because of Spock and Nyota's relationship, Captain Pike and Gaila were the only other guests invited.

"Remember to take plenty of pictures," Nyota reminded Spock. "When we look back on our very first Christmas party, I don't want to miss a second of it."

Spock nodded in agreement. He too wanted a recorded memento, but for a different reason—his mother.

Nyota smiled approvingly as her eyes swept over Spock's attire. He was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, which defined his lean, muscular upper torso and broad shoulders, and a nice pair of jeans. Nyota sighed as the butterflies inside her soared. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You look hot," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his back and inhaled deeply. "Too bad we don't have time to play _Commander Spock says,_" she quipped.

Spock's temperature rose three point nine degrees.

"If you are not too exhausted after tonight's celebration, perhaps we can indulge in a little bedroom activity?" he suggested.

He turned around in her arms until they were face to face. Nyota looked up into his dark, brown eyes and a smile curled on her lips.

"Spock, you know I will not be able to deny you anything," she whispered in Vulcan.

Spock bent down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Nor I you, my Nyota," he responded in Vulcan.

They held each other until the doorbell chimed.

"Your mother is here." Nyota kissed him quickly on the lips. 'I still have to get dressed."

Spock kissed her several times before reluctantly releasing her from his embrace.

"Nyota, Nyota, my Nyota," he whispered.

"Spock, Spock, my Spock," she whispered back.

They held each other's gaze and the doorbell chimed again. Spock watched as she sashayed into the bedroom before he answered the door.

Amanda's dark brown eyes lit up as she laid eyes on her son.

"You look so handsome," she said, greeting him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Mother," Spock greeted. "Thank you."

"Nyota's idea?"

He nodded. "I have been informed not only by Nyota but by Captain Pike, as well, that casual clothes do not mean Vulcan robes or my Starfleet uniform."

Amanda giggled softly. "I agree."

"Hello, Amanda," Nyota greeted as she emerged from the bedroom wearing a short, fitted red dress, red stiletto heels and a red Santa's hat on her head.

Spock's eyebrows shot up.

Sensing she had achieved the desired affect on Spock, Nyota quickly winked at him. Amanda suppressed a smile as she noticed her son's stoic demeanor falter slightly.

"Nyota dear, you look very festive."

"Trying to get into the Christmas Spirit."

Nyota grabbed her camera. "Spock come stand by your mother, I want to take a picture of the both of you by the tree."

Mother and son stood in front of the tree. "Say Christmas."

"Christmas," Amanda and Spock said in unison.

"Perfect."

A few minutes later, the doorbell chimed again. Spock answered it while Nyota walked to the kitchen to bring out two trays of appetizers.

"Hello, Captain Pike, Gaila," Spock greeted with a nod. "Welcome to my home."

"Hello, Commander Spock, Merry Christmas." Captain Pike handed Spock a bottle of wine.

"Commander Spock," Gaila replied, handing over a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Please, call me Spock, Gaila," Spock replied.

Gaila smiled. "Okay, Spock."

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Nyota greeted, placing the trays down to give Captain Pike and Gaila a peck on the cheeks.

"Wow," Gaila said, grinning wickedly. "You look like Santa's naughty helper. And judging from Spock's reaction, I am right."

Nyota glanced in Spock's direction. His eyes never left hers.

"I know." She smiled, turning back to Gaila.

"Computer: music, 20th century, Motown Christmas Carols," Nyota requested.

_Santa Clause Is Coming to Town_ by the Jackson Five began to play.

***

"I'm sorry I couldn't invite anyone else," Nyota apologized.

"My dear girl, don't worry about it," Amanda assured her. "I know the predicament your relationship with Spock has put the both of you in." Her eyes twinkled. "He's a rebel, just like his father."

Nyota nodded in agreement. Spock's cool points went up 200 percent.

"Drinks anyone?" Nyota asked.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Gaila replied.

"I will have a glass also," Amanda said.

"I'll have a shot of Jack," Captain Pike replied.

"Coming right up," Nyota sang. "Spock, come help me."

Spock followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, prancing around the small space.

"Nyota, your dress is very distracting," He said, reaching into the cabinet to retrieve the glasses.

"Distracting to whom?" she asked innocently, rubbing against him.

She handed him the bottle of wine and a cork screw.

"Nyota…"

"Spock, I am dressed this way for _you_." She grinned, gesturing for him to move closer. "And what I have on underneath this dress if for you too," she whispered. "And if Santa tells me that you have been a very good boy, I will let you take it off with your _teeth_."

Spock, almost forgetting his strength, nearly crushed the bottle of wine.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

She filled the glasses with wine and poured two shots of Jack, one for her and one for Captain Pike.

"I got a surprise for you." She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of Hershey's Kisses. "Mmmm, chocolate."

She opened the bag and grabbed a few pieces.

"Nyota, you are not playing fair," he protested mildly.

"Of course not," she teased.

She opened a piece of candy and dropped in her glass of Jack.

"If you want it, retrieve it," she dared him.

Spock raised his eyebrows, accepting her dare. He stuck his fingers into her drink and retrieved the Hershey Kiss and placed it in his mouth, savoring the sweet mixture of chocolate and whiskey.

Nyota opened another piece of candy.

"If you want it, retrieve it." She popped it in her mouth.

The corner of his lips quirked up.

"You are really going to pay for this," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's what I'm counting on."

He entangled his hand in her braids and leaned her head back as he dipped in and parted her chocolate-flavored lips with his tongue. He licked the chocolate off the inside of her mouth. Nyota opened her mouth a little wider to receive his tongue.

He suddenly pulled apart, much to her disappointment.

"We have guests," he reminded her, his eyes flashing with regret. "We will pick up where we left off later," he promised.

Nyota bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she grabbed the bottles of wine and Jack Daniels from the counter, followed closely by Spock.

"There you are." Gaila smiled, glancing from Nyota to Spock. "We thought you two had gotten lost."

Nyota felt her cheeks growing warm.

"Have you tried the spinach dip?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

The conversation around the dinner table was lively. Spock suffered in silence as Amanda entertained them with embarrassing tales from Spock's childhood. Nyota relished it; she considered it payback, as she had to endure the same fate a month earlier. Captain Pike got in the act as he talked about Spock's years as a cadet at the Academy. Gaila and Nyota laughed so hard, their sides ached.

After dinner everyone returned to the living area, where Nyota and Gaila entertained them with their rendition of _Santa Baby_ and _Ave Maria._ Captain Pike butchered _Oh Christmas Tree_ and _Blue Christmas,_ doing a horrendous Elvis Presley impersonation. Amanda sang _I'll Be Home for Christmas. _She was able to coax Spock into dragging out his lyre and sing two Vulcan songs.

"Wow," Nyota gasped. "I did not know Spock could sing," she whispered to Amanda.

"My son is very intelligent," Amanda smiled.

More pictures were taken, along with more singing and laughing. As the party came to an end, Nyota and Spock handed out gifts.

"Just a little token of our love," Nyota explained.

Amanda wept as she opened her gift. It was a portrait of her and Spock in a silver frame. He was looking so much like his father in his Starfleet uniform, and she looking every inch the proud mother.

"Mother, I did not mean to upset you," Spock said softly. "If you do not like…"

Amanda shook her head. "These are happy tears," she explained. "I love it…Nyota, where is your picture? I need one of you, too."

"I will have one for you tomorrow before you leave," Nyota promised.

Captain Pike announced that he would make sure Gaila and Amanda get back to their rooms safely.

"I had a great time," Gaila replied. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Hey, it wouldn't have been a party without my girl," Nyota said, giving her friend a hug.

"Spock, Nyota, I will see you tomorrow," Amanda said, kissing them both on the cheek.

Captain Pike nodded and the three of them left.

***

"Computer, secure lock," Spock commanded.

He picked up the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen.

Nyota pressed her body against his. "Your mother had a great time tonight, right?" she asked, unsure.

"I believe Mother had an enjoyable evening," he assured her.

"Santa has informed me you have been a good boy," she whispered.

'I concur," he said, wiping down the kitchen counter.

Nyota slid her hands under his sweater and caressed his stomach.

"Spock aren't you going to punish me?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I did promise that I was going to pay you back for not playing fair," he agreed, raising an eyebrow. "And Vulcans do not lie."

"And I did say if you were a good boy I would show you what I was wearing under my dress. In fact, I said you can take it off with your teeth, correct?"

"Correct."

She walked to the refrigerator and took out the bag of Hershey's Kisses. Nyota, aware she now had Spock's attention, walked a few steps, swaying her hips seductively with every step. She stopped, glanced over her right shoulder, and winked.

"You coming?" she asked. She turned around and headed towards the bedroom, shaking the bag along the way.

It took Spock five huge steps to catch up with her, swoop her in his arms and carry her into the bedroom.

He sat her down at the edge of the bed. Nyota took two Hershey's kisses out of the bag, unwrapped them and dropped them in her dress.

"If you want them, you retrieve them," she said teasingly.

Spock grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer. He looked into her eyes. The corner of his lips carved into a slight smile—the desire he saw was for him. He slowly unbuttoned her dress, kissing her exposed skin as the dress slip down to the floor in a heap about her feet.

Spock's eyebrows shot up as Nyota stood before him in a red sheer bra, matching panties and red stiletto heels. He growled as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her sex mixed with the aroma of chocolate.

He kissed and licked her breasts through the flimsy material, the taste of chocolate tantalizing his lips. Nyota ran her fingers through his silky hair, arching her chest forward as Spock fondled her breasts with his tongue until her bra was soaking wet. He reached in the back and unhooked the bra, drooping it to the floor on top of her discarded dress. He sucked her right breast in his mouth hungrily, licking off the remains of the chocolate before turning his attention to her left breast to perform the same task.

"Spock," Nyota whispered, smiling.

She unwrapped another piece of chocolate and dropped it down her barely there panties.

"If you want it, fetch it," She said, wickedly.

Spock bit her between her breasts marking her. Nyota's breath caught in her throat. He left a trail of bite marks down her body before lifting her and laying her down on the bed.

Nyota placed a Hershey's Kiss in her navel.

"Nyota," he moaned.

He was starting to feel the effect of the chocolate. He slowly traced her navel with his tongue, swirling the chocolate around in her navel until nothing was left. He swept his tongue against her abdomen, moving downward until he grabbed the rim of her panties with his teeth.

Nyota gasped.

He slid two fingers in her crotch, found the semi-melted Hershey's Kiss and rubbed it inside her, causing Nyota to whimper in pure joy. She reached down and placed her hand on top of him to assist him.

"Rub harder," she demanded, breathing heavily.

Spock ignored her, frustrating her.

Spock growled as he ripped her panties off her with his teeth, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Nyota squealed wildly.

"Umm…yes Spock, yes…" she pant, deliriously. She was loving the attention her man was giving her.

"Spock!" she cried out feverishly as she felt the pressure of needing release rise within her until she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Spock, wanimo k'diwa!" _Spock, my beloved, s_he yelled breathlessly in Vulcan. "Spock, wanimo k'diwa!" He lapped up her sweet elixir and bit her on thighs.

"Nyota," he growled, "My beautiful k'diwa!"

He kissed his way up her body. "Nyota, wanimo k'diwa!"

Nyota hastily helped him out of his clothes and nudged him to lie back on the bed. She slowly and seductively kissed his muscular body, starting with his forehead and working her way down to his toes. Spock trembled in excitement. She bit and nibbled his hot skin, savoring his slightly salty taste and arousing both of their desires. She stopped at his penis to kiss it a few times before continuing her way up her lover's body.

"Nyota," he whispered, barely audible, the effects of the chocolate swirling in his brain. "Nyota," he repeated, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to meet his lips. "Take me in your mouth," he begged.

"As you wish."

She unwrapped several pieces of candy and placed it in her mouth, grinning at him wickedly. She took his penis in her hands and stroked it up and down...

Up and down…

She placed her head over his penis and took as much of him in her mouth.

"Ahhh…" Spock sighed, content that his Nyota gave pleasure to him.

Nyota closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her man's penis in her mouth. Spock twitched slightly as she raked her teeth against his penis and nibbled on his balls, covering them with her chocolate flavored saliva.

Spock pushed Nyota's head down on his penis, thrusting his pelvis upward… gasping as Nyota squeezed his balls as she sucked harder…

And harder…

Until he couldn't maintain control…

He gushed his sweet elixir into her mouth, emptying himself down her throat.

Growling passionately…

Nyota smiled as she bit him on the thighs. "You are mine Spock, I own you."

Spock nodded in agreement. "Just as you are mine, I own you, my Nyota," he responded.

She dropped down beside him, burrowing her face in his chest. Spock wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead…

His proposal of marriage...

Foremost on his mind…

**A/N: **this last chapter was made possible by looking at too many ZQ hot photos and a bag of Hershey Kisses...lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse...and for those who keep asking about Christine and Harry, don't worry they will reappear...soon. Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I didn't expect to be posting another chapter this soon but I have an awesome beta! Thank you for all the reviews, support and making me laugh...e-friendship are so cool...lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, if I did the next movie will be out already... Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty: When the Time Comes

The next afternoon, the mood at the San Francisco shuttle port was somber as Amanda waited for the arrival of the shuttlecraft for Vulcan. In the short time Amanda had been there, she was certain of one thing: Her son had chosen well for himself. And now she would go home and prepare her husband for the announcement that would come shortly: news of their son's upcoming engagement and marriage to Nyota Uhura. Sarek would be angry at first, bringing up the argument of Spock's betrayal of his Vulcan heritage. Then she would gently _remind_ him_ he_ turned his back on his heritage when he fell in love and bonded with a human female as well.

The announcement finally came. The shuttlecraft to Vulcan had arrived and would be departing in 45 minutes. Nyota embraced Amanda warmly, planting a good-bye kiss on her cheek. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a photograph of her and Spock in Africa. Amanda smiled, eyes shinning as she thanked the young woman for taking care of her son. Amanda stood on her tip-toes and kissed Spock on the cheek.

"Make sure you tell her everything, Spock. Let there be no secrets between you two," she whispered in his ear. "Don't let her walk into this relationship blindly, as I did all those years ago. And if I'm right about Nyota—in which I am—she will understand."

Spock nodded. A hint of fear flashed in his human eyes.

Amanda kissed him again. "Trust her."

"I'm going to miss your mother," Nyota said as they watched Amanda disappear into the crowd.

***

Gaila had left for Orion earlier that morning, leaving Nyota with the room to herself. All day she had been receiving messages from various family members who were anticipating her visit home, as well as seeing Spock. Nyota keyed in her security code to her room and the door swooshed opened.

"Come in," she told Spock as she walked into her dorm room.

Spock was hesitant.

"Nyota, I do not think this is a wise idea," he said. "Your dormitory is not completely vacant. I will wait for you out here in the hall."

Nyota took him by the hand and pulled him into the room.

"Computer, secure lock," she commanded.

Spock pulled her in an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Two incoming messages for Cadet Uhura," the computer announced.

"Computer, accept messages."

"First message from Noe'mia Uhura, Mozambique, United States of Africa."

Nyota's cousin's face materialized on screen.

"Hello, Ta," she greeted, "hello, Spock, I know you are nearby." She chuckled. Nyota hit Spock playfully on the forearm. "I am sending you this message as a reminder you and Spock are expected to participate in the family talent show as a couple, so think of something quick…see you both when you get here. Bye."

"Talent show?" Spock inquired. "We have to entertain your family?"

"It's a family tradition," Nyota explained. "You're going to love it."

"Second message from Rowena Pointere, Mozambique, United States of Africa," the computer announced.

Nyota's eldest sister image materialized on screen.

"Hey, Ta," she greeted. "Hey Spock, I know you are there, too." She laughed. "I am calling because your nephew is driving me crazy asking for Uncle Spock."

"Uncle Spock! Uncle Spock!" they heard Lanre singing in the background. "Uncle Spock! Uncle Spock!"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Girl, can you two please hurry up and get here before I hurt this child?"

The message ended.

"See, that is all the proof I need." Nyota laughed. "I told you my family wanted to see you more than me."

Spock remained silent, but Nyota knew he was pleased.

She sat on her bed and patted the empty space beside her for Spock to sit next to her.

He sat at the small table instead.

"What is the matter?" she asked. "Every since your mother left, I've felt that you were pulling from me. Did I say or do anything to upset you?"

"No," Spock replied. "But I am afraid after what I am about to say will _upset _you."

Nyota's heart missed a beat as she searched Spock's dark brown eyes. A mixture of sadness and fear flashed in them.

"What is it, Spock?" she asked slowly. The feeling of dread washed over her.

"Before my mother's departure, she requested that I hold nothing back from you," he began. "I promised her that I would tell you everything."

"What is it, Spock?" she repeated.

He took a deep breath.

"Nyota, I was engaged to a Vulcan female named T'Pring," he confessed.

Nyota felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. The only words she heard were _engaged,_ _Vulcan_ and _T'Pring_.

"Engaged!" she shouted. Her hands balled up in a fist. "You are engaged!?"

"Nyota, you are not listening," Spock said calmly, his face not giving away the frustration he felt. "I said we _were_ engaged…"

"Wait a second…did you say were engaged, as in no longer? Broken up?"

Spock nodded.

"T'Pring and I, like so many Vulcan children, were bonded when we were seven years old. It is the way Vulcan to ensure the race will continue."

Nyota stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? You were betrothed at seven? To this Vulcan female named T'Pring?"

He nodded, adverting her eyes. "When Vulcan children reach the age of seven, their parents, if they wish, will find them a suitable mate."

_Spock brought up the memory of his father and mother dragging him from family to family who had daughters his age, each one refusing to allow their daughter to bond with a half breed, no matter how much_ _Sarek was willing to pay for the bride price._ _Until one of those families that had first refuse changed their minds and offered their daughter T'Pring to be Spock's mate. _

"Once accomplished, a bonding ceremony is performed in which their minds are linked," he continued, embarrassed he had to talk about something so personal.

"Nyota, please be patient with me," he said. "Vulcans do not discuss private matters as easily as humans."

Nyota nodded.

"Vulcan biology is much more complex than a human's…every seven years…a mature Vulcan male and female will go through… pon farr."

"Pon farr?" Nyota asked. She thought about the book of Vulcan erotica Gaila had given her. "Was that..." She let it go.

"Our sexual desires are heightened and our emotions cannot be controlled…we must give in to-to our urge to mate, or we will go insane and die from the _plak tow_, the blood fever…"

"You're telling me that if you do not have sex, you will die?"

Nyota thought about the boys who used that line as a way to try to get into her pants. _Come on Nyota I am going to __**die **__if you don't let me have some…come on girl why are you saving it anyway?_

Spock nodded. "That is why…the mental link is so important…no matter where T'Pring or I were in the universe…when the time came… we would be able to find each other to complete our bond and mate…"

"Have you experienced pon farr already?"

He nodded. "I was able to keep it under control through heavy meditation…it is an experience I do not wish to repeat."

"Why didn't you go to T'Pring?" she asked. "You didn't have to go through all that pain."

"T'Pring, although we were bonded, despised me even as a child. She would join the others in tormenting me. Because of my tainted blood, she could not fathom the thought of giving birth to _my _children."

"Oh, Spock…" Tears filled her eyes. "No…"

She wanted to reach out to him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Over the November break, I went to Vulcan to break my bond with T'Pring so we could be free to find other mates." He held her gaze. "When I came to you in Africa, I was no longer bonded."

"Your note," she gasped.

"Yes, Nyota, my note."

"Spock." She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I am sorry for lying to you by omission," he said. "If you feel my dishonesty and what you now know about my…my…"

Nyota stopped him with a kiss.

He pulled away.

"Nyota. I want you to think about all that I have told you," he said. "I can really hurt you, Nyota, my strength…I do not wish to harm you, Nyota. I would never forgive myself if I caused you any harm."

He got up to leave.

"Computer, unlock door," Nyota whispered. She couldn't understand why Spock was rejecting her.

"I will wait for your decision in the morning," he said.

He slowly walked out the door, willing himself not to look back.

***

Spock stood in the middle of his living area and looked around. Every square inch of his quarters reminded him of Nyota. He glanced at the packed bag sitting in the corner of his living area, ready for his trip with Nyota to Africa. He wondered if he would hear Lanre call him _Uncle Spock_ again.

He put on his meditation robes, lit the candles he used, and sat in position, inhaled deeply several times, and closed his eyes to concentrate…

Concentrate to push his emotions downward…

_Nyota!_

Concentrate to push away the feeling of her lips on his…

_Nyota!_

Concentrate…Concentrate…

_Nyota!_

He opened his eyes and sighed. He had to get control over his emotions dealing with Nyota.

Spock found it a bit ironic. He was able to meditate for hours with Nyota only a few feet away.

But now…

He blew out the candles and put away his mat. He took a sonic shower and slipped into a pair of black sweatpants. He tried to read an article he had found interesting, but it was no use. It had been four point six hours since he left Nyota.

And.

He.

Was.

Miserable.

***

Nyota glanced at the chronometer. It was now 19:45. It had been long enough. She picked up her duffle bag and slung it across her back.

"Computer, lights off," she commanded, walking towards the door.

The door swooshed open and he stepped out. The door swooshed closed behind her. She keyed in the security code and quickly exited the building.

Spock made himself some tea and settled down in the living area, determined to read the article. He picked up his PADD and placed it down just as quickly. The familiar smell of vanilla and strawberries tickled his nose.

His heart leapt.

Nyota was near!

He waited patiently as her presence became stronger. Nyota stood outside his quarters, took a deep breath and keyed in his security code. She walked in and dropped her duffle bag next to his.

The door closed behind her.

Her brown eyes met Spock's. Neither said a word.

"Don't you ever walk out on me again," she said, breaking the silence. "I am not some weak female who falls apart at the drop of a hat…"

"Nyota, I did not drop a hat…" Spock interjected, confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Spock," she explained. "I choose you, Spock, all of you, or have you forgotten that? Whatever problem that comes up, we_ will_ face them_ together_. I appreciate your Vulcan honor, no matter how displaced it is, but you are involved with a _strong_ human female who sometimes sees it as _illogical_."

Spock's eyebrows shot up. "Illogical?"

"Yes, illogical," she repeated.

A smile curved slowly on her lips. She now closed the distance between them. She climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spock kissed her hard on the lips.

"Please forgive me, my Nyota," he whispered in her ear. "I will never underestimate you again."

"You were forgiven the second you left my room," she replied, returning his kiss. "I would have been here a lot sooner, but I wanted you to squirm a little."

Spock stared at her.

"Do not worry, I was miserable, too.

"Nyota, about pon farr…"

Nyota placed a finger on his lips.

"When the time comes, we will be ready," she interjected. "I know it is extremely hard for you to talk about it, but I will be asking you questions, and now that I have Amanda…I will be asking her questions also."

Spock felt relieved. His mother was right; Nyota did understand.

"Nyota, I want to meld with you," he said. "There is something I want to show you."

Nyota heard about the Vulcan mind meld. She and Spock had discussed the topic briefly, but to actually meld with Spock was different altogether.

"I will not do it unless I have your consent."

Nyota nodded. "I trust you, Spock."

She offered her mind to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Relax, my Nyota," he whispered, placing his fingers on her psi points. "Clear your mind and do not be afraid."

At first there were images of confusion as reds, blues, greens and yellows swirled around in separate whirlpools, clashing against each other, creating chaos. But as Nyota began to relax, the colors swirled together, harmonizing. The colors disappeared and Nyota's mind went blank. A rush of feelings burst forth, filling every fiber of her being. Nyota gasped as the new sensation thrilled her.

Suddenly the image of her when she first met Spock appeared before her. She smelled vanilla and strawberries.

"Vanilla and strawberries?" she laughed.

Spock nodded.

The second memory was the first time they were together at IHOP. He revealed to her he almost lost control because she was sitting so close to him.

"I had power over you then?"

"Yes."

The next memory was seeing her dancing with Gaila and S'der and the jealousy he felt knowing he wasn't the only male watching her.

"I knew it." She smiled.

The last memory was of last month, when he stood and watched her and Noe'mia dance among the wildflowers with the crown of daises in her hair, and the feeling of love he felt for her.

Nyota eyes filled with tears as Spock's love for her overwhelmed her. Spock removed his fingers and stared deeply in her eyes.

"You love me?" she whispered. "You really love me?"

Tears began falling down her face. Spock wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"From the moment I saw you," he admitted.

"Shan-hal-lak?" _'Love at first sight?'_ she asked in Vulcan.

"Shan-hal-lak," he whispered.

Nyota couldn't contain her joy.

"I love you, too, Spock."

She smiled as she held her man close.

**A/N: **I believe that Nyota should know about Pon Farr and I'm glad that Amanda did suggest to Spock to tell her, despite how uncomfortable he was talking about it, I believe he did the right thing.

Please R/R it feeds my muse....and thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I wasn't expected to post another chapter tonight but my beta is one amazing person! Thank you all for all your support and leaving reviews and asking questions it let me know that you have invested a lot of time in this fic and care about the characters. Thank you, you all make me feel that I am doing a good job, in telling a good story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just my love for the characters and my imagination... Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Chapter Twenty One: Christmas in Africa - Great Minds Think Alike

Spock quickly terminated the call from Mr. Uhura as Nyota walked into his quarters. He was in the process of making plans for his marriage proposal and he did not want to risk the chance of her finding out.

"How was your run?" he asked, putting his personal PADD in his duffle bag.

"Great," she answered. "The weather is perfect for running." She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. "You would have loved it."

"I had an urgent matter to attend to," he explained. "Otherwise our vacation would have been ruin."

His eyes swept over her slender body, glistening from perspiration, raising his temperature four point five degrees.

"Don't even think about it, mister," she warned him as she finished her glass of juice. "We have a shuttlecraft to catch in a couple of hours."

Spock stared into her eyes. Nyota looked away, shaking her head.

"You know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes of yours," she said, "But...it's not working…" she stammered. She felt herself giving in. "I have to take a shower and get ready…Spock stop staring at me like that." She giggled.

"Nyota, look at me," he requested. The corner of his mouth quickly formed a smile.

"Um…no, I will not do it." She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "You are too irresistible."

"_Commander _Spock says, look at him."

Nyota couldn't help herself. She looked into his gorgeous dark, brown eyes. Her heart beat accelerated in her chest as the butterflies within her flitter wildly.

"You are not playing fairly," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Exactly_," he agreed, raising his eyebrows half way, amused. "Remember what you did to me the other night?"

"Touché," she agreed. "I have taught my student well."

"I have an excellent teacher."

"Spock, I'm going to take a shower," she insisted, half heartily. "But…I need help scrubbing my back." A wide grin spread across her face. "Damn it Spock, you know I can not deny you anything." She entwined her fingers in his, leading him to the bedroom.

"I have a very efficient technique for scrubbing backs," he replied matter of factly. "It involves a lot of caressing and soap."

"I bet it does." She grinned. "I can't wait for you to try it on me."

She winked at him lustfully.

"Remember, my Nyota we have a flight to catch," he reminded her.

"We will make it…trust me."

***

Nyota laid her head on Spock's shoulder.

"I told you we would make it," she said, yawning. "I think I'll take a nap. Between the run this morning and uh…your invigorating back scrubbing technique, I find myself worn out, but in a good way," she added with a smile.

Spock rubbed his newly acquired bite mark.

"As an observant of your enthusiastic participation of my new technique, I agree."

Nyota shut her eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive in Africa."

Spock slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. A few minutes later Nyota was fast asleep.

Spock thought about all the planning he had to do to give his Nyota the perfect marriage proposal. He literally read through thousands of old Terran magazine articles on the subject. The most intriguing plan that stood out in his mind was renting several hotel rooms, each one with a different theme.

Nyota would go into each room where a family member would be waiting for her and would ask her a specific question about their relationship. Upon answering correctly, she would be handed a red rose and a piece of a puzzle that will contain a clue. Once she collected all of the clues, she would put the puzzle together, which would instruct her where to go to find him, where he would be waiting with ring in hand, on bended knee to ask her to marry him.

Spock thought it was a nice idea, but it wasn't as personal as he would like.

He found hiring a hover cab to fly overhead with 'Nyota will you marry me' flying around on the bumper was not romantic at all.

The most illogical plan he read about was hiding the ring in the food – usually dessert. And once said jewelry was discovered, the Terran male would drop to one knee and propose. Spock could foresee too many things that could go wrong in this scenario.

Scenario A: Nyota would swallow the said jewelry undetected, in which he had to confess she ate the ring. He would take her to the medical center where she would be given a powerful laxative to wait for the ring to pass through her system. Hopefully, she would still want the ring _and _him as a mate.

Scenario B was more drastic: Nyota would swallow the ring and it would get lodged in her throat, blocking her air passage. The trip to the medical center would result in her having emergency surgery to dislodge the ring. He wouldn't have to worry about Nyota refusing his proposal because her father would make good on his threat and kick his Vulcan ass.

Spock bristled at the thought.

He had a more imaginative plan in mind…

One that was _uniquely_ his…

***

Maputo, Mozambique, United States of Africa

"Uncle Spock! Uncle Spock!" Lanre shouted, running as fast as his little pudgy three-year-old legs could carry him. "Uncle Spock!" He wrapped himself around Spock's long legs.

"I had to bring him," Rowena explained. She had volunteered to pick them up from the shuttle port. "He would have pitched a fit if he couldn't see his Uncle Spock."

Spock reached down and smiled at his nephew. Nyota saw the warmth he felt for Lanre in his eyes.

"Hello Lanre, I am happy to see you, too," Spock replied. "It is nice to see you too, Rowena."

Rowena gave Spock a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome to Africa, Spock," she said. "This time we are expecting you."

"Hello, Rowena," Nyota greeted, embracing her sister.

"Ta, you are looking radiant," she said, looking sideways at Spock. "And so do you, Spock."

"Thank you," Nyota replied. She looked into Spock's eyes. "Life is good."

A small smile curved on Spock's lips as he excused himself to retrieve their bags.

"Lanre, let go of Uncle Spock's leg, he needs to get his and Auntie Ta's bags."

"I do not mind him tagging along," Spock spoke up.

He was relishing in his role as Uncle Spock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lanre can help Uncle Spock carry the bags, right, Lanre?"

"Uh-huh," Lanre replied, looking up at Spock with pure adoration in his eyes.

Nyota and Rowena laughed. They watched Spock walk away with Lanre riding on his leg, holding on for dear life and laughing as if he was having the best time in his life.

"Spock is going to make such a wonderful father some day," Rowena said.

"Yes, I know," Nyota agreed.

She took Rowena's hands and squeezed them. She looked at her sister, her love for Spock written all over her face.

"Spock is the one Rowena, which is why I am going to ask him to marry me."

Rowena gasped.

"And I am going to need your help to help me come up with the perfect marriage proposal."

***

Shi'Kahr, Vulcan

Sarek's hands gripped the arm rest of the chair as he took several deep breaths to center himself. He could not believe what Amanda had just told him.

"Spock is actually going to marry this Terran girl?" he asked, his tone angry despite his stoic demeanor.

"Yes," Amanda replied. "Spock and Nyota love each other very deeply."

She held up the photograph of Nyota and Spock for Sarek to see.

"Look at them, Sarek, see how much in love they are with each other."

Sarek refused to look at the photograph.

"I could have sought another mate for him if he wished to bond."

"Sarek, our son _does_ wish to bond; he has _chosen_ Nyota Uhura," Amanda retorted. "It is a done deal, whether you like it or not."

"We shall go to Africa and stop him. That is what we are going to do," Sarek insisted.

"No, we are NOT," Amanda retorted, looking at her husband and daring him to go against her wishes. "You will NOT stop Spock from bonding with the woman he loves."

Sarek knew when Amanda used that tone of voice with him; it was illogical to talk to her.

"What we _are _going to do, my beloved husband, is wait here and enjoy ourselves until Spock contacts us with the good news. And if you wish to visit Africa, we will do so to meet our future in-laws. But only if we _are _invited." She kissed her husband gently on the forehead. "Do you remember how your family reacted to the news that you were about to bond with a Terran female?"

"Yes," he replied softly. "_I am marrying the human Amanda Grayson because I am the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, it is only logical that I bond with her, for diplomatic purposes." He remembers reasoning with T'Pau. Sarek omitted the __**real **__reason why he was bonding with Amanda, he was in love with her. _

"I do not want that for our son," she replied. "I do not want Nyota to go through the same experience I did with your family."

"It will be hard to accept Spock bonding with a human."

"Why? You did and look how well our marriage turned out."

Sarek's face softened as he laid his head on his wife's bosom. She held up the photograph again and this time Sarek stared at it.

"Our son is his own man, Sarek. No longer will he allow anyone to tell him what he cannot do."

"The Vulcan High Council will never approve of his mate."

Amanda laughed. Her memory went back many years when Spock refused his admission into the Vulcan Science Academy.

"As if he really cares." She retorted.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **sorry about this being a cliffy but I just couldn't help myself...lol For everyone who asks if Sarek will meet Nyota the answer is yes, of course he has to check out what kind of woman Spock has chosen for a wife...hehehe. Amanda is simply amazing I love her in TOS and I love her in the movie. I really feel Spock loves the role of uncle, it's a sign of belonging, something he never had before.

Please R/R it feeds my muse....thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I hope everyone had an awesome Labor Day! Spending time with family and friends are so important because life it too short! Here is the next chapter, I want to thank my beta who is so awesome for taking time out of her schedule to do this for me... and thank you all for your reviews, support and e-friendships I am so blessed!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, just my love and imagination.....Enjoy!

***

Chapter Twenty Two: Christmas in Africa – Rules

Ama and Ouseman waited until Rowena's hover car came into view before going outside to greet them.

"Mama, daddy," Nyota said excitedly, running into her parents' open arms. "I am so glad to be home."

"Welcome home, Ta," Ama said warmly, holding her youngest child in her arms. Ama glanced at Spock and smiled at him. She let go of her daughter and reached out for Spock. "Do not be shy young man; you're part of the family." Spock stepped forward and accepted Ama's hug. "Welcome home, Spock."

"Thank you, Mrs. Uhura," he said, not really knowing what to say.

Ouseman kissed Nyota on the cheek and greeted Spock with a nod. "Help me with the bags, will you, Spock?" he suggested. "Let Ta and her mother have some time to themselves; they have a lot of catching up to do."

"Uh…daddy you're _allowing_ Spock to stay here?" she asked incredulously. "Under the same roof as _me_?"

Spock glanced at Ouseman, confused as well. He had made reservation at the Hilton Hotel.

"Yes," Ouseman replied. "I trust Spock."

Nyota and Spock exchanged knowing looks. The tips of Spock's ears turned a bright green as Nyota giggled softly to herself. She was already formulating a plan on how to sneak into his room undetected.

Spock, knowing _his_ Nyota as well as he does, raised his eyebrows, indicating she will not attempt anything that will incur her father's wrath. Nyota raised her eyebrows in response, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, indicating they would discuss it later.

Ouseman and Ama glanced at Nyota and Spock.

"Is there a problem?" Ouseman asked.

"No daddy," Nyota replied.

"Spock?"

"No, sir," he replied.

Ouseman shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was a new way the two of them had learned to communicate with each other.

***

Ouseman put Spock in the room next to Nyota's. "You and my daughter will be sharing a bathroom," he said. "But remember, my bedroom is _directly_ across the hall." He pointed to the closed door. "For your information, I am a very _light_ sleeper. I _hear_ everything. Get my meaning?"

Spock nodded in response. He will _definitely_ lock his side of the bathroom door, no matter how much it will grieve Nyota.

"Good, now that we had set the ground rule, what is so important you wanted to talk to me about? The short phone call this morning had me more confused than ever."

Spock glanced downstairs. He didn't want to be overheard by Nyota.

"Sir, is there a place where we can talk without any interruption?" he asked.

"Of course." Ouseman smiled, beginning to understand. "We can go for a walk."

Ouseman didn't have to read the Vulcan's eyes to know what was about to take place. He had been in this situation twice before.

Nyota, Ama and Rowena were sitting on the porch making small talk and watching Lanre play with a ball.

"Uncle Spock, Paw Paw," he said, running toward them.

Ouseman lifted up his grandson and carefully hoisted him on his shoulders. "We men are going for a walk," he announced.

"Bye-bye." Lanre smiled, waving one hand while holding on to his grandfather's head with the other.

Once the men was out of earshot, Rowena turned to her mother and said, "Mama, Ta has something to tell you." She was grinning from ear to ear.

Ama turned to her youngest daughter. Nyota's face was glowing.

"What is it, Ta?" she asked, her face creased with worry. _Please, dear God, do no let the news be she is with child, _she prayed_. Her father will kill Spock. _

"First of all, I am not pregnant," she announced. "I'm still a virgin." She felt her cheeks growing warm under her mother and sister's gazes. "Really, I am."

"Thank you," Ama said, relieved. "What is it you have to tell me?

"Mama, I had never expected to be saying this—well not so soon, any way—but…" she tucked several braids behind her ears. "I am in love with Spock and I am going to ask him to marry me," she announced.

***

Ouseman and Spock walked in silence. Lanre's laughter filled the air between them. Spock never thought he would be so lost for words. _He_, a commanding officer who had traveled in space and faced several near-death experiences, had a case of cotton mouth. Ouseman found the whole situation amusing: Even a logical Vulcan can experience something as human as a bad case of nerves.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, son?" Ouseman began in an effort to put Spock at ease.

"Sir, I want to begin by saying I am unfamiliar with the human customs as it pertains to bonding. I have done extensive research on the subject and each Terran culture has a different approach. However, I had find the common denominator …"

"Spock, son, this is not a mathematical equation," Ouseman reminded him.

"Yes, sir," Spock agreed. He paused to collect his thoughts. "Sir, I have known Nyota precisely four months, one week, three days, sixteen hours, twenty minutes and forty-five seconds and have been emotionally attached to her in the same length of time."

Ouseman chuckled; he shifted Lanre on his shoulders. "I see."

"Mr. Uhura, sir, I am asking your permission to…quoting an oft used Terran saying, to ask for Nyota's hand in marriage. Which is illogical because I want more than her hand …" Spock rattled on.

"Son, relax." Ouseman laughed. "It's going to be alright."

"Do I have your permission, sir?"

"What if I say no?" Ouseman had asked this same question two times before.

"Actually sir, according to my research, I do not have to ask your permission. I am_ asking_ you out of respect because you are Nyota's father."

The two men stopped and stared at each other.

"You would marry her regardless if I granted you permission or not?"

"To put it bluntly, sir, yes."

Lanre reached for Spock. "Uncle Spock." Spock placed Lanre on his shoulders.

"Spock, I would be a damn fool to deny your request," Ouseman replied. "My only concern is Ta's education. My daughter must graduate."

"I agree, Nyota's education must not be sacrificed."

"Are you willing to wait?"

"Sir, to be honest with you, that would be up to me and Nyota."

"Fair enough. I assume you are going to ask her while you're here?"

"Yes, sir," Spock replied, his tone light. "Mr. Uhura, I am going to need your assistance with what I have planned."

"Oh," Ouseman said, his curiosity piqued. "I'm listening…"

***

Once Ama had gotten over the shock of Nyota's announcement, she grabbed Nyota's hands in hers and gently squeezed them. "Ta, are you serious?" she asked. She knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Yes, Mama, I am very serious," she replied. "My heart belongs to Spock and I do not want it back."

"The girl is spouting poetry, Mama," Rowena quipped. "She's got it bad."

Nyota smiled sweetly. "As if you don't have the hots for your husband," she retorted.

"Ta, what about school? Have you thought about how such a decision can affect your education?"

"Mama, I have given it much thought and I don't see a problem. I am going to graduate."

"Ta, I know you are old enough to make your own decisions…"

"Mama, I'm in love, not stupid," she interjected.

Ama laughed. "I love Commander Spock. I think he is a great match for you."

"Thank you, Mama." Nyota wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Do you think Daddy will approve? About my decision to ask Spock to marry me, I mean? It's not traditional, but what do I care about rules."

"That is an understatement." Rowena laughed. "If you're planning on asking your Vulcan for his hand in marriage, don't you think you should ask his father first? Or in this case, his mother? Since you are breaking all the rules?"

"That's a great idea!" Nyota agreed, smiling. "And while I'm at it, I will give Noe'mia and Grace a call," she said excitedly. "Ohmigosh! I have so much to do!" She ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Something tells me we are not going to get much sleep in the next few days," Ama replied with a smile.

***

Noe'mia and Grace were ecstatic with the idea of helping Nyota plan her marriage proposal to Spock.

"I am definitely spending my next vacation on Vulcan," Noe'mia said with conviction in her voice.

Nyota laughed.

"Do you have any idea how you want to propose?" Grace asked her sister.

"Yes…no…maybe...I don't know." Nyota sighed, biting her bottom lip. "All I know for sure is that I love Spock and want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Awww, how sweet," Noe'mia gushed, her brown eyes tearing up.

"No crying," Grace warned her cousin. "Not until after Spock says yes."

As her sisters and cousin talked excitedly amongst themselves, Nyota slipped upstairs to her room for a little privacy.

"Computer, place call to Shi'Kahr, Vulcan, Lady Amanda," she requested, her heart pounding in her throat.

***

Amanda was tending her garden when the call from Nyota was announced. "Incoming call from Nyota Uhura, United States of Africa," the computer announced.

Amanda put down her gardening tools and took off her gloves. "Computer, accept call," she said as she sat down. She smiled as Nyota's face materialized on screen. "Nyota dear, what a surprise," she greeted. "Where is Spock?"

"Good day to you, Amanda," she greeted. "Spock and my father decided to take a walk," she replied. "They have been gone for quite a while."

"Should I be worried?"

"No."

"Tell me, what the nature of your call? I can assume it has something to do with Spock."

Nyota's eyes lit up. "It has _everything_ to do with Spock."

"Oh?"

"Amanda, are you alone?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Normally I would be asking you face-to-face, but time is of the essence here."

"Go on."

"Amanda, you know how much I love to break the rules," she began, laughing nervously. "I am about to do it again."

"What are you talking about, Nyota?"

Nyota took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Lady Amanda, I'm calling to ask you for your permission to marry Spock," she said nervously.

Amanda quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile. "Are you sure you want to marry my son?"

"I am very sure," Nyota replied. "Lady Amanda, I love your son with all of my soul. He was made for me."

Amanda dabbed her tears, laughing. "Yes, Nyota, I give my son to you."

Nyota exhaled. "Thank you, Amanda, thank you. I promise to take good care of your son."

"I know you will."

"I hate to cut this call short, but I do not want Spock to catch me talking to his mother."

"I understand."

"Spock and I will call you and your husband as soon as he says yes."

"Alright, dear," she said. "Nyota?"

"Yes."

"I always imagined someone like you for a daughter."

Nyota couldn't get rid of the huge lump in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you…mother." The two women bid each other goodbye and ended the call.

Nyota collected herself and placed one more call. "Computer, place a call to Chujest, Orion, Gaila," she requested. A few minutes later Gaila's red, curly hair appeared on screen.

"Ny, what's up, girl?" she greeted her friend, studying Nyota's brown eyes.

"Gaila, I really wish you were here," Nyota replied. "I could use your help."

"What is it?"

"Are you ready to hear what I am about to say?"

"Sure."

"Gaila, I am going to ask Spock to marry me on Christmas Eve," Nyota announced.

"No way!" Gaila shouted, she clasped her hand over her mouth. "You are going to ask Spock to marry you?"

"Yes," Nyota laughed. "Are you surprised?"

"Hell yes! Ohmigosh…Nyota…" Gaila stopped in mid-sentence. She thought about Spock and his plans to ask Nyota to marry him. This was too juicy to miss!

"Tell me I am not being stupid."

"No, girl, you are not being stupid. I'm telling you, geek love is so awesome."

"I might be calling you with some ideas."

"Oh, please do," Gaila replied. "I would love to be involved."

"Okay, I will be calling you later. My sisters and cousin are helping me out, also."

"I can't wait," Gaila beamed.

"Talk to you later."

"Okay, later."

Gaila laughed hysterically as soon as their link was disconnected. _Spock and Nyota_ _proposing to each other?_ Gaila imagined how much fun and confusion there would be going on in the next several days as Spock and Nyota tried to keep their secret hidden from each other. She would give anything to be the in the mix.

A wicked smile curved on her lips as the wheels in her green head began to turn…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Wow our fav couple asking permission to marry the other...are they meant for each other or what? In the next chapter Spock and Nyota will begin to reveal their plans... I think Spock's plan will make your heart melt....as Nyota will cause you to sigh...lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse...Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hello everyone, here is the next chapter I hope it will bring a smile to your face! I will like to thank my awesome beta who is being so kind as to review this for me. Thank you all who reviews, support and e-friendships I greatly appreciate! Thank you again. The last couple of pages I had added on after my beta reviewed this chapter so any grammer mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek ....just my OC's, love and imagination....Enjoy!

***

Chapter Twenty Three: Christmas in Africa – Learning the Tango

Later in the evening after everyone had gone home and Nyota's parents had retired for the night, Spock and Nyota sat in the living area, enjoying the peace and quiet as they gazed at the huge Christmas tree.

Nyota playfully bit Spock on the earlobe.

"Nyota, please do not start something you cannot finish," Spock warned her.

Ignoring him, Nyota bit him again. Spock closed his eyes to center himself.

"Nyota,_ your_ parents are upstairs. We cannot…" She quieted him with a kiss. He pulled her in his lap.

"We have a problem," Nyota whispered, running her fingers through his silky mane. "Spock, I'm aware you will not go against my father's wishes, and I will not fight you on that. I do not want to give my father a reason to not trust you."

"I am a guest in your father's house, Nyota, and I will respect his authority."

"Spock, what I am going to do? I can't sleep without you." She laid her head against his chest.

"Nyota, you need your rest," Spock said with concern, caressing the side of her face.

"Spock, I can't sleep knowing the man I love is in the next room and I can't touch him." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

He shut his eyes as he slowly inhaled and exhaled several times to bring his rising desire for her under control; all he wanted to do was to mark her as his again.

"And Spock, you can't sleep without me either, admit it."

"I cannot deny sleeping with you has certain benefits," Spock confessed, the corner of his lips tugged in a smile.

Nyota giggled. "As Gaila would say, there are ways around the rules," she said in Orion.

"What do you suggest?" He brushed her braids aside to plant a kiss on the back of her long, graceful neck. Nyota's breath caught in her throat.

"Let's take a walk," she suggested. "It's obvious we are not going to get to sleep any time soon." She slid off his lap. "I'm going upstairs to change into something more appropriate," she said. "You should do the same, and bring a blanket."

Spock raised both his eyebrows. "What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours, my Nyota?"

"Don't you feel the sudden urge to converse with nature?" she answered, smiling wickedly.

***

Ouseman and Ama heard the doors to Nyota and Spock's bedrooms open and close.

"Do you really think our daughter will sneak into Spock's room?" Ama asked.

"If she is anything like her mother, the answer is yes." He grinned.

Ama fringed shock. Ouseman smiled.

"Girl, I had to fight you off me before we got married, much like I have to do now."

Ama giggled. "As I remember, you couldn't stay away from me—I was your whole world."

"You still are, my beautiful Ama." Ouseman wrapped his arms around his wife. "Today Nyota's young man asked my permission to marry her."

Ama sat up in bed and stared at her husband. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ouseman I have something to tell you." She tried to keep her voice steady. "Nyota is going to ask Spock to marry her."

Ouseman sat up in bed. "When?" he asked once he got over the shock. He began to laugh and Ama joined him. "This is going to be very interesting," he replied. "Spock has enlisted my help to aid him with his plan to propose to Ta."

"Ta has asked her sisters and cousin," Ama informed him. "What is Spock planning to do? I do not see him doing something so _ordinary._"

Ouseman grinned slyly. "I'll give you a clue: It has nothing to do with food. Whoever says that Vulcans do not know a thing about romance has been misinformed." He kissed his wife and slid under the covers.

Ama looked at her husband in disbelief. "Is that all you're going to tell me?" she whispered. "Ouseman, I know you are not asleep," she said, nudging him in the side. "Ouseman."

He grinned at his wife. "Get some sleep, my beauty, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Ama heeded her husband's advice and slid back under the covers, snuggling up to him.  
"You're right, Ouseman. Good night."

"Good night." They kissed each other on the lips and shut their eyes.

***

Nyota locked her bedroom door. She ran to Spock's side of the bathroom and opened it. Spock was about to protest, but Nyota placed a finger up to her lips and pointed at his door. _Parents_, she mouthed, _listening_. She pointed to her ear. She stepped into the bathroom and gestured for him to follow her.

"Nyota, what are you doing?" he inquired. "Your father…"

"Spock, relax," she interrupted. "I want you to watch me undress." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going back into my room." She smiled wickedly. "Pull up a chair and enjoy the show."

Spock looked after her as she sashayed back to her room. Spock's temperature rose two point five degrees.

"Computer, music: 20th century, Herb Albert, _Rise,_" Nyota requested.

Spock sat his chair in front of the opened bathroom door, as Nyota instructed, and waited.

He sat a little taller as Herb Albert's seductive trumpet solo caressed his sensitive ears. Nyota stared at him from her side of the bathroom. She closed her eyes and let the music possess her. She swayed her hips to the exotic beat and ran her hands down the length of her body. Spock dared not to blink; he was afraid he was going to miss something. Nyota turned around as she continued to do her sexy dance for her man.

"Do you want me to move a little closer?" she asked Spock in Romulan second dialect.

"Yes," he answered in Romulan first dialect, as he tried to maintain control.

Nyota moved a couple of feet into the bathroom. She peeled off her tee shirt and threw it at him. Spock caught it and pressed it against his nostrils. Her natural scent clouded his brain as it heightened his desire for her. He growled softly.

Nyota undid the top button of her jeans. "Shall I move closer?" she asked in his native dialect.

"Please," he responded, half begging. She moved several more feet in his direction.

Nyota moved her lower torso provocatively as she undid the second button of her jeans. Her bra straps slid off her shoulders, exposing more of her breasts than Spock could stand. Nyota turned around and shook her butt before undoing another button.

"Shall I move closer?" she asked in Japanese.

"Oui," he replied in French. Nyota moved in touching distance. It took everything in Spock not to reach out and grabbed her.

Nyota undid the last button and her jeans slid down. She stepped out of them.

"Permission to move closer?" she asked in Spanish.

"Permission granted," he responded in Klingon. His muscles tensed as she pressed her breasts against him.

She sat on his lap and proceeded to give him a lap dance. She felt the bulge in his pants getting harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Spock bit her on the neck. Nyota gasped.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten…no five minutes," she said, jumping off his lap. She searched Spock's dark brown eyes. The fire she ignited was burning brightly.

"Nyota, I require easy access," he requested, looking at her lacey, white panties. She slipped out of them. Spock reached for her. She moved out of his way.

"Not here, Spock." She grinned. "Remember the rules."

Spock barely contained control. "Five minutes or less," he said urgently.

He got up quickly and stripped the blanket off the bed. Nyota picked up her discarded clothes and sprinted to her room. She threw on a pair of short pajamas and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals.

"Computer, music off," she requested. She grabbed her blanket and left the room in a hurry.

Spock watched Nyota's long legs as she descended down the stairs. She was surprised to see him in a pair of shorts.

"I heard your parents laughing," Spock said as he walked out the front door behind her.

Nyota smiled. She laced her fingers in his. "My parents are still…um… affectionate towards each other, just as I assume your parents are, too," she explained.

They took the path that led to the field of wildflowers. Once they arrived at their destination, Spock spread his blanket on the ground. Nyota sat down and gestured for him to sit down next to her. She laid her head against his chest and looked up at the stars. The warm breeze kissed their skin.

"We have to come up with an act for the talent show," she whispered. "Any suggestions?"

"No," he whispered, engulfing her in his arms.

"We can sing."

Spock caught her earlobe between his teeth. "Nyota now is not the time to discuss how we are going to entertain your family," he replied, slipping his hands under her tee shirt, cupping her breast in his hands.

"My little show did this?" she whispered teasingly, enjoying his hot touches.

"Nyota, you are my ambrosia," he confessed, kissing her skin. "My only weakness." He crushed her lips under his, bruising them.

***

The sounds of birds singing overhead awakened Spock. According to his internal clock it was 8:30. He glanced at Nyota who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had no desire to disturb her rest, but he had to meet with Mr. Uhura to put his plan into action.

"Nyota," he whispered. "It's time to rise." He kissed her forehead. Nyota began to stir. She squinted as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Morning, k'diwa," she purred. "What time is it?"

"8:30." He played with her hair. "I have a busy schedule today. Your father and I have an excursion to go on."

"Really? So do I," she said. "I'm helping with the Christmas feast, so I will be spending my day at the market."

"Are you preparing a special dish for my palate only?"

"Of course." She grinned, remembering the dinner over November break.

Spock stood up and helped Nyota to her feet. After adjusting their clothes and folding their blankets, they headed back to the house.

"Good morning, Ta, Spock," Ama greeted as they entered the house. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, Mama," Nyota replied.

Brushing her fingertips discreetly across Spock's hands, he saw her thoughts of last night were fresh on her mind.

Ouseman walked into the room, "Spock we have things to do," he reminded him. "Hurry up and get dressed." He glanced at Spock, then at his daughter and the blankets. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

Ama suppressed a smile. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," she announced.

Ouseman had poured Ama a cup of coffee and was sitting at the table when she walked into the kitchen. "Don't say a word," he said.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said, joining her husband at the kitchen table. Their eyes met. Suddenly, they burst into laughter.

"I bet you a kiss it was Ta's idea." He smiled.

"And I bet you a kiss Spock didn't put up much of a fight, or any at all," she countered.

Ama and Ouseman leaned across the table and kissed each other. Meanwhile, Nyota and Spock decided to conserve water by sharing a shower.

***

"Son, here we are." Ouseman announced, as he parked his hover car in front of Miss Imani dance studio. The small brightly colored building stood out among the dull brown-gray stores that lined both sides of the street. Spock climbed out the passenger's side and waited for Ouseman before approaching the front door.

Spock rang the door chime.

"Enter." A seductive contra-alto voice called out from the next room. The door swooshed opened, Ouseman looked nervously at the Vulcan standing next to him. Spock nodded at him and stepped over the threshold. Ouseman followed.

"Be right with you." The voice called out.

Ouseman and Spock waited patiently in the small studio. The walls were covered with pictures of a woman of an uncertain age in various dance poses.

"Spock, are you sure you want to learn the tango?" Ouseman asked, "It would take more than a few hours of lessons to get it right." Spock stared at his future father-in-law.

"It must be the tango." He insisted. "No other dance will be acceptable."

Ouseman rubbed the back of his neck. "Son, I have seen old clips of the tango, that dance is…shall we say sensual?"

"It is Nyota's favorite dance." Spock said without missing a beat.

_Now we are getting somewhere._Ouseman said to himself.

"Sir, your daughter has been given me private lessons." Spock explained. "It is her fondest wish to dance with me. Unbeknownst to Nyota, I have been practing in my spare time, using historical dance tutorials from a Terran 21st century reality show by the name of _Dancing with the Stars. _I had also purchased the Arthur Murray's dance patterns to assist me in my quest. I have the basic steps patterns perfected, but I need to practice with an actual partner to put it all together."

"I understand you want to please Ta, but Spock are you sure you want another woman grinding against you?"

Spock tilted his head, Ouseman felt uneasy. "Sir, your daughter _owns_ me. I have no desire to transfer my affection to another female. My dance partner will be well compensated for her services, nothing more."

A tall, regal woman, the color of nutmeg walked into the room, her honey brown eyes went from Spock to Ouseman. "I'm Miss Imani." She announced. "Welcome to my studio."

Spock nodded. "Miss Imani, I am here to acquire your services." He began. "I am here to learn the tango."

The former ballerina nodded. "And you sir?" she asked, looking directly at Ouseman.

"I'm here to observe," Ouseman replied.

"I'm sorry, but I do not allow observers in my studio," Miss Imani announced. "Either you are here to dance or you must leave."

"What?"

"Miss Imani, Mr. Uhura is here for lessons also," Spock informed her.

Ouseman gaped at Spock. He was sure he saw a smirk on Spock's lips.

"Very good." She tapped her cane against the wooden floor. Two younger versions of Miss Imani appeared into the room.

Tildy, the eldest by three minutes, smiled coyly as she set her sights on Spock. _What a beautiful man_. She said to herself as she licked her lips. She got goose bumps at the thought of dancing with the handsome Vulcan.

Zola threw her sister a death glare. _Don't even think about it_. Her facial expression said. _I'm dancing with the Vulcan._

Tildy chuckled softly. "Zola please, you're going to embarrass yourself. You know what happens when you even _think_ about a hot guy."

"I only broke out in_ hives_ three times Tildy." She hissed, holding up three fingers. "Count them, three times." She pushed her sister into the wall.

Spock raised both eyebrows in surprise. He looked at Ouseman; Ouseman shrugged his shoulders.

Miss Imani felt the beginning of a migraine coming on. She definitely have to _stop_ hiring relatives.

"Move over Tildy, the tall good looking one is _mine_." Zola hissed, out the side of her mouth. "You are dancing with grandpa."

"No way." Tildy spat at her twin sister. "You got the last handsome guy that walked in here and we _both_ know how that fiasco ended."

"It was an honest mistake." Zola hissed. "How was I supposed to know the extra_ hand _on that yummy Prenumar was his _penis_? He offered it to me and I shook it."

"Thus, taking his virginity." Tildy deadpan. "Zola, you would have known the difference between the Prenumar hand and penis if you had paid any attention in humanoid anatomy class." Tildy explained to her deft sister. "Repeat after me, a mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Tildy purposely stuck out her right foot; Zola stumbled, landing into the arms of Spock – much to her sister's chagrin.

Spock helped Zola to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Zola looked into his dark brown eyes and got lost in them. "Uh-huh." She sighed. _Why was her skin beginning to itch?_

Spock's sensitive ears picked up Zola's accelerated heart beat, he also noticed small bumps was beginning to form on her arms…

"Excuse me Miss….?

Zola, who was too busy undressing Spock with her eyes, didn't hear him. Prompting Spock to repeat himself.

"Excuse me Miss…?"

"Uh…" Zola replied. _What is my name?_ She wondered. _Wait I know this!_ _It begins with a_ _B...no…no…P! Ohhh….a Z!_ "Who is Zola?" she replied in a form of a question, unsure if she was correct.

"Miss Zola, are you well?' Spock asked. "You seem to be breaking out in a rash."

Before she could answer, Miss Imani barked. "Ladies, the gentlemen are here to learn the tango—the dance of lovers," she announced with a dramatic flair.

Zola giggled nervously as she touched Spock's forearm. Tildy glanced at her sister and grinned wickedly, her younger sister and hot guys do not mix.

Tildy rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face. Ouseman laughed to himself, he knew the young woman wasn't interested in being his partner, not when her twin sister was in the arms of Spock.

Miss Imani cleared her throat. "Zola darling, what is the matter?" she asked. "You are looking rather ashen…"

"I'm…I'm fine." Zola answered, tripping over her own tongue.

"Are you sure? I can always…"

"NO!" Zola yelled, surprising everyone. "S-sorry."

Tildy smirked, she was right. Zola couldn't handle being next to someone as hot as Spock.

Miss Imani shook her head and tapped her cane. "Ready…. Computer, music."

Once the music started, Zola was the ultimate professional. On the other hand, Tildy was having a hard time with Ouseman, who discovered, the reason why he didn't dance was because he has two left feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stepping on Tildy dainty toes. "Sorry."

"It is okay Mr. Uhura, you are doing…" she winched in pain as he stepped on her toes again. "…beautifully." She finished.

"Sorry."

"Please stop apologizing." She said through clinch teeth.

Zola was in tango heaven, as Spock held her closely to him. At one point she felt a small amount of drool sliding down the corner of her mouth. She quickly wiped her face and sighed dreamily. _This guy is so beautiful, there is no way he is single…please be single, please be single…_

Zola had heard the rumors that Vulcans were mere robots, a cold, unfeeling species, but dancing with Spock has dispelled that rumor, she had never danced with anyone with such _passion_, such _fire_…

Zola wanted to strip him naked where he stood…

Spock stop abruptly. "Miss Zola thank you." He said politely. "I have the dance moves committed to memory."

Zola's face fell. "You're welcome."

Tildy was relieved, she could barely stand. Ouseman apologized profusely as she hobbled to the back and reached for the medi-kit. Spock paid for their lessons and thanked Miss Imani for her time.

"I made a fool of myself." Ouseman said as they left the dance studio.

"Mr. Uhura, you did very well." Spock replied. "The tango is a very complex dance."

"_You _would say that." Ouseman chuckled. "You dance like a pro."

"I have had more practice than you."

"Miss Zola seemed enamored of you."

"To be truthful, Mr. Uhura I did not notice. Nyota is the only woman that exist for me."

***

Nyota, walked into the living area practically floating on air. "Hello family." She said dreamily, sitting down in the nearest chair. "I know how I am going to propose to Spock."

"What is your plan?" Rowena asked.

Nyota held up a rough draft of a small book. "It came to me this morning."

"A book?" Noe'mia questioned. "Come on Ta that is _not_ romantic."

"What about proposing to him at dawn, while standing in the fields of wild flowers?" Grace suggested. "Picture it, you are dress in a long, flowing white linen gown…and Spock is dress in…whatever and you take his hands in yours, gaze into his eyes and…"

"I'm not changing my mind." Nyota interjected. "My plan is so…Spock."

"Ta…" Rowena huffed, rolling her eyes.

As they were trying to persuade Nyota to change her mind, Ama heard a faint knock at the front door. She opened it ands was surprised to discovered a beautiful, green red head, grinning at her.

"Hello." Ama greeted. "You must be Gaila, Ta's roommate from the Academy."

"Hello." Gaila replied. "You must be Ny's mom. Gosh you're beautiful."

Ama smiled. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Is Ta expecting you?"

"No, it is a surprise."

"I'm not changing my mind!" Nyota yelled.

"Just follow the noise." Ama replied.

Gaila followed the voices to the living area, Nyota was shaking her head.

"But you _don'_t understand…" Nyota replied, stubbornly. "A book is unique _and_ romantic."

Gaila shook her head and smiled. "She's right." She spoke up. "A book is prefect for Nyota and Spock…trust me."

Nyota gasped. "Gaila!" she squealed. "What are you doing here?" she jumped out of her chair and embraced her friend.

"If you think you are going to ask the hot Vulcan god to marry you and I am not here? You are sadly mistaken. I am going to see this sappy romance novel, geek love thing thru to the end."

"What about your family?"

"They are good." Gaila said, shrugging her shoulders. "Show me your book?"

"Sure…" she turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "Gaila meet part of my family; my sisters Rowena and Grace; and my cousin Noe'mia."

"Hey family." Gaila greeted, waving.

"And you met my mom." She handed Gaila the rough draft, Gaila leaf through it.

"This is so you and Spock." She agreed. "Only geek love can make a book of proposal sound so romantic."

"Thank you Gaila." Nyota smiled. "The title is _Forever and Always_, it will be filled with my favorite pictures of Spock and of course I will write it in different languages."

"Of course." Gaila smiled, rolling her eyes. "It wouldn't be _you_ if it wasn't different."

"I'm really glad that you are here." Nyota smiled. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for. Where is the hot Vulcan love god?"

"He and my father are out on an adventure."

"Oh." Gaila smiled. _Putting together his proposal plans no doubt._

***

"Okay Spock, where to next?" Ouseman asked.

"I have to rehearse the song I am going to perform for my Nyota." Spock replied. "And make sure the flowers that I had ordered will arrive promptly on Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

Spock nodded his lips quirked up in a smile. "Christmas Eve." He confirmed.

Ouseman chuckled. _Spock and Nyota are both going to get the surprise of their lives. _

_**tbc...**_

**A/N: **I prefer Spock's idea, it is so unVulcan-like and it does makes your heart melt...especially what happens after he proposes...lol. Nyota plan is so...Spock and Nyota, their love of books is what connects them in the first place. I love Gaila, and I couldn't picture her NOT being in the mix. The next chapter is Christmas Eve...hehehe

Please R/R it feeds my muse...thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but as you know real life gets in the way... this chapter was so long that I have to post it in two parts! My deep heart-felt thanks to my beta Carla, who is so awesome to preview this for me and thanks to everyone who is on this ride with me, thank you for all the love...I am truly blessed!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek,...just my love, OC's and imagination!...thanks you for reading...Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four: Christmas in Africa – Mnah _Proposal_ Part One

Spock was surprised to see Gaila sitting in the Uhuras' living area talking with Nyota's sisters and cousin. Lanre, who was staring at Gaila from the safety of his mother's lap, ran to Spock and wrapped his chubby arms around Spock long, left leg.

"Uncle Spock," he giggled, looking up into the Vulcan's expressionless face.

Spock looked down into his nephew's cherubic face. "Hello, Lanre," he said gently. The boy hid his face in Spock's pant leg.

Upon hearing the voice that leaves her breathless, Nyota quickly left her bedroom and sprinted downstairs. Spock inhaled deeply as her scent embraced him. He turned to look at her. Nyota saw the smile in his eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered softly in Russian.

"I had missed you, too, my Nyota," Spock responded in German.

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Barf," she said good-naturedly. "This is what I have to put up with at the Academy."

Noe'mia laughed. "I think it's cute," she said.

"It is," Gaila agreed. "It has everything to do with the geek love thing."

"Geek love?" Rowena questioned. "I heard you mentioned that before. What is it?"

"My name for the love between Spock and Nyota," Gaila explained. "Two brainiacs that are in love."

Spock linked his pinky finger with Nyota's. "Do you feel the sudden urge to converse with nature?" Spock inquired in Vulcan.

Nyota's face grew warm as she bit her bottom lip, the memory of last night popping in her mind. "Yes," she replied in Vulcan.

"See what I mean?" Gaila replied. "Geek love."

"We are going for a walk," Nyota announced. "And we are taking Lanre with us."

Lanre took hold of Spock's free hand. "Bye-bye," he said, waving to her mother. "See…later."

They walked to their favorite spot and watched Lanre as he chased the butterflies, laughing joyously.

"Spock, we have to come up with an act for the talent show," Nyota said. "And we don't have enough time to rehearse."

"Why don't you sing?" he suggested. "Your vocal range is phenomenal."

"And what will you do? We have to perform together."

"Well…I can raise my eyebrows in time with the music," he responded in a light tone.

"Spock, your humor is getting better," she chuckled.

"Whatever you wish to do is alright with me."

Nyota kissed him on the cheek. "I am so happy, Spock, thank you."

"It is_ I_ who should be thanking you," he responded, placing his right hand over hers. "You have improved my life richly."

"Uncle Spock, Auntie Ta!" Lanre laughed. He was having a great time chasing after the butterflies and picking wildflowers.

Nyota stood up, "Come, k'diwa, let's join Lanre." She ran and grabbed her nephew in her arms and twirled him around. "Come on, Uncle Spock, play with us."

"Yeah, play wit' us," Lanre echoed.

Spock stood up, dusted himself off and stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What's the matter?" Nyota asked.

"Nyota, as a child growing up on Vulcan, I had never interacted with my peers," he confessed. "Unless you consider defending my mother's honor as an extracurricular activity."

Nyota's heart went out to him. "I forget how different our upbringings were," she said. "I can't imagine not hearing a child's innocent laughter ringing throughout the house, or running around just for the fun of it." She looked into his dark, brown eyes. "Spock, promise me our children will be allowed to choose their own paths."

"I promise," he vowed.

_Our children, our children…_

Her words pleased him.

_Our children, our children…_

He tilted his head and watched his Nyota dance with Lanre.

_Our children, our children…_

"What?" Nyota asked, picking flowers out of her hair, laughing as Lanre continued to chase her.

_Our children, our children…_

He imagined Nyota playing with a little girl, the color of cinnamon with slightly visible pointy ears and long curly, black hair, laughing as Nyota placed a crown of daisies on her head.

_Our children, our children… _

And a son, with all of his seriousness, as he will teach him the joy of playing three-dimensional chess and perhaps will take him to his first Terran football game.

_Our children, our children…_

Nyota stared at him, curiously.

"You want to have children with _me,"_ he finally stated. A warm feeling washed over him.

Nyota smiled shyly. "Yes, Spock, I am _going_ to have children with you," she corrected.

"Uncle Spock, play with us," Lanre insisted between fits of laughter.

Nyota grabbed a handful of flowers and handed them to Lanre. She picked him up and hoisted him on her shoulders. She walked over to Spock, where Lanre proceeded to dump the flowers on Spock's head.

"It's raining flowers on your head, Uncle Spock," Lanre chuckled.

Spock's human eyes shined warmly. He bent down, plucked a handful of flowers, and tossed them on Lanre's head. Lanre's three-year-old laughter was contagious. Nyota glanced at Spock and laughed for the both of them.

Lanre reached for Spock; he lifted Lanre off Nyota and placed him on his broad shoulders.

"You're funny, Uncle Spock," Lanre said. He kissed Spock on the top of his head; the corners of his lips curved into a slight smile.

Nyota draped an arm around Spock's waist and commented, "You're going to make an excellent father."

***

Gaila and Rowena were sitting on the porch making small talk when Nyota and Spock walked up to them. Lanre was resting peacefully in Spock's arms.

"You had really worn him out," Rowena replied, taking her sleeping child from Spock.

"Why don't I help you put him to bed?" Nyota suggested. "Spock, I will be back with your glass of water shortly." She kissed gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Get a room," she whispered. Nyota smiled sweetly at her and winked.

After Nyota was out of earshot, Spock took Gaila into his confidence. "I was pleasantly surprised when I saw you sitting in the Uhuras' living area," he began. "But I am glad that you are here because I can use your assistance with Nyota."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Keep her occupied for the next couple of days," he answered. "I am going to be extremely busy putting the finishing touches on the engagement plans I have for her."

"Is that all?" Gaila inquired. "Sure, I will be more than happy to help you out."

"Thank you, Gaila."

A few minutes later, Nyota came outside with a several bottles of water and a bowl of assorted fruits. She placed it on the small table next to Spock and sat down on the steps next to Gaila. The three of them sat in silence taking in the beautiful African sunset. Gaila got up to stretch her long legs.

"Does anyone have the time?" she asked.

"It's 18:30," Spock replied.

"Thank you," she said. "How did you do that?"

"It's a Vulcan thing," Nyota explained.

"What does everyone do for fun around here?" Gaila asked.

Nyota threw Spock a quick glance and bit down on her bottom lips to prevent herself from smiling too hard.

"I know what you two do for fun," Gaila responded, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. "What is it this time? Reading the complete works of some obscured Bolarian author no one gives a crap abut?"

"Really, Gaila, an obscure Bolarian author?" Nyota laughed.

"You two can't help yourselves," she said sarcastically. "It's the geek thing."

"Which reminds me: Nyota," Spock piped in, playing along, "there is a fascinating article on the speech patterns of the E'Kitien female I believe you will be interested in reading. It appears when an E'Kitien feman reaches maturity, her…"

"Enough already…" Gaila interjected, "I am going inside to breath among the normal people. Please, do not say anything _remotely_scientific until I leave your presence." Spock and Nyota watched as Gaila quickly vacated the premises.

Nyota chuckled. _"Ashaya_, your sense of humor is greatly improving." She stood up to stretch her legs.

"Come, sit close to me, Nyota," he requested. "You are too far away."

Nyota honored his request by sitting on his lap. "Is this close enough?" she asked teasingly, brushing several braids out of her face.

Spock encircled his arms around her waist and clasped his hands together. "I find it most satisfactory," he whispered, inhaling her scent. "Most satisfactory, indeed."

***

The two days before Christmas Eve were a blur. As promised, Gaila kept Nyota's already busy schedule even busier. She had Nyota take her to several small boutiques to look for the perfect sexy Christmas dress. At first Nyota was a little put off by her friend, until Gaila reminded her that if she had any intentions of turning her hot, Vulcan love god's brain into liquid, she would need a few items for the _post _engagement activities.

"Did you bring that hot, black dress you bought a few weeks ago?" Gaila asked.

"Yes," Nyota responded. "I planned to wear it when I propose to Spock."

"Excellent, then you will need this." She shoved a pair of black thongs into Nyota's hands. "And these…" She handed her a bottle of cherry-flavored body oil. "The best thing about this is more you lick it, the more pleasurable it feels."

Nyota grabbed two bottles of body oils—one chocolate-flavored and the other nectarine. Gaila raised an arched eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

"Variety is good," Nyota stated as she felt the heat creep up her neck.

"And you need lots and lots of scented candles for the hotel room," Gaila suggested. "For ambiance."

"I don't want to burn down the room. I think a dozen thick candles should be enough."

"Speaking of rooms, at which hotel will this romantic proposal take place?"

"The Hilton. I reserved the penthouse."

"The penthouse? I'm very impressed, girly."

"It's an early Christmas present from my sisters," Nyota replied. "Otherwise, I could not have afforded that place on my own."

***

Great Auntie Sylvie greeted Ouseman and Spock each with a kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace.

"Commander Spock, it is so wonderful to see you again." She led her guests to her small but comfortable sitting room. "Please, sit down."

Spock sat in the chair nearest to him and noticed the sitting room was richly decorated with precious mementos of her family—from ancient photographs of babies, school pictures of children in varies stages of their lives, to wedding photos and postcards from all over the galaxies.

In the middle of all this was a huge photograph of a young Sylvie looking adoringly at a young man with a wide smile carved on her lips. The same smile his Nyota gives him. The inscription on the old silver frame read: _Manny and Sylvie on their wedding day._ Sylvie, noticing Spock looking at the picture, chuckled. "That was one of the happiest days of my life," she told him. "The day I had finally married my Manny."

The tea kettle in the kitchen whistled and Ouseman excused himself. "I hope you don't mind having tea the old-fashioned way, Commander Spock," she said after Ouseman left. "I had tried drinking tea from the replicator, but it left a bad aftertaste in my mouth. Some things are better left alone."

Spock nodded in agreement.

Ouseman walked into the room with a huge tray that was filled not only with tea but with a huge variety of fruits and vegetable dishes, finger sandwiches, and cheeses. "I went a little overboard," she explained as her nephew placed the food on the table. "I hope everything will be to your liking."

She gestured for Ouseman to come closer. Her nephew obliged. She thanked him with a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, Auntie." Ouseman put away the tray and reclaimed his chair at the table.

Sylvie waited until everyone prepared their cup of tea before continuing. "Commander Spock, my nephew has informed me you have plans to ask our Ta to marry you."

Spock nodded. "I will ask her tomorrow evening," he replied.

"Ouseman has already given you his approval, so we will not go over that, but what I am about to say, I want you to take it to heart, young man." She sipped her tea as she searched Spock's dark, brown eyes. "Commander Spock, you are about to join yourself to a fiercely proud family who will love you and care for you for the rest of your life. We are very protective of our own. You need us; we are here, and that is what family is for.

"I tell everyone who is about to join our family that, if they do not want to be loved and cared for, then they better back away and run because love and family go hand in hand. Can you deal with such a loving family? Sometimes we do get on each other's last nerves and give unsolicited advice, but we love each other. Can you handle a family who accepts you for you and not for what we can get from you? The Uhura family wants to love you. Can you accept that?"

If Spock didn't have control over his emotions, he would have broken down and cried with joy. If he wasn't sure that he was wanted, then there weren't any doubts in his mind now.

"Yes," he replied without the slightest hesitation.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Sylvie said warmly.

"You can relax now, son." Ouseman smiled. "You passed."

***

Christmas Eve morning, Nyota's heart beat was pounding loudly in her chest—so loud, in fact, she was surprised Spock didn't complain that the noise was hurting his sensitive ears. She turned around in Spock's arms to kiss him. Spock stared down at her, his eyes smiling.

"Good morning, k'diwa," he greeted, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she murmured happily, returning his kiss. "It's Christmas Eve."

"So it is," he replied matter-of-factly. "The talent show is tonight and we haven't got a clue on what to do."

"We will…what is the old Terran saying…?_'wing it'_."

"We are that good together, aren't we?"

"Nyota, together we are indestructible."

She snuggled against him and grinned. "I can stay like this forever," she sighed. "But we have to get up; we have another busy day ahead of us."

"Indeed." Spock got up and helped Nyota to her feet.

"We are going to have to stop conversing with nature." She plucked several blades of grass out of her hair.

"Why?" Spock asked as he neatly folded their blankets. "I am enjoying our…camping trips," he said in a joking tone. "I had never imagined sleeping under the stars could be so exhilarating."

"I'm going to be quite disappointed when I take my basic survival course this summer," she said. "The nights will not be as stimulating."

***

"Okay, family, tonight's events will begin on time this year," Ouseman announced at the breakfast table. "This means if you are planning to ride with me, I expect you to be ready to go thirty minutes before we actually leave. Ama, Ta that means you two."

"What?" Nyota protested. "Daddy, I'm always on time…" Spock raised both eyebrows in response. "Okay, let me rephrase that," she muttered.

Ouseman chuckled. "Spock and I have some last minute errands to run before heading over to Esu and Anshatha's to help them set up. We should be back around four, hopefully no later than five."

"Do you have any idea if Matusu plans to recite Macbeth again this year?" Ama asked.

"Geez, I hope not," Noe'mia said as she walked into the kitchen, Gaila following closely behind her. "His butchering of such a powerful play is enough to turn anyone against Shakespeare."

"Hello, everyone," Gaila greeted. She smiled slyly at Spock, then at Nyota. Spock acknowledged her presence with a nod. Nyota smiled back.

"Morning, Gaila," Ama said warmly. "I hope my niece is being a gracious hostess."

"Noe'mia is a great hostess," Gaila complimented.

"Thank you," Noe'mia said, pouring herself a glass of juice.

Spock quickly caught Gaila's attention and gestured for her to follow him. She nodded. He excused himself from the table and walked into the sitting area. A few minutes later Gaila followed suit.

"What's up?" she asked.

Spock raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Nothing is up," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"How can I help you?" Gaila corrected.

"'I have purchased a dress for Nyota to wear tonight," he explained. "I need your expert opinion."

"Because I'm a fashionista?"

"No, because you are a female and I am inexperienced in shopping for women's apparel," he replied dryly.

"Oh well, two out of three isn't bad," she quipped. "Let's see the dress."

"Be back shortly." He ran upstairs and grabbed the dress. "Tell what you think." He pulled out an unflattering lime-green frock.

"Ewww!" Gaila replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Spock this is…ewww! Please put it away, it is burning my eyes!"

"Your reaction tells me the dress is not pleasing."

"You call_ that _a dress? Spock, it is hideous!"

"Will you assist me in purchasing something more to Nyota's liking?"

"I will be more than happy to help you." She grabbed the dress and stuffed it in the bag. "I'm going to burn this right away," she vowed.

"I will not be able to accompany you, but here is my federation credit card." He handed Gaila his card. "I trust you will not purchase anything too provocative."

"You can trust me, Commander," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Gaila, thank you, I really appreciate your assistance."

"A passing grade in Beginner's Vulcan will do just nicely." Spock raised an eyebrow halfway. "Just kidding."

***

The stores were crowded with last minute shoppers. Gaila reasoned since she will be purchasing a dress for Nyota on Spock's behalf, why not bring Nyota along? Plus, she fudged on the truth a bit by telling Nyota she wanted to buy her a Christmas gift.

"Find anything that appeal to you?" Gaila asked.

"Not really," Nyota replied with a sigh. "Gaila, do we have to do this today? I still have a lot of things to do before tonight."

"We will have plenty of time to do whatever you need done," Gaila assured her. "What do you think of this hot number?" She held up an aqua blue, backless, mini dress with rhinestone spaghetti straps. "The color compliments your skin tone."

"Where is the rest of it?"

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Gee, Ny, you are not an old lady. Show off that hot body of yours—Spock would like it."

After a short pause Nyota grabbed the hanger out of her hand. "Let me try it on."

Nyota went to the dressing room while Gaila went to find a pair of matching heels. Nyota slipped on the dress. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror and grinned approvingly. _I like it._ She turned around and stared at her rear end. The dress stopped just above her tailbone. She giggled softly, thinking about Spock trying to maintain his Vulcan control. _Oh yeah, sexy hot._

She changed back into her jeans and tee-shirt and went in search for Gaila. She found her looking at shoes.

"Well?" Gaila asked.

"Love it," Nyota replied.

"Great, now you need a pair of shoes."

"Gaila, the dress is enough."

"Like I'm going to listen to you. Try these heels on, they are super sexy."

***

Spock stopped by the Hilton to make sure the penthouse suite would be set up to her specifications. "The flowers I had ordered will be arriving at precisely 1500 hours," he informed the desk clerk named Brian. "Please notify me the moment they arrive." He jotted down his private video cell number and handed it to him.

"I will be sure to contact you as soon as your order comes in, Commander Spock," Brian replied.

"Thank you," Spock replied. _Tonight has to be perfect,_ he thought to himself as he walked out the lobby.

Forty-five minutes later, Nyota smiled as she and Gaila approached the front desk of the Hilton hotel. "Hello…" she greeted with a bright smile. She glanced at the desk's clerk name tag. "…Brian, I'm here to check in."

"Yes, Miss," Brian greeted, smiling at the two attractive women standing before him. Gaila began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Nyota Uhura. I have a reservation for the penthouse suite." She turned to Gaila and winked.

"Please bear with me for one moment." Brian brought up the hotel guest's roster on screen. "And what is your name again, Miss?"

"Nyota Uhura."

Brian knotted his brows together. "I'm sorry, Miss Uhura, we have no record of you in our system," he said. "Are you _sure_ you made a reservation here?"

Nyota's face fell. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Uhura, the computer does not lie."

"I have a confirmation letter saying that it _does,_" she retorted. She felt her temper flaring dangerously high. She fished into her bag and brought out the confirmation letter and handed it to him.

Brian looked over the letter and handed it back to her. "I'm sorry, Miss Uhura. Although your letter does confirm your reservation, there is nothing I can do about it. The room has already been booked," he explained. "My hands are tied…sorry."

"This cannot be happening," Nyota replied. She wanted to throw something. "This cannot be happening, especially not_ today_."

Brian looked around to see if anyone was looking. He took off his ear piece and gestured for Nyota and Gaila to move closer. "How much are you willing to pay?" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Nyota replied in disbelief.

"Look, Miss Uhura, from the look on your face I gather you want that room pretty bad. What are you and your friend, the Orion whore, got planned?" he sneered. "Are you planning to set up business here at the hotel?" He looked at Gaila lustfully. "I want a part of the action."

Nyota's jaws dropped. "Why, you piece of shit!" she hissed. She was about to slap the slime ball across the face, but Gaila caught her hand in midair.

"Ny, why don't you go and take a short walk to calm yourself down?" Gaila suggested.

"Gaila, no, I want to stomp him into the ground," she protested.

"Ny, please, I do not want your family bailing you out of jail for murdering this jerk. Focus on proposing to your hot, Vulcan love god. I will take care of this."

"Gaila…"

"Give me fifteen minutes, okay, sweetie?" Nyota stared at her, thinking. "Fifteen minutes, Ny, that's all I ask."

"Oh, alright," Nyota said reluctantly. "Fifteen minutes and not a second more."

Gaila watched Nyota walked away before turning her attention back to Brian. "How much do you want?" she asked, turning on the charm.

"Fifty percent," he said without flinching. He reached out his fat hand to touch Gaila's face.

Gaila vomited inside of her mouth. "Sure," she agreed. "But don't you want a sample of what I'm offering?"

"Hell, yeah." He chuckled. "I heard about you Orion girls' performances in the bedroom." He quickly put up the _Be back in fifteen minutes _sign and lead Gaila to an unused room in the back.

As soon as he locked the door, Gaila began to pull her tee-shirt over her head. "Don't you think you better get undressed too, big boy?" she said coyly. "We only have fifteen minutes."

Brian quickly stumbled out of his clothes. "Come on, bitch, take them clothes off, I ain't got all day."

Before Brian could say another word, Gaila surprised him with a deadly blow to the right jaw, followed by a left just for good measure. Brian lay naked, spread-eagle in the middle of the floor.

She had knocked him out cold.

"You fucker!" she hissed. It was creeps like Brian who will never let her forget, no matter how much she had accomplished in her life, that she was still an Orion whore.

She spat on him.

Gaila quickly gathered his clothes and left him in the locked room. She tossed them in the nearest trash compactor and went to the front desk. She quickly hacked into the hotel's computer system. She nearly laughed out loud when she noticed both Spock and Nyota had reserved the hotel's penthouse suite for that night.

A brilliant idea came to her mind.

Gaila transferred their hotel reservations to the most expensive hotel in Africa: the La Maladre, Penthouse suite B—compliments of that fat fucker Brian and the Hilton.

Gaila spotted Nyota quickly walking towards the front desk. She quickly slipped from behind the computer and sprinted towards her friend, grabbing her gently by the arm.

"Girl, lets get out of here before all hell breaks loose," she whispered in Nyota's ear.

Nyota glanced at the front desk. "Did you kill him, Gaila?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Please, jerks like him aren't worth soiling my hands."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that upper management isn't getting any Christmas bonuses this year," she smirked. "They had decided to pay for your penthouse suite at the La Maladre to make up for the horrible way you were treated by that fat fucker, Brian."

"The La Maladre!" Nyota gasped. "A person can't afford to breathe the air in at that place for under 4000 credits."

"Well, sweetie, you and the hot, Vulcan love god can breathe all the air you want, or do what ever it is you crazy kids do in your alone time."

"Lets go and check it out." Nyota smiled wickedly at Gaila. "You're good, wickedly good."

"Thank you."

***

It took Brian's supervisor twenty minutes to find him locked in the unused back room, naked, with two swollen eyes and a fat, busted lip. When asked what the hell happened to him, Brian thought about Gaila and faked amnesia. Needless to say, no one believed him and he was fired, especially after it was discovered he had authorized the Hilton to pay for a very expensive penthouse suite at the La Maladre.

Spock was more than a little surprised about his good fortune. "The flowers will be transferred to the penthouse suite at the La Maladre, correct?"

"Yes, sir, Commander Spock," the harried supervisor confirmed. "And once again, please accept our deepest apology."

"Apology accepted." Spock disconnected the call.

"Is everything alright, Spock?" Ouseman asked.

Spock nodded. "It is absolutely perfect," He stated, his dark, brown eyes smiling.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **sorry this was is cliffy but this chapter was 30 pages long....so as soon as my awesome beta review the next chapter it I will post it. Don't you just love Gaila? Every girl need a friend like her... The next chapter Spock at his most unVulcan like best.....sigh

Please R/R it feeds my muse....and thank you for reading!

Mnah - Proposal

Ashaya - love

K'diwa - beloved


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I hope it will be to your liking... Once again I like to thank my awesome beta who for some reason like to review my dribbles...Thank you for all the reviews, love and support it really inspires me to continue writing! thanks again...

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Star Trek the new movie will be out already....so that just leaves me with my imagination and love!....Enjoy I also do not own _What You Won't Do_ _For Love_ by Bobby Caldwell or _I Only Have Eyes For You_ by The Flamingoes

Chapter Twenty Five: Christmas in Africa – Mnah _Proposal_ Part Two

The La Maladre Penthouse, Suite B, was breathtaking. The large, spacious suite overlooked the white costal lines of the Maputo Bay to the west.

"What do you think?" Gaila asked.

"This place is gorgeous," Nyota answered breathlessly. "Did you get a look at the bathroom? It is made up entirely of marble, and the old-fashioned showerhead and knobs? Gaila, this is more than I had _ever_ expected. Spock is going to be blown away."

"How can you tell? He only have one expression—stoic."

"Spock is very expressive."

"You should know."

"I can't wait until tonight," she beamed. "It's going to be a night to remember."

Nyota arranged the scented candles around the bedroom and requested to have several bottles of chocolate drinks chilled on ice to be sent up to the penthouse before her arrival.

"Chocolate drinks?" Gaila asked in disbelief. "You are staying at the most expensive hotel in the universe and you are requesting a child's drink? What is it with you two geeks?"

Nyota smiled at Gaila, unwilling to reveal the truth. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll order a very expensive bottle of Jack, okay?"

"Now you're talking."

***

Gaila and Nyota described the La Maladre penthouse suite to Nyota's sisters and cousin.

"It is the perfect romantic setting for a proposal," Nyota gushed. "Way better than anything the Hilton could offer."

"I can't believe the Hilton is footing the bill," Grace said. "Wow, what luck." Gaila and Nyota smiled at each other.

"I know, right?" Nyota agreed. "Even I was surprised at the level of their generosity. But now I have only one problem."

"What is it?"

"How to get Spock there without ruining the surprise."

"Leave that to us," Rowena replied. "You make sure you're ready."

Noe'mia glanced at the chronometer and stood up to leave. "Gaila, we better get going," she said.

"Alright." Gaila got up and stretched her long limbs. "Ny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"In private?"

"Sure." The two friends walked to the sitting area. "What is it, Gaila? Anything wrong? Are you going to confess that you really killed that pig, Brian?"

"No," Gaila replied. "I left that creep very much alive. I wanted to confess that your dress isn't a gift from me but from the hot, Vulcan love god."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your man is a genius and sexy, but he is not so bright when it comes to women's fashion. Ny, he bought you this shapeless _thing_ that was passing as a dress. It was hideous and I told him so. He had asked me to purchase you something more to your liking and, voila, you got your hot, sexy dress."

"I bet he instructed you to make sure it wasn't sexy, didn't he?"

"You know your Spock so well."

"Do you still have the original dress he bought, by any chance?"

Gaila nodded. "I'm going to burn it. Why?"

"I want it."

"Please don't tell me you are going to wear it."

"Okay, I won't. I want it because he bought it for me."

"Okay, wait right here. I had stashed it under the couch." Gaila reached under the couch and pulled out the bag. She handed the bag over to Nyota. Nyota pulled out the dress and held it up to get a better view. "See, hideous."

"I admit, it's not flattering," Nyota agreed. "But it's kind of cute in a bland kind of way." She placed it back into the bag.

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ny," Gaila protested.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up on the dress," Nyota said, changing the subject.

They heard Ouseman's hover car pulled up in the driveway. "I better go up and get dressed. See you in a few." Nyota headed for the stairs then stopped. She turned to Gaila. "Thank you for everything."

"Geek love, right?"

Nyota rolled her eyes and laughed. "Geek love."

***

Gaila smiled warmly as she approached Spock and handed him his federation credit card and the newly purchased dress and shoes. "Thank you, Gaila," se said appreciatively. "Is it to Nyota's liking?"

"She is going to love it."

"It is too provocative?"

"It depends on whose standards of provocative you're going by." Gaila smiled mischievously. Spock raised his eyebrows. "Relax,_ Commander_, everything is alright."

"According to whose standards?" he threw back at her.

Gaila chuckled. "See you in a little while."

Nyota's scent embraced him as he neared her bedroom. He quickly entered his bedroom and locked the door. He heard the shower running and noticed his bathroom door was slightly ajar.

His lips curved into a smile.

He slid out of his clothes and quickly stepped into the steamy bathroom. Nyota opened the shower door, and greeted him with a smile.

"I was wondering how long I had to wait for you to show up." She stepped aside to let him in.

She was in his arms before the door closed.

"Nyota," he whispered, covering her face with kisses.

"I missed you, too, Spock." She laid her head against his chest and inhaled deeply.

They held each other for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling apart.

"We must not be late," Nyota reminded him. "My dad hates being late."

She handed him the washcloth and turned her back to him. Nyota closed her eyes and moaned slightly as Spock slowly scrubbed her back in a circular motion. He bent his head down and kissed the back of her neck. Her body shuddered as he pulled her against him. She felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "There is more to come," before playfully biting her earlobe.

"You promise?" she breathed heavily.

His response was a low growl.

Nyota's temperature rose two point five degrees.

With great difficulty, they managed to shower and went to their separate rooms to dress, despite Spock's protest.

"I want to see you get dressed, Nyota." He was really curious to see what Gaila had bought her.

"We will never get dressed on time if we're in the same room," she stated truthfully. She kissed him on the lips, thanked him for the dress and shoes. "I'll meet you downstairs." She winked at him seductively and growled. "Wear something sexy, sexy."

***

Nyota packed her small overnight bag and placed it on her bed before getting dressed. She rubbed lotion over her body and put on eyeliner and mascara. She shimmied into her dress and put on her favorite silver hoop earrings. She slipped into her new high heels and checked out her appearance a final time before meeting Spock downstairs.

Both of Spock's eyebrows shot up as Nyota strolled into the living area. "Thanks for the dress, sweetie," she said coyly. She looked at him lustfully. "You are looking hot." Spock was dressed in black slacks and a pale blue, button-down tailored shirt, which accentuated his lean frame.

His dark, brown eyes traveled the length of her long, luscious legs, stopping at her sensuous thighs. He had a sudden urge to bite them.

"Nyota, we will not be staying for the entire gathering," he informed her.

"Okay, sweetie," she said, smiling in agreement.

***

Spock and Nyota sat next to Gaila and Noe'mia. "You look hot," Gaila greeted.

"Thank you. Spock bought it for me." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Doesn't he have great taste in clothes?" she beamed.

Gaila looked at Spock with a smile on her lips. "Yes, he does," she agreed.

Auntie Sylvie arrived and was seated at the place of honor. Soon the rest of the Uhura family arrived and the hall was filled with laughter and music. Gaila was collecting a fair amount of admirers among the Uhura male population, who kept her dancing.

Nyota slipped her hand in Spock's and squeezed it gently. He squeezed back. Nyota smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good."

Rowena and her Thomaz approached them with Lanre leading the way. "Uncle Spock," Lanre sang, jumping in Spock's lap.

"Hello, Lanre," Spock greeted. "How are you?"

Lanre giggled.

Rowena sat in the chair next to Nyota. "Ta, that dress is smoking hot. Where did you get it?"

"You have to ask Spock; he bought it for me," she bragged.

"Spock, you have to take Thomaz shopping," Rowena replied. "He needs to learn how to dress a woman. Would you believe he brought me some shapeless frock for my birthday?"

Gaila and Nyota began to laugh as Spock remained silent.

"Aren't you two going to dance?" Grace asked Nyota.

"Spock doesn't dance," Nyota explained.

"Are you kidding? Spock, I thought Vulcans _knew _how to do everything?" Rowena exclaimed.

Spock excused himself. "I am going to pay my respects to your Great Aunt Sylvie," he said. "I will be back shortly."

"Okay, sweetie." Nyota watched as he walked towards Auntie Sylvie's table.

"Did I hurt his feelings?" Rowena asked. "I was only joking with him."

"No," Nyota assured her. "Spock is a man of few words."

"While we have the chance to talk alone, let me tell you our plan to get you and Spock to the hotel."

"I'm listening."

"The La Maladre will provide a limousine to pick up the both of you from here and whisk you away to your love nest."

"Seems simple enough, but what about our bags?"

"Details, details, it will be taken care of."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Aren't you nervous?"

Nyota nodded. "I'm not drinking anything stronger than tea until later tonight."

"Good evening, Mrs. Uhura," Spock greeted Auntie Sylvie.

"Please, call me Auntie Sylvie," she said. "We are family now."

Spock nodded. "How are you this evening, Auntie Sylvie?"

"I am having a great time," she answered. She looked at her family and smiled. "There is nothing like being surrounded by love."

Spock glanced across the room at Nyota. She was conversing with Rowena and Thomaz. Sensing that Spock was watching her, Nyota looked up and winked at him, then returned to her conversation.

"Don't hang out here too long," Auntie Sylvie advised him. "I want to see the ring on her finger before it gets too late."

"Your advice is duly noted."

After making small talk with Auntie Sylvie, Spock walked to the computer and put in a song request…

It was time to put his plan into action…

He rejoined Nyota at the table and waited. After three fast songs the computer announced the next song was a couple's dance.

"Great, now I can catch my breath," Gaila said, rubbing her tired feet.

"This is a special request," the computer announced. "To Nyota. From Spock. _What You Won't Do, Do For Love._"_  
_

All eyes turned to Spock as he stood up and held out his hand to a surprised Nyota. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. Nyota placed her hand in his and stood up. "Spock, what is going on?"

"I am granting you your fondest wish," he replied as he escorted her on the empty dance floor. "Your desire to dance with me."

Nyota's butterflies soared within her. "Spock…"

"We are dancing the tango."

They got into position. Spock held her close, placing his right hand on Nyota's left shoulder, his left arm extending to the side. Nyota placed her left hand midway down Spock's arm. Spock turned his head to the side. Nyota's head slightly tilted back, both stood with their backs in perfect posture.

The room fell silent as the music began.

_I guess you wonder where I've been…_

Spock heard Nyota's heart beating rapidly in her chest…

Spock slowly moved forward with his left foot…

His movement liquid...

Sensuous…

_I searched to find a love within…_

Nyota mirrored his move, stepping out with her right foot, adding her own touch of sexiness…

_I came back to let you know…_

_Got a thing for you and I can't let go…_

Spock stepped forward with his right foot…

Grind his lower body against her as his hot, tantalizing fingers slowly moved down her smooth, bare back, until his hand came to rest on the base of her back…

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me…_

_Well, I'm in a daze from your love, you see…_

Nyota mirrored his move…

Her temperature rising five point four degrees…

Spock's own heart beat increasing six point two percent…

_I came back to let you know…_

_Got a thing for you and I can't let go…_

Spock stepped forward quickly with his left foot…

He dipped down and quickly kissed her forehead…

_Some people go around the world for love…_

_But they may never find what they dream of…_

Nyota's eyes filled with tears…

_What you won't do, do for love…_

_You've tried everything but you won't give up…_

Spock moved his lower torso slowly to the music…

Nyota caught her breath…

_In my world only you makes me do for love… _

_What I would not do…_

"Nyota," Spock whispered as he held her close and dragged her slowly across the room.

_But then, I only want the best it's true…_

_They can't believe the things I do for you…_

_Dayum_. Gaila said to herself. She had **no** idea the hot, Vulcan love god could_ move_ like that.

_In my world only you…_

The heat from Nyota and Spock was enough to_ melt_ the Terran sun_ three_ times over.

_Make me do for love…_

Spock's feverish, dark, brown eyes gazed into Nyota's equally feverish eyes…

_What I would not do…_

Their bodies melted into one…

_Makes me do for love…_

Feeling overwhelmed by Spock's love…

_What I would not do…_

Her tears freely flowed…

_What I would not do…_

"My Spock, my beautiful, wonderful Spock." Nyota whispered in Vulcan.

Noe'mia took out her video cell phone and punched in the number to her traveling agent. "Hello, I'd like to book a trip to Vulcan…"

Spock and Nyota walked off the floor to thunderous applause.

***

"Ohmigosh, that was sexy hot," Gaila complemented, fanning herself.

"I take back what I said," Rowena spoke up. "Vulcans do _know _everything."

Noe'mia snapped her phone shut. "Yea for me," she said gleefully. "I'm going to Vulcan this summer."

Nyota, still not sure if she dreamt the whole dance, remained silent.

"Well, it seems like our future son-in-law is full of surprises," Ama said. Ouseman leaned closer to his wife.

"I'll show you my version of the Tango later," he whispered lustfully.

Ama felt her cheeks grow warm…

_Anticipating…_

***

Anshatha gathered up the volunteers to help set up the food on the buffet table.

"What did you prepare, Nyota?" Spock asked.

"Vegan lasagna," she replied.

"Are you going to share this time, Spock?" Noe'mia asked teasingly.

"Perhaps," he replied in a humorous tone, his human eyes smiling.

Spock left enough of the lasagna for everyone to get a small sample.

Grace pulled Nyota into the ladies restroom. "The limo is waiting outside," she informed her. "Rowena and Thomaz stopped by the house and retrieved your overnight bag as well as Spock's. Did you tell him to pack a bag?"

"No."

"Maybe he sensed something was going to happen tonight."

"He did inform me earlier we would be leaving here early."

"Anyways, you two can leave any time."

"I think we will leave after our performance for the talent show."

"I'll make sure you two go on first."

"Thank you, Grace." She pulled her sister in an embrace.

"Girl, you're my sister; I love you."

Nyota chuckled. "This makes up for all those mean things you and Rowena did to me as a child."

"Hey, no crying, remember? Not until Spock says yes."

Nyota wiped the tears from her eyes. She checked her mascara and walked out of the ladies room.

Grace quickly got hold of their cousin Esu. The tall, dark, lanky man was the master of ceremonies for the talent show. She explained the situation to him. He was more than happy to oblige.

Esu held up his arms until he got everyone's attention. "Now for the best part of the evening—the talent show," he announced in his commanding, bass voice. "If anyone needs to change into their costumes for their performance, please do so now in a decent and orderly fashion. Please remember, we are family, so there will be no booing and hissing. This year we had decided to put a time limit of ten minutes on everyone's performance." His eyes shifted to Matusu.

"What?" Matusu asked innocently. "I never go over ten minutes." More than half the room exploded in laughter. Matusu, realizing his statement was false, broke out in a wide grin.

"We're up first," Nyota whispered to Spock. "Then we can leave."

Spock nodded in agreement.

"Our first performers are cousin Ta and cousin Spock."

Everyone clapped as Nyota and Spock stood up. Spock picked up a chair and carried it to the middle of the room. "Sit down, Nyota," Spock instructed her.

Nyota sat down, looking puzzled. "I thought we were going to sing."

"We are," Spock said. "I am singing; you are listening."

Nyota looked stunned. Gaila, her parents, and Auntie Sylvie smiled knowingly.

Spock cleared his throat, His eyes focused on his Nyota. "Vulcans do not express their emotions and because of it, we are perceived as unfeeling, unapproachable, cold-hearted machines. But in truth, our emotions run deep."

_Ohmigosh, is he going to…?_

"This song is for you, my Nyota."

_My love must be some kind of blind love…._

_I can't see anyone but you…_

He sang in acapella…

Nearly half the women sighed dreamily…

_Are the stars out tonight…?_

_I don't know if it is cloudy or bright…_

_Cause I only have eyes for you…_

_Dear…_

This cannot be happening! This_ cannot_ be happening…first the dance and now this?

_The moon may be high…_

Spock moved closer and took her by the hand…

_But I can't see a thing in the sky…_

Nyota shut her eyes and shook her head in disbelief…

_Cause I only have eyes for you…_

He dropped to his knees…

Ohmigosh, it is happening! Her body began to shake…

_I don't now if we're in a garden…_

_Or in a crowded avenue…_

Gaila began to passing out tissues…

_You are here…_

_So am I…_

Nyota couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough…

_Maybe millions of people go by…_

_But they all disappear…_

_From view…_

He propped himself on one knee…

_Cause I only have eyes…_

_For you…_

He gently lifts her chin until they met eye to eye…

"I love you, Nyota…will you bond with me?"

Nyota thought she was hearing things…

_Did Spock just announce that __**he loves me**__?_ "You said; I love you." She stated.

"Yes." He confirmed. "I did and I do."

"You said and I quote, 'I love you Nyota.'"

"Yes." He repeated calmly.

She searched his eyes. "You said the words…out loud and I _heard_ them."

"Those words, I will only say to you." He vowed.

_Okay Nyota, breath girl breath_… "I _never _expected you to say them." She confessed.

"I love you Nyota, will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Huh...wait!" she said. "You're asking _me_ to marry you? But I am going to ask _you_ to marry me!" she yelled cheerfully.

The look in Spock's eyes was priceless…

"You are going to ask me to marry you?" he asked, somewhat stunned.

"I _am _going to ask you." She turned to her sisters. "Quick, bring me my bag!"

Ama and Ouseman began to laugh and cheer. Many began to wonder if she was going to answer him.

Rowena sprinted outside to the limo, grabbed Nyota's bag and sprinted back in. She handed Nyota her bag and sat down, completely out of breath. Nyota quickly opened her bag and pulled out her book of proposal.

_Forever and Always,_ Spock read to himself. He carefully read each and every page, staring at the photographs of the two of them together, his heart expanding with each heartfelt word.

Nyota took out the small, gray silk ring box and opened it, revealing a plain, simple platinum male ring.

"My beautiful and wonderful Spock, my beloved bond mate forever and always, will you marry me?" he read on the final page.

He fished in his pocket and took out the crystal ring box that housed the Moon of Vulcan; the yellow gem gleamed brightly as he opened it. Nyota gasped.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, are you two going to answer the question or not?" Matusu yelled.

"Is that why you were spending so much time with my father?" she asked. "You got his permission to marry me?"

"Yes," Spock replied.

"Your mother gave me permission, too." She smiled.

Spock's face remained expressionless, but inside he was dancing. "Nyota, will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Spock, will you marry me?" she repeated.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"And who approves of this match?" Esu questioned, laughing and dancing.

Ouseman and Ama stood up.

"I do," Ouseman said proudly.

"I do," Ama seconded.

Auntie Sylvie stood up, her posture erect. "I do," her rich, alto voice boomed.

The words _I do_ echoed through out the room.

"I do, Uncle Spock!" Lanre yelled. "I do, Auntie Ta!" His response caused the room to interrupt in laughter.

They placed their engagement rings on each other's fingers. Nyota wrapped her arms tightly around Spock's neck.

"I love you, my beautiful Spock."

"I love you, too, my intoxicating Nyota."

Noe'mia stood up and high-five everyone sitting next to her. "Going to find me a hot Vulcan just like Spock." She announced eagerly.

Holding his book of proposal tightly, Spock entwined his fingers with Nyota's and she led him out the hall…

And to their waiting limo…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **I thought these two songs describes Spock perfectly, around Nyota he is very unVulcan like and no other woman exsist in his orbit but Nyota... I got to hand it to Noe'mia lol I am so happy for the girl.

Please R/R it feed my muse...also just to give yall a heads up Christine will be making an appearance again soon, we can't have our fav couple be all sugar and cream without some conflict! Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I am warning you now this is what happens after looking at too many ZQ pictures...for research purposes only of course...lol I like to thank my beta who loves reading my scribblings...Thanks to all the reviews, support, encouragements and e-friendships, it keeps me going.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, if I did I will be Nyota...hehehe. I also do not own _Color My World_ by Chicago... Just my imagination and love! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Six: Christmas in Africa – Color My World

"I got one more surprise for you," Nyota said standing in front of the limousine.

"Where are you going?" Spock inquired, his curiosity piqued. "I have plans for us tonight."

"So do I, Spock. I am taking you to the most incredible place I had ever seen."

Any other time Spock would have canceled his plans in favor of Nyota's; however, in this instance, it was important to him to show his Nyota his romantic side.

"Nyota," Spock began. "I did not wish to spoil the surprise I had for you. I was anticipating seeing your reaction. I have a reservation for us at the Maladre."

"So do I!" Nyota exclaimed. "That's why the limo is here."

_Gaila._Nyota smiled as the truth dawn on her. _Gaila's handiwork is written all over this_.

Spock's eyebrows threatened to leave his forehead. She reached up and traced the outline of his right ear. "Um…tell me, your reservation wouldn't happen to be for Penthouse Suite B, would it?"

"Who informed you?"

For the second time in one night, he was stunned.

Nyota bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing hysterically. "An angel," she whispered, grateful to have a friend like Gaila. "Come on, my beautiful, wonderful Spock, we have some celebrating to do." They climbed into the back of the limousine. Nyota winked at him.

"Driver, proceed," Spock instructed, pulling his_ fiancée_ into his arms.

***

The intoxicating aroma of exotic flowers perfumed the suite as they stepped off the private elevator.

"Ohmigosh!" Nyota gasped, looking around the room. "Spock, you-you did this...?"

"Yes." Her surprised reaction pleased him immensely. "In my research of Terran engagements, ritual flowers—roses in particular—were always involved," he explained. "I am ashamed to admit, I had neglected to inquire about your specific preference in flowers, so I improvised and purchased one of every species from the floral shop."

"These are beautiful…" she uttered in disbelief. "Spock, you must have spent a small fortune on these." She turned to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter…" he replied matter-of-factly. "Is my surprise sufficient?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. "Yes," she whispered. "A thousand times, yes."

***

Spock carried her to the sitting area where a silver ice bucket containing several bottles of chocolate drinks chilling on ice were waiting for them on the antique marble table.

"What is this?" Spock asked, as he placed her down gently on the couch.

"I had requested for a few bottles of chocolate drink to be waiting for us…well, for _you,"_Nyota answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's customary for humans to celebrate momentous events in their lives with libations," she explained.

Spock glanced at the silver ice bucket, then at her. "I only see chocolate drinks," he stated, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly in a smile. "I have a strong suspicion you are trying to get me inebriated."

"What if I am?" she asked coyly, toying with point of his right ear. Her touches were making it hard for him to stay in control.

"You are not playing fair, Nyota."

"Okay." She sighed, half smiling. "I will order a bottle of Jack to level the playing field." She contacted the kitchen and ordered the most expensive bottle of Jack Daniels they had in stock. "Happy?" she asked, after ending the call.

"Of course," he answered, reaching over to playfully tug several of her braids.

"You are so funny," she laughed.

Nyota climbed into his lap and kissed him on the lips. Spock responded by planting a kiss on her back. Nyota growled softly in her throat. A loud rap on the door prevented them from going any further.

"Hold that thought," she said as she slid off his lap to answer the door. The tuxedoed waiter greeted her with a warm smile.

"Your bottle of Jack Daniels, Miss," he said as he handed it over to her.

"Thank you…." she said, looking at his name tag, "…Drakken, just add your tip of three hundred credits to our bill."

"Thank you, Miss," Drakken said graciously, happy for his good fortune. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she said warmly. The door swooshed closed.

Nyota carried the bottle of Jack to the sitting area and placed it on the table next to the ice bucket. She climbed back into Spock's lap. "Where were we?" Spock answered her question by planting a second kiss on her back.

"Mmmm…now I remember." She smiled.

He kissed her on the nape of her long, elegant neck and on her right shoulder blade…

Then the left…

Nyota's breath became ragged.

"I want to meld our minds together," he whispered. "It is a Vulcan ritual. Are you agreeable to this?"

"Yes, Spock, I am always in favor of rituals." She looked lovingly at her engagement ring. She moved her hand slightly and gasped in surprise as the yellow gemstone turned a dark red. "Spock, the stone changes colors…how beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before."

"The Moon of Vulcan," Spock replied, bringing her hand to his lips. "It is as rare as you are."

"Are you ready to make a toast?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "We have no bread," he replied. "If you require nourishment…"

Nyota silenced him with a kiss.

"Making a toast means to drink in honor of someone," she explained. She got up from his lap and handed him a cold bottle of chocolate drink. She also handed him the bottle of Jack Daniels. He screwed the cap off the bottle and filled her shot glass. Spock watched as Nyota help up her glass. "To us," She said, before drinking the entire glass in one gulp and slamming it down on the table. "Drink up, Spock," she urged. Spock downed the cold, sweet, dark liquid. He emptied the bottle and slammed it on the table. Nyota stared at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I still have control of my faculties," he replied. He was feeling the beginning of a slight buzz, but he wasn't ready to divulge the information to her.

Spock poured Nyota another shot and offered it to her. "I have a strong suspicion you are trying to get me inebriated," she quipped, accepting the glass from him.

"Rituals and customs, Nyota," he deadpanned with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She offered him another bottle of chocolate drink. "To my Nyota," he said, raising his drink. He took a huge swallow and smiled pleasantly as the chilled drink began to take effect.

Nyota drank the second shot of whiskey, flinching as the burning liquid went down her throat. Spock refilled her glass. "Spock," she protested mildly. She too was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"We are celebrating," he reminded her. He polished off his second bottle.

Nyota examined his eyes. "Uh-oh…someone is a little tipsy," she sang.

"I am not tipsy," he hiccuped. "Whatever that means."

Nyota laughed. "It means my beautiful Spock is on the path of becoming drunk," she smirked. "So, yes, you are."

Spock hiccuped again. He stared lustfully at Nyota's mahogany shoulder. "Stand up, Nyota," he said. "Commander Spock says stand up."

Nyota obeyed. His dark, brown eyes traveled slowly down her gorgeous body as he hungrily licked his lips.

"Hungry?" she asked, winking at him.

"Nyota, have I complimented you on how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Not verbally," she said, "but your eyes told me plenty."

She playfully ran a hand through his silky black hair. Spock caught her by the hand and brought it to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. Nyota shivered in delight.

"You are rather tasty, too," he said.

"So you say," she murmured. "Lets put it to a test, shall we?" She took another bottle of chocolate out of the ice bucket and opened it. "What's tastier, me or chocolate? I think we need some mood music. Computer, music," she requested. "Something romantic, 20th century."

The slow tempo to _Color My World_ by Chicago began…

"Come play with me, Spock," she whispered. Spock stood up. Nyota took several steps backwards before he embraced her. Nyota looked into Spock's beautiful eyes. He took the bottle from her and dipped his index finger inside the bottle and let the sweet chocolate drops drip onto her forehead.

_As time goes on…_

He bent down and kissed the drops off her forehead.

"Well?" Nyota asked. "What's tastier?"

"I need to perform another experiment," he replied, dipping his finger inside the chilled drink a second time.

_I realized…_

He dripped the chocolate drops on her right shoulder.

Sucking it off…

As he pulled the strap of her dress off…

And then the left…

"How about now?" she moaned, grabbing a handful of hair…

_Just what you mean…._

"Let your dress fall to the floor," he commanded, his voice raspy.

She did…

And stepped out of it…

"Do you need to conduct another test?"

His eyes slowly swept over her body. Seeing Nyota standing in a very sheer pair of blue thong and heels increased his heart rate seven point four percent.

_To me…_

"No," he whispered. "It was no contest. Congratulations, you are the winner." He bit her on the neck…

Nyota whimpered…

She unbuttoned his shirt, nearly ripping it to shreds when Spock couldn't get it off fast enough…

She took him by the hand and led him to the marble top table and picked up the shot glass of Jack, dipped two fingers inside of it and smeared her wet fingers on his right nipple….

Then his left…

Spock growled as Nyota used her hot, pink tongue to slowly and deliberately lick the whiskey off his chest…

_And now…_

Then she bit him…

A list of unrecognizable words spewed from his mouth, as the painful sensation heightened his desire. "Nyota, meld with me _now,_" he pleaded.

"Yes, k'diwa," she responded.

She quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Spock quickly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, along with his shoes.

They quickly rid themselves of the remaining obstacles. Spock sat down on the plush carpet and pulled Nyota in his lap. She pressed her back against his chest; the feeling of his strong heart thumping strongly against her back made him crave her more. She shut her eyes, brushed her braids from her right temple and offered him her mind.

Spock lovingly accepted…

_Now that you're near…_

Spock wrapped his left arm around her waist as he gently placed his right hand over her psi points and shut his eyes. The feeling of her hot skin next to his almost made him lose focus…

_Concentrate, _he told himself.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered.

The colors in Nyota's mind, the pinks…

The blues…

The reds…

The greens…

The yellows…

Swirled and blended together more easily than before as Spock probed deeper into her mind…

Deeper…

Deeper…

Deeper…

Until her mind was a blank canvas.

_Promise…_

Nyota gasped in delight as the sensation of Spock's essence overwhelmed her as he poured himself inside of her…

Feelings of joy…

Happiness…

Love…

Lust…

Desire…

Engulfed her…

She saw him standing next to her, in the middle of the yellowiest wild daises she had ever seen, and the smell…oh the smell was incredible!

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In each other's minds," he replied, holding out his hands. "Take my hands, Nyota." She reached out and took hold of his hands.

Her breath caught in her throat as the electricity that passed between them felt…

Wonderful…

Beautiful…

Amazing…

Addicting…

_Your love…_

Their hearts danced in perfect synchronization…

"Repeat after me," Spock whispered in Vulcan. "Parted and never parted."

"Parted and never parted," Nyota replied in Vulcan.

"Never and always."

"Never and always."

"Touching and touched."

"Touching and touched.

_That I've waited to share…_

"We are mentally bonded, my Nyota," he whispered, kissing her temple. "No matter where we are in the galaxies, we will be able to find each other."

"Never to be broken," she whispered.

"Never to be broken," he agreed.

_And dreams of our moments, together…_

"What am I thinking right now?" she whispered, smiling wickedly, sending him thoughts through their new bond.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "I always keep my promises," he said in a light tone.

Nyota laughed as she stood up. Spock stood up beside her and draped an arm around her waist as they walked towards the bathroom…

_Color my world with hope of loving you…_

***

Nyota turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and called for Spock to join her. He stepped into the stall. She turned on several of the smaller spigots and was delighted to find each one contained a variety of bath gels and oils.

"We have our choice of bath gels and oils," she informed him. "Which do you prefer?"

"My preference is to smell like you."

Nyota smiled broadly. "That can be arranged." She pulled him close and inhaled his spicy scent which was buried in the overpowering smell of whiskey. She wrinkled her nose. "You need a shower, mister."

She reached for the washcloth, but Spock held out his hand to stop her. "Use your hands," he requested.

Nyota bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded. She filled her hand with the unscented bath gel and slathered it across his hard, smooth chest. Spock's breath caught in his throat.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked seductively in Vulcan.

"Yessss," he hissed.

She moved her fingers in a circular motion as she moved down to his lean stomach…

Teasing him…

Taunting him…

Nyota felt herself becoming aroused as she looked up into his dark eyes. The steamy water made his features more exotic. His lips slightly parted and slick with water beckoned her to kiss them…

Chew them…

Suck them…

Sensing her desire through their bond, Spock bent his head down to make his lips more accessible to her. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it in her mouth.

"Mmmm…." she moaned.

Spock reached over, filled his hands with shower gel and rubbed her back…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Down…

Down…

Down…

Nyota gasped as Spock grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them. "You like that, my Nyota?" he asked her through their bond.

She responded by biting him on his lip…

Hard…

Spock tore his mouth away amid her protests, tangled his hand in her braid and pulled her head to the right side and sunk his teeth into her neck.

"May I have another?" she pleaded, racking her nails across his back.

Spock granted her request…

He tilted her head to the left and left a matching love mark on her neck…

Nyota began to purr…

"Nyota," Spock whispered. "Commander Spock says mark me."

Nyota kissed his bruised lips…

Chin…

Neck…

Until she came to his chest…

She sucked and licked his right nipple hungrily in between biting and chewing…

Biting and chewing…

Spock pressed her head against his chest, loving the pleasure-pain her mouth was administering. She continued the same treatment to his left nipple…

She tattooed his chest with several lovely, round love marks before dropping to her knees, the water beating rhythmically down her back. She pressed her hot mouth against his stomach and flicked her talented tongue slowly…

Ever…

So slowly…

Over the entire area.

Spock felt his knees buckle…

"Nyota, Commander Spock says move downward."

She obeyed, but not before marking him…

She kissed his navel…

His abdomen…

And the patch of black, silky pubic hair that surrounded his green, engorged organ…

Spock parted his legs slightly as Nyota maneuvered her tongue between the muscle connecting the leg and the pelvis. He voiced his pleasures very loudly and threatened to rip the shower head out the walls as she took his balls in her mouth and played with them, using her tongue and teeth as the instruments of pleasure.

Spock braced himself against the slippery wall as Nyota took him in her mouth…

Inch by inch…

He cried out in ecstasy, his scent permeated the air as Nyota sucked and licked…

Sucked and licked…

Spock slowly slid to the floor, as it became evident he was on the verge of losing…

Complete…

Control…

Nyota he gasped, panting. He grabbed her head and thrust his penis in and out of her mouth. "Nyota…" he moaned, arching his pelvis high off the wet floor.

The pressure in him building…

Building…

Until he exploded his sweet goodness in her eager mouth…

Nyota didn't let go until she swallowed…

Every.

Last.

Drop.

She bit his inner thighs and kissed her way up his wet and slick body.

To her surprise Spock flipped her on her back and placed a wondering hand between her legs.

"Spock," she whimpered eagerly, anticipating his next move. He parted her vagina with his finger and tickled her erect clitoris, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. She reached down and placed a hand on top of his.

"Harder," she ordered. Spock shooed her hand away and rubbed his finger in a circular motion. He watched as Nyota grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "Spock," she whispered lustfully, looking directly in his eyes. "You know what I want," she said in Vulcan. "Please, Spock, please."

Spock kissed her on the lips and withdrew his finger, sucking off her sweet goodness. He licked the entire length of her body, staring at her forehead and stopping at the tip of her vagina. He positioned himself between her legs and placed himself over her vagina and sucked her swollen clitoris in his mouth.

Nyota let out a long, drawn-out moan…

Spock was happy…

She caressed the top of his head, speaking incoherently.

Spock was very happy…

Massaging his scalp with her fingers…

Spock was very, very, happy…

Nyota wrapped her legs around his neck and arched her back, moaning loudly as Spock licked her vaginal walls. He looked up at Nyota's face—her expression was that of pure bliss. It wasn't long before the pressure in her began to build.

"Spock!" she moaned repeatedly, as she felt herself getting closer to ecstasy…

Closer…

Closer...

The floodgates to her sweet goodness opened and gushed into Spock's mouth. Nyota was speechless as she rode the wave until the very end. Spock kissed her vagina and laid his head on her stomach.

A wide smile spread across Nyota's face. Breathing heavily, she whispered Spock's name. "Spock, k'diwa."

"Yes, my Nyota," he answered. He moved up and cuddled her in his arms, the water steadily beating down on them.

She turned around in his arms to face him. "I'm ready to consummate our relationship," she whispered, placing a hand over his heart.

Spock looked at her. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Nyota assured him.

Without another word, Spock got to his feet, lifted Nyota in his arms, carried her to the spacious bedroom, and placed her on the bed, not caring that the both of them were soaking wet. Nyota bit her bottom lip nervously as Spock climbed on top of her.

Without another word, Spock got to his feet and lifted Nyota in his arms and carried her to the spacious bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Maybe we should have dried off first." She chuckled, her braids was dripping heavy with water. Spock sprinted to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and went back to the bedroom. Nyota turned around and let Spock dried the excess water off her hair. Nyota closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying his gentle touches.

After he finished, Spock took her by the hand and pulled her in his arms. Nyota looked at him, nervously biting her bottom lip. Her butterflies flittered wildly. She tried her best to mask her fear but wasn't doing a great job of hiding it.

"Nyota are you sure?" he asked again, sensing her fear.

Nyota responded by kissing him softly on the forehead…

He reciprocated by kissing her forehead…

She kissed the tip of her nose…

He did the same…

Her butterflies soared as she kissed him hard on the lips; Spock laid her gently back on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. She opened her legs a little wider to give him more room.

He looked into her eyes and saw…

Love…

Trust…

Happiness…

He guided his harden member inside of her.

"Be gentle." She whispered. Spock watched her expression as he slowly thrust forward.

Nyota gasped, the warm trickling of blood ran down her legs. Her eyes filled with tears.

Spock stopped, fearing he had hurt her.

"K'diwa, I'm okay." She whispered, reaching up to touch the side of his face. "These are happy tears." She wrapped her arms around him, smothering his face with kisses. Spock held her close, the love she felt for him overwhelmed him as she send him waves upon waves of love through their bond.

"You are mine, Nyota." He whispered, they found their rhythm and began to move together, he placed his hand on her psi points. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Nyota moaned as the pleasure she felt was doubled. "Spock." She whimpered. Nyota arched forward, to meet his thrusts, this was _better_ than anything she had ever read in Vulcan erotica. She felt herself soaring…

Higher…

Higher…

He parted her lips with his tongue, Nyota opened her mouth slightly to let him in, and their tongues duel as they moved together…

Meld together…

Rock together…

As Nyota's butterflies fluttered wildly in her abdomen, Spock was on the verge of losing control. Nyota grabbed a handful of his hair as the volcano within her was on the cusp of erupting. Spock slowed his paced, just enough to remain in control a little longer.

Nyota arched her back high off the bed as she pants heavily, the volcano within her erupted. She raked her nails across Spock's back as she felt herself soaring higher…

Higher…

She was floating on the clouds…

Spock, not being able to control himself, releases his hot goodness inside of her, holding her tightly against him. "Nyota." He growled, entangling his hands in her braids. "Nyota."

They lay in each other's arms, still connected; as they floated back to earth together…

Happy…

Contented…

They stared into each other's eyes, "Did I harm you?" he asked, softly; searching her brown eyes. "Did I hurt you in any way?"

"No Spock, you didn't hurt me." She responded.

"You were afraid…"

She kissed her index finger and held it to his lips. "Shhh…only for a moment." She winked at him. "I love you."

Spock kissed her finger and rolled off her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You agreed to marry me Nyota." He stated, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching.

"Yes Spock I did." She said warmly, confirming his statement. "Just as you had agreed to marry me." She felt his happiness through their bond. "I really make you happy?"

"You do more than make me happy, my Nyota." He said. "You make my life a pleasurable experience."

"You would say something like that." Nyota giggled, as she snuggled closer to him. "Spock?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"We left the water on in the shower."

"Yes we did."

"You aren't too tired are you?"

"For what my Nyota?" he read her thoughts, the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Give me five point three minutes."

Nyota giggled. "Promise?"

Spock nuzzled her neck. "I will always keep my promises to you." He said, sending her waves of love.

**A/N: **Squee! The shower scene is in honor of Zach Quintos... it was hard work but I found some photos of him _wet_...(well someone had to do it!) lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse... thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I like to thank everyone who is still shows interest in this fic. I like to thank my beta who is awesome as always and gives me advice to make my dribblings better! and I like to thank you all for the reviews, support, suggestions and e-friendships it means a lot!...

**DISCLAIMER: **If I own Star Trek, Spock will be my personal love slave...Enjoy! any errors you find belongs to me, I have changed a few things after my beta review this.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Christmas in Africa – Reactions

Nyota couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't help herself. Every time she thought about Spock or got near him, her first reaction was to smile, like now. She was sitting across the table from him, watching him read his Book of Proposal for what seemed like the one hundredth time. She brushed several braids out her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"That must be a really interesting book," she said, observing how carefully he was turning the pages. "Because you haven't put it down since we have gotten up." Nyota picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip.

Spock stopped reading, looked at his fiancée, and raised an eyebrow halfway, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. "I have to admit, this is the most fascinating book I ever had the pleasure of reading," he replied.

A smile curved on her lips. It pleased his immensely his Nyota had written a book declaring her love for him.

"I will cherish it always," he vowed.

There she goes again…smiling. _Was it so wrong to be so happy?_ She reached across the table and placed a hand over his.

"No." he said aloud, reading her thoughts. "Be happy,_ ashaya_, I am." Nyota looked at his face. Not the slightest trace of happiness could be found on his expressionless visage, but his eyes, his very human eyes, told a different story.

She pushed herself from the table and stood up to leave. She tightened the plush, white robe and announced she was going out on the balcony for a few minutes.

"Join me?" she suggested. Spock carefully closed his book and stood up, took her by the hand and led her out on the balcony. Nyota shut her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Even the air smells better up here," she said jokingly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her left shoulder as she leaned her body against him. They watched the flocks of birds chirp happily as they flew gracefully overhead, and watched the huge ships slowly sail down the river.

Nyota laughed as she shared with Spock how, as children, Noe'mia, her brother Lenrie and herself used to gathered the biggest boulders their little arms could carry and drop them in the shallow end of the river, in hopes of capsizing one of the ships and climbing aboard with their makeshift swords and overthrowing the crew.

"I was the captain, of course, and Noe'mia was my first mate." She laughed fondly. "Lenrie was the grunt, so he had to do all the hard work, such as swabbing the deck and cooking, because he was a boy and outnumbered."

Spock loved hearing about Nyota's childhood. It helped him to feel closer to her and give him insight as to what to expect from their future children.

"We were going to be three of the most feared pirates that had ever lived," she continued. "Blackbeard would appear to be a lamb compared to us. In fact we were going to name our ship _Tol s'or Oszrah,_ which means The Black Starr in Taspeak," she explained.

"I am not familiar with the language," he said. "Where does it originate?"

"It originated in a five year old girl name Nyota." She laughed. "Noe'mia and I used to speak it among ourselves when we were growing up, especially around my older siblings. It use to drive them crazy."

"Somehow this information does not surprise me in the least," he said. However, he was impressed; he found the imagination of a human child to be fascinating.

"One day I will teach it to you. It contains thirty-seven letters and has fourteen vowels."

Spock's internal clock told him it was 1300 hours. "Nyota, we must be getting dress," he said. "We have to check out soon."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm going to miss our little piece of paradise. In a few days we will be back at the Academy, hiding our relationship behind closed doors.'

"I am not fond of the situation myself, Nyota, but it is necessary to protect you," he said. "You are my first priority."

Six months ago, he would have never uttered those words. Six months ago, he was content to completing another mission with Captain Pike before making a trip to Vulcan to complete his bond with the beautiful but obnoxious T'Pring and live a life of…well, loneliness, for the most part.

But now…

He wrapped his arms around Nyota a little tighter.

But now…

His life did a 360-degree turn-around. His Nyota had made him see life in a different perspective with all its endless possibilities.

"Nyota, I have reserved a room for us at a different hotel," he informed her. "It is not as elegant as the La Maladre, but it will suffice."

"It can be a cave on Delta Vega and I wouldn't care, as long as we are together." She sensed Spock raising an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe _not_ Delta Vega, but you get my meaning."

***

Once they had settled in their new location, Ama contacted Nyota on her video cell phone to inform her they were expected to join the rest of the family for Christmas Dinner promptly at 17:30.

"We'll be there and on time," Nyota promised. She looked at Spock. "Dinner at 17:30-sharp."

Spock nodded. "It will give us plenty of time to communicate with my parents," he said.

"I can't wait to speak to Mother Amanda," Nyota said gleefully. "And to_ finally_ get a chance to speak to your father…"

"Nyota…" Spock interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Yes, _k'diwa_?"

"I must forewarn you, my father is not going to accept our relationship as easily as my mother."

"Don't be ridiculous, Spock," she said, kissing him on the lips. "How can he _not _accept us?"

"My father is a _pure bred_ Vulcan," he replied, as if that explained it all.

"Whose _wife _is _human,_" she countered, as if that explained it all. Spock, not wanting to argue, remained silent. "Spock, it will be alright," she said, smiling warmly. "Mark my words."

If Spock could grant his Nyota another wish, he would make sure her words came true.

"Computer, Shi'Kahr Vulcan," he requested. "Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda." Nyota sat next to him and waited for the link to go through.

***

Shi'Kahr, Vulcan

Amanda gasped in surprise as she held up the teardrop jade necklace her husband had given her for Christmas. "Sarek, it is exquisite," she whispered. She threw her arms around her husband's neck and covered his stoic face with kisses. She pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you for the lovely gift," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

Sarek stared into his wife's lovely, dark brown eyes. He was extremely pleased with her reaction to his gift. He had discovered a long time ago, earth women love _pretty things_.

"As the ambassador to earth, it is only logical for me to keep up with their rituals of gift giving on special occasions," he responded in a reasonable tone. Deep down, he enjoyed showering his Amanda with gifts because she really deserved them.

When Amanda agreed to become his bond mate and leave behind everything she held dear to her, to live on a planet who inhabitants treated her with disdain, she kept a smile on her beautiful face and performed her duties as his wife, admirably. Sarek couldn't have asked for a better wife, and he vowed he will never let her forget it.

Amanda kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas to you too, my darling Sarek."

"Amanda," his tone softened as he mentioned her name.

"Incoming call from Spock: Maputo, Mozambique, United States of Africa," the computer announced.

Amanda's eyes lit up. "Remember, _ashaya_, this is a joyous occasion for our son and for us," she said softly. "He has chosen a woman who truly accepts and loves him, and for that I am very grateful."

"Computer, accept call," Sarek said dryly.

Spock and Nyota's images materialized on screen.

"Spock, Nyota!" Amanda greeted them warmly. "Merry Christmas!"

Sarek was less than pleased to see his son dressed in Terran clothing. He would have preferred Spock in his Starfleet Commander's uniform than to see him assimilate himself in human culture.

Spock acknowledged his parents with a nod. "Hello, Mother…Father," he greeted. "I hope all is well with the both of you."

"I am in excellent spirits," Amanda answered, looking at the young couple. The love between them was evident.

"Hello, Spock," Sarek greeted his son solemnly. "I am doing well, my ambassadorial duties keeps me extremely busy, but I am sure you can attest to that with your _distinguished _career at Starfleet," he said bitingly. His snarky tone did not go unnoticed.

Amanda shot her husband a warning glance. Nyota and Spock both raised their right eyebrows in unison.

"Father, I am not going to get into another disagreement with you about my choosing Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy – again," he replied evenly, his human eyes flashing with anger. "As of today, it is finished. I do not have to explain myself to you. I am an adult and am more than capable of choosing my own path in life."

Nyota quickly slipped her hand in his and lightly brushed her fingertips over his palm until his anger subsided.

"And look where it has gotten you." Sarek replied, rather humorous.

"Sarek! Spock!" Amanda cried, "Enough is enough!" her outburst stunned everyone into silence. She looked at her husband whom she loved dearly; then at her son, whom she will give up her life for and threw up her hands in desperation.

"Will this bickering between father and son ever stop?" she questioned, tears filling her dark brown eyes. "I'm tired of it…_dammit!_ Have you two ever considered what this is doing to _me_?"

Spock and Sarek remind silent, each refusing to look at the other.

"Well if you don't, let me clue you in…I am sick and tired of being in the middle of this never-ending battle between two of the most stubborn men I had ever known! It is unfair to _me_ that I can't have peace in my own family! It seems as if you two _wan_t me to take sides against the other, but guess what? I can't! I love you both!

Spock, do you think it has been easy for your father? You weren't around to hear what the others was saying about him behind his back. They have been down right cruel to him, questioning his abilities to be Vulcan Ambassador because of his son…because of _you_ Spock." She chuckled. "I am done…I can't play referee any longer. I want peace and I want it _now_."

_Wow._ Nyota thought. She was beginning to realized just how dysfunctional the relationship was between Spock and Sarek.

"I am deeply sorry, my Nyota," he apologized in Klingon. He was ashamed she had to witnessed his outburst. "This is _not _the way I wanted to introduce you to my Father."

Nyota leaned over and kissed her Spock on the cheek, not caring if the older Vulcan looked on disapprovingly. "No family is perfect," she replied in Romulan, first dialect. "Not even Vulcans."

Sarek's eyebrows threatened to leave his forehead as he witnessed the public display of affection between Spock and Nyota, but for his Amanda sake, he decided to remain silent.

Spock paused for a few seconds to find his center. "Father, I apologize for my insolence, but not for my words," he stated firmly. "Mother, please forgive me…my behavior was deplorable."

"Spock, you have a right to speak your mind." She said. "But please choose your words more carefully."

"I will try to honor your request, Mother." He looked at Sarek. "Father, I would have preferred for you and Miss Uhura to have met under different circumstances," Spock said, changing the subject. "When you get a break in your schedule, I would like to arrange a proper introduction. Mother, Father, I am pleased to announce that Nyota and I are getting married."

Amanda smiled. "I am so happy for the both of you. Nyota, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Mother Amanda," Nyota said, showing off her engagement ring. "We are happy." She smiled warmly at Sarek. "Would it bother you terribly if I call you Father Sarek?"

Sarek stared at the young woman. He had to admit, he could see why his son was attracted to the Terran female. She was very desirable, and according to her background check, very intelligent with a brilliant future as a Starfleet communications officer. However, as a bond mate for his son? _Unacceptable._

"The Vulcan High Council will never approve of your mate and neither would _I,_" he said finally.

"Sarek, please…" Amanda spoke up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Spock said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Spock, why do you take a perverse pleasure in shaming me at every turn? What is it about your Vulcan heritage that displeases you so much? I do not wish to offend Miss Uhura, but I would have found you a proper Vulcan female if you wish to bond. This female, this _human,_ is unacceptable. "

"Sarek, apologize at once!" Amanda demanded. "Nyota is _more_ than acceptable." She couldn't believe they were at it again. It was as if they haven't heard a word she had said.

"I will not." Sarek replied.

"You might as well add this to the long list of grievance you have against me, Father. Giving up Nyota is _not_ an option," Spock said.

"Spock…Sarek…stop!" Amanda chimed in. "I can't…"

Nyota's anger came to the surface. She tried to remain neutral but not any longer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! _Who in the_ _hell does Ambassador Sarek think he is_? "Who in the hell do you think you are?" she said aloud, surprising not only herself but everyone else.

"Nyota…" Spock said calmly.

Nyota held up her hand to silence him. "Do you think I'm going to sit here and _allow_ you to belittle my Spock with your Vulcan hypocrisy?" she spat. "How dare you! I will fight you and the fucking Vulcan High Council when it comes to my love for Spock. I am a lot stronger_ than_ I look. Ambassador Sarek with all of your power, you do not want to go up against me, because you will lose…trust me."

Nyota willed the angry tears that threatened to fall to stay put. The last thing she needed was for her future father-in-law to see her as some weepy, highly illogical, overly-emotional human female.

"Are you going to let your woman talk to me in that tone?" Sarek asked Spock in disbelief.

"Father, I do not _allow _Nyota to do anything. She has her own mind."

"I'm sorry." Nyota said. "Mother Amanda, Ambassador Sarek, the last thing I wanted to do was to add more fuel to the fire."

Amanda covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a smile. Despite the turmoil in her family, she relished in the fact that she was one hundred percent correct about Nyota.

"I believe we have had enough excitement for one day," Amanda said calmly. "Don't you agree Sarek?"

"We will discuss this at a later time." he replied.

"I will say one more thing and then I will disconnect the call. Spock, Sarek this feud between the two of you can't go on forever, one day we will be welcoming grandchildren into the world and they do not deserve to have their father and grandfather at each other's throats. If you can't do this for me, then do this for them."

Amanda disconnected the call, giving both Spock and Sarek something to think about.

**A/N: **Don't you just love a peaceful family? lol I hope Amanda came across as being torn between Spock and Sarek... I really don't her favoring Spock all the time. Next chapter our favorite couple will be back at the Academy and Christine is back too...

Please R/R it feeds my muse...thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, I hope it will leave you with a smile on your face! Christine is back and she will be stirring things up! I like to thank my beta for her willingness to read and preview my scribblings and to all who is still interested in what I have to write...thanks for all the reviews, support, suggestions and e-friendships I can't thank you enough!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek, I would spend all of my time writing...Enjoy

Chapter Twenty Eight: Old Obsessions Are Hard To Break

Nyota curled up in a chair reading the latest issue of _L__inguisticspedia_ as Spock meditated nearby. Their time in Africa was winding down and they wanted to spend as much time alone as possible.

After Spock put up his meditation mat and candles and changed out of his robes, he sat down on the couch and gestured for Nyota to come sit next to him. She put down her PADD and walked the short distance to the couch and snuggled up next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and entwined his fingers with hers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to their hearts beating. Each tried not to think about going back to San Francisco, where they would have to hide their relationship.

"I think it would be in our best interest if I find suitable quarters off campus," Spock said, breaking the silence.

Nyota's eyes widened, surprised by his announcement. "Are you sure?" she asked. "We have been more discreet than a Sabrion spy. No one gives us a second glance when we are together in public. We are too busy exchanging ideas instead of holding hands."

"Nyota, I do not want to take the chance of you being discovered sneaking out of my quarters. The probabilities are too great. I will not put you through that kind of humiliation." He kissed her on top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. "My noble Spock," she sighed. "How far from campus do you plan to live?"

"_We,"_ he corrected her. "We will not live more than six point four miles away from campus."

"We?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"_We,"_ he said with finality. "I also want to inform you, once we get back to San Francisco there will be a change in my personal files. You will be designated as my next of kin."

"Spock…"

"Nyota, for all intents and purposes, you are my wife," he explained, interrupting her. "I have discussed this situation with your father and he agreed that it will be for the best if I am designated as your next of kin...Are you agreeable to that?"

"Yes," she said.

Spock felt her uneasiness. "K'diwa, I do not mean to cause you undue stress, but we have to be prepared in case something happens."

"I know that." She sighed. "It just that…" she took a deep breath, "I always think about the excitement of traveling in space, and being able to discover new languages…I never think about the dangers…only the glory." She smiled faintly. "That sounds Pollyanna-ish doesn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed. "But there is nothing wrong with having a positive attitude; it will help you when you are an extremely difficult mission."

Nyota took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, I am better now. Let's change the subject to something more cheerful, shall we? Such as the upcoming Starfleet Academy New Year's Eve dance."

Spock pursed his lips together. He considered the New Year's Eve celebration an excuse for his colleagues to drink beyond their capacity and to get themselves into embarrassing predicaments. Last year he received a rather disturbing proposition from Professor Ise, the Advanced Anatomical Science instructor. The two-hundred-year-old Yeflbokiac female was horrified when she remembered telling Spock, _Once you go Yeflbokiac, you will never go back_. A year later, Professor Ise still turns yellow whenever she sees him.

"I have no intentions of going," he replied. "I prefer a quiet evening at home, with you."

"Who says I'm staying at home?" she asked. "Spock, celebrating the beginning of a new year is a Terran custom; research it. Humans, no matter where they are, celebrate the coming of the new year," she explained. "The best part of the whole night is kissing the one you love when the clock strikes midnight," she purred, hoping that fact alone would get him to change his mind.

"That will present a problem," he said. "We will not be kissing each other at midnight, not if we are in public," he pointed out. "Another thing, Nyota: I take no pleasure in observing other men leering at you."

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Nyota giggled. "Okay, Spock, we will compromise. We will go to the dance, say our hellos, then leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He kissed her on the forehead. "Would you object if we include watching several documents on Terran dating rituals in our plans for New Year's Eve?"

Thoughts of love, lust and desire passed between them. The back of Nyota's neck became warm.

"Does that include acting them out?" she asked.

The tips of Spock's ears turned bright green. "If it pleases you."

Nyota kissed him on the chin. "Something tells me, New Year's Eve is going to be a night to remember."

***

Christine leaned back her blonde head and laughed heartily as Trace carried her across the threshold of her quarters.

"Home, sweet home," Trace sang as he bypassed the living area and carried her into the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed and diving on the mattress next to her.

_Trace and Christine had spent an incredible romantic holiday in a cozy private chalet in Switzerland. Where they spent their time skiing, having hot, amazing sex, and getting to know each other better on a higher level. Also during this time, Christine made a promise to herself not to spend every waking hour obsessing over Spock and to give Trace, the man who is utterly devoted to her, her full attention. _

_It was difficult in the beginning, with Christine wondering where Spock was, how he was spending his time and who he was spending his time with. But as she really put in the effort to push Spock out of her mind, she began to think less of him and more of Trace. At one point, she had made up her mind to get rid of her Spock doll and replace him with a doll of Trace. But now she was back at the Academy, and thoughts of Spock were invading her mind—again. _

Christine squealed in delight as she grabbed Trace's cowboy hat and placed it on her head. "Come here, cowboy," she murmured, pulling him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Mmmm…" she said breathlessly, licking her lips. "That was good."

Trace chuckled as he rolled off her and propped himself up on his elbow. He stared into Christine's bright, blue eyes and grinned. "Chris, you are so beautiful."

Christine reached up and traced the outline of Trace's lips with her fingertips. _Spock why can't you love me?...NO_! She shook the thought out of her head. "I wished we would have stayed at the chalet a few days longer." She sighed. "Right now, we could be sitting in front of that exquisite fireplace, sipping on champagne while listening to soft, romantic music, or we could be rechristening the white, shaggy rug…"

_Me and Spock shagging…No! It's Trace…Me and Trace!_

"We can always go back," Trace reminded her. "Just say when."

"When," she said, a smile curling on her lips. "Let's go back right now."

_Away from the Academy…_

_Away from Spock…_

"Are you serious?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling. "We can catch the next shuttlecraft to Switzerland and be back in our private chalet before nightfall," he suggested.

"You would do that for me?" she asked softly, touched by his feelings for her—feelings she so desperately wanted to return, if she wasn't in love with….

_Stop it, Christine!_

"Well…yeah," he answered shyly. "You're _my _girl, Christine, and I'll do anything for my girl."

Christine moved closer to him. "I am your girl, Trace," she whispered, taking his hand and placing it under her sweater. Trace slid his hand underneath her bra and pitched her nipples.

Arousing her…

She sat up, peeled off her sweater and tossed it aside. Trace let out a low whistle as he got a look of his girl's ample breasts, straining in her bra, begging to be set free. Christine lay back down, gazing into his eyes.

_Spock, where are you? I need you! No, Christine, forget about Spock…it's Trace you need! _

"Make love to me, Trace," she whispered to quiet the voices in her head. "Make love to your girl."

***

A few hours later, Christine carefully untangled herself from Trace's embrace and quietly slid out of bed. She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat. Upon finding nothing suitable to snack on, she decided to make coffee.

She took her personal PADD from her small desk and decided to write a grocery list as she waited for the coffee to brew.

_Carrots…apples…eggs… I wonder if Trace likes plomeek soup? Stop with the_ _**crazy**_ _Christine, he is not Spock,_ she reminded herself. _I wonder if Spock's back from Christmas break? _

She looked towards the bedroom and listened intensely…until she heard Trace's soft snores.

"Computer…" she whispered nervously, tucking several strands of blonde hair behind her ears. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, she was afraid she was going to wake up Trace.

_Don't do this Christine, don't do this to yourself, _the reasonable side of her mind said.

_But I want Spock!_ the obsessed side of her argued stubbornly. _I just can't give up now, I will always wonder what if…_

_But Spock told you point blank that he wasn't interested in you!_

_But he never gave me a chance! _

Christine argued back and forth with herself, until she finally made a decision…

"Computer….locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is not on campus," the computer replied.

She heard Trace stirring from the bedroom. "Christine? Honey, where are you?" he called sleepily.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," she said loudly. "I made us some coffee." She placed two cups, a small bowl of sugar and two spoons on a tray. "Give me about two minutes, the coffee is almost done."

"Well, hurry, the bed is getting cold and I need you to warm me up."

Christine smiled softly to herself, as she remembered the many days and nights they stayed in bed.

She sighed. "Computer off." She placed the freshly brewed coffee on the tray and padded back into the bedroom…

Back into the waiting arms of the man who truly cares for her…

_I'll wait until after the Starfleet Academy New Year's Eve Dance before taking up my plans again… _

"Trace, do you own a tux?" she asked him as she placed the tray on the small table in her bedroom. "We are having a big New Year's Eve dance and I want to show off my man." She smiled sweetly.

Trace nodded, he would be proud to show off his girl at the dance. "Maybe we can buy you something great to wear," he suggested.

"That will be great, baby," she purred. "As long as it's pink." _Once Spock sees me with Trace, he will be so jealous that he has no other choice but to give our love a chance. _She smirked.

_Old obsessions are hard to break…_

**A/N: **Well you have to give Christine credit, she _**did**_ try to forget about Spock... she was going to replace Spockie with a Trace doll...lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse...thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I want to thank my beta for her awesomeness and for everyone who is still interested in this fanfic. My heartfelt thank you for all your suggestions, reviews, love and support...It inspires me to continue... Have a wonderful and safe holiday

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek but I wish I did...I also do not own _Muskrat Love_ by Captain and Tennille...(Thank God) lol...Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Nine: Shopping

Ensign Millar zipped up his Federation issued parka and wrapped his scarf around his face as he prepared for the _USS Farragut _to drop him off at his new duty station—Delta Vega Outpost. He adjusted the strap of his duffle bag and waited to be beamed down on the glacier planetoid.

_How in the hell did he end up here?_

_Poor judgment…_

He should have never let his friends talk him into going on that damn trip to Mars Colony V, and he wouldn't have met the beautiful Martian Razine, and contracted the _Polaris Bug Virus,_ and met that wretched Nurse Chapel who blackmailed him, thus jeopardizing his Starfleet career.

"Ensign Millar, report to the transporter room!" the commuter announced over the starship's comm link. He slung his duffle bag over his right shoulder and took the turbolift to the transporter room.

_If he had the balls he would have reported the bitch, but he didn't want to upset his wife. Nan was going through a difficult pregnancy. She had already miscarried twice, and if she had found out about his indiscretion…_

_Ensign Millar shuddered to think what could have happened…_

A lot of good that did him. Nan found out anyway and promptly left him, with their newborn son in tow…

He went on a drunken binge and got into a fist fight with Vice Admiral Bryne—after the ensign accosted the vice admiral's trophy wife. He ended up breaking the vice admiral's nose and his collar bone in two places. Ensign Millar ended up spending the holiday in the brig with a new assignment to Delta Vega Outpost as a Christmas present.

He stepped off the lift and into the transporter room…

"Two minutes, Ensign Millar," Ensign Shoeman informed him.

Ensign Millar nodded and stepped into the transporter…

"Three…two…one…"

Ensign Millar was beamed down on the icy surface…

Hoping he wouldn't have to wait twenty years to see another human being…

***

Captain Pike entered IHOP and looked around the crowded restaurant. It came as no surprise that the majority of customers were from the Academy. He was there to meet up with Commander Spock and Cadet Uhura—to inform him of their engagement, no doubt.

He noticed a group of cadets sitting at a nearby table. They were sneaking glances at him and whispering. After much discussion amongst them, an attractive brunette cadet, who was obviously elected to speak for the group, cleared her throat.

"Hello, Captain Pike," she greeted. She nervously twirled several strands of hair around her finger.

Captain Pike acknowledged her greeting with a short wave and a smile.

"Um…Captain Pike, sir, will you be attending the dance tomorrow night?" she asked.

He flashed her a bright smile, showing off a set of dimples. "Why, yes, cadet, I am," he replied. "Can I expect to see you there?"

Her friends hid their smiles behind their hands as they shifted their eyes towards him.

"Uh…uh…" the nervous cadet mind went blank. She didn't expect him to be questioning her. "Uh…yes?" she answered after regaining her thoughts. She felt like kicking herself, she sounded so undignified.

"Then please save a dance for me," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. Heat crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks, turning them as red as her nail polish.

"Yes, Captain Pike," she replied breathlessly. She felt like kicking herself again, this time because she sounded like a school girl talking to her high school crush, instead of a confident Starfleet cadet.

Captain Pike spotted his party, turned and winked at the group. "Have a nice day, ladies, and I will see you at the dance." He chuckled to himself as the group broke into soft giggles. If he had 400 credits for every female cadet that had a crush on him, he would have retired by now.

***

He wasn't surprised to find Commander Spock and Cadet Uhura lost in a deep conversation about something as he approached the booth. He had to clear his throat twice before they noticed him standing there.

_Maybe Cadet Gaila is right about the geek love thing. _

"Captain Pike, sir," Spock said. "My apologies, sir."

Captain Pike waved away Spock's words. "No need to apologize, Commander Spock," he said, sliding into the booth. He called over their waitress, ordered a cup of coffee, and asked for a menu.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Pike asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Spock and Nyota looked at each other before turning to Captain Pike and showed him their left hands.

"What is this!" he exclaimed.

He was floored. He expected to see Nyota wearing her engagement ring, but…but…_Spock?_ "Are you two married?"

Nyota laughed. "Not yet," she replied. She turned to Spock. "Would you mind if I filled in Captain Pike on what happened in Africa?"

"You have my permission," he replied.

Captain Pike was stunned. In fact, he was speechless; he could not believe his young Vulcan friend could have acted so…so…_human_! But he guessed that when a man is in love, no matter what species, love will make them go against their nature. He stared at Nyota and shook his head slowly.

After hearing what had taken place in Africa he was _positive_ she should be in security. "Cadet Uhura, are you sure you don't want to change your major to security?" he asked.

"No, sir," she replied. "What's all the interest with me joining security?"

He glanced at Spock and laughed. "You're joking, right?"

***

Christine has been debating with herself if she should risk everything and go to Spock's quarters to get a quick glance. The cadets and faculty members were still returning to campus, so she was positive she could easily slip in and out without being seen, as she had done before.

It would be so easy…

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," she whispered. Trace was in the shower, butchering a love song.

"Commander Spock is not on campus," the computer replied.

She took a deep breath.

_Okay, all I need is fifteen minutes…maybe twenty, tops._ She combed her fingers through her hair. _I just want to smell his clothes! _She bit her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes turned in the direction of the bathroom. _Oh, Trace!_

She walked quickly into her bedroom, threw on pair of sweats and her athletic shoes.

"_Muskrat Susie…Muskrat Sam…"_ Trace sang at the top of his lung. _"Nibbling on bacon…chewing on cheese…honey, will you be my missus… something…something…kisses…Muskrat love….Musk… Rat… Love!"_

Christine knocked loudly on the door, laughing hysterically. _This man can make her laugh so easily. _"Trace…honey." She knocked a little louder. "Trace!"

"Yeah, Chris?" he yelled over the running water.

"Listen, I have to run a little errand."

"Okay. I'll be ready when you get back."

"Alright, love."

She blew him a kiss through the door, grabbed her parka, and ran out her quarters. She didn't stop running until she reached the building where Spock's quarters reside. She rested a few minutes to catch her breath before entering the building and rode the elevator to Spock's quarters. She looked both ways and dashed to his door. If someone happened to be passing by, she already had a flimsy excuse ready.

She nervously keyed in Spock's security code…

And waited for the door to open…

Her heart pounded in her ears….

_Nothing happened!_

She keyed in the security code once again…

And got the same results…

_Damn! His code has been changed! _

Feeling extremely disappointed, she inhaled and exhaled slowly to hold back her tears and did an about face. She walked towards the elevator, where she ran into Professor Qyaart.

"Nurse Chapel, what a surprise!" he said, looking the pretty blonde over. "How was your holiday?" His milky purple eyes settled on her generous chest.

"I had a wonderful time, thank you," she said truthfully. She was a little uneasy as Professor Qyaart kept staring at her. She wrapped her arms around her chest. "Brrr! It's chilly," she explained. "Although I have a coat, I am still chilled to the bone."

The professor nodded in agreement. "I do find the Terran weather hard on my pores."

Christine quickly glanced at the short, bow-legged, squared-shaped Joboke'ike and vomitted slightly in her mouth. Her feelings for the lecherous old alien hadn't changed: Professor Qyaart gave her the creeps.

The elevator reached the bottom floor. She dashed out as soon as the elevator doors opened. She said good bye to the professor and ran. Her face was flushed as she entered her quarters. Trace ran to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

"Chris, honey, you didn't have to hurry back," he said. "I'm not in a big hurry to go shopping."

"I wanted…I wanted…I wanted to get back to you as fast as I could," she said as soon as she was able to string a line of words together.

"Darling." He unlaced her shoes, took them off and rubbed her feet. Christine closed her eyes and lay back as she enjoyed the massage.

_I'll go and see Ensign Millar tomorrow. _She sighed_. I'm sure he still wants to keep his little secret, a secret. _

***

Gaila rummaged through her closet and sighed. It's time to go shopping. She walked over to the computer. "Computer, locate Cadet Uhura," she requested.

"Cadet Uhura is in Captain Pike's office," the computer replied.

Gaila took out her video cell phone and punched in Nyota's number. Nyota answered on the second ring.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" she greeted.

"Are you busy?"

"We're about finished here. Why?"

"I need to go shopping. Want to come with?"

"Sure."

"I will meet you outside of Captain Pike's office in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Gaila snapped her cell phone shut and grabbed her purse as she hurried out the door.

***

Trace waited patiently as Christine tried on her fifth dress. Christine wanted a dress that was going to turn heads the second she stepped into the room with Trace on her arms. She wanted to show Spock that she had moved on with her life. She stuck her head out of the dressing room and smiled apologetically at Trace, who was speaking on his cell phone. He acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"I have two more dresses to try on," she said.

"Take your time," he mouthed. She blew him a kiss; he grabbed the invisible kiss and placed his hand over his heart. Several of the women sighed dreamily.

Christine looked them at them smugly. "Yeah, I know he's hot," she smirked. "And he is mine, so keep your skanky hands to yourself." She looked around, daring anyone to challenge her. "I thought so." She turned and walked back into the dressing room.

***

Gaila and Nyota looked through the rack of dresses. "What exactly are you looking for?" Nyota asked.

"I know it when I see it," Gaila replied. "I want something hot."

"Like what?"

Gaila's brown eyes lit up as she spotted a low cut white dress.

"Like this." She took the dress off the rack and held it up. "I'm going to try it on." She beamed. She was in such a rush to try it on, she bumped into Trace. "Sorry," she said, smiling sweetly.

"That's okay, Miss," Trace replied. "No harm was done."

Gaila quickly looked him over from head to toe and grinned. "Sorry to hear that," she purred. "I would have loved to perform mouth-to mouth resuscitation on you." Trace's face turned bright red. He cleared his throat several times to hide his embarrassment.

Nyota shook her head at her friend. "Leave the poor guy alone, Gaila," she whispered. "Can't you see he can't function?"

Gaila giggled. "Be right out."

***

Christine tried on her last dress and smiled broadly. _This is the one!_ She turned sideways to check her profile in the full length mirrors. _Oh yesss!_ she hissed. _Wait until Spock sees_ _me in this!_

_She shut her eyes and smiled dreamily as she imagined Spock's reaction as she walked into the dance. At first she would ignore him to punish him for rejecting her. His dark, brown eyes would follow her around the room as she introduced Trace to her colleagues…_

_When she felt Spock had been punished enough, she would glance at him demurely over her shoulders and flip her hair ever so slightly…_

_Spock, thinking this was his final chance, would sidle up beside her and say in that sexy voice of his,"Excuse me, Christine, you look beautiful tonight. I was wondering if you would give me another chance, if it's not too late." His gorgeous eyes would settle on Trace. _

_Trace would shrug his shoulders and say he understands, he can't stand in the way of true love…_

"_Take care of her, Spock, or you will have me to answer to." Trace would kiss her hand for the last time. "Goodbye, my fair Christine…I will never forget you." A single tear would roll down his cheek. _

"_Oh, Trace, if I didn't love Spock…" Trace would place a finger on her lips. _

"_You don't have to explain," he would interject. "I understand completely." _

_Spock would take her by the hand and lead her away, among whispers of the crowd…_

"_I will never find another as wonderful as Christine," she would hear Trace say. _

_As they stand outside, gazing adoringly into each other eyes, Spock would lean forward…_

_His lips touching hers..._

_Their first kiss... _

"_I love you, Christine," he whispers. "Spend the rest of your life with me."_

"_Yes, Spock," she responds breathlessly. _

"_I have something for you." Spock would present her with the __**biggest**__ diamond she had ever seen. _

"_Spock, it's beautiful," she gasped. _

"_But not as beautiful as my Christine." _

And that is the way it's going to happen…

***

While Christine was busy daydreaming about Spock, Gaila tried on the dress and smiled wickedly. She opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Nyota was busy checking out the jeans rack nearby, so Gaila decided to ask Trace for his opinion.

"Excuse me, sir?" she whispered.

Trace's jaws dropped. Gaila looked absolutely stunning. The plunging neckline left little to the imagination.

"You're talking to me, Miss?" he asked nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"Uh-huh," she said coyly, flipping her curly red hair over her shoulders. "I need your assistance, if you don't mind."

"Um…sure, I guess…"

"Thank you. I would appreciate it, can you tell me how I look in this dress?" she turned around slowly, making sure Trace had a good look. "I need your honest opinion, and don't lie."

Nyota, who stopped to observe her friend in action, bit her bottom lip in prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"You…ah…you…ah…" he stammered. "You look great, Miss."

"Thank you." She winked at him and sashayed back to her dressing room. Trace wiped the sweat from his brows, relieved Gaila had left his presence.

A few minutes later, both Christine and Gaila walked out of their prospective dressing rooms simultaneously.

"Darling, I found the perfect dress," Christine said excitedly. "I can't wait for you…" she noticed he was distracted. "Trace, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said, smiling nervously. "Let's go." He quickly glanced at Gaila. She caught his gaze and held it for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she mouthed and walked toward Nyota.

Christine turned around just in time to see the Orion female and Nyota laughing and looking in their directions.

She narrowed her eyes…

She recognized Nyota from the club a few months ago…She was sitting with Spock!

"It's that nurse…what's-her-name? Chapel or something," Nyota said. "She walked up to Spock as if she _owned_ him."

"Oh, yeah?" Gaila asked, looking at Christine. "When was this?"

"At The Jungle, before you and S'der joined us at the table," Nyota explained. "She gave me a look…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? I bet she probably doesn't remember it."

"I guess Mr. Cute Guy is the boyfriend."

As if on cue, Christine entwined her fingers with Trace's, making it perfectly clear _he_ was _her_ man.

"Oh well, it was fun flirting with him," Gaila said matter-of-factly. "Let's go look at the shoes," she said, changing the subject. "I need some killer shoes to go with this killer dress."

"Alright."

Trace and Christine went to the register and paid for her purchase. "Where to now?" he asked.

"Where ever you want to go, sweetie," she said, her voice dripping with sugar.

"I need a tux. I can't have my girl be seen with a bum."

Christine smiled. "I know the perfect store."

"Lead the way, baby."

Christine looked back one more time as they walked out the door. "Bitches," she muttered under her breath, looking directly at the two friends.

Nyota felt someone watching her and looked up…

Christine was gone…

**A/N: **So what do you think? Christine have an good imagination doesn't she? LOL what do you think of Gaila flirting with Trace?

Please R/R it feeds my muse...thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone is having a great three-day weekend! I like to thank my awesome beta she is the best to want to read my scribbles. Thank you all who is still interested in this story, thank you for all the reviews, support, suggestions, love and e-friendships it really does inspires me! Especially all the PM's I am floored with all the love goodness...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, if I did Spock will be my bondmate...lol so until that happens I will borrow him in my dreams and writings... Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty: New Year's Eve – Chemistry Without Even Trying

Spock took Nyota's breath away, and her knees began to buckle. She had a weakness for young, hot Vulcans dressed in uniform, especially if their name happened to be Spock.

_Okay, girl, don't forget to breathe,_ She reminded herself. The butterflies within her fluttered wildly. _Maybe Spock had the right idea; perhaps we should stay in._

Spock raised an eyebrow half way, the corner of his lips quirked up in a smile. "Having second thoughts?" he asked, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

A lop-sided grin found its way onto her lips. "You know _I_ am," she replied, giving him a knowing look. "I'm not so sure if I want to be prying love-struck females off my man tonight." She walked up to him, stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spock lowered his head and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You are so hot," she whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Spock tightened his arms around her. "Nyota, we really do not have to go out," he reminded her. He bit her bottom lip in return.

"I know," she agreed, seductively running a manicured finger down the length of his body. "But you promise, and you always keep your promises."

Spock nodded in agreement. He picked up her heavy wrap and placed it around her shoulders. "Nyota, do you think your apparel is a little too risqué for a Starfleet sponsored dance?"

Nyota chuckled. "Spock, as long you have been attending this function, have you ever noticed how the younger women dress?"

"Of course not," he said. "I had no interest in women's apparel."

"Until now," she added.

Spock tilted his head slightly and looked into her eyes. "I am only interested in how _one _particular woman dresses…you."

"My beautiful Spock, you are so cute when you're jealous. But you have nothing to fear, my heart belongs to you." She sent him waves of love through their bond.

He bent downs and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, too, Nyota," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "Now let's go make our appearances and hurry back before midnight to begin our own New Year's celebration."

Spock's lips twitched upward slightly, obviously pleased.

***

Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Perfect,_ she said smugly. _Tonight I'm_ _queen bee._ She didn't know how long she was staring at herself when Trace walked up on her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, frightening her.

"Trace," she gasped, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Baby, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Trace murmured, bending down to kiss her tenderly on the neck.

Christine shut her eyes and smiled. "Baby, you're messing up my make-up," she protested mildly, laughing.

"Awww, Chris. I don't see why you wear make-up. You certainly don't need it," he said, kissing her again.

Christine giggled. "You are so good for my ego," she purred.

Trace placed a pink jewelry box in front of her. "What is this?" she asked, picking up the rectangular box.

"Why don't you open it and see?" he said with a mischievous grin.

He looked on as Christine slowly opened the box…

Inside was a pink diamond necklace…

Trace fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Ohmigod, Trace, it's beautiful," she said, tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "Oh, look what you made me do." She turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. "You made me ruin my make-up."

Trace chuckled. "Do you _have_ to attend this dance?" he asked. "I mean, I can think of better ways to bring in the New Year."

"I bet you can." She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll tell you what, after the dance we will come back here."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh, and I'll show you just how much I appreciate your gift." She kissed him on the tip of his nose for the second time.

"Ummm…I think I like that."

***

Captain Pike entered the huge conference room and shook his head. No matter how many streamers and balloons there were, it still looked like a huge conference room. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair and headed towards the makeshift bar. He smiled at the bartender.

"Name your poison," the bartender asked.

"Scotch," he answered. "And make it a double." The bartender placed his drink on the counter. "Thank you." He took a sip and grimaced. "Good stuff," he said, raising his glass to the bartender.

He leaned on the bar and nursed his drink as he watched the flock of admirals and their wives stroll into the room. He chuckled when he saw Vice Admiral Bryne with his two black and purplish eyes—the result of the beating he took from Ensign Millar.

_The broken nose has vastly improved the old blow hard looks, h_e said to himself. He glanced at the vice admiral's wife. The cute little brunette couldn't be more than thirty-five, with an IQ of the same and the breast size double of the amount.

Admiral Bartlett looked in his direction and nodded. Captain Pike nodded back. _Oh hell,_ _let me go and put on the bullshit. _He drained his glass and placed it glass on the counter. "I'll be back," he vowed.

***

Spock and Nyota arrived together.

"Thank you for walking with me, Commander," Nyota said, smiling.

Spock acknowledged her thanks with a curt nod. "You are welcome, Miss Uhura," he answered politely.

She looked toward a group of cadets standing off to themselves. "I see several of my friends," she said reluctantly. She sent him waves of love through their bond and walked slowly towards the group.

Spock's eyes never left her…

***

Captain Pike spotted Spock standing by himself with his hands clasped behind his back. He seemed lost. He looked around and saw Nyota talking to a group of cadets. Every so often she would look up and stared into Spock's eyes, longingly.

_Poor kids, _he sighed. He walked over to Spock. "Commander Spock," he greeted his young Vulcan friend. "Hello."

"Captain Pike, sir," Spock greeted, glad to see his long time friend. "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

Captain Pike chuckled. "Relax, this evening will go by fast," he assured him.

***

Gaila entered the room on Cadet S'der's arm. The entire male population, with the exception of Spock, had their eyes trained on the gorgeous Orion beauty as she made a bee line to Nyota.

"Hey girl, you're working that dress," Nyota said, greeting her friend with a peck on the cheek.

"Have you seen how you look in that dress?" Gaila asked. "I'm surprised the Commander let you out of the house."

Nyota giggled. "You know he is looking, right?" Gaila turned and looked at Spock. She smiled at him; he nodded.

"The hot, Vulcan love god looks like he is starving and you're the gourmet meal."

Nyota felt her cheeks growing warm. Spock was sending her erotic thoughts. She quickly glanced at him and smiled.

The corner of his lips quirked up.

Thirty minutes later, Christine made her grand entrance. Pretty in pink from head to toe. Gaila's eyes lit up as she zeroed in on Trace.

"Woof," she said. "The hot guy I ran into yesterday is here," she said in Orion.

Nyota followed Gaila's eyes. Christine and Trace was standing by the door. _They make a_ _cute couple,_she thought. "Gaila, I don't think it is a good idea to mess with him," Nyota warned her in Orion. "They look really happy."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Ny, a little flirting never hurts anyone," she said. "I just want to ruffle his feathers a little."

"Not good, Gaila. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Christine saw Spock. Her heart drummed loudly in her ears and her temperature rose three point six degrees. _He is so handsome,_ she sighed dreamily.

Trace bent over and whispered in her ear, "You are the sexiest woman here."

Christine smiled. "Thanks, honey." She looked up at Trace. "You don't look so bad yourself." She squeezed his arm lightly. "I guess I have to introduce you to my colleagues, and if any of them look at you in the _wrong _way, I'm scratching their eyes out."

Trace chuckled. "Christine, you know I have eyes only for—" Trace's eyes connected with Gaila's; he quickly looked away, "—you," he said quickly.

"You are so good to me," Christine purred.

"Did you see that?" Gaila smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I did," Nyota replied. "What was that?"

"Chemistry, without even trying."

***

As in her daydream, Christine went around and introduced Trace to her co-workers and showed off the gorgeous pink diamond necklace he had given her hours earlier. She relished the looks of jealously on their faces. _Yeah, he's hot, and he's mine._

Christine continued to introduce Trace to her co-workers. As in her daydream, she ignored Spock, believing he was feeling rejected. In reality, Spock didn't care. He and Nyota were busy playing a new game: sending each other erotic thoughts through their bond.

"Want to dance?" S'der asked Nyota.

"Sure, I'd love to," Nyota replied. She turned to Gaila. "Join us?"

"Yes."

Spock was discussing the new school term with Captain Pike and Admiral Bartlett. He looked at Nyota and sent her another thought. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning.

Gaila looked at her friend, concerned. "Ny, are you alright?" she asked.

Nyota nodded, afraid she would call out Spock's name in the heat of passion if she spoke. Once she regained her composure, she said, "Uh…excuse me, I'll be right back."

She walked quickly toward the exit. _Follow me,_ she ordered Spock through their bond.

Spock excused himself and followed her.

Gaila giggled as she watched the hot, Vulcan love god _practically_ sprint out the door.

Entwining her green fingers in S'der's blue ones, Gaila led him to the dance floor. "Let's dance, S'der. The party is just getting started."

***

Christine, thinking Spock had been punished enough, turned her head in his direction. To her disappointment, he was gone. Her heart plummeted within her chest. She quickly scanned the crowded room. _Where could he be?_

"What's the matter, Chris?" Trace asked, seeing the slight frown on her face.

"Oh… it's stuffy in here," she replied, fanning herself with her hand to emphasize her point. "Honey, do you mind getting me something to drink?"

"No, baby, what do you want?"

"A shot of tequila."

"Alright, sweetheart." He grinned. "I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Gaila, who was keeping tabs on Trace, saw this as her opportunity. "S'der, I have something to do," she said. "Why don't you dance with someone else until I get back?"

"Are you sure you won't mind?" he asked. He was hoping that it would bother Gaila to see him dancing with another female.

"S'der, you know I am not the jealous type." She kissed him softly on the lips and left him standing on the dance floor, alone.

***

Christine sat down in the first available chair she could find. She sighed heavily. "Where is he?" she blurted out in frustration.

"Your man just left," Andie, Christine's _estranged_ friend, piped up. "What's the matter, Chris? He finally lost interest?" she said, laughing at her own joke. It was obvious she was drunk.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Andie, I think you have had enough to drink," she said, ignoring her question.

Andie looked at her _friend_ through bloodshot eyes. "Fuck you," she slurred.

Christine narrowed her blue eyes. "Jealous much?" she retorted.

Andie waved her words away. "Whatever."

Christine smirked. "I thought so." She stood up to leave.

"Hey, Christine," Andie said.

Silence…

"Hey, Christine," Andie repeated.

"What is it?" Christine asked, annoyed.

"Catch!" She threw what was left of her drink in Christine's perfectly made-up face.

"Why, you…" She grabbed a handful of napkins and dabbed at her face.

"Hey, I'm jealous, right?"

"Loser." She huffed, giving Andie the death glare. She headed towards the restroom.

_And where in the hell is Spock?_

***

Nyota waited for Spock in the shadows of the building. Spock joined her minutes later. Before he had a chance to utter a word, she bit him on the chest—and walked away. _Will that sustain you? s_he asked through their bond_._

_May I have another?_ he asked.

Nyota stopped, did an about face. _Where do you want it?_

_My back._She bit him in the middle of his back. Spock shuddered in delight from the sensation. He grabbed Nyota by the arm and pushed her against the wall. She gasped as he pressed against her, his talented fingers roaming over her body. He crushed her lips beneath his, kissing her passionately. He brushed her braids aside and bit her on the nape of her neck. Nyota moaned softly.

_Will that sustain you?_ he asked through their bond.

_May I have another?_ she begged. Spock dropped to his knees and lifted her dress.

He bit her on her upper left thigh.

Nyota thought she was in heaven.

He got up, brushed off his uniform. "One more hour, Nyota," he said, "then we will leave."

"I agree," she said, straightening up her clothes. "I don't think I can last any longer than that."

"I concur," he said. "I did not know your thoughts were so…vivid."

"Ha…mathematics and science theories aren't the only_ things_ in that Vulcan mind of yours," she quipped. She kissed him on the cheeks. "Damn, you're sexy in your uniform." She hurried back inside and began counting down the minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Spock reentered the room. He was pleased to see Nyota talking to Captain Pike and Admiral Bartlett.

"Commander Spock," Admiral Bartlett said, "I am glad you are here. I must commend you on your mentoring of Cadet Uhura; you are doing an excellent job."

"Thank you, sir," he replied. "Cadet Uhura is an exceptional student. She is not afraid to take risks in the goals she has set for herself."

"Cadet Uhura, I have it on good authority that you are going to best Commander's Spock academic record."

"Yes, sir, I am."

Admiral Bartlett laughed. "Commander Spock, I do believe she will accomplish it, too."

"I believe it, too, sir," Spock said, looking into Nyota's brown eyes. _You have a talented tongue, h_e told her through their bond. _And in fifty-seven minutes, it will be all over me._

Nyota lowered her eyes, smiling. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

***

Gaila tapped Trace on the shoulder. Trace turned around. He was astonished to see Gaila standing behind him.

"Hello," she whispered in his ear. Many of the men around him wondered what made him so special that a woman like Gaila would give him the time of day. "This is the last place I expected to see you."

Trace looked into her beautiful, brown eyes and quickly looked away.

"The name is Gaila, in case you're wondering." She flipped her red, curly hair seductively over her shoulders.

"T-Trace," he stammered, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Nice to meet you...Trace."

"Look, Miss Gaila," he began. "I am here with my girl."

"You mean Little Miss Pink?"

"Her name is Christine."

"I know."

"Then why…"

"Why not?" she countered. Gaila grinned and let her eyes linger slowly over his body. "You're cute." She turned to leave. "See you at midnight…_hopefully."_ She kissed her right index finger and placed it against his lips.

Trace shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It took everything in him not to succumb to her charms.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Sorry this is a cliffy, but the party has just begun... and more drama is on the way! I think having a mind link with one mate is so cool, can't you imagine sending your mate erotic messages?...Spock is the man...hehehe and Gaila is just being Gaila

Please R/R it feeds my muse! Thank you for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, it is more centered around Christine... I like to thank my beta who is still awesome! And a big thank you for all who leave me reviews, love, support and for the e-friendships thank you so much!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I own Star Trek...but I love borrowing the characters!...Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty One: New Year's Eve – Surprises and Discoveries

"There he is!" Lisha Egan, the smitten brunette cadet, gushed. She and her two best friends stared at Captain Pike like he was a rock star. "He is so distinguished!" she continued. Cadet Egan had lived on the promise of saving a dance for Captain Pike for the last twenty-four hours.

"I know, right?" Cadet Rhonda Nistler, one of her friends, agreed. "So, Lisha, when are you going to ask him for a dance?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She nervously twirled her hair around her finger. Nistler slapped her hand away.

"Stop that," she hissed, "How are you going to be_ captain_ of a starship when every time you have to make a big decision, you are going to twirl your hair like some ditz?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'll try harder."

Nistler, a petite, strawberry blond with expressive green eyes, gave her friend an understanding smile. "We will help you, right, Rucker?"

Cadet S.T. Rucker nodded in agreement. The engineering major sighed, her grey eyes curious. "Answer the question, Lisha," she said impatiently. "When are you going to ask him?"

"I don't want to ask him in front of Admiral Bartlett and Commander Spock," she answered hesitantly. "That would be embarrassing. I'll wait until he's alone. Hopefully a slow song will be playing then."

"That will be so romantic. You and Captain Pike, dancing close…really close…" Rucker sighed.

The image of dancing _closerthanthis_ with Captain Pike rattled Lisha and caused her to hyperventilate. _Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod_! A paper bag appeared out of nowhere. Lisha inhaled and exhaled deeply several times until she calmed down.

"Lisha, you can't be frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog if you're going to be in Captain Pike's arms. It'll have the Ewww factor written all over it," Rucker piped up.

"What you need is a drink to relax your nerves," Nistler advised.

Lisha wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was unconvinced she needed anything stronger than tea. "I do not like the taste of alcohol, of _any _kind," she said.

Cadets Nistler and Rucker stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Rucker asked.

"No, I'm not," Lisha responded, getting a little angry. "I've tried Classic Bud once and, needless to say, it didn't go very well."

"She needs something supplicated…like wine," Rucker said, as if Lisha hadn't said a thing. Nistler nodded in agreement.

"Hello, I said no," Lisha piped up.

Rucker sighed. "Look how dreamy Captain Pike is," she said to Lisha. "Do you honestly think you can go to up to him and ask for a dance without a little encouragement enhancer?"

Lisha looked at Captain Pike, then down at her hand that held the paper bag, and weighed the options.

"Alright," she said. "But not so much."

"Don't worry," Nistler assured her. "We know exactly how much you need."

"I'll go and find the bar," Rucker offered.

She slowly passed by Captain Pike and company. Her heart beat accelerated in her chest. Spock's exceptional hearing picked up the sound of her heartbeat. He noticed the closer she got to Captain Pike, the faster her heart would beat. He glanced at Rucker, then at his long time friend, amused Captain Pike had an admirer.

***

Trace began to worry when he came back with their drinks and Christine wasn't there waiting for him.

"She went to the little girl's room," Andie volunteered, watching the worried expression on Trace's handsome face.

"Thank you, Andie," he said, setting their drinks down on the table. "How have you been?"

Andie shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better." She stared at the handsome Texan through her alcoholic haze. "Trace, how well do you know Christine?"

"Well enough," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Andie shrugged her shoulders for the second time. "Just curious."

Trace slightly frowned, wondering what she meant by that.

"Hey don't pay me any attention," Andie added. "I'm just shooting off my mouth. I have had too much to holiday cheer." She stood up. "I think I'll go and powder my nose."

She took a step forward and almost fell flat on her face. Trace caught her in the nick of time.

"Careful."

Andie looked up at him and batted her eyes. "My hero," she giggled. Trace steadied her on her feet. Andie adjusted her dress and concentrated putting one foot in front of the other, as she reached for her designation.

***

Unbeknownst to Trace, Gaila sidled up next to him. "Where's Miss Pretty in Pink?" she whispered in his ear.

Trace nearly jumped out of his skin. The Green Goddess sat down beside him.

"M-Miss Gaila," Trace stammered, looking around nervously.

Gaila giggled. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes, you do," he admitted.

"I shouldn't," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you in any shape or form…unless you want me to."

Trace swallowed—hard.

"Miss Gaila…"

"That's so cute…" she said, interrupting him.

"What is, Miss Gaila?"

"The way you say my name. Miss Gaila. You make it sound so…_dirty."_

"Miss Gaila," he said, ignoring her comment. "I am flattered by the attention, believe me, I am real flattered to have a beautiful woman chasing me, but I am taken."

"Okay," she said matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Nope, I am staying right here and keep you company until Miss Pretty in Pink comes and reclaims you," she said smoothly.

_Dammit! _

Gaila looked deeply in his eyes. "So, Mr. Trace, tell me, what turns you on?"

"Whaaaaa….?" he asked in disbelief.

***

Nyota noticed the small group of female cadets standing a short distance away. Every once in a while, one or two of them would quickly glanced in her direction. At first she was under the impression they were admiring Spock, who looked all hot and sexy in his Starfleet uniform. _Who can blame them_? She smiled, biting her bottom lip as she imagined her Vulcan nude.

But on the second glance she discovered it wasn't Spock they were drooling over, but Captain Pike! _Groupie alert at three o'clock!_ She laughed to herself.

She studied Captain Pike. The elderly man was in incredible shape for a man his age. Nyota could easily see how a woman could fall for the rugged good looks, deep blue eyes…

_Captain Pike?_ Spock asked through their bond, his jealousy rising.

_No, Spock. His groupies,_ she explained, nodding towards the group. Spock followed her eyes.

He has more than one? Spock was thoroughly amused. Seems like Captain Pike is aesthetically pleasing.

Nyota covered up her laugh with a cough. "Excuse me," she said. "Something got caught in my throat," she explained.

"Do you need anything to drink, Cadet Uhura?" Spock asked calmly. "Some water, perhaps?"

"Please."

Captain Pike quickly offered his services. He had no intention of listening to Admiral Bartlett prattle on.

"I have monopolized enough of your time, Commander Spock, Cadet Uhura, Captain Pike. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and Happy New Year."

"Same to you, sir," Spock and Nyota said in unison.

"Happy New Year, sir," Captain Pike replied, relieved to see him move on.

"I need a drink," he said once the admiral was out of ear shot. "How about you, Spock?"

"A glass of water will be sufficient," he replied.

"Two waters and a scotch," he said. "Got it."

Lisha and the rest of Captain Pike's groupies held their breath as he passed by. Captain Pike, remembering them from yesterday, smiled.

"Save a dance for me," he called out to Lisha.

"I…will…sir," she breathed. He winked at her and kept on moving. "Ohmigod, he remembers," she squealed happily.

"Most importantly, you didn't act like a retard," Rucker said, proud of her friend.

"Cool and sophisticated," Nistler agreed.

"Maybe I need another glass of wine?" Lisha suggested. "As a back up?"

Rucker and Nistler turned to each other, thinking.

"Maybe one more won't hurt," Nistler said, finally breaking the silence.

***

Christine glared at Andie through her reflection in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she stared at Andie's purple hair and shook her head in pity.

"Pitiful," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Andie asked.

"I said, pitiful," Christine hissed, her words full of venom. "You need a new do. Maybe you should go blonde?" she suggested with a smirk on her lips.

"I like my natural hair color," Andie said defensively, combing her fingers through her hair.

Christine applied another coat of lip gloss to her lips. "You should really lay off the gloss; the shine from your lips is blinding," Andie said.

Christine sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. Andie took out her compact. "I know what _you _did," she said, eyeing Christine as she refreshed her make-up.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked, dropping her lip gloss in her purse.

Andie turned around to face her. She wanted to see Christine's reaction when she dropped her bombshell.

Andie uttered two words: "Ensign Millar."

Christine dropped her purse, spilling its contents. Andie smiled. Christine was visibly shaken.

"Who is Ensign Millar?" Christine asked as she retrieved her items. Her eyes shifted under the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"You can't bullshit me, Chris, I know how you operate, remember?"

"You're drunk," Christine scoffed, adjusting her dress.

"Buzzed," Andie corrected her. "But I know what I am talking about." She placed her compact back into her purse. "In case you care, Ensign Millar is no longer assigned to Starfleet Academy," she continued.

This revelation surprised Christine. She had planned to visit him to obtain Spock's new security code.

"So..." Christine sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"So!" Andie exclaimed. "Christine, how can you live with yourself?"

"Really, Andie, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, Trace is waiting for me."

She turned to leave, but Andie stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Andie countered.

"Fine! Just say what is on your mind," she huffed, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

"Before Ensign Millar left, he came looking for you. He was so angry, I believed he would have killed you," Andie began. "After I got him to calm down, he told me how you blackmailed him into giving you a security code because you threatened to tell his wife about some illness? Chris, you broke the law!"

"And you _believed_ him?" Christine chuckled. "Where is Ensign Millar now?"

"Delta Vega Outpost. He got into some major trouble."

"See, there you go. He's a trouble maker, as well as a liar." She pushed Andie aside. "I'm not listening to another word you have to say."

"_Karma_ is a bitch, Christine," Andie called after her.

Christine flipped her the bird. "Happy New Year, Andie."

Christine walked out the restroom on wobbly legs. She shut her eyes and took several deep breaths to settle the nervous butterflies within her.

_Damn Andie! Damn Millar!_ She seethed. _Okay, Christine, now is __**not**__ the time to panic,_ She reprimanded herself.

She pushed her shoulders back and held her head the time up high. _On the count of three, act like the_ _Queen Bee you are…one…two…three…._ Christine walked back into the dance full of confidence and without a care in the world.

However, she was_ not_ pleased to see Gaila and Trace's heads together, talking intimately. She dropped her purse on the table with a loud _thud!_

Trace jumped up. "Christine!" he grinned sheepishly. "You're finally back." He shifted his eyes nervously to Gaila.

Gaila smiled and stood up slowly. "Well, Trace, your girl is back to claim you," she said coolly. "And as promised, I will take my leave of you."

If Christine had access to a phaser, it would have been set to kill.

"Word of advice, Miss Pretty in Pink, I wouldn't let this one out of my sight. There are a lot of unscrupulous females in here who want to jump his bones."

"Do you include _yourself_ in that group?"

Gaila rolled her eyes and faked a yawn. Women like Christine bore her.

"Pinkalishious, if I _want_ your man, I can have him with a snap of my fingers," she said coolly.

"You green bitch!" Christine hissed, trying not to draw attention to herself. "You're nothing but a slut. Go back to Orion and do what_ your_ kind does best…lay on your back for a living."

"Christine!" Trace gasped, horrified. He had never seen Christine like this!

Ignoring him, she raged on. "He is _mine _and you do not _mess_ with mine!"

Gaila walked calmly over to Trace, looked smugly at Christine, wrapped her arms around him and kissed Trace with such passion, he became discombobulated. When she let him go, Trace crumbled to the floor at her feet. She stepped away, surveyed her handiwork, and walked confidently passed Christine.

"Top _that, _bitch," she said over her shoulders.

Christine stared at a disoriented Trace and reached for her shot of tequila.

***

Nyota found it hard to concentrate. Spock had become a master of their little game and he took great pleasure in the way he made her feel. The butterflies in her stomach flittered so wildly, she had to sit down to calm herself.

She had the fever…

Spock fever…

She grinned at Spock as she raised an eyebrow. _I am sitting under an air vent, but it is no_ _use, I am burning up…I got fever, _she informed him through their bond.

Spock gazed into her eyes. _Do I have the cure to what ails my Nyota?_

_Yes._

The corner of his lips slightly twitched in a smile.

Spock approached her table. Nyota could have_ sworn_ she saw him swagger. He stood beside her, his posture erect and his hands clasped behind his back. He tilted his head slightly. His intoxicating scent wreaked havoc with her senses.

"May I sit with you, Miss Uhura?" he asked politely, searching her eyes, pleased with the effect he had on her.

"Yes, you may, Commander Spock," she said shyly. _Can I have you?_

"Thank you."

He sat in the chair next to her and their knees touched. _You can have me any way you want me. _Nyota sent him a very explicit erotic thought. Spock's temperature rose five degrees_. _

Once Trace regained his composure, he apologized profusely to Christine. Christine wasn't angry at him; she had no reason to be. She slid her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"You can stop apologizing," she said softly. "I am not angry at you."

Trace smiled, relieved. He looked around the room. The majority of the people were sitting, talking and laughing, ready to bring in the New Year.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I'd rather sit here with you and hold hands. Besides, wait until something slow is playing. I want to feel my arms around you."

Trace squeezed her hand; she squeezed his back. "You are one of a kind, Christine," he complimented her, bringing her hand up to his lips. "And I am happy you are mine."

***

Christine was beginning to enjoy herself. Thoughts of Spock began to fade, until she saw him…

He was four tables over…

Talking to _that_ girl…

She watched as Nyota and Spock put their heads together and talked as if they were the only two people in the room…

Their closeness unnerved her…

A fleeting thought flashed through her mind…

Could Spock and this girl be involved?

She shook that ridiculous notion out of her mind. Spock was the keeper of rules. To do so would go against his Vulcan nature.

She jealously and slowly ate away at her as she heard _that _girl laugh at something Spock had said. _I should be sitting with him, not her_! Christine thought about the countless conversations they had shared. Granted, their talks never lasted longer than five minutes, and she did most of the talking, but they _talked_.

She began to seethe...

As_ that_ girl laughed again…

_What can they be talking about that would invoke her to laughter? Vulcans do not have a sense of humor!_

_She had to put an end to whatever was going on!_

"Trace, I've changed my mind. Can you bring me a glass of water, please? My throat is really parched."

"Anything for my girl."

Christine watched as Trace disappeared into the sea of people before getting up and moving quickly. She plastered a huge smile on her face as she appeared at their table.

"Hello, Commander Spock," she greeted brightly. _Gosh, he is so handsome_! "I thought that was you sitting over here…I was like, duh, of course that's him, he is the only _Vulcan_ at Starfleet Academy."

"Nurse Chapel," he said dryly, acknowledging her presence with a nod. "Are you enjoying tonight's festivities?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, my _boyfriend_ and I are having a great time!" She made sure to put the emphasis on boyfriend, in hopes it would stir up some kind of reaction…

Anything?

Nothing.

"Nurse Chapel, you remember my student, Cadet Uhura."

Christine barely noticed Nyota.

Nyota was not pleased. "Nice to see you again, Nurse Chapel," she said sweetly. "You look very nice. Did you purchase that dress yesterday?"

"Oh, yes, you were with that green woman, the one who was hitting on my boyfriend." They both noticed the slight irritation in Christine's voice as she mentioned Gaila.

"Guilty as charged."

"You're not as _friendly_ as your green friend, are you?" Christine insinuated. "I mean, wow, _those_ Orion women…"

Nyota glared at her. "What are you implying?" Her voice rose a little higher than she intended it to.

"Hey, don't mind me, I'm just making small talk."

Spock's dark, brown eyes connected briefly with Christine's blue ones.

"Nurse Chapel, what ever problems you have with Cadet Gaila is between the two of you. I find it is very _disturbing_ that a woman in _your_ position will involve yourself in spreading innuendoes about Cadet Uhura because of her personal affiliation with Cadet Gaila. As a member of the Starfleet staff, I am sure you are aware of Starfleet regulation nineteen, article eight, section six, paragraph B, pertaining to malicious gossip? If not, I _strongly _suggest you familiarize yourself with it."

The color drained from Christine's face. She left without uttering another word.

"You tore her a new one without even trying."

"A new what?"

"It's an old Terran idiom. It means reprimand. Do you think Nurse Chapel will read regulation nineteen?"

"No, I am a Vulcan," he replied, as if that explained everything.

It took Nyota a minute, but it finally dawn on her….

"Spock," she whispered. "You _lied_."

The corners of his mouth curled in a faint smile. "I_ implied,_" he corrected her.

"Thank you for standing up for Gaila. She will be very impressed."

"Standing up for Gaila was an indirect result of defending you," Spock explained. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you, Nyota, and by defending you, if I had indirectly stood up for Cadet Gaila, then so be it."

"Indirectly or not, I still say she will be impressed. If we weren't surrounded by people, I would lean over and kiss those tasty lips of yours," she whispered in Vulcan.

Spock grabbed her hand under the table and held it in his. "It is time to leave," he said.

"I know," she agreed. "Give me about ten minutes. I have to go to the restroom, and then I'll be ready to go."

***

Christine followed Nyota with her eyes. She watched her disappear behind the double doors leading to the lobby. She turned to Spock. He was sitting erect, with his hands clasped together on the table. She knew he didn't mean to be rude to her. After she had time to put everything into perspective, she _realized _he was _protecting _her! He wanted to make sure she stayed around!

_Oh, Spock, you __**do **__care_! she sighed. She knew she didn't have much time before Trace or Nyota got back. She had to make her move…

Spock lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't expected Christine to return to the table.

"Nurse Chapel?" he questioned.

_He is so beautiful. I have to taste those lips of his…and to feel those arms around me…_

"Nurse Chapel," Spock repeated, breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said dreamily, images of him clouding her senses.

Spock became annoyed with the foolish woman. "Is there anything you need?"

_You._ "I'm sorry," she said. "The heat is getting to me."

"Do you need a glass of water?"

"My boyfriend is getting it for me. He should be back any minute now." She bit on her bottom lip. "Uh…Commander Spock, can I talk to you…in private?"

"Nurse Chapel…"

"Please, it's important."

"I can only give you a few minutes. I had promised Cadet Uhura I would escort her to her dormitory," he replied.

"Thank you."

He escorted her outside to the gazebo where they could talk in private.

"I'm having a deja vu," Christine said. "The last time we were alone, you informed me you could never fall in love with me." Her eyes filled with tears. "But we will always be _friends_."

She grimaced. The word "friends" left a bad taste in her mouth.

"That is correct, and it still applies today."

"Com…Spock…"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Nurse Chapel, I believe we should address one another by our proper titles," he interjected.

"Commander Spock, I want to thank you for your honesty, no matter how brutally I thought it was at the time."

"It would have been cruel of me to allow you to continue with the fantasy."

His words stung her.

"Trace…that's my boyfriend's name, is a wonderful man…he reminds me a lot of you…you are both kind, brilliant…honest…"

Spock raised both eyebrows and held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"Nurse Chapel, do not go any further," he warned her.

"Com…Spock, you must know…" she continued desperately.

"Nurse Chapel," he said rather sharply, "I do not wish to continue this conversation." He turned to leave.

She had come this far, she might as well finish.

"But…but…" She flung her arms around him in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Spock grabbed her by the wrists and freed himself from her unwanted embrace.

"Spock, I love you…and-and deep down, I_ know_ you love me, too."

Spock stared at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"Nurse Chapel, because of your improper behavior, and to discontinue this _delusion _of yours once and for all, what I am about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence…"

Christine's watery, blue eyes stared into his dark, brown eyes. _Did she see a hint of anger?_

"I am bonded," he confessed.

"B-bonded." She gasped, puzzled. Spock realized she had no understanding of the Vulcan culture.

"I have a wife," he said point blank.

"No." She sobbed, shaking her head profusely.

_In her world, the sun had fallen from the sky…_

Spock looked at the distraught woman. "Vulcans are extremely private about their personal lives," he continued. "If what I had told you goes beyond this _perimeter_…that is all I am going to say on the matter…Happy New Year, Nurse Chapel."

And he left her just like he did all those months ago…

Christine quickly dried her eyes and adjusted her dress. She re-entered the dance with her head held high. _I am Queen Bee,_ she reminded herself.

***

Trace's heart leapt for joy as he saw his vision of loveliness enter the room. Christine saw him and smiled slightly…

In her peripheral vision she saw Spock and Nyota talking. Nyota stared at her…

"Are you ready to leave, Cadet Uhura?" Christine overheard Spock ask.

"Yes, Commander Spock."

Then Christine _saw _it…

The look that passed between them…

The look Trace gives her every time he looks at her…

The look she so desperately wanted from Spock…

The look of love…

She watched as Spock helped Nyota with her wrap, allowing his hands to linger on her shoulders a few seconds longer than need be. The slight touch of her fingers brushing against his arm…

_Why hadn't she noticed the signs before?_

_Ohmigosh, Spock chose her! Ohmigosh, Spock has chosen her!_

The room began to spin a little faster…

And faster…

Trace ran and caught her in his arms. Christine threw her arms around his neck and let the tears flow…

A slow tempo piped in the air…

"Dance with me, Trace," she sobbed.

"Sure, baby, sure."

Whatever was going on with Christine, Trace knew she had to work it out for herself.

He started to lead her to the dance floor…

"No, Trace, dance with me right here."

"Anything for you, Chris."

Christine laid her head against his shoulders and shut her eyes...

Cadet Lisha searched and found Captain Pike. "Sir, may I have this dance?" she asked shyly. Captain Pike grinned as he escorted the smitten young woman to the dance floor…

S'der pulled Gaila in his arms. Gaila laughed. "Yes, S'der, I would love to dance."

Spock and Nyota walked side by side, neither touching the other until they were out of harm's way of being discovered.

"My feet hurt," Nyota complained.

She took off her heels and flexed her toes. "Much better."

Spock scooped her in his arms, surprising her.

"Spock," Nyota laughed, holding onto his neck.

Spock kissed her passionately on the lips. "Mmmm…_this_ is much better," he corrected her, and he carried her…

Across campus…

To the faculty dorms…

To the elevator…

To his door…

Inside his quarters…

And to his bed…

***

_This is not over, _Christine said to herself. She held Trace closer. _Not by a long shot._

**A/N: **Ya know I feel sorry for Christine and I _wrote _this...lol I was going to stop the story here but a couple of my friends had threaten to burn me at the stake if I didn't continue... Plus Harry wants to come back and join the fun...so I will not be doing a sequel just yet...

Please R/R...it feeds my muse and that's how I get paid!...Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend, I have gotten over my insanity (with a little help from my friends lol) to continue this fic! My heart felt thanks to all who reviewed, send love, support and encouragement, it is not easy to put yourself out there. A special thank you to my beta, who had been sick with the flu, get well soon...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...bummer! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Two: The Plans Continues…

Sirius IX

_Plink!_

_Plink!_

_Plink!_

_Plink!_

Harry dropped the heavy hammer by his side and wiped the sweat from his brows with the back of his hand. Breaking rocks were hard work.

Harry looked at the planet's blue sun and took a deep breath. He was ready to leave this hell hole of a planet and go back to earth, even if it meant spending some time with Stella.

_Ah…Stella!_ he chuckled_. I wonder what my harpy of a wife is doing now_. He quickly replaced his smile with a frown and grabbed hold of the hammer handle, raised it high above his head, and brought it down hard on the huge boulder. _She is probably_ _tap dancing on my fake grave, _he grumbled.

Phizhet brought over a huge cup of water and handed it to Harry. "Har…Jones, reserve your strength," the burly Siriusian advised his Terran friend. "Our escape plans are almost completed."

Harry remained silent. He had been hearing those words for three months and yet no evidence of this plan had come to fruition.

"I will be ready," was his only comment.

Phizhet stared at the short, pudgy human with great concern. In the short time he had known Har…Jones, he had come to consider him a close friend—possibly a brother-in-law.

"Don't be so sad, Har…Jones," Phizhet said in a light tone. "My sister, JaeKyrn, will come with us." He slapped the human hard on his back, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry, Har…Jones," Phizhet said apologetically. "Sometimes I forget how frail the human body is."

Harry accepted his apology.

JaeKyrn posed another problem for Harry. He had no intentions of shackling with her. Besides, he had a wife, and he was damn sure Stella would not approve of him acquiring a second wife.

"I would like to show my thanks to your sister for providing me with food that is agreeable to my delicate digestive system," Harry said. "It's very kind of her to do that for me at a great risk to her."

"Don't worry about it, Har…Jones," Phizhet said. "My sister is smitten with you." Phizhet smiled, showcasing his blackened teeth. "I should not be telling you this—JaeKyrn wanted to keep it as a surprise. But you have been kind of down lately, so I think what I'm about to say will make you very happy."

"What is it, gov'ner?"

"JaeKyrn is secretly working to get your ship back for you."

"She is?" he asked, stunned by the news.

"I knew that bit of news would perk you up," Phizhet laughed, slapping his friend on the back. "Once that little matter is complete, our plan is a go."

Harry knitted his eyebrows together. "What part does my ship play in the escape plan?"

"How do you think we're going to escape?" Phizhet asked. "We will need to leave Sirius IX in a hurry. The punishment for escape from a Siriusian prison is _immediate_ death upon capture."

The wheels in Harry's devious mind began to turn…

How was he going to rid himself of Phizhet and JaeKyrn once they were safely off the planet?

***

San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy

Nyota slowed down her stride as she reached the six mile mark on the Academy's track. She turned and grinned at Gaila. "Come on, girl, you can do it," she cheered. Gaila rolled her eyes as she finished her five mile run and stepped into place beside Nyota.

"Ny, when I said that I'll be more than happy to run with you at any time, I had no idea you meant four-thirty in the morning," she quipped.

"Gaila quit your complaining. You will thank me later once we take our basic survival course."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Gaila huffed. "On top of all my classes this term, I have to worry about passing a survival course."

"You'll live."

"And this coming from the person who thrives on competition," she quipped.

"Gaila, there is nothing wrong with healthy competition," Nyota informed her. "When I graduate from the Academy—with honors, of course—I will be able to serve on any starship I want to."

"That's where you and I differ," Gaila said. "I don't care what starship I am assigned to, as long as I am assigned to a starship."

"You know what will be really great?"

"What?"

"If the both of us are assigned to the same ship."

Gaila smiled. "That would be great, the both of us traveling and living in space together. I can see that happening."

"Me, too," Nyota agreed. "The two of us will rock whatever ship we are on."

The two friends walked in silence for several minutes.

"Gaila?" Nyota asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Gaila stopped in her tracks. "Ny, are you serious?" she asked softly.

"Of course I am," Nyota answered. "When Spock and I say 'I do,' I want you to stand up for me."

"You're not going to make me wear one of those horrendous bridesmaid dressed, are you?"

"No," Nyota said with a giggle. She tried imaging Gaila as a southern belle, with a big hat and huge, puffy sleeves.

"That's a relief."

"So you will stand up for me?"

"Girl, you know I will."

"Yea!"

"See, I knew you love me."

"Yes, Gaila I do love you." Nyota smiled. "Like a sister."

"Okay, Ny, stop or you're going to make me cry, and its way to cold out here to be snotting."

"Well, it's true."

Gaila linked her arm in Nyota's. "Thank you, Nyota. It's nice to be wanted and accepted for who you are."

"You're so welcome," Nyota said warmly. "Are you ready to go to the gym to continue our workout?"

"Not really," Gaila sighed. "But come on."

"Race you," Nyota said, taking off on in a sprint towards the gym before Gaila could protest.

"Ny!" Gaila yelled after her. "I'm not going to run!"

"Lazy!" Nyota yelled back.

Gaila rolled her eyes and sigh. "O-okay, Ny, wait up!" she yelled and began to run after her.

***

Christine threw her PADD across the room and banged her fist angrily in her pillows. "AUUUGH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she pouted. "AUUUGH!" She kicked the covers off her legs, stormed to her closet and threw the door open in a rage. She tossed her shoes and clothes aside until she reached her secret box.

Christine tossed the box on her bed and plopped down beside it. She threw the box top carelessly over her shoulders. She grabbed Spockie and pulled the doll out of his scared place. She looked at the doll, her anger subsiding.

"Spockie, you are so...so beautiful," she whispered, kissing the doll. "You love me, don't you, Spockie? All the plans we had made for the future…we are still going to do them…right?

She held the doll against her heart.

_Right?_

She snatched the doll from her chest and shook it in a fit of rage. "How can you do this to me!" she yelled as she continued to shake the cold, inanimate object. "How can you leave me for her?" Christine's beautiful face contoured with hate. "Spock, I don't understand! What does she got that I don't have? Huh, tell me!"

She paused as if she expected the doll to answer her. "TELL ME!"

Christine stomped across the room and picked up her PADD. "I pulled up that slut's profile, and you know what I found? Huh, do you? I found NOTHING! The bitch is some freakin' linguistics genius, I'll give her some credit for having a brain, but, come on…she's not even that pretty!"

Christine dropped her PADD on the floor and drop kicked Spockie. "I hate you, Spock, I hate you, Spock, I hate you, Spock!"

She picked up the doll and threw it against the wall with such force, the head popped off. Christine let out a blood curdling scream. "Noooo!" she dropped on all fours and crawled over to the broken doll. "Oh, Spock, please forgive me, I didn't mean it." She cradled the broken doll lovingly in her arms. "I'll fix you…I'll fix us."

It took her ten minutes to snap the doll's head back on its plastic body.

She got up and walked over to the mirror. She held up Spockie to the mirror. "See…you're all better now." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Spock, I know you love me…after all the times you have thanked me for making you that gosh awful plomeek soup…" she laughed. "Yes, you do love me, you're just afraid to admit it."

Christine took Spockie with her to the kitchen as she grabbed a gallon of French vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, and a huge spoon. She sat down in the living area and opened the ice cream, scooped a huge spoonful out, and proceeded to eat it. She smiled as the frozen sweet, creamy goodness slide down her throat.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," she requested.

"Commander Spock is in his office," the computer replied.

Christine nodded.

"Computer, locate Cadet Uhura," she requested.

"Cadet Uhura is in the linguistic lab," the computer replied.

"At least they are not together." She shoved another big scoop of ice cream into her mouth and began to think how to proceed with her plan…

***

Nyota dropped her bag and PADD on the table in Spock's living area. She went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. This was her best time of the day, meeting Spock in his quarters after they both put in long hours. In a few weeks, she would know if she had gotten the teacher's aide position she had applied for. If so, she would be busier than ever.

She took out the vegetable lasagna she had prepared the night before from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter as she waited for the oven to heat up. She smiled as she thought about how domesticated she had become. She loves having dinner ready for Spock when he gets home. She loves sitting across the table from him and watching him eat. As a rule, who ever arrived there first prepared the evening nourishment. More often than not, it was Nyota, which she didn't mind; despite being a genius, Spock was very inapt in the kitchen.

_The last time Spock served her plomeek soup, she presented him with a homemade cookbook, filled with his favorite recipes. _

"_What is this?" he asked, as he thumbed through the recipes. _

"_Some of your favorite dishes," she answered, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm going to teach you how to cook before my stomach revolts against plomeek soup."_

"_Are you implying my culinary skills are not up to par?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows halfway. Spock reached over and playfully tugged several of her braids._

"_No." Nyota smiled, noticing the flash of humor in his beautiful human eyes. "All I am saying is, you need to know how to prepare more than plomeek soup," she quipped. _

"Computer, time," she requested.

"17:45," the computer replied.

Nyota headed towards the bedroom to strip out of her cadet's uniform and step into the shower. She turned on the water, stood underneath the shower head, and let the water beat down on her tired body before reaching for the shower gel. She shut her eyes and sighed. She could really use one of Spock's special back scrubs. The thought of Spock's talented, agile hands roaming all over her body caused her to tingle. She sent Spock waves of love through their bond, and told him what she was doing.

His response made her blush.

Nyota dried herself off, grabbed Spock's worn, black tee-shirt he had left hanging in the bathroom and slipped it over her nude body. His spicy scent started her butterflies to flitter wildly, and her temperature rose four point two degrees. Nyota often wondered if it were possible to be so insanely happy with one person. A broad smile curled on her face as the image of her Spock popped into her mind, causing her temperature to rise again.

_Hell, yeah!_ she confirmed.

She placed her braids in a high ponytail and went into the kitchen to check on the lasagna before sitting in the living area and picking up her PADD to go over notes from her Federation History II class. Captain Cranford, her instructor, had a reputation of giving surprise pop quizzes in the middle of a lecture, and since every Starfleet cadet _must _pass his class in order to graduate, she was not about to be caught unprepared.

Nyota was in the middle of reading her assignment for her Intra-species physiology class when she heard two light knocks at the door, followed by the door chime. She stared at the door. There was two more knocks, this time a little more forceful.

_Who can that be? s_he wondered.

After a few seconds, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her reading, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she lost her concentration.

_Who's trying to contact Spock at this hour? _She thought it probably was a desperate student who needed to talk to him, but that is what he had office hours for. _Who ever it was might have left him a note,_ she reasoned as she walked to the door and opened it…

To her surprise she found a pink bowl in front of his door. She looked down the hall both ways, picked up the bowl and locked the door behind her…

She carried the pink bowl to the kitchen and opened it…

She wrinkled her nose…

It was filled with plomeek soup…

"Ewww, disgusting," she said as she poured the concoction down the drain. There was no way in hell she was going to feed that to her man. She threw the bowl in the recycler and began to wonder who left that bowl in front of Spock's quarters.

**A/N: **Can we say WTF? LOL I am having so much fun writing for Christine... and I hope you are enjoying reading about her...

Please R/R it feeds my muse and it is how I am getting paid! Thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a great weekend! I can't believe it is now November, hopefully I will have this fic done by Thanksgiving! Thanks everyone for the reviews, support, love and laughs, they are greatly appreciated! Thanks to my beta who finds time in her busy schedule to read and preview my dribblings. I know have a Spock Doll...hehehe

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...just borrowing the characters for a while... Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Three: You're The Only Woman

Spock was not happy.

The instant Nyota informed him about finding the pink bowl filled with plomeek soup, he _immediately_ knew the identity of the person who left it. It was none other than Nurse Chapel.

Spock was unsure on how to approach the problem—if there was a problem. He wasn't sure if Nurse Chapel was making a friendly gesture to make amends for what happened New Year's Eve, or if she was continuing to delude herself. If the latter was the case, he had to proceed with extreme caution.

Nyota looked into his eyes, her eyebrows knitted together. Spock had blocked his thoughts from her and she was wondering why.

"Why are you shutting me out?" she asked. "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

"I apologize, _k'diwa,"_ Spock replied, lowering his shield. "There was some unpleasantness I rather you did not know about," he explained.

"Alright," she said, planting a kiss between his brows. "As long as you are not fantasizing about another woman," she said teasingly.

She stood up to leave, but Spock caught her by the hand and pulled her into his lap. "You are the_ only_ woman that I am dreaming of," he said, nibbling on her exposed shoulder. "Nyota, are you ready to cast off my tee-shirt?"

Nyota traced the outline of his right ear with her fingernail. The tip of his ear turned bright green. "No, I rather like it. And you do, too," she said, smiling mischievously.

She leaned in closer. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at me thoughout dinner," she whispered in his ear. "I was afraid that you were going to attack me." Spock raised his eyebrows. "…Well, in a _good_ way…" she continued.

"And if I did _attack _you in a good way," Spock countered, amused, "I am certain you would not put up much of a struggle."

Nyota laughed. "You know me so well."

She kissed him on the tip of his nose and stared into his beautiful, dark brown eyes. "You're cute." Her cheeks grew warm and the butterflies within her soared as she became lost in his eyes.

Nyota traced the outline of his collar with her finger and tugged at his uniform. "You have on too many clothes, Commander," she observed as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Her eyes never left his…

The tips of Spock's ears turned bright green as Nyota told him through their bond, in _explicit _details, what she wanted to do to him. She took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Nyota swallowed hard as she inhaled her Vulcan's scent.

"You are so addictive," she whispered. She leaned forward and licked his lips…

"You have on too many clothes, Nyota," Spock said in Klingon, tugging at his tee-shirt.

"Not yet," she responded in Arabic. Her breath quickened as the heat their bodies radiated, threatening to overwhelm her.

Spock's breath caught in his throat as Nyota caressed his hot flesh...

Playfully…

Slowly…

Seductively…

Spock shut his eyes and let Nyota have her way…

She leaned forward and bit him on his right nipple…

Spock almost lost control…

He lifted his left hand and twirled several of her long braids around his index finger and pulled her head towards his.

"You're mine, Spock," Nyota whispered. "And I will never give you up."

Her body temperature rose three point one degrees as he kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"I am yours, Nyota," he responded. "Just as you are mine."

His swollen member strained against his pants. Spock reluctantly pulled them apart.

Nyota whimpered in protest.

"Before we proceed any further, I must free myself of any and all constraints," he explained huskily.

They both stared at his growing bulge…

"Did I do that?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Only you can get this kind of response out of me," he answered.

Nyota deliberately rubbed her bottom against his hardened member. "Nyota," he gasped. "If you do _not_ stop I _will_ attack you."

"Promises, promises," she taunted, rubbing up against him even harder.

He looked into her mischievous chocolate-brown eyes and raised an amusing eyebrow. A faint smile curved on his lips. "I always keep my promises," he quipped as he flipped her off him and pinned her arms above her head with one hand, discarding his pants with the other.

"Spock, let me up," Nyota said unconvincingly, looking at his erect penis. The smell of his sex triggered the moistness between her legs to flow.

The fire within her began to flicker…

Using his free hand, Spock parted her vaginal lips and caressed her clitoris with his thumb as he simultaneously slipped his middle fingers inside her.

"Spock," she moaned in delight.

Spock watched her reaction as he continued to give joy to his bond mate…

His Nyota…

The only woman he will ever love…

"Spock!" she cried out fervently. He pulled out his fingers. "No, Spock, don't stop now!" she whined in frustration. He licked off her goodness, ignoring her pleas.

"Now, Nyota?" he asked, tugging at the tee-shirt.

"Yes," she answered without a moment's hesitation.

Spock yanked the tee-shirt over her head and threw it over his shoulders. He ran his hand over her smooth, mahogany flesh.

Nyota squirmed under his touch…

"Make love to me, Spock," she whispered in Vulcan. "Make love to _your_ Nyota."

Spock stood up and lifted Nyota in his arms. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed her. Nyota wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Spock straddled her on his penis…

He gripped her buttocks firmly and thrust forward…

They gasped in unison…

As he buried his erect organ deep inside her…

Becoming one…

"Wanimo k'diwa, Spock." _My beloved, _she moaned breathlessly in Vulcan as they moved together.

"Wanimo asahaya, wanimo k'diwa Nyota." _My love, my beloved,_ he responded in Vulcan.

Nyota grind her lower torso against his, holding her steady with one arm. Spock placed his fingers on her psi points. Nyota moaned louder, their bond intensifying their pleasure.

"Yes, Spock, yes!" she murmured in five languages as they continued their dance. She grabbed his silky black hair and clenched it tightly between her fingers.

The fire within her was ready to be quenched…

Spock and Nyota began to pant as their breathing became erratic. Spock grabbed her braids and pulled her head back and sunk his teeth into her left breast.

Her body stiffened…

She reached her peak, digging her nails in his back…

Drawing blood…

Nyota cried out incoherently as her passion overwhelmed her…

Sending her soaring in the atmosphere…

Beyond the planets…

Into galaxies of her own making…

"Join me, Spock!"

Spock continued to thrust deeper…

Harder…

Faster…

Until he couldn't maintain control…

He gripped her buttocks and held Nyota steady as he exploded inside her, deliriously calling out her name…

Joining her…

"I love you, Spock," Nyota whispered repeatedly.

Spock kissed her sweaty forehead. The salty taste of her skin on his lips brought him to a new arousal. "My Nyota," he whispered. "You are the only woman I will ever love."

Nyota smiled. "My beautiful, wonderful Spock. I can't believe you're mine. Sometimes I think I'm in a dream, and if I wake up…" He silenced her with a kiss that took both their breaths away.

"I will always be with you, Nyota—my beautiful wife."

"Let's go to bed, my husband. Your devoted wife wishes to continue this _conversation_ in the bedroom."

Spock raised an eyebrow, amused. "Conversation? Is that what we are doing? _Conversing_?"

"Oh, yes, _k'diwa,_ in the best language that was ever created…_love_." She felt Spock growing inside of her. "And we _converse _very well." She nibbled on his ear.

The butterflies in _him_ fluttered wildly…

Without breaking their connection, Spock carried her into the bedroom.

***

Riverside, Iowa

Trace looked up from his computer and stretched his tired body. He took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. He rubbed his weary eyes and yawned. He hated dealing with the Federation bullshit. When he agreed to design the new starship, he had no idea of the headaches it would cause him. This was the _sixth_ time he had to butt heads with those soft-assed admirals.

He was designing the newest, sleekest, most efficient spacecraft, equipped with the latest technology that techie geeks have wet dreams about. And what did they want? _Bigger_ bathrooms for the guests' quarters!

Please!

If he planned to finish this project under budget and on time, then he had to ignore their stupid demands and forge ahead.

He pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up to increase the blood flow to the rest of his body. He stared at the holo of his girl, Christine, and smiled. Her deep blue eyes smiled back.

_He would give almost anything to have her in his arms right now!_

He hated to leave her so soon after the New Year's Eve dance, but he had to get back to the shipyard and oversee the building of his starship. He wasn't sure what had caused Christine to break down at the dance, but he was relieved when she bounced back to her perky self by the time they had gotten back to her quarters. They spent the rest of the time dancing, eating popcorn with champagne, and making love.

To be honest, Trace never intended to be in a relationship with Christine. When he came to San Francisco on a business trip, his intentions were to find a warm body to share his bed for a couple of hours and drop her off anywhere she wanted to go. That was the_ main_ reason behind his choice of going to the Jungle. He had heard through mutual friends that it was the hottest spot to pick up women, especially females from the Starfleet Academy. So when he met Christine and learned that she was from the Academy, he knew he had his warm body.

But like the weather in Texas, his plans changed, and he wanted to know more about the detached Christine. She wasn't impressed with his job title, or how many credits he flashed before her—and she didn't give out her last name.

He found out that on their second date…

And now he was in love with her…

He_ had_ to be, to turn down a woman as sexy as Gaila.

He looked at his chronometer. Christine should be home from work by now. "Computer, Christine Chapel," he requested. "San Francisco, California, Starfleet Academy."

***

San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy

"Incoming call from Trace Westbrook, Riverside, Iowa," the computer announced.

"Accept call," Christine replied.

She looked up from her research and smiled warmly as Trace's image appeared on screen. "Hey, baby," she murmured, switching off her PADD. "How are you?"

"Missing you," he said, sweeping his eyes over her body.

Christine giggled. "Aww, that's so sweet. I'm missing you, too, baby."

"Enough to see me this weekend?"

"Are you coming in?"

"I'll be knocking at your door Friday evening," he confirmed.

She squealed and clapped her hands in delight. "Goody," she said.

"Pack an overnight bag, because I'm taking you away. I want to spend as much time alone with you as possible."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, I love surprises," she said coyly. She placed a pink manicured nail in her mouth. "Can I bring my new baby doll nightie?"

Trace laughed. "You really didn't have to ask that."

"Just wondering."

They talked until Trace had to go down to the shipyard to meet with his crew. After their link was disconnected, Christine went back to her research. She paused for a few seconds.

"Compute, locate Commander Spock," she requested.

"Commander Spock is in his quarters," the computer replied.

"Locate Cadet Uhura."

"Cadet Uhura is not on campus."

A smile curved on her lips. _Excellent,_ she thought, running a manicured hand through her coif. _I guess my gift of plomeek soup might have done the trick. _She imagined Spock happily lapping up the soup as that bitch questioned him as from where he had gotten it. _I'm the only one who can make it the way Spock likes it,_ she said smugly, patting herself on the back.

Christine turned off her PADD for the second time. Her imagination went into overdrive, as she imagined Spock and Nyota arguing and Nyota storming out into the night…

_He will come to the Medical Center and drop off the empty bowl and thank me politely for the soup, as he did so many times over the past nineteen months. _

Christine got up and poured herself the last of the champagne from New Year's Eve. She took a sip and spit it out. "Yuck, nasty." She poured the flat champagne down the drain. "Oh, well," she said matter-of-factly, rising out the glass and filling it up with wine. "To victory," she said, raising her hand. She emptied the glass in one gulp. "That was good." She cleaned up and went into the bedroom….

"Hey, Spockie, guess what? I'm going to see the _real_ you soon. He will be returning my bowl back to me…."

***

Riverside, Iowa

Trace came back to his office after talking to his crew. He unlocked the top drawer of his desk and took out the pink box that housed the pink diamond ring.

He planned to ask Christine to _marry _him….

***

Harry looked bewildered. Phizhet and JaeKyrn had just informed him that JaeKyrn had secured his spacecraft, but it came with a condition…

"Well, Har…Jones, what do you say?" the burly Siriusian asked his Terran friend.

Harry looked from Phizhet to JaeKyrn and back to Phizhet again.

He smiled…

"What can I say?" he said, slipping his hand into JaeKyrn's. "Of course I will shackle with JaeKyrn…Was there any question?"

Phizhet slapped Harry across the back. "Brother-in-law."

Harry winched in pain. "T-thank you."

_How in the hell was he going to get himself out of this predicament? _

**A/N: **Spock can attack me in a good way any time... hehehe The other day I was asked by a friend what other language I speak besides English...I said Vulcan...the look on her face was priceless... LOL

Please R/R it is how I get paid! Thanks for reading and it feeds my muse!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, I am searching for another beta, so if you are interested please get in touch with me, my awesome beta is swamp in college work so I have to do without her input for a while, I am sorry for all the errors I hope it doesn't make your eyes bleed... lol Thank you for all your reviews, love and support and e-friendship!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek...if I did, we will be enjoying the sequel!....Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Four: Entanglements

Christine sang happily to herself as she made her afternoon rounds, at the Academy's Medical Center. She was ecstatic that Trace was taking her away for the weekend to an undisclosed location, and because her _Make Spock Love Me_ plan was underway. The bowl of plomeek soup was just the first of many incidents she had in mind to encourage Spock to profess his love for her, as the old Terran saying goes, _The way to_ _a man's heart_ _is through his stomach_…well in this case a _Vulcan's _but the results was the same.

Everything was going as plan – according to the Academy's locator, Spock and Cadet Uhura haven't been together in the last few days. _Because of me_ _and my wonderful pink bowl, _she laughed softly to herself. Christine knew it would be only a matter of days before Spock would come to the Medical Center and seek her out and thank her for the soup. He_ had_ to. Spock was too polite not to and that was what she was counting on; his politeness.

She glanced at the chronometer, it was 14:30. _This time tomorrow Trace will be on his_ _way here to sweep me away for the weekend_. She sighed happily. How lucky can she get? To have someone as wonderful and handsome as Trace Westbrook, who treats her like the queen she is. He adores the ground she walks on and get her whatever her heart desires. He's loyal and makes her laugh…all the things Spock will do for her if he will just _admit_ to himself that he is in love with her and not that woman-child Cadet Uhura.

Christine felt herself getting angry. _Christine, no negativity_. She scolded herself. _Only good thoughts…_

_Good thoughts…_

_Good thoughts…_

The images of Spock and Trace popped into her mind. A beautiful smile, showcasing her pearly thirty-two's spread on her face.

***

Andie eyed Christine with suspicion as she observed the happy blonde walking her in direction. She hasn't seen Christine this happy in a while.

"You're mighty cheerful." Andie said. "What did you do? Crush someone's dream for your own personal gain?"

Christine rolled her eyes. She was not going to have Andie's negative vibes destroy her good thoughts. In fact, she was in such a great mood, she was going to share the love with her former friend.

"If you must know _Andie,_ Trace is coming to see me this weekend and take me on a secret getaway." She replied, smirking and flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Andie chuckled to herself, finding it hard to believe Trace was so taken by Christine. "Wow Chris, how did you do it?"

"Do what, _Andie_?" Christine was getting annoyed with the purple-haired bitch.

"How did you get a nice guy like Trace to fall for someone like you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked, laughing at such a ridiculous question. "Let's see if I can break it down for you using simple terms that even _you_ can understand…um I'm not a loser like you." Christine brushed passed Andie. She looked over her shoulder and laughed out loud. _Poor, poor Andie, _Christine shook her head in pity. _She will never be a girl like me, no matter how hard she tried. _

***

After she finished her rounds, Christine took a ten minute break, she grabbed her PADD and went into the staff lounge and sat away from her co-workers for a little privacy. _I wonder what Commander Spock is doing at this moment? _She asked herself. Christine stared into space and let her mind wondered back to the first time she set eyes on the handsome Vulcan.

_She was sitting in the mess hall having dinner alone, when she noticed a tall, graceful man with pointy ears and perfectly arched eyebrows, sitting by himself, eating a plate of salad. He was so beautiful that she pushed her food aside and stared at him. She couldn't help herself, Spock was gorgeous. He didn't look up, the entire time he sat at the table and she was too enamored to speak. _

_When Spock gathered his things to leave, she quickly picked up the cold plate of food and stood up also, leaving a few seconds after him, careful to keep Spock in her sight as he took long graceful strides to the recycler. Christine stood several paces behind him as she watched him walked out the mess hall. _

_She walked quickly after him…_

_Careful not to let Spock see her…_

_As she hid behind trees…_

_Bushes…_

_She stalked…er followed Spock…_

_Until he entered the linguistics' building…_

_Christine stood outside and stared at the building for thirty minutes before she decided to leave…_

_As she walked away, she had made up her mind; the beautiful Vulcan will be hers…_

"Nurse Chapel…paging Christine Chapel." The computer announced, breaking into her thoughts. "Nurse Chapel…" Christine goes to the nearest computer.

"Nurse Chapel." She responded.

"Nurse Chapel, you have a delivery at the front desk."

"Thank you." She ended the call and retrieved her PADD and hurried to the front desk, wondering who will make a delivery to her at the Medical Center. A group of females that consisted of nurses and doctors was there whispering amongst themselves, pointing.

"Excuse me." She said, as she pushed her way through the crowd. "I'm Nurse Chapel, I was told there is a delivery for me?" she informed the receptionist. The young woman looked at her with envy as she nodded her head towards the table behind her.

Christine turned around and gasped…

There had to be more than five dozen roses…

In various shades of pink….

Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly walked to the table and picked up the pink envelope and took out the card…

_To the girl_

_Who made me_

_Love pink_

_Trace_

"Gee Christine you are so lucky to have a guy who loves you enough to send you these gorgeous roses." The receptionist said, "My boyfriend balk at buying me a piece of gum."

Christine lost herself in the wonderful aroma of the roses_. Oh Trace, why can't you be_ _Spock?_ Her temperature rose a few degrees as she imagined the roses were from Spock. _What a guy._ She wiped the tears from her eyes. _It will_ _happen; I just have to faith and believe that it will come true._

"Yes I do have an amazing boyfriend." She agreed, taking a single rose and giving it to her. "He is one in a million."

***

Nyota quickly gathered her things and left her Advance Calculus Class the minute class let out, surprising Professor Moss, who had gotten use to the inquisitive pupil bombarding her with questions. Nyota's braids danced behind her as she made her way across campus to the linguistics building. She was meeting her new tutoring students in the language lab in fifteen minutes. This gave her enough time to claim a table and give her some face time with Spock.

"Hello Commander Spock." She greeted as she entered the language lab. Spock was engrossed in repairing a broken circuit board; he looked up from his work and acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"Good afternoon Cadet Uhura." he replied dryly. He held her gaze briefly before turning back to his work. _I need to touch you_. He told her through their bond.

"Sir, do you need my assistance?" she asked aloud. "I have a few minutes before my session starts."

"Yes I do." He answered, "Thank you cadet."

Nyota walked over to his side, she was careful not to stand too close. "Yes Commander?"

"I need you to put the earpiece on and inform me if you hear anything." She placed the earpiece on her ear. "Are you ready Cadet Uhura?"

"Yes sir." She places her hand on the console, not to far from his. Spock spread his long fingers until he was barely touching hers. It took all of Nyota's control to keep a straight face as the just barely touch sent electric currents racing through out her body.

She looked at Spock, he remained unfazed, some times she envied his cool demeanor. _Do not let my countenance fool you k'diwa, I am having a difficult time controlling my emotions_ _also._ He assured her.

"Do you hear anything Cadet Uhura?"

Nyota hear Spock's recorded voice. "Yes Commander." she replied. He lightly brushed the back of her hand.

He gave her goose bumps…

"Thank you for your assistance, Cadet Uhura."

"You are welcome sir." She quickly smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Cadet Uhura?" he called out. She did an about face. "Please do not forget you have scheduled an appointment with me to discuss your classes for next term."

"I will be in your office promptly at 1700 hours sir."

Spock acknowledges her answer with a nod. "Very well cadet, carry on." He replied. _Wanimo k'diwa, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?_

Nyota glanced over her shoulder and saw the corners of his lips twitch in a faint smile. _Every time you look at me ashaya_. She replied in Vulcan, smiling.

From time to time, Spock would observe Nyota's interactions with her peers. He noticed how easily she could explain his assignment without anyone looking befuddled-something he hasn't been able to master. He has been thinking about asking her to tutor a few of his students in his Beginners Klingon and Romulus classes but he didn't want to burden her with more than she can handle.

***

After her tutoring session ended, Nyota stayed behind in the language lab to assist anyone who needed help with their classroom assignment while Spock went to the science building to teach his remaining classes of the day. She was happy to see Gaila enter the lab. Gaila placed her back on the consol next to Nyota.

"Hey Girlie." She greeted, "How's it going?"

"Great, keeping busy…you know…" Nyota shrugged, smiling. "You know…"

Gaila smiled. "Yeah, I do know." She looked around the lab. "Where's the hot Vulcan love god?" she whispered.

"Over at the science building, teaching his science classes."

"Do you really have to stay here?"

"Not really."

"Want to share a plate of potatoes deep fried in animal fat?"

Nyota chuckled. "You mean French fries?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Nyota gathered her things. "Ready."

The mess hall was busier than they expected.

"Why don't you go find us a some where to sit?" Gaila shouted over the noise.

"Alright." Nyota agreed.

Nyota pushed her way through the sea of cadets and faculty. As luck would have it, she happens to came upon a group of cadets about to leave the mess hall. She claimed the table and waited for Gaila.

Cadet Tenarmy, Nyota former classmate, spotted her sitting alone; the third year engineering student had been shot down by Nyota twice. The arrogant cadet refused to believe _any _woman was immune to his charms.

Nyota took out her PADD and began thumbing through her notes for a research paper that was due at the end of the term, for her xenobiology class. Cadet Tenarmy approached her, he grabbed several of Nyota's long braids and held them to his nose and inhaled the coconut-scented hair oil.

"Let go of my hair and go away Tenarmy." Nyota said, without looking up. He dropped her braids but didn't go away as she requested. He slid into the vacant chair across from her instead. "Tenarmy even _you_ understand Federation Standard." She retorted. "Now please leave."

The cadet stared at the African beauty and chuckled. "Why are you pretending to hate me?" he asked.

Nyota looked into his grey eyes, she fully understood why the Academy's female population adored this jerk, Tenarmy oozed sexiness.

"Hate is a strong word."

"Okay…why are you pretending to dislike me?" he corrected himself.

"You're an arrogant bastard for starters."

"Go on." He liked Nyota, she pulled no punches.

"I don't like the way you treat women and your pick up lines are atrocious, it's hard to believe women fall for them."

"Is there anything else?" he asked, unfazed by her criticism.

"I'm not interested-period."

A lop-sided grin appeared on his handsome face. "Cadet Uhura you're not like any woman I have met…unlike your roommate Gaila."

Nyota frowned. "What about Gaila?"

"Yeah, what about Gaila?" Gaila echoed, as she placed the plate of fries on the table. Tenarmy looked up at the green goddess and smiled sweetly. He reached for a fry and bit into it. "What about Gaila?" she repeated, her voice getting higher with each syllable.

"Chill, your green vision of loveliness." Tenarmy replied smoothly. "I was about to explain to your roomie how popular you are, the Academy's number one party girl." He continued. He grabbed another fry and stood up to leave. "Everyone knows the party does not begin until Gaila arrives…ain't that right sweet thang?"

Nyota became furious. "Gaila how can you sit there and let him talk to you like that?" she turned to Tenarmy. "You slut." She hissed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "At least I'm in good company…right Ga…"

Tenarmy's handsome face snapped back…

He was simultaneously hit by Gaila _and_ Nyota…

His nose cracked…

His eyes widen in surprise as he hit the floor…

Stunned…

The room became deathly silent, before erupting in laughter and applause. Female cadets, who succumbed to his charms only to be cast aside, the moment he got what he wanted, applauded the loudest. Some how they felt vindicated.

Tenarmy, feeling humiliated got to his feet, grabbed several napkins to clean his bloodied nose. He stared at the two friends, his eyes filled with anger. "Don't think I'm going to let this one slide." He warned them. He stormed out the mess hall cursing them under his breath.

"Great job roomie." Gaila commented as she sat down.

"Thank you," Nyota replied. "You didn't do so bad yourself." She picked up a fry and bit into it. "Mmmm, still warm."

Gaila picked up a fry and bit into it. "It needs more sodium chloride." She responded.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Just say you need more salt." She said, passing her the salt shaker.

Nyota told Gaila about finding the bowl of plomeek soup in front of Spock's door.

"That's kind of weird." Gaila replied, "Who would do something like that?"

"I'm thinking someone who's trying to get on Spock's good side."

"That's creepy, you two better be careful."

"We are."

Speaking of careful, I did a little something to keep the geek love alive." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Gaila what did you do?"

Gaila looked around and leaned forward. "I…kind of rigged the computer."

"What do you mean kind of rigged it?"

"Well let's just say you can _always_ be found in your room at night." She hinted.

"Gaila." She sighed. "Stop talking in…" Nyota's hand flew to her mouth. "Gaila you didn't." she gasped.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Hey, I'm just doing my part for the cause." She said. "I told you I want to see this sappy romance novel to the end."

"You are so wicked…in a wonderful way."

Gaila giggled. "I will take that as a compliment.

***

Harry tossed and turned, he could get to sleep. Phizhet had informed him tomorrow night was the night-they were going to break out of prison. His spacecraft had been fueled and loaded enough provision for two months. JaeKyrn had smuggled in two set of clothes for them to change into as soon as nightfall, with Harry set of clothing came something extra - a silver bracelet, indicating he was a married man.

Put it on Har…Jones." Phizhet suggested. "You'll need it later."

Harry was starting to dislike Phizhet; the Siriusian never took him into his confidence and revealed the complete escape plan, only bits and pieces to keep him interested.

In the cell next to him, Phizhet had trouble sleeping also…

Tomorrow night was the beginning of a new life…

***

Nyota had the kettle on the stove, preparing to make tea as Spock entered his office. She smiled broadly at him, her butterflies fluttering. Spock's human eyes smiled back.

"Computer, lock and secure door." he requested. Nyota ran to him and jumped into his arms. Spock wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist.

She smothered his face with wet kisses before attacking his mouth with her tongue. "I'm so happy I have you." She whispered after they pulled apart. They pressed their heads together.

"My Nyota, my life is void without you."

Nyota smiled. "Let's hurry up and get out of here." She suggested.

Spock nodded in agreement.

***

Christine brushed her hair; the delightful fragrance of the roses perfumed the air through out her quarters.

She was happy…

"Computer, locate Commander Spock." She requested.

"Commander Spock is in his quarters." the computer responded.

"Computer, locate Cadet Uhura."

"Cadet Uhura is in her quarters."

Christine sighed…

She was very happy…

***

Spock climbed into bed next to Nyota and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest…

Christine was very happy indeed…

**A/N: **Again I want to apologized for the errors! I love Gaila she is the kind of friend I want to have... Christine well what can I say...lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse and it is how I get paid...Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Here is the latest chapter! I like to thank **mykardia **she agreed to be my beta. Thanks to all the reviews, love, support and laughter as well as e-friendships I feel so honored.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek (but a girl can wish right?) just my love and imagination...Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Five: Love Spells & A Taste of Insanity

Sirius IX

The ear splitting blast of the evening horn indicating the end of the workday couldn't have come fast enough for Harry. He had smashed his last boulder; tonight was the night of the big prison break. He didn't know now he felt about that, on one hand, he was excited, he was going to leave this forsaken planet and never look back. His _visit_ to Sirius IX will be a distant bad memory-never to be revisited.

But on the other hand, the feeling of foreboding dread overwhelmed him.

Phizhet slapped Harry on the right shoulder. Harry winched in pain. "Sorry Har…Jones." He apologized. "I keep forgetting how frail you are." Harry looked at the tall, garish Sirsiusian and nodded. He suddenly felt ill when he realized the burly alien was about to become his brother-in-law, especially when he didn't particularly like his present one.

"One word of warning, dear friend." Phizhet whispered, his foul breath souring Harry's sensitive digestive system. "Don't drink the evening ration of water."

***

Harry stared at his evening meal, it moved, he slid the metal tray in the direction of Phizhet's cell, Phizhet slipped his long limb through the bars and dragged Harry's tray closer.

"Thank you Har…Jones." He said, picking up the slimy contents of the tray. "JaeKyrn will be here as soon as the moons rise in the sky." He informed Harry as he greedily guzzled down the disgusting cuisine.

Harry picked up the cup of water and pressed it against his lips.

"Har…Jones!" Phizhet roared. "Drop the cup!" Startled, Harry let the cup slipped from his hand and onto the floor, spilling the water everywhere. "That was a close call Har…Jones." Phizhet said, smacking his lip noisily as he licked the remains of his meal off his fingers. "Most satisfying." He said, followed by a loud burp. "The only thing I will miss about this place."

Harry stared at the cup, wondering if it was safe for him to pick it up. "Phizhet what is wrong with the water?" he asked, usually he never asked questions but his curiosity was killing him.

"Har…Jones you worry too much." Phizhet sighed, ignoring his question. "You will find out soon enough."

***

As the Sirius's pale silvery, white moons lit up the purple sky, Harry exchanged his filthy prison garb for a pair of ill-fitting pants and a shirt that was too small for his large frame. Phizhet stood up and walked to the right of his cell. He studied the Terrain's profile, he wasn't sure if he saw fear or worry on the human's face.

"Har…Jones it's almost time." He said. "Are you ready?"

Harry turned to face the burly Siriusian in the next cell. "As ready as I am ever going to be." He responded.

Phizhet looked down at Harry's right wrist. "You have forgotten to put on your shackling bracelet brother-in-law." He said. "You_ must_ have that with you."

Harry reluctantly put on the silver bracelet; it felt more like an ancient pair of Terran's handcuffs than a symbol of undying love. His actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you having _second_ thoughts about shackling with my sister?" the tone in Phizhet's voice made the hair on Harry's nape stood on end.

Harry swallowed hard.

"No-no…" he stammered. "I'm having what we humans call _a case of cold feet_."

Phizhet looked at him puzzled. "A case of cold feet?" Phizhet echoed. "Do you have a human disease? Is it catching?"

Harry would have laugh but the look on Phizhet face was serious. "Don't worry, it's not catching and the feeling usually disappears before the wedding ceremony." The muscles in Phizhet's face relaxed; although he had no idea what Harry meant, he felt better.

The lights went out signaling it was time for bed.

Phizhet stretched his long limbs. "I will not miss being told when to go to bed." He said with a yawn. Harry had to agree with him, Harry didn't take orders very well, just ask Stella. "It will not be long now Har…Jones." Phizhet assured him as their eyes adjusted to the darkness about them.

A moment later, Harry heard the rustling of cloth scrapping against the floor outside his cell. He turned around, JaeKyrn's almond shaped, orange-gold tinted eyes could barely contain her eagerness.

"Hello Har…Jones." She whispered in her sing-song voice.

Harry looked at his blushing bride-to-be. "JaeKyrn." He whispered back.

Harry had to admit to himself, the Siriusian female was quite attractive. The small frame, average height woman wore her black hair piled high on her head in an intricate hair style, which complimented her delicate facial features, but Harry couldn't get past the blackened teeth and the goatee, that was a sign of beauty among the Siriusian race.

She held up her right arm revealing her adorned wrist. He smiled faintly as he held up his right arm, showing his bracelet. JaeKyrn gushed, pleased.

Phizhet glanced at his lovelorn sister and cleared his throat. JaeKyrn forced herself to tear her eyes from her groom-to-be and looked at her brother.

"Did you have trouble getting through?" he asked her in their native language. JaeKyrn shook her head. "Good." He smiled. He turned his eyes towards Harry. "Har…Jones, the toxin that was placed in the evening drinking water has now taken affect." He explained. "Everyone is asleep for several hours and the ones who weren't affected… well… let's say the last image on their minds was that of my beautiful sister."

The siblings glanced at each other, JaeKyrn giggled…

Harry's heart skipped a few beats…

_His love-smitten future second wife was a murderer!_

"Before we leave, I will perform the shackling ceremony." JaeKryn produced a key and unlocked Harry's cell. Harry wasn't sure if he was safer _inside_ the cell or_ out_ of it.

"Come Har…Jones." She commanded holding out her slim fingers. Harry walked slowly to JaeKyrn and took her hand. He decided to play it safe than to have his head separated from his body.

JaeKyrn unlocked Phizhet cell, he opened the door and grinned. "Almost free." He said.

"Everything is set up in the courtyard." JaeKyrn informed him.

"Follow me." Phizhet said, in a joyous tone. JaeKryn held Harry's hand tightly as they hurried down the short dark hallway.

JaeKyrn turned on the lights once they reached the prison guards station, to light the rest of their way, Harry almost let out a scream. There was severed body parts of various sizes neatly stacked around the area. JaeKyrn and Phizhet marched on unfazed.

Harry felt the bile rising within him…

It came as no surprise when he quickly lurched over and emptied the contents of his stomach…

JaeKyrn reached over and wiped the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry Har…Jones." She said apologetically. "I had gotten a _little_ carried away." She said, explaining the piles of rotting corpses.

Harry became weak in the knees…

"Lean on me Har…Jones." JaeKyrn placed a slender arm around him and half carried him to the courtyard. "Take a deep breath." She advised him. Harry greedily breathes in the fresh air. "Har…Jones do you need to rest before we begin the ceremony?"

He nodded…

"We are wasting time." Phizhet warned them.

JaeKyrn cut her eyes at him. "We will be ready in a minute." She assured her brother. She turned her attentions to Harry. "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

"Better." He replied.

"Phizhet, we are ready."

Phizhet helped Harry on his feet. The three of them walked over to the makeshift alter that stood in the middle of the courtyard. Phizhet walked around the table while JaeKyrn and Harry stayed put. He reached for a forest green book encased in gold; he opened the book and looked at the couple.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he watched Phizhet chanted words in Siriusian.

"The shackling ritual has begun." JaeKyrn replied, smiling showing her blacken teeth.

"Har…Jones hold out your right wrist." Phizhet instructed. Harry did as he was told. Phizhet took off his bracelet and placed it on the table. JaeKyrn did the same and placed her right arm over Harry's. Phizhet took a green and gold cord and bound the two together. He lit a green and gold candle.

"Repeat after me Har…Jones…Yitzha Bolres." _We are one_. He said in Siriusian.

"Yitzha Bolres." Harry repeated.

"Yitzha Bolres." JaeKyrn echoed.

Phizhet picked up the green and gold canister and filled the two crystal goblets with its contents. "Drink up." He instructed the couple. Harry looked at the goblet, "There is no reason not to trust me Har…Jones." He said. "Drink it."

He watched as JaeKyrn gulped down the drink before taking a sip, it was Ominsha wine; the only edible Siriusian fruit his human system could handled, it reminded him of a cherry-tangerine hybrid. After he drained the glass, JaeKryn laughed.

Phizhet cut the cord and burned it in the fire. He placed the bracelets back on their wrists. Phizhet slapped Harry on the back, inflicting pain. "Sorry about that Har…Jones, I keep forgetting, brother-in-law." He smiled. "Let's go, your spacecraft isn't far from here."

JaeKyrn laughed hysterically. Phizhet began to laugh too, it was a joyous occasion, his sister was shackled to a man she was in love with. JaeKyrn slipped a blade from her hair and threw it at her brother, striking him in the base of his skull.

Phizhet looked at his sister surprised. "JaeKyrn wh…" the burly Siriusian took two more steps before falling over…

Dead.

Harry stared at Phizhet, his shocked face staring back at him. JaeKyrn jerked him hard to bring him back to the present. "I don't need him any more…I got you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned.

***

San Francisco, California, Starfleet Academy

Now that phase one of her Make-Spock-Love-Me Plan had been affective—The Plomeek Soup Plan, A.K.A. The Way to a Vulcan's Heart is Plomeek Soup Plan—Christine was ready to put phase two into action right away. She came across the second part of her plan quite by accident. She was reading the latest issue of _Romantic Confessions_, when she came across an advertisement for Madame Deedra's Love Spells and Charms.

_Do you want to guarantee that the man in your life will love you forever? _Yes. Christineanswered._ Do you want to guarantee he will not leave you? _Yes. Christine answered again_. Do you want him to be a repellent to every female he comes into contact with but a never ending sex machine for you? _Christine thoughts turned to making hot monkey sex love with Spock.

"Hell Yes!" she shouted._ If you answer YES to __**any**__ of the above questions then for $79.99, I, Madame Deedra can guarantee you a long life of happiness ever after with your man! Guarantee results in 24 hours! All major credit cards accepted. _

Christine stared at the advertisement. _Com'on Chris, you don't believe that do you? _Sheasked herself._ Madame Deedra is as fake as her name. _"Yeah you're right." She said aloud, flipping the page.

Two minutes later, she turned back to the ad and began reading some of the testimonials. The one that stuck out in Christine's mind came from a woman who called herself Plain Jane.

_I was destined to live a lonely life, in a house fill with cats, when I came across Madame Deedra's ad. At the time I was in love with my gorgeous neighbor Phillip, (not his real name). He didn't know I exist except for the occasional meal or homemade chicken noodle soup…_

"Ohmigod, just like me making Spock homemade plomeek soup!" Christine gasped; her heart went out to Plane Jane, for she knew exactly how Plain Jane felt.

_At those times I felt so alive and I knew he felt the same way about me, although he tried to mask his feelings by dating countless women… One afternoon, as I was shopping for my twenty cats, I came across Madame Deedra's ad, being a skeptic I had a hard time believing she could help me. Any sane person would have walked away, but not me, I had nothing to lose and Phillip's love to gain. So I paid the $79.99. The next day I received a message from Madame Deedra herself, she was so caring and understood my pain. _

_She informed me of the exact time and date she will be casting my love spell…to make a long story short, at the appointed time a warm feeling washed over me…exactly six hours later, Phillip was at my front door and we have been inseparable ever since. All because I decided to take a chance on Madame Deedra, soon Phillip and I will be celebrating our second wedding anniversary and we couldn't be happier! _

Christine took out her Federation credit card…

Within a couple of hours, she received a phone call from Madame Deedra, stating she will cast Christine's love spell Friday morning at 0800 hours…

***

Christine got up Friday morning at 05:30 to begin her day she went to the gym to workout for an hour before returning to her quarters to get ready for work. She was surprised to find a message waiting for her.

"Incoming message for Christine Chapel." The computer announced. "From Trace Westbrook, Riverside, Iowa."

Christine squealed with glee. "Computer play message." She requested.

"Hello beautiful. I know it's early but I couldn't stop thinking of you." Trace said with a smile in his voice. "I will be arriving in San Francisco around two-thirty see you then...bye."

_Oh Trace I hope you won't hate me_. She said with a pout. _But Spock is going to declare his love for me_. Christine went into the bathroom to shower.

At 0800, Christine began her morning rounds, just like Plane Jane, she felt a warm sensation, starting from her toes and steadily creeping up her legs until her whole body was engulfed in the warm sensation. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Madame Deedra had cast the spell…

All she has to do now was wait for Spock…

***

New Brooklyn, New York: Friday 0800 Hours

Madame Deedra, aka Madame Deanna, aka Ingrid Todd and her companion had just been arrested for bilking the public out of millions of credits. The victims of the con artist paid $79.99 for Ingrid Todd to cast love spells on their behalf…

In other news, Phillip's (not his real name) stalker has just been sentence to ten months in the infamous psych ward at New Brooklyn Medical Center… "She keeps insisting that we are married." The bewildered guy stated…

***

San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy-0800 hours, Spock's Quarters

Nyota was awaken by a hot passionate kiss; she looked into Spock's dark brown eyes. "Wow." She whispered, smiling. "You really know how to wake up a girl." She ran her fingers through his short, silky, black hair.

Spock bit her playfully on the arm. "Are you well rested Nyota?"

"Yes." She answered. She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" Spock raised an arched eyebrow, Nyota giggled as she read his thoughts. "Such a naughty Vulcan you are." She smiled.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Only for you Nyota."

"Are you implying that I have corrupted _you_ Commander?" she bit her bottom lip to stifled a laugh. Spock looked into her eyes-he didn't answer. Nyota raised an eyebrow half way. "Well?" she asked. "Have I?"

"You make me not ashamed of my humanness." He confessed.

Nyota's heart rate sped up. "You are becoming quite the poet, Mr. Spock." She said softly. Spock raised his middle and index fingers along with his thumb.

Nyota did the same….

They brought their fingers together…

The sensuousness of their touch was mind blowing…

Ever since Spock taught her the Vulcan kiss, Nyota couldn't get enough of it.

"Wow." Nyota gasped, after they pulled their hands apart. "I never knew I would be _bilingual_ in kissing." She quipped.

"Well your _major _is linguistics." Spock replied in a humorous tone.

"Such a witty sense of humor." Nyota laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted by a call for Spock. "Incoming call for Commander Uncle Spock." The computer announced. "From Lanre, Maputo, Mozambique, United States of Africa."

"Lanre?" Nyota asked, panic in her voice. "Why is he calling you?" she scrambled out of bed and gathered her clothes.

"Nyota, it's illogical to worry." Spock replied, calmly as he dressed. "You would have been contacted by Captain Pike immediately if anything has happen." He said trying to make her see reason. "Computer, accept call."

Lanre's cherubic face appeared on screen, his brown eyes lit up when he saw Spock. "Uncle Spock!" he said excitedly, smiling.

"Hello Lanre." He said gently, "How are you?"

"Fine." He replied. "Mama said I can call you up."

"Where is your mother?"

"Right here." Rowena replied; she appeared on screen. "Sorry it's early but your nephew had to speak to his _Uncle _Spock." She explained, smiling knowingly as Nyota appeared at Spock's side. "Ta." She greeted.

Nyota's cheeks grew warm under her sister's gazed. "Rowena." She responded. Spock glanced at the two sisters, the tip of his ears turned bright green when he realized what had transpired between the two.

"Uncle Spock, why are your ears green?" Lanre asked. Nyota laughed.

"What do you wish to ask me?" Spock said, changing the subject.

"Mama and Daddy said I can have a birthday party…can you come?" he asked shyly.

"You're the first person he had asked." Rowena said, "You know you are his hero. He's telling everyone he is going to be a commander like his Uncle Spock."

Spock was so touched; he didn't know what to say.

"Can you come Uncle Spock?"

"Yes Lanre, I will be there." Spock vowed. "When is your day of birth?"

"Um…" he scratched his head. "April…" he turned to his mother.

"April 16th."

"April 16th." He echoed, giggling.

"Lanre is there something you wanted to asked your Auntie Ta?" Rowena asked.

He squinted one eye, thought for a moment and shook his head. "Na-uh." He replied, rocking on the ball of his heels.

"Don't you want to asked Auntie Ta to your party?"

"Oh yeah…Uncle Spock can you bring Auntie Ta?"

Rowena and Nyota laughed, Lanre hid his face behind his pudgy hands.

"It will be an honor to escort Auntie Ta to your day of birth celebration." Spock said.

"Okay Lanre, now that you got to asked your Uncle Spock to you party, it's time to tell him and Auntie Ta goodbye."

"Awww, do I have to?" he asked, disappointed. Rowena nodded. "Okay." He sighed heavily. "Bye Uncle Spock. Bye Auntie Ta." He said sadly.

"Goodbye Lanre, see you soon." Nyota replied.

"Goodbye Lanre." Spock said. Lanre waved goodbye until his image vanished from the screen.

***

Nyota hit Spock playfully on the arm. "See I told you."

"What are you talking about Nyota?" he already knew the answer but wanted to hear her tell him all the same.

"My family, your newly acquired family loves you more than me." She teased.

"It must be my ears." he said, in a light tone. "Is that not what you are always telling me?"

Nyota stood on her tip-toes and bit him playfully on the ears. "There's something very sexy about pointy ears." she winked at him. "So Commander Spock, what do you have planned for us to do today? It's very rare that we have a Friday off from the Academy."

Spock wrapped his arms around her. "After a long and slow shower, I purpose we begin our search for suitable off campus housing." He kissed her on the neck.

"Sounds like fun."

Spock briefly thought about Nurse Chapel. There hadn't been any further incidents of bowls of plomeek soup being dropped off in front of his quarters or any where else he might be. She hadn't contacted him physically or verbally…yet, but he wasn't taking any chances, the sooner he moved Nyota off campus the better.

"How about we have breakfast at IHOP?" Nyota suggested. "I have a taste for blueberry pancakes."

Spock nodded in agreement. "A plate of wheat waffles will be nice." Nyota laughed, Spock was pleased they continued to play their little game.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"9:55."

***

Christine stared at the chronometer on her desk, it was 10:00. Two hours had passed since Madame Deedra had cast the love spell and nothing has happened…yet. Every time she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, her heart flipped-flopped in her chest until the mystery person appeared and her heart would do a nose dive to her stomach.

She couldn't figure out why Spock hadn't showed up yet. _But Plain Jane didn't get a response until six hours later. _She reasoned. _Hopefully I will see him before Trace shows up. _She felt bad about breaking Trace's heart but true love must prevail.

She glanced at the chronometer...it was now 10:01.

10:02…

10:03…

10:04…

**A/N: **So how many of you called Miss Cleo before she got busted for being a fraud? LOL Christine just wasted good money... and how about Harry? his bride gets a rush out of killing! hahaha it doesn't matter if you are a relative or not...Don't you just love Uncle Spock?

Please R/R it feed my muse and reviews is how I get paid! Thanks for reading and enoy your weekend!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **I was trying to finish this fic by Thanksgiving but I don't want to rush and do a sloppy job, so I am hoping before Christmas...lol. Thanks for all the love, support, reviews everyone have given me thanks a lot, and thank you to my beta!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, if I did I wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow for the DVD to come out! lol...Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Six: Ice Cubes Aren't Just for Chilling

Christine was disappointed that Spock didn't come and proclaim his love for her before she went away with Trace. _I wonder how long the spell will last._ She asked herself. Trace leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, breaking into her thoughts.

"A credit for your thoughts." He whispered. They were waiting in the San Francisco shuttle port to go on their secret weekend getaway. Trace, wanting to surprise Christine, still hasn't divulged the whereabouts of their destination.

Christine grinned as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm trying to think of where you are taking me." She whispered back, "Since you have decided to keep mum."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, a twinkled in his eyes. Trace twirled several strands of her blond hair around his finger; she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Alright if you must know, I'm taking you to Paris." He said, smiling. Christine gasped in surprised.

"Paris!" she exclaimed. "You're taking me to Paris, as in Paris, _France_?"

"I'm not talking about Paris,_ Texas_ baby." He quipped. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his face with kisses. "I take it you like the idea?"

"Hell yeah." She said. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." He said. "There's more to come, right now we must board our private shuttlecraft."

"What!" she shouted. "Did you say _private_ shuttlecraft?" she gasped; Christine wasn't sure she heard him.

Trace nodded as he picked up their luggage and headed towards the gate where their private shuttlecraft and crew were waiting for them.

"Come on baby, your chariot a waits." Christine fell in line beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

_I wish I was taking this trip with Spock._ Christine sighed dreamily as she imagined Spock running up to her before she joined Trace in the hover cab…

"_Christine! Christine! Wait do not leave…not until I tell you how I feel." Christine looked into Spock's human eyes and saw the love he felt for her. "Visions of your loveliness has occupied my mind since I got up this morning." Spock continued. "I cannot concentrate on anything but you. My heart danced in my chest whenever your name rolled off my lips." _

"_Christine, Christine!" Spock took her dainty hand in his and pressed it against his chest as he stated, his heart was pounding hard against his chest. Her heart melts. _

"_Spock, oh Spock, does your heart beat for me?" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Yes Christine, my heart beats for you." _

"_What about Cadet Uhura…" he silences her with a kiss. _

"_There is no one in my heart but you Christine Chapel," he glanced at Trace, who suddenly emerges from the hover cab. "Am I the only one in your heart?" _

_Christine looked at Trace. "I'm sorry Trace." She began. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you but my heart…"_

"_Say no more Christine." Trace said, "I know better than to stand in the way of true love."_

"_Trace thank you for understanding, Spock and I were always meant to be."_

"_I have always known your heart didn't totally belong to me." Trace sighed. "You two have a beautiful life together…for me."_

"_We will Trace." She smiled, "I promise._

"_Good and you can keep the jewelry…I have no use for it." Trace got into the hover cab, took one last look at Christine and rode out of her life forever. _

"_I hope Trace finds someone to love him." Christine said as they watched the hover cab disappear from their sight. "He is a wonderful man." she turned to Spock. "But wonderful cannot override love." _

_Spock got down on his knees…_

"_Christine, I have something I want to ask you." _

"_Yes Spock?" Christine said, her voice trembling with unspeakable joy._

"_Will you marry me?" he slipped a huge pink diamond on her finger. _

"_Oh yes Spock! Yes, a thousand times yes! I will marry you!" …_

"Hey baby you're daydreaming again." Trace said, helping her in her seat. Christine smiled.

"Just thinking about Paris." She lied. "The lovers' paradise."

Trace grinned. "Christine this is going to be a trip of a lifetime." He promised her. "So relax and enjoy."

Christine nodded in agreement. "I will sweetie…I promise." She shut her eyes, reached for Trace's hand as her thoughts turned back to Spock, wondering if he was at her quarters calling out her name in agony…

***

"Did you like the last apartment we had looked at?" Nyota asked Spock, they were having a late lunch at a small bistro, not far from the last apartment they had went to.

Spock looked up from his baked potato and put his fork down. "The neighbors seem quiet." He said. "And the rent is reasonable for a small two bedroom apartment…"

"And…" she said, urging him to continue.

"The living area and the kitchen have enough room that we will not be bumping into each other."

"I like bumping into you." She confessed. "But it was adorable, I can see us living there and the landlord said we can paint the walls, plus you can use the smaller bedroom as an office slash meditation room." Nyota suggested. She looked Spock into the eyes, a faint smile flashed on his face.

"You like the apartment Nyota?"

"Yes I do." She admitted. "Very much, and you?"

"I can vision myself living there with you." He said. Nyota's face lit up. "After we replenish our bodies, we will go and put down a deposit and sign the lease."

Nyota took a sip of her iced tea and smiled shyly at Spock.

"Yes Nyota?" She brushed several braids out of her face, her cheeks growing warm. Spock waited for her to answer.

"I don't know why I'm embarrassed to say this; after all you are my bond mate." Spock raised his eyebrows in surprise, _his _Nyota lost for words? "I don't want you to think when it comes to you all I have is sex on the brain."

The corners of her lips twitch up in a smile. He was pleased; Nyota craved him as much as he craved her.

"I find your brilliance sexy hot." She grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"I am well aware you are attracted to my superior intellect." He said with a hint of humor. "Among other things…" he deliberately swept his dark brown eyes down the length of her body, before catching her chocolate-brown eyes and holding her gaze.

The look between them was so intense, Nyota toes curled involuntary inside of her shoes.

"What is the matter my Nyota?" he asked innocently in French. "You look rather…peaked."

Nyota's butterflies flittered so wildly in the pit of her stomach she had to press her legs together. Spock placed another forkful of potato in his mouth and chewed slowly, never blinking.

Nyota drank the entire glass of iced tea and began eating the ice in an attempt to lower her rising body temperature. "You are so evil." She responded in Akorian. "Stop staring at me with those deliciously sexy eyes of yours."

He continued to stare at her…

She began to giggled, nervously to herself. "Spock, you are making me think of things we can't do in public."

"Like what?" She opened her mouth to say something but closed them. "I am waiting for a response Nyota." He whispered.

She ate the rest of her ice and summons their waiter. "A glass of ice please." She requested. The waiter looked at her puzzled. "That will be all."

"Miss…"

"That will be all, thank you." Spock found the whole scenario very entertaining. "Um...how did we get on this subject to begin with?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"You brought it up." Spock replied, "Nyota I am still waiting for a response to my previous question."

"What question?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh_ that_ question." She grinned sheepishly. Nyota ran a hand through her braids. "You are not as _innocent_ as people think you are." She said, "But you are _my _Vulcan." She responded in his native dialect. "And I will not have you any other way."

The waiter brought her the glass of ice she had requested. "Thank you."

"Miss are you _sure _you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She looked at her Vulcan and picked up an ice cube and placed it in her mouth. "So you want me to tell you what I can't do to you in public?"

"Please."

"Okay." She stuck out her tongue briefly. Spock looked at the melting ice cube on her hot, pink flexible organ…

He began to stir…

Nyota picked up another ice cube and licked it. "Imagine this ice cube on your chest or on any part of your body." She began. "And because a Vulcan's body temperature is degrees higher than a human's guess what I'll be doing." She wiggled her tongue and smiled.

The tips of Spock's ears turned bright green. "Waiter." He said loudly. "Check please."

"What's the hurry? I'm not finished eating." She said picking up a wilted piece of lettuce and waved it in front of Spock.

"Nyota…"

"I haven't replenished my body yet." Spock pressed his lips together. She put the lettuce down on her plate. "Okay I'm done."

Spock paid the check and hurried Nyota out the door.

***

Two hours later, Spock keyed in the security code to their new residence, the door swooshed opened. "Do not move Nyota." He instructed her. He lifted her in his arms and carried her across the threshold, surprising her. He gently put her down in the living area and went back for their bags.

"Computer, lock and secure door." he ordered.

Spock took out the king size air mattress and inflated it as Nyota placed scented candles around the room. Once she finished, she helped Spock place the new blankets and pillows they had purchased on the air mattress, kicked off her shoes and laid back on the mattress. Spock lay next to her. Nyota turned to face him.

"Computer, dim lights forty percent." Spock ordered. The computer dimmed the lights per his request. The candles illuminated the room, giving off a romantic glow.

"Here we are." She said, reaching out to him. "In our apartment…looking at each other by candlelight."

Spock pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. She gasped when they pulled apart. "Do not think for_ one_ second I had forgotten about the ice cubes." He whispered in her ear. He bit her on the lips, got up and went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, he came back with a bowl of ice; he took an ice cube and rubbed it against her soft full lips. "Open your mouth Nyota and stick out your tongue."

Nyota obeyed.

Spock placed the ice on her tongue. Nyota closed her mouth, sucked off the excess water.

"Let play fetch." She whispered. Nyota grabbed Spock's hair and pulled his face close to hers. She opened her mouth slightly. The coolness of her breath brushing against his lips enticed him.

He invaded her orifice with his tongue…

The ice melted rapidly as their tongues volleyed back and forth for possession.

"Mmmm…" Nyota moaned, enjoying the game.

Spock found the use of ice merely heighten the sensation of an already exhilarating experience. He reached for another ice cube and slipped it into his mouth. "Retrieve it Nyota." He whispered, challenging her.

Nyota, not being one to refuse a challenge, pressed her mouth harder against his, their teeth scraped against each other, clashing as they dueled for dominance. Soon they were nibbling each others' tongues…

Lips…

Throats…

Nyota became so excited; she ripped the shirt off Spock's back…

Surprising them both…

Spock raised an eyebrow…

Amused…

He returned the favor…

Discarding her blouse and bra on top of his shirt…

Nyota took an ice cube and let the chilled water dripped down Spock's chest, smiling wickedly as she watched him struggled to maintain control. She leaned over and licked up the melted ice like a hungry kitten lapping up a cold, delicious bowl of cream.

"Yum." She said, licking her lips. She placed another ice cube in her mouth and bit down on his nipples.

Spock caught his breath in throat, as he grabbed onto the blankets. The added sensation of her chilled lips against his hot feverish flesh sent him over the edge…

He murmured incoherently in Vulcan.

"_Tor kup sanoi du wanimo thol Spock?"_ Do I please you my noble Spock? Nyota asked in Vulcan, in a throaty whisper. "_Tor kup sanoi wanimo Vulcan?"_ Do I please my Vulcan?

"_Ha, wanimo Nyota."_ Yes my Nyota. He responded, nibbling on her long, supple neck. "_Maut mau ni."_ Very much so. He grabbed an ice cube and slowly moved it down her neck…

Her shoulders…

Once the ice cube disappeared, he slurped up the trail of melted ice, ever so slowly…

She took hold of his hair in response…

Raking her nails against his scalp…

Taking another ice cube from the bowl, Spock rubbed her sensitive erect nipples; Nyota nearly lost her mind as he flicked his talented tongue across her breasts…

And marked her…

"_Tor kup sanoi du wanimo Nyota"?_ Do I please you my Nyota. Spock whispered, his breath cool against her hot skin. "_Tor kup sanoi wanimo ko-te'kru_?" Do I please my queen? He reached down and slid his agile fingers into her wet panties and tickled her clitoris.

Nyota moaned loudly. "Uh-huh." She responded, unable to say anything else.

The rest of their clothes quickly disappeared.

Spock kissed her stomach…

Her abdomen…

And the inside of her thighs…

He kissed his way back up her body and took an ice cube and slid it between her legs.

"Oh wow." Nyota gasped, arching her body forward…

"_Du tishau ish?"_ You like that? He whispered.

"_Haaa."_ Yesss. She hissed.

"_Heh nash?"_ And this? He slid the melting ice between her vaginal lips and slowly caressed her clitoris.

"Spock…" she moaned, biting her bottom lip. She looked into her bond mate beautiful dark brown eyes. "_Kup ashau du."_ I love you. She whispered. "_Kup ashau du."_ I love you.

Spock withdrew his finger…

Nyota straddled herself on top of him. Spock held her steady as she guided herself on his penis and became one…

Spock reached up and gently caressed her face before placing his fingers on her psi points. Nyota shut her eyes as she and Spock began to slow dance to their personal music…

She dug her nails into his flesh as she grind against him, stepping up the tempo of their dance. Spock cupped her soft breasts in his hands, using his index fingers and thumbs to caress her nipples.

"Spock." She cried breathlessly. "_Lerashau_!" Harder! She begged. _"Lerashau!"_

Spock thrust harder, as the rhythm of their dance became faster…

Wilder…

Uncontrollable…

Their chests heave up and down as the pressure within them began to build…

Higher…

And higher…

And higher…

Until, they couldn't stand it anymore…

Spock quickly connected to Nyota's psi points…

An electrical charge surged between them…

Spock called out Nyota's name continuously…

Nyota moaned in unabashed delight until she collapsed on top of Spock in complete exhaustion…

Spock pushed her braids away from her sweaty forehead and kissed her slightly salty skin.

"Wow." Nyota whispered, in between gasps of breath. She looked into Spock's eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you Nyota." Spock whispered. "My heart belongs to you." He placed her hand over his pounding heart. "Always."

She looked at him, as she felt the pounding of her Vulcan's heart against the palm of her hand. "I promise to take very good care of it." She vowed. She snuggled up against him.

"Do you know what I have learned today Nyota?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his bond mate.

"What _k'diwa?"_

"Ice cubes are not just for chilling." He responded with a hint of humor.

**A/N: **Wow who know ice cubes can be so sexy? lol so Harry have to have sexytime with his wife or die. Christine...what can I say!

Please R/R it feed my muse and it is how I get paid! Don't forget to buy the DVD...Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend as much as I am. I am still nursing my Spock-induced hangover but it's worth it...hehehe Thanks to my awesome beta, who find time in her busy schedule to read my dribblings and thanks you all for all the reviews, love, support and encouragement and e-friendship...

**DISCLAIMER: **Why can't I own Star Trek?.... Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Seven: Having Fun

Harry watched JaeKyrn as she opened the package of dried fruit and hand it to him. "Here you go _minusha_." She said, in her sing-song voice, smiling at her husband.

"Thank you." He said, putting several chucks of dried omnisha fruit in his mouth, upon carefully inspecting them, and chewed slowly. Harry wasn't particularly hungry—what he needed was sleep.

Harry hadn't slept since they escaped from Sirius IX. He was afraid his murdering loving blushing bride of less than 24 hours would kill him while he slept. "Har…Jones, I'm worried about you _frafu_." JaeKyrn said, sitting next to him. "You haven't slept since yesterday. You must be exhausted, your frail human body needs to rest."

Harry couldn't deny it, but he would not succumb to his body physical need for sleep – not with JaeKyrn in close quarters. He thought about the old movie phase he had once read on the back of a Terran classic movie: _In space, no one can hear you scream._ A truism he had no desire to experience firsthand.

He looked at JaeKyrn though bloodshot eyes, smiling weakly. "I'm fine." He said, stifling a yawn. "I have to make sure we do not get lost."

JaeKyrn's orange-gold tinted eyes filled with tears. "You find me unattractive don't you?" she asked bluntly, "You only agree to shackle with me in order for you to break out of prison!"

"That's not true!" Harry protested, trying to calm her down, he had no idea what she might do to him in her present state of mind. "I love you." He said quickly, without hesitating.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" she screamed. "I hate being lied to, that is why Esbin…" she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You're lying."

Harry swallowed hard; his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "JaeKyrn, I swear to you on my _honor,_ I'm not lying to you." He would have admitted to anything, if it meant keeping his head on his shoulders – literally.

"Then why haven't we perform the _shacklen-lure zur_?" she whined, cutting her eyes at him. "Our shackling is not complete until we are joined together." She ran a sharp nail down the length of his arm.

A chill raced down his spine, the thought of doing anything with the little psycho terrified him.

"What is the _shacklen-lure zur_?"

"Didn't Phizhet tell you before he had his unfortunate accident?" she huffed. "Didn't he explain that we must _join _our bodies together?"

Harry's brown eyes widen, as he realized what _shacklen-lure zur_ meant.

JaeKyrn suddenly blushed, showing her blacken teeth. "It is what your species call consummating the ceremony?" she said, unsure she had worded it correctly. Harry's spine stiffen, the Siriusian giggled. "Do not tell me you are shy, Har…Jones." She said coyly, batting her eyelashes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I…er…well…you know." He said, stumbling over his words. JaeKyrn laughed loudly.

"My Har…Jones…shy." She ruffled his long shaggy black hair. "I will prepare to give myself to you." She informed him, getting up to leave.

"But JaeKyrn…the ship…"

"Will be okay." She interjected. "You have inputted the coordinates into the spacecraft computer haven't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Put the ship on autopilot and join me." She ordered. "I will expect you in fifteen minutes or less." She said with finality. Harry nodded. "You will prepare to give yourself to me too." She said. "I have placed all the necessary hygiene products your species require in the_ tatrum_."

She stepped forward and kissed him on the lips, the feel of JaeKyrn's goatee rubbing against his face did little to put him in the mood to perform the _shacklen-lure zur._ "Please do not keep me waiting my husband." She caressed his lips with her thumbs and left.

Harry didn't have time to think of a way to avoid bedding his love hungry psycho wife. He switched the spacecraft on autopilot and went to prepare himself to consummate his shackling with JaeKyrn.

With his shoulders drooping in defeat, he entered their quarters…

It was better to perform the _shacklen-lure zur_ with the murderess psycho…

Than having his body parts stacked neatly in a pile…

***

Paris, France

"_Christine, we have several hours before we land in Paris." Spock said as he rose from his seat and pulled her in his arms. "Do you have any ideas how we can pass the time away?" He twirled her around a few times before pulling her back into his arms. _

"_Spock." Christine gasped, as she caught her breath. "I had no idea you could dance." _

_He leaned over; Christine bristled as she felt his breath on her ear. "There is a lot you do not know about me." He whispered. "Are you willing to find out?"_

_She looked up in his dark brown eyes and shuddered. "Yes." She said as her legs turned to jelly. _

"_Are you okay my Christine?" he asked, as he held her in his strong arms. _

"_I'm fine." She said. "I'm right where I want to be." _

_His lips quirked up slightly. "I am please with your answer." He twirled her around again. "Do you want to dance the time away?"_

"_We can do that." She replied. _

"_Is that all you want to do?" he said, moving her towards the back of the shuttlecraft. "Dance?"_

"_What else do you have in mind?" her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was sure Spock could hear it. _

_Spock opened the door to the private spacecraft's luxurious bedroom; it was decorated in various shades of pink. On the small end table was a bottle of pink champagne and two flutes. "Do you agree with what I have in mind?" _

_Christine giggled. "I am most agreeable to what you have in mind." She replied, as he led her in the bedroom and locked the door behind them. He informed the flight attendant not to disturb them unless it was an emergency._

"_Shall we dance?" _

_She nodded, unable to speak. Spock entwined his hand in hers and moved towards the bed… _

***

Trace propped himself on his elbow and watched his angel as she slept peacefully beside him. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with such a beautiful and caring woman! He was sure they would have a long and wonderful marriage just like his parents had. Trace knew it wasn't manly but he was hoping to have a houseful of girls, each just as beautiful as their mother.

He laughed silently as Christine began to murmur in her sleep. "No…don't stop." She groaned. "Oh…"

_She must be dreaming about me_! He assumed, poking his chest out like a proud peacock.

"Please Sp…"

"Mr. Westbrook." The flight attended soft voice ranged out over the computer link. "Mr. Westbrook, please respond."

"Mr. Westbrook responding." Trace replied, stifling a yarn.

Christine heard Trace's voice and slowly opened her eyes. "_No it can't be!"_ she said to herself, "_What is Trace doing here? Where is Spock_?" She looked around the bedroom, panic overcame her. _Where is Spock? Where is he? _

"Hello sleepyhead." Trace grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's time to get dressed."

Then she remembered…

_Making love to Spock was a dream! A figment of her imagination! _

"Sir, the shuttlecraft is fast approaching the Paris shuttle port." She announced. "We will be landing in fifteen minutes.

"Thank you. Miss Chapel and I will take our seats shortly."

Christine masked her disappointment. "Mmm, hello handsome." She yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." He grinned. He reached for his pants. "I didn't know you talk in your sleep."

"Really?" for the second time in a matter of minutes the feeling of panic overwhelmed her. "Did I say anything stupid?" she was hoping against hope she hadn't mentioned Spock's name.

"No." he chuckled. "In fact, you were turning me on." He replied. "I was hoping you were going to call out my name but…" he looked towards the computer link and shrugged his shoulders.

Christine began to blush. "Wow, maybe we shouldn't have finish that whole bottle of champagne." She lazily swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched the rest of the sleep out of her body.

"Babe, we have to hurry." He said.

Christine picked her discarded clothes off the floor. "I can't believe we are in Paris." She sighed. "Trace, this is the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me."

Trace looked at his girl, grinning from ear to ear. "This is just the beginning." He stated.

She turned to him with a lopsided smile on her lips. "I'm ready." She lightly racked her nails across his bare chest. "How about you?"

Trace felt the pink ring box burning a hole in his pocket. "Christine, you don't know just how _ready_ I am."

***

San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy

After bringing in the last of the boxes, Nyota dropped to the floor, leaned her head against the wall, and shut her eyes. She sensed Spock sitting down next to her and he placed a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "After thinking it through, I have to admit your way is more logically sound than mine."

_Hours earlier they had debated the pros and cons of having Nyota move all of her belongings in all at once, verses moving her possessions in slowly over a period of time. Nyota wanted to move her things in all at once and be done with it. Spock wanted her to take her time, in order to avoid raising suspicion and gossip. _

"_But Spock it doesn't make any sense." She said stubbornly, refusing to see the logic in his argument. _

"_Nyota, try to see reason." He replied evenly. "I am thinking of your well being. I do not want you to draw undue attention to yourself." He explained. "Think what will be said if you suddenly move out of the dormitory, I will tell you what everyone will think and say. Cadet Uhura, first-year cadet of the quarter has been expelled from Starfleet." _

"_Spock…"_

"_Nyota, think about it." He butted in. "You will see my way is the only logical way." _

_She rolled her eyes and huffed…_

"My intentions were never to cause you…"

Nyota interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. "Case close." She murmured against his lips. She laid her head on his shoulder and glanced around the sparse room. "We really need some furniture, although having an air mattress in the middle of the living area is _convenient_." Her temperature shot up four degrees, thinking how convenient it was.

Spock began caressing her thigh...

"Spock don't start." She giggled, playfully shooing his hand away. "As I was saying, we need something to sit on besides the air mattress."

"But we do not _sit _on the mattress do we?" he remarked, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay, Commander, let's get out of here." She said standing up. "I'm in the mood to do something fun." Before Spock could respond, Nyota quickly said. "_Outside _the apartment."

He looked at the bed then at her. "What do you have in mind Nyota?"

"Roller skating."

Spock's eyebrows threaten to leave his forehead. "What is roller skating?"

"Oh commander, you are in for a surprise." She replied, reaching for her camera.

"Why do I have a premonition that this is one activity I am going to regret?"

***

The skating palace looked out of place among the 23rd century landscape. The white building with the sloping blue roof, attracted visitors because of its oddity in a world of virtual reality halo games, off world camping trips and family oriented theme parks in other galaxies.

Nyota was surprised the place was fairly crowded. "You're not scared are you?" she asked him teasingly.

Spock observed a group of school aged children learning how to skate. One little girl tumbled backwards and fell on her bottom and began to cry. "No." he replied.

"Great." She laughed. "We have to go to the counter and rent our skates." Spock's eyebrows knitted together. "What's the matter?"

"We are going to wear rented skates?" he inquired. "Nyota that must be against Federation health code."

"Spock, you will not contract an incurable foot fungus." She quipped. He raised a concern eyebrow. "Spock…relax."

Nyota doubled over in laughter as Spock tried to explain to the bored and confused counter helper the proper way to sanitized rented skates. The tattooed, multiply pierced, seventeen year old, shrugged his shoulders and said. "Dude…only two squirts per customer." As he handed Spock his skates.

"You are so funny and you don't even know it." Nyota commented as she snapped several pictures of him.

***

Nyota laced up her skates and taught Spock how to lace up his skates so he would be able to stand without tripping over his feet. She got up, walked to the ramp and rolled onto the rink with ease. She waved at Spock as she skated around the rink twice before returning to his side.

"Wow, this is a great workout." She said, catching her breath. "It's been a while since I've done this." She brushed her braids out of her face and smiled at him. "Are you ready for your skating lesson?"

"Yes." He replied, matter-of-factly.

Sensing his hesitation, Nyota sat down next to him. "K'diwa, it's going to be fine." She assured him. "As your mentor of everything human, I want you to experience what it's like to have fun." She looked into his beautiful human eyes. "I want us to be able to teach our children how to skate _together_, just like my parents taught me and my siblings."

A ghost of a smile flashed on his face. The thought of him teaching his offspring how to skate pleased him. "I find your statement very pleasing, ashaya."

"On behalf of our future children, I do too."

"How many children are we talking about?"

"More than two." She said shyly. Nyota stood to her feet and helped Spock to stand on his. "Don't look down; it will throw off your balance."

He nodded as he made Nyota his focal point. "You're doing great k'diwa." She complimented. "Now bend your knees slightly and stretched out your arms." He did as instructed. "Pretend like you are marching and come towards me."

Spock took a few wobbly steps forward before grabbing her by the waist—bringing them both down. Nyota swept her braids out her face and she looked into Spock's eyes. Her butterflies began to flutter in the pit of her stomach. Nyota grinned wickedly as she felt him becoming aroused beneath her. "I think I am going to like this a lot better than I first thought." She quipped.

Spock felt her heart pounding hard against his chest, his temperature was rising with each touch…if they were alone he would have bitten her by now.

"I know." Nyota said, reading his thoughts. Spock absent-mindedly tucked several braids behind both ears. "Spock you even make falling an erotic experience." She said breathlessly.

The tips of his ears turned green. "Nyota…focus." He said evenly.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Yes commander." She replied teasingly.

***

Nyota slowly guided Spock out on the rink; he immediately wrapped his arms around her – to keep his balance. "Having fun?" she whispered, smiling from ear to ear. "Because I am."

"Definitely." He replied. "I had no idea learning a primitive form of human entertainment could be so appealing." He stated with a hint of humor.

Nyota laughed. "I can't wait to hear the story you are going to tell our children about how mommy taught daddy to skate." She joked.

Spock loosened his grip as he steadied himself. "Take small steps, ashaya." She reminded him. "Make sure to position your feet is in the shape of the Terran letter 'V'."

"Alright."

She offered him her hand. "When you feel comfortable, I will let go." She promised. "But I will never leave your side."

Spock accepted her hand and entwined his long fingers in hers. After he skated a few steps, he gently squeezed her hand. "You are the very best of me Nyota." He said softly in Vulcan.

She smiled at him shyly. "And you are the very best of me Spock." She replied. Nyota asked a fellow skater to take pictures of them.

The elderly woman's green eyes twinkled. "I will be more than happy to my dear." She said. "I have been watching the way you two act towards each other. Are you two married?"

"Yes." Spock replied, looking at his bondmate.

"I thought so." She said. "My husband and I." she pointed to an elderly, silvered haired gentleman surrounded by a group of children of various ages. "He's entertaining a few of our fifteen grandchildren until I get back." She chuckled, the love she felt for him was written all over her face. Her husband looked up, saw her staring at him and smiled back.

"We have been together a lot longer than the both of you have been alive." She turned back to Spock and Nyota, "Okay enough of my babbling." She laughed, raising the camera. "Say love is the only way."

"Love is the only way." Spock and Nyota said in unison.

She took several photos of them and handed Nyota her camera. "Thank you." Nyota said.

"Maggie is the name." she replied. "And it has been my pleasure; there is nothing greater than love." She said, before she left. "Remember that when at times it seems your world is about to collide around you."

"How many grandchildren do you predict we are going to have?" Nyota asked, as they watched Maggie joined her husband and grandchildren.

"More than two." He replied.

***

Nyota's warm laughter sliced through the cold January night as she adjusted her arms around Spock's neck. Her Vulcan, determined to show his Nyota his _fun_ side, insisted on giving her a piggyback ride the entire way home. Nyota laid her head on his broad shoulder and playfully nibbled his right earlobe.

Spock shut his eyes and sighed deeply – fighting to maintain control over his rising desire for his bondmate.

"Give it up k'diwa." Nyota whispered. "I own you." She stuck her tongue in his ear, causing Spock to tighten his grip on her legs.

"Nyota you are flirting with danger." He warned her.

"Oh really?" she said, running her hand slowly through his silky hair. "What are you going to do about it? Throw me on the ground and have your way with me?" Spock remained silent but sent his response through their bond, the image of her Vulcan dragging her by the hair behind the nearest bush put a smile on her face. "I'm agreeable to that."

"Nyota you never cease to amaze me." She kissed the nape of his neck and pressed her forehead against the back of his head. A few minutes later her stomach began to growl.

"I'm taking you to IHOP."

"No." she protested, "I want to go home." Her stomach growl again.

"But you need nourishment, immediately." He reasoned.

"We will order a pizza with extra cheese and pineapples, okay?" she kissed the tips of his ears. "I just want to be alone with my Vulcan and have him play his lyre for me while I dance for him…which will lead to other things…"

She sent him images of what _other things_ she was referring to…

"I am agreeable to that." He replied as he picked up the pace.

**A/N:** The words _minusha_-beloved, _tatrum_-bathroom and _frafu_-sweetheart are words I made up for the Siriusian language; I think _shacklen-lure zur_ is self explainatory...hehehe. I think Nyota teaching Spock to roller skate was adorable, Spock need to know what it's like to have fun...outside the apartment... (Like Nyota is _really_ complaining) lol. Christine almost gave herself away... and Harry making love to your wife can't be _all _bad...lol

Please R/R it feed my muse....and thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a great turkey day! Now it's time for Christmas! Thank you all for all your reviews, support and e-friendships, it means a lot to me! Thank you also to my beta!

**DISCLAIMER: **Too bad I don't own Star Trek...I love their characters!...Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Eight: Mrs. Zerflay's Sex Cake

Paris, France

Christine sat up in the gorgeous antique queen size bed with the extra fluffy pillows and giggled softly as not to wake up Trace. She had only seen rooms like this in magazines! This was a long way from Nebraska! Her sister Viviane would be as green as an Orion whore if she knew Christine was staying in the best hotel in Paris, being treated like royalty.

In fact…

Christine looked at the handsome Texan fast asleep next to her, leaned over and kissed him. Trace smiled and placed a pillow over his head. She carefully climbed out of bed, grabbed her silk pink robe that was draped over a chaise lounge and tip-toed into the huge living area. She quietly closed the door to the bedroom and twirled around the huge lavish room several times. _If only I could live like this forever!_ She went to the bar that was stocked with the finest and most expensive wines and champagnes and picked the first bottle her fingers touched and read the label.

She popped the cork and poured herself a glass. She positioned herself on the sofa and combed her hair with her fingers. _Damn! I should go put on my diamond necklace. _A wicked grin curled on her lips_. No, I want Viviane to see that up-close and personal. _

"Computer, call Viviane Lemmons, Butte Montana." She requested, taking a sip of champagne; she took a deep breath and smiled.

***

A few seconds later, an older version of Christine appeared on the computer screen.

"Christine do you know what time it is?" Viviane asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I just got your niece back to sleep."

"Sorry I didn't know you would be so busy at this hour." She took another sipped from her glass. Viviane looked at her younger sister surroundings.

"So you finally made it to Paris, I'm impressed." She turned the bottle around so Viviane can read the label.

"Jealous, big sister?"

"Hardly. Who is it this time? Another admiral?"

Christine cut her eyes at Viviane. "Admirals are a waste of my time." She sighed, looking at her manicure nails. "His name is Trace…Trace Westbrook and he worships me."

"I'm glad to hear that Christine." She said. "Please try not to fuck this relationship up."

Christine rolled her eyes. "What ever happened between you and that Vulcan guy you were stalking? What was his name? Commander Sprite?"

"First of all I was not stalking him." she corrected her tone a little higher than she expected. She glanced toward the bedroom. "Second of all, C-Commander Spock and I-I decided….well it was hard to have a relationship with a co-worker so to-to save our friendship…we called it q-q-quits."

Viviane saw the color creeping in her sister's face at the mention of Spock's name. "Does your new man know you have a thing for this Commander Spock?"

"I-I told you…"

"Christine you're stuttering." She interjected. "That is how I know you aren't telling the truth. I guess it is something you only do around me." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "So what happened, he found your little _likeness _of him and ran the other way?" she quipped "Or he just wasn't interested."

"I...Viviane…"

"Word of advice little sister, if you care anything about this Trace guy, please don't lead him on." She interjected. "Despite everything, I want to see you happy."

"Viviane…I got to go…bye."

"Christine I love you…"

Christine quickly disconnected the call, that didn't go quite as well as she had planned.

***

She was surprised to see Trace sitting up in bed a she reentered the bedroom. "Hey babe, I was about to get up and look for you." He said.

Christine took off her robe and climbed back into bed. "I'd called my sister to brag a little." She explained as she snuggled up to him. "I had to let her know how awesome my man is."

Trace chuckled. "I can't wait to meet her; if she is anything like you then I know we will get along just great." He replied, as he placed his arm around her.

"What are we doing today?" Christine asked, nibbling on his chest.

"I thought we will do the tourist thing and shop, but if you have other plans…"

She giggled. "Besides that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Basically, what ever you want to do, but tonight I have some very special plans for us." He said trying to sound mysterious.

She bit him playfully on the nipple. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

She let her hand traveled down the length to his muscular stomach, stopping short of his harden organ. Trace breath caught in his throat. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Okay, I will give you one clue."

"I'm listening."

"Dress formal."

"Dress formal?" she gasped. "I didn't pack…" he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "We are going shopping remember?"

Christine sigh a breath of relief. "Yes, I remember."

Trace glanced at the chronometer, it was 10:30. "Do you want to order in or eat out?" he asked.

"Let's order room service and eat out on the terrace." She suggested.

"If that's what my baby wants, that is what my baby gets."

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked. "What have I done to deserve a man like you?"

"Christine look at me." She lifted up her head. Traced looked into her blue eyes. "I should be asking you what I have done to deserve a woman like you to even look at a guy at me _twice."_

She reached up to kiss him. For a split second her thoughts turned to Spock but she stopped herself, she was going to spend the weekend concentrating on Trace with her whole heart, mind, and soul.

***

Harry's Spacecraft – some where in space

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and his body ached. He looked around the room, he sensed JaeKyrn presence nearby. "JaeKyrn, why do I feel so tired?" he asked sleepily. "And why do I ache all over?"

JaeKyrn sat on the bed and caressed her husband's forehead. "Sleep my husband." She whispered, tenderly. "You need your rest." Harry tried to focus on her face but didn't have the energy. "And the reason why your body is sore is because of the _shacklen-lure-zur."_ She explained with a giggle. "My Har…Jones isn't as shy as I thought."

"But-but my ship…"

"Is in good hands." She finished for him. "Now go back to sleep."

Harry didn't protest, he was too exhausted to form another syllable.

He took JaeKyrn's advice…

And went back to sleep…

***

Sirius IX

First General D'xen, Sirius Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, barely controlled her rage as she read the final report of the massacre at the Siriusian prison. _1500 dead_, including the 25 prison guards whose dismembered bodies were found in piles near their duty stations. She glanced at the photos of the dead prisoner found in the courtyard with a blade embedded in his skull and the remains of a shackling ritual in the background. According to the investigation, Phizhet's – the name of the dead prisoner - sister JaeKyrn was a daily visitor to the prison, sometimes visiting as often as six times a day. It became quite evident; she was enthralled with the human prisoner, Harcourt Mudd.

Ambassador D'xen stood and walked over to the huge window and glanced onto the beautiful manicured garden below her office. She stroked her goatee and focused on her daughter, Lora, who was playing with her trained pet _pufua._ She smiled as the Lora's orange-gold tinted eyes lit up as the pufua rubbed its fuzzy nose in her face. The smile quickly vanished as she thought of the 1500 dead Siriusian who would never see their children again. Sure they were the scourged of their society, but they were _Siriusians_ just the same!

A loud rap on the door broke into her thoughts and before the First General had a chance to answered, the door bust open; she snapped her head towards the door, ready to scream obscenities at the simpleton who dared to barge into her office! Colonel Aer, her third-in-command, stopped short of entering the office any further as he became the object of her withering glance.

"Accept my apologies, Ambassador General." He said, bowing low, "but, it couldn't be helped."

"What is it Colonel?" she inquired, roughly.

He swallowed hard before responding. "The death toll has just risen, General Ambassador." He answered. "The poison had just claimed ten more lives, which put the numbers of death at…"

"Colonel Aer, I can count!" she snapped.

"Yes General Ambassador." He said meekly, bowing down.

"If there's nothing else you are dismissed."

"Yes General Ambassador." He said, reaching for the doorknob as he backed out the room.

Once she had regained her privacy, she pulled on her goatee and went through the report again – the facts were Phizhet, his sister JaeKyrn and Harcourt Mudd had planned and murdered 1510 Siriusians in order to escape. Sometime later a shackling ceremony was performed and Phizhet ended up dead, more likely due to a double cross…_human treachery no doubt!_

"Computer placed a call to United Federation Headquarters, San Francisco, California planet Earth." Ambassador D'xen requested as she turned her attentions back to Lora and her pufua.

"Hello, this is Yeoman Rand; you have reached the office of Ambassador…"

"This is First General. D'xen." She announced in Federation Standard, cutting off the Yeoman. "The Ambassador of Sirius IX." She continued.

"And what is your nature of your call Ambassador D'xen?"

"Please inform Ambassador Rucker to bring me the_ head_ of the human Harcourt Mudd, or there will be_ hell_ to pay!"

***

The warmth of the Academy's library engulfed Nyota as the door swooshed to a close behind her. There was a smattering of students working on their term papers and a group of friends getting ready for an intense game of three dimensional chess. She said hi to several classmates as she took out her video cell phone and punched in Gaila's number. Gaila answered on the second ring.

"Hey girl." Gaila greeted, "Where are you?"

"Here, looking for you." Nyota replied as she passed by rows of empty tables.

"I'm upstairs, trying hard not to eat this piece of yummy seven-layer of decadence before you get here."

"You bought us a piece of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake?" Nyota gasped.

"Oh, yeah." Gaila said. "So you better hurry up and get your butt up here."

"I'm on my way up…now." Nyota took the flight of stairs to the second floor and found her friend staring wantonly at the huge piece of happiness. "I'm here." She announced, dropping bag on the floor as she sat in the chair across from Gaila.

***

_Nyota and Spock hadn't admitted their feelings for each other when she and Gaila discovered Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake. Nyota was in dire need for chocolate, she was about to start her period and she had forgotten to replenished her stash of snickers. Not able to concentrate on her studies, she placed her PADD on her nightstand and flopped on her bed. Gaila, sensing something was wrong, sat on Nyota's bed and placed a gentle hand on her forearm. _

"_Ny, what's the matter?" she asked. _

"_Chocolate." Nyota answered, as if that explained it all. _

"_What about chocolate?" Gaila asked, confused. She knew Nyota could scarf down the dark sweet substance when she was trying to solve a difficult problem or in a sour mood but other than that she hadn't a clue what could be wrong. _

_Nyota sighed, "I am about to start my period." Nyota explained. _

_Gaila still looked at her – confused. _

_Nyota explained the human female's anatomy to Gaila. She couldn't help but laughed at Gaila's facial expressions as she answered Gaila's questions about the menstrual cycle. It took her a few minutes to take it all in but afterwards she gave Nyota a warm hug. _

"_Let's go get you that chocolate." She replied. _

_The two friends threw on a pair of sweats and walked over to the commissary but it had just closed and the cashier refused to let them in, no matter how much they begged. _

"_We're going to have to go off campus." Nyota said._

_They took the shuttle bus off campus and found a store that was opened 24 hours, where Nyota purchased two bags of bite size sneakers. She quickly opened a bag, ripped the wrapper off the chocolate and took a bite. _

"_Happy?" Gaila asked, watching the satisfied look on Nyota's face. _

"_Uh-huh." She nodded, offering the bag to Gaila. _

"_Thanks." Gaila took a piece of candy took the wrapper off and popped it in her mouth. "Tasty." She commented. _

_Since they had plenty of time before the next bus to the Academy come to take them back, they did a little window shopping. As they walked, Gaila tried to talk Nyota into going on a blind date. _

"_No." Nyota replied. _

"_Why not?" Gaila protested. "You live like a hermit; I haven't seen you without your nose in a book yet." _

"_I'm not interested in dating." _

"_Yes you are." Gaila replied. "The question is who are you interested in dating and the answer is the hot Vulcan love god." _

"_Gaila." Nyota laughed. "How many times must I remind you Commander Spock is my…"_

"_Teacher… mentor… professor..." Gaila said, finishing her sentence for her. "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, I heard it all before. I'm telling you Ny, Commander Spock has got it bad for you."_

_Nyota waved her words away. "I'm not planning to get myself expelled from the Academy by becoming involved with one of my professors, not matter how cute he is."_

"_Ah-hah, so you will admit that Commander Spock is cute." _

"_I never said he wasn't."_

_As they continued talking, they found themselves in front of a bakery. The delicious smells from inside caressed their stomachs and noses, beckoning them to step inside – they obeyed. _

"_Welcome to Mrs. Zerflay's Desserts." The young woman behind the counter greeted them cheerfully. "Have a seat anywhere and I'll be right wit'cha." _

_They sat at the nearest table and the young woman brought them two glasses of iced tea and a menu. She announced the special of the day. Nyota's chocolate craving got the best of her and decided on having the seven layered chocolate. _

"_Gaila would you mind sharing a slice of seven layer chocolate with me?" she asked. _

"_Sure." _

_The young woman face lit up. "Around here, Mrs. Zerflay's seven layered chocolate cake is better known as the sex cake." _

"_Really?" Gaila said, arching her eyebrows. "I wondered why?"_

_Nyota giggled, embarrassed, she had no idea what it was like to have sex. _

"_Would you like whip cream on top of it?" _

"_I don't see why not." _

"_I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." _

_As promised, a few minutes later, a big slice of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake was placed before them. "Enjoy." The young woman said as she handed them their spoons. _

_Gaila and Nyota took their first bite of cake…_

_It was a totally orgasmic experience for their mouths…_

"_Ohmigosh." Nyota said, taking another bite. "If this is what it's like to have sex…then wow." _

"_Honey, I have to admit this cake is good, but nothing beats sex." Gaila replied_

"_You would know." Nyota quipped. _

"_And one day you will too." Gaila predicted. "Once you let the hot Vulcan love god have his way with you."..._

***

Gaila handed her a plastic spoon and took the wrapper off the cake. The aroma tickled Nyota's nose. "Ohmigosh, Gaila it smells as good as it tastes."

"I know right?" Gaila agreed. "Dig in." The two friends cut into the slice of cake and placed their spoonful of chocolate goodness into their eager mouths. Gaila shut her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring each distinct flavor of chocolate as Nyota thought about Spock and what his reaction would be to Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake.

A wicked gleam flashed in her eyes…

"An orgasm for your mouth." Gaila moaned. "Second only to a great lay."

Nyota giggled, but for another reason….

***

"So what is new with you Gaila?" Nyota asked, "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together because of my recent move but I want you to know I haven't abandoned you."

"I know that Ny." Gaila replied. "Besides I have some news to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"S'der and I had decided to do the boyfriend-girlfriend thing."

"Are you serious?" Nyota whispered loudly. "You, in a relationship with _one _guy?"

"I know, I think the world as we know it is about to end." Gaila quipped.

"I think it's great Gaila, S'der really likes you."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, rolling her eyes smiling. "I think he likes me a little too much."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Ny, I don't know if I can do this." Gaila confessed. "I don't know if I can stay faithful to one guy. It's not in my nature."

"You're not going to do anything to mess it up are you?"

"No, I don't want to hurt S'der, he is a good man."

"I know what your problem is Gaila from Orion." Nyota replied. "You're afraid aren't you? You're afraid you might _like_ being in a monogamous relationship."

"I'm afraid of being dumped." Gaila confessed. "There I said it, I don't want S'der to realize one day that he can do better and dump me."

"Gaila, you are a beautiful woman, any guy will be happy to have you as a girlfriend."

"I hope so, because I am going to give this monogamous thing all I got."

"Wow, I never thought I will hear your name and monogamous in the same sentence."

Gaila laughed. "Yeah, well…all I have to do is look at you and the commander and see that it works…but S'der and I are not geek love."

"I agree, you and S'der is more like the world must be coming to an end love." Nyota laughed.

***

They talked for another hour before Gaila had to leave to meet S'der at her dorm room and Nyota promised Spock she would be home by 1830. Nyota made a quick side trip to Mrs. Zerflay's Dessert Shoppe and bought two slices of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake.

Nyota keyed in the security code to their apartment and opened the door…

Her eyes widen and her jaws dropped…

"Surprise." Spock greeted her with a smile in his voice, as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Welcome home my Nyota."

Their apartment was filled with furniture…

"Spock…how…I was only gone…" Nyota, flabbergasted, threw her arms around him, dropping the dessert bag on the floor.

"I am guessing by your reaction, you are pleased?"

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him fully on the lips and looked into his beautiful eyes. "You are so amazing." She sighed.

Spock bent his head to meet her lips…

As they made contact, Nyota butterflies began to dance…

Spock's temperature rose four point six degrees…

"Let me take you on a tour of our home." He said, nibbling on her neck.

"Okay." She whispered, inhaling deeply. Her Vulcan's natural spicy scent began to wreck havoc with her senses. He turned her around in his arms so she was facing forward. She pressed her body against his chest. "Is it getting hot in here?" she murmured.

"Do you need a couple of ice cubes to cool you down?" he inquired, nuzzling her neck.

"As if ice cubes are going to help." She quipped.

"We can start the tour in the bedroom." He hinted.

"K'diwa, we will _never_ leave the bedroom if we do." She laughed.

"Your point is well taken." He agreed. "Perhaps you prefer to take a guided tour after our evening meal?"

"I'm agreeable to that." She replied. "Wow, I can't believe you did this Spock." She wrapped her arms around him. "And here I am thinking I was going to surprise you with dessert tonight." She murmured into his chest.

"Dessert?"

Nyota smiled, she slid out of his embrace and picked up the dessert bag and handed it to Spock. He opened it and glanced at the two pieces of chocolate cake. A slight smile curved on his lips.

"Shall we eat it now?" he suggested.

"No." she replied. "This cake is special." She said. "It's Mrs. Zerflay's seven layered chocolate cake…also known as the sex cake."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Sex cake?"

"Sex cake." She repeated. "It is made of seven distinctive flavors of chocolate." She said licking her lips as she described the taste to him. "It's guarantee to make you have an intense orgasm in your mouth."

"Prove it." He said, challenging her.

Nyota smiled wickedly. "Oh, you do not believe me?"

"I am not questioning you." He countered. "I just want proof." Nyota stared in his human eyes and saw a mischievous glint in them.

"Spock, you are so bad." She giggled. "You just have to wait until after supper." she said. She took the cake and took it in the bedroom. Spock raised both is eyebrows – amused. "We are going to end up there anyway." She reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. Spock grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. "umm…I believe Mrs. Zerflay's cake has got some serious competition." She whispered.

***

Over a meal of scrambled eggs and fruit, Spock and Nyota kept the conversation light and witty and the air was filled with sexual tension.

"Spock, staring at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours is very distracting." Nyota said coyly. "Can you focus your attention on something else?"

"No." he responded. "I like what I see in front of me, very, very, much." Nyota's temperature rose under his gaze. "I will never tire of looking at you…

_Touching you…_

_Kissing you…_

_Making love to you…_

He continued through their bond…

The butterflies within Nyota swirled around in the pit of her stomach…

She looked into her bondmate eyes, the desire he felt for her was evident…

"Spock, it's time to clear the table." she whispered.

***

The guided tour was cancelled as they raced to the bedroom. Nyota smiled when she saw the king-sized bed. "The other furniture in the house is second hand except for our bed." Spock said. "I refused to have a used bed."

Nyota nodded in agreement.

Spock scooped her in his arms and dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Nyota butterflies soared as he unbuttoned her shirt, bent down and kissed her between her breasts. He took a slice of cake off the nightstand and unwrap it. The smell of chocolate penetrated his senses. He brought the cake to his face and mashed his lips into the icing and looked at Nyota.

He pressed his chocolate covered lips hard against hers. Nyota caught his bottom lip between her teeth and drew his lip in her mouth. She moaned as she sucked the chocolate goodness off her Vulcan's tasty lip. Spock's hot tongue flickered around her mouth savoring her natural sweetness mixed with the taste of the chocolate.

_Intoxicating…_ he said through their bond.

Nyota licked the remnants of chocolate off his chin before sinking her teeth into him. Spock, tighten his arms around her, growling softly in his throat. Nyota reached for the cake and grabbed a handful of it and smeared it on both sides of her neck.

She offered her neck to him…

Starting to feel the effects of the chocolate, Spock eagerly sucked and licked her neck…

Ever.

So.

Slowly.

"Spock." She moaned, caressing the back of his neck. "Spock."

He nibbled around her collar bone. "Nyota." He whispered in between kisses. "Tell me, ashaya, tell your Vulcan what you want him to do to you." He whispered in his native tongue.

Nyota nipped the tip of his earlobe. "I want you to remove my clothes." She responded in French.

"And then what?" he asked.

Nyota lost focus as the touch of his tongue sliding between her breasts caused her to arch forward…

"And then what?" he repeated, removing her bra and licking her harden nipples.

Nyota shut her eyes, "Fuck me." She whispered.

"I did not hear you Nyota." He said, "What do your Spock to do to you?"

"Fuck me." She said a little louder. "I want my Spock to fuck me!" She moaned, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

For Spock, hearing such explicated language coming from his Nyota's pretty mouth excited him. He grabbed her jeans and panties and yanked them off in one swoop. He stood up and let his eyes linger slowly over the length of her body.

He growled loudly…

"Take off your clothes Spock." Nyota ordered.

"_You_ take them off." He countered in an authoritative tone. Nyota stood on her knees and beckoned him to come closer.

He obeyed…

Nyota pulled his shirt over his head, her breath caught in her throat as she ran her hand across his smooth, hot chest…

Spock shuddered under her touch….

The effects of the chocolate began to take over…

Nyota licked his chest, playfully biting his nipples. Spock blurted out a string of Vulcan obscenities, which excited and surprised Nyota at the same time…

She caressed his hard, stomach as she tugged at his belt. She took her free hand and rubbed it hard several times against his crotch. Spock began to pant as his organ grew harder under her manipulations.

"Take off my pants, Nyota." He said in a strained voice.

She obeyed - freeing his swollen member.

Nyota bend down and kissed the green head…

Spock moaned…

He grabbed her braids to prevent her from moving and guided his erect organ in her mouth. "Nyota!" he cried out as the warmth of her mouth engulfed him. "My beautiful Nyota!"

She gripped his buttocks and hungrily…

Greedily…

Sucked…

Licked…

Nipped…

Until he exploded his yummy goodness in her mouth.

Spock lifted her until they were face to face. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue…

Nyota lay back on the bed, pinched off a pieced of cake and placed it in her navel...

Spock eagerly sucked the sweet substance out her navel with great relish. The smell of her sex intensified his desire for his bondmate. He kissed the black patch of silky black hair that protected her treasure box and dipped his tongue between her legs – lapping up her yummy goodness as it overflowed from her pleasure mound.

Nyota moaned as she felt his hot breath against her skin…

She nearly lost her mind as he used his talented tongue to take her to heaven…

Spock covered Nyota's entire body with hot, wet kisses. She cried out his name as she withered under his touch. She eagerly welcomed her Vulcan between her opened legs as he guided his hard, green member inside her slick, treasure box.

They moaned in pleasure…

Nyota grabbed the last of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake and stuffed it in her mouth; Spock grabbed her hand and sucked off the various flavors of chocolate off her fingers.

One.

By.

One.

Before he crushed her mouth with his…

They moved in perfect unison as their entangled bodies melded into one soul…

One heart…

One rhythm…

As the mattress soaked in their perspiration-

They explored the heavens…

The moons…

The stars…

And galaxies…

Light years away…

Until they softly landed back on earth…

Back into each others arms…

Nyota stared into Spock's dark brown eyes and kissed the tip of his sweaty nose. "Well." She said in between gasps of breath. "What do you think of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake?"

"We have to repeat the experiment several more times before I can reach an accurate conclusion." He responded.

"K'diwa we are out of cake."

"We will have to _improvise."_ He said in a humorous tone, as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

**A/N: **A slice of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake anyone? lol For all those who are wondering when Harry's path will cross with Spock and Nyota it will be soon... a _paufua _is a cross between a sheep and a bear. Please R/R it feed my muse! Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas! lol Thank you for all the reviews, love, support and e-friendships I am so honored everyone likes my dribblings and thank you beta you are awesome!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Star Trek or _Do You Think I'm Sexy_ by Rod Stewart...just my love. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Nine: Distractions

Paris, France

The shopping trip to all the exclusive boutiques sandwiched in between visits to the museum turned Christine's pretty blond head. She never had been treated with such respect before—Trace treated her like a real princess! She tried escargot for the first time and hated it, but loved everything else and the best thing of all, she didn't think about Spock! Well only in moments of weakness here and there but her mind always reverted back to Trace.

Loaded down with packages, Trace and Christine plopped their tired bodies on the nearest couch in their suite. Trace propped his feet on the living room table and turned his head to look at his girl. Christine eyes were shut but she sensed his eyes on her. A smile curved on her lips.

"Yes Trace?" she asked, reaching for his hand. Trace entwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed them.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She replied with a smile. "I'm having a terrific time."

"Great." He grinned. "I'm happy that you are happy. Are you ready for the next surprise I have for you?"

"Trace, what ever can that be?" she giggled. "This whole trip has been a wonderful surprise."

"Well, I'm sure your precious heart can stand another mini surprise or two." He said. Christine opened one eye as Trace brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"_Mini_ surprise?" she questioned. "What mini surprise?" as if on cue, there was a loud rap on their hotel suite door.

Trace smile broadly. "Enter!" he said loudly.

Christine watched as the door opened and two masseuses entered the suite. "We are here for the couples massage monsieur." The first masseur announced.

"Trace…no…way." She gasped.

Trace shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factually. "Hey why not? I want you to be well rested for the next surprise." He stood up and helped Christine to her feet. "We will be ready in a few minutes." He informed them.

"Fine mousier, that will give us enough time to set up." Christine smiled as she took Trace by the hand and led his to the bedroom to change.

***

After a relaxing massage, Trace and Christine lazily lounge around the suite, listening to sultry jazz and enjoying being alone with each other. Not once did Spock come across Christine's mind. Trace look at the chronometer and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Christine asked, sipping on her glass of water with a slice of lemon.

"We have to get dress." He replied.

"Do we have to?" she groaned. "Can't we just go out in our robes?"

Trace chuckled. "Babe if you go out in your robe, I'm afraid you are liable to start a small commotion." He stared at her ample chest.

Christine's face turned bright pink from blushing. "Okay." She said, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I guess it would be best if I did get dressed, I don't want to be the cause of a small riot." She flexed her toes several times and lifted herself off the couch.

Trace got up and swung an arm over her shoulders; he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm really hoping that you like the next surprise." He grinned. Christine turned to him.

"I'm pretty sure that I will." She assured him.

***

The aroma of Spock's freshly scrubbed body preceded him in the living area where Nyota was curled up on the couch, looking over her notes for her classes. She shut her eyes and inhaled deeply; his natural scent caused her body to tingle. When she opened her eyes, Spock was standing a few feet away wrapped in a towel.

Nyota began to purr…

"Come sit next to me." She said, patting the empty space beside her. "I'm lonely."

Spock didn't budge. He looked at her with his sexy dark brown eyes, his mouth quirked up in a faint smile. "Nyota I do not want to distract you from your school assignments." He said.

She raised an eyebrow – amused. "What ever gave you that impression?" she inquired as her eyes traveled down his lean muscular body. _If only that damn towel wasn't in the way! _

She licked her lips…

Spock tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows as if to say _you-got-to-be-kidding-right? _

Nyota lean her head back and laughed – her laughter filled the room. "Ashaya, I have to admit, you are beautifully created, gorgeous, sexy, hot…incredibly gifted…" she trailed off, as the butterflies in her came alive. "…okay and your point is?"

"I am a distraction." He stated as a fact.

Nyota got up from the couch and followed Spock into the bedroom. "K'diwa, I'm more of a distraction to you than you are to _me."_ She countered. Nyota diverted her eyes as he got dressed. "A fact, I know to be true."

Spock raised an eyebrow halfway, "Are you challenging me Nyota?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"Yes." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you willing to take me on?"

"I am afraid you will lose ashaya." He stated arrogantly. Nyota stepped in front of him and placed a hand under his shirt and raked her nails across his stomach to prove a point. It took Spock a few seconds to center himself.

"What was that?" she smiled wickedly. "Let the game begin." She whispered, full of self confidence.

Spock, not wanted to be outdone, grabbed Nyota in an embrace and kissed her with such fervor that she forgot how to breathe for several seconds. "Inhale Nyota." He instructed her.

Nyota took a deep breathe; Spock looked her in the eyes, a flicker of triumphant flashed across his face. "As the old Terran idiom goes…_bring it_." He said, evenly.

***

Spock went into his study to go over his lectures for his classes while Nyota went back for her studies in the living area. "Nyota come here for a moment please." Spock called out. "I need your opinion."

"Be right there." She said, humming to herself. She quickly got rid of her bra and pinched her nipples to perk them up. She picked up her PADD and strolled into the study. "Yes commander?" she said innocently, as she stuck out her chest.

In his peripheral vision, Spock noticed her erect nipples straining against her tee-shirt. _"Focus, focus." _He told himself. "Please sit down." He said without looking up from his computer.

Nyota sat on the edge of the desk and moved as close to him as possible. "Is this okay?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"That is fine." He replied, refusing to look up.

"I'm listening."

Spock began reading his lecture for his Beginners Vulcan class. Nyota stared at his lips as he spoke. She loved watching his lips move; they were so sexy especially when he was giving a lecture or the way they parted ever so slightly after he kissed her…

And the way…

And the way…

_Get. A. Grip. Girl_. She scolded herself. _You're going to win this! _

Spock noticed a slight changed in her temperature, at any moment he was ready to accept her defeat. He promised not to gloat…much. He finally looked up and caught hold of her gaze; neither said a word as Nyota chewed on her bottom lip.

He really wanted to bite those succulent lips…

Spock cleared his throat and diverted his eyes. "Nyota I am waiting for your opinion."

_Does he have to say my name like that? All demanding and hot?_ She leaned over and pressed her arms against her chest, squeezing her breast together to make them stand out. Spock opened his mouth slightly – to control his breathing. A lop-sided _I-told-you-so_ grin slowly spread across Nyota's lips as she observed his olive knuckles turning white – due to the pressure of holding his clasped fingers a _tad_ too tight.

"Brilliant as usual commander." She finally replied. "Your students will be able to comprehend exactly what you are saying."

"Thank you." She picked up her PADD and began to read. "Are you staying in here?"

Nyota nodded. "Unless I'm too much of a _distraction_ for you."

"No, I think it is an excellent idea," he said. "I might need your assistance again…unless you see me as a _distraction_ to you…?"

Nyota chuckled. "I'm fine." She assured him. They went back to their individual work; each determined not to be the first to give in.

***

Several minutes later, Nyota slid off the desk while Spock looked on, anticipating her next move. "Will you be distracted if I get comfortable?" she inquired, tapping the top of her pants with a finger.

"Not as long as I am extended the same courtesy."

"Sure." Nyota agreed, shrugging her shoulders. She seductively shimmied out her pants and hopped back on the desk.

Spock tried hard not to ogle, but, seeing his bondmate in nothing but a tee-shirt and panties…

"Are you ready to concede defeat?" she smirked, picking up her PADD.

Spock responded by standing up and taking off his pants. Nyota felt beads of perspiration forming around her mouth and forehead as Spock flexed his lean, muscular legs for added measure. A faint smile curved on his lips, he knew she was about to cave in any minute now…

"Umm…Spock, can you read over my rough draft for me?" she was about to hand him her PADD but he held up a hand to stop her. She gave him a puzzling look.

"I will momentarily." He made the necessary corrections to his notes, pushed his chair from the desk, and stood up. He walked the two steps to Nyota side and hopped beside her on the desk. He leaned his head over her shoulder. The heat radiating from their bodies nearly did them _both_ in.

"Bring up your rough draft Nyota." He said, against her ear. His heart picked up speed.

"A-a-alright." She stammered, her breathing became uneven; being this close to her Vulcan and not being able to touch him was a lot harder than she thought. She brought up her rough draft and sat in torture silence as he read it, making small suggestions along the way. "T-t-thank you."

"Is there anything else you want to me read over?" he whispered, his lips just inches away from her supple neck.

"N-n-no." she replied, unsure of herself.

Spock inhaled her scent before moving back to his computer. Nyota placed her PADD aside and sighed. "Ready to give in ashaya?" he asked.

"No." she brushed her braids out her face. "I'm going to get a glass of tea." She said, she slide off the desk, "You want a glass?"

"That will be very nice, thank you." He watched as Nyota sashayed out the room. He rested his head in his hands, shut his eyes and sighed audibly. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer…

Instead of heading towards the kitchen, Nyota made a detour to the bedroom and took out the fake ruby Gaila had given her, _to make things more interesting, _and dabbed a little body glue on it and pressed it in her navel for a couple of seconds until it stood firmly in place. She surveyed her bejeweled navel in the mirror. _Perfect._ She giggled evilly. _Spock is not going to know what hit him. _

Besides tea, Nyota brought them something to snack on; she placed the tray on the desk and handed Spock his glass of tea. "Thank you." He said, they both jumped back a little as their fingers tips touch…

Creating an electrical charge…

One of them will have to give in…

And soon…

Spock continued working as Nyota took a break. "Would you mind if I play some music? It's too quiet in here…unless it will distract you from your work." She quipped.

"Go ahead Nyota."

"Are you sure? I might do a little dancing…to get a little exercise."

"I will not be distracted, Nyota." He said firmly.

"Alright." she said. "I'm going to play a song Gaila and I used to dance wild to." She warned him before hand. "Computer, music 20th century _Do You Think I'm Sexy_ by Rod Stewart." She requested.

A fast upbeat tempo and a funky brass section accompanied by a keyboard filled the silence. Nyota began bopping her head to the catchy tune.

"_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
he's so nervous avoiding all the questions…_

Nyota sang along with Rod…

_  
His lips are dry her heart is gently pounding  
don't you just know exactly what they're thinking__..._

She began swinging her hips…

Spock peered over his computer…

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so.  
Tell me so, baby._

She twirled around, swinging her hips from side to side…

Sensing her Vulcan's eyes on her, Nyota lifted her tee-shirt over her head and tossed it at him…

Spock's eyebrows almost touched his bangs as he zeroed in on her adorned navel…

Nyota winked at him…

"_He's acting shy looking for an answer,  
Come on honey, let's spend the night together,_

She slowly thrust her lower torso back and forth to the energetic rhythm...

Spock tried to concentrate on his reading but he couldn't get passed the first sentence…

_  
"Now hold on a minute before we go much further,  
Give me a dime so I can 'phone my mother,  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment,  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant._

Nyota continued dancing provocatively as she moved closer to him, sending Spock waves of love through their bond…

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so.  
Tell me so, baby._

Spock's lips quirked up in a slight smile, he moved his chair away from the desk to give his Nyota ample space to dance. He had lost interest in winning, he just wanted his bondmate to dance for him.

_His __heart's beating like a drum 'cos at last he's got his girl home  
relax baby now we are alone  
Oh_

She sang grinning impishly as she dropped it like it was hot; Spock's temperature rose seven degrees and was steadily climbing…

_They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing,  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking__._

Nyota got up and climbed into his lap, Spock placed his hands on her gyrating hips, as she hypnotized him with her moves…

Moves she did only for him…

_Outside it's cold misty and it's raining,  
They got each other neither one's complaining,_

She teasingly rubbed her breasts against his face, brushing her nipples across his lips…

He kissed them…

_  
He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee,  
Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie._

He let her take off his shirt and wiggled her hot bare skin against his like a snake in heat. He roamed his hands up and down her smooth mahogany back, grabbed her hair and covered it with kisses.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so.  
Tell me so, baby._

"I want you." He murmured against her throat. A blissful expression found its way on Nyota's face.

"Do you want me Nyota?"

"_Ha_." 'Yes.' She replied in Vulcan. "_Ha_." She repeated, kissing his beautiful pointy ears. "_Ha_."

Nyota gasped in surprise as Spock stood up with her still in his lap and seated her gently in the chair.

"My turn." He said, as if it explained everything.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know._

Nyota's mouth dropped..

As Spock began moving his hips..

"Don't look so surprise k'diwa." He said, "I have done intensive research on human mating rituals." He explained. "I want to be able to satisfy my Nyota in every way."

Nyota cheeks grew warm as _her_ Spock..

Her _stoic _Vulcan, moved his body like a well-paid male stripper.

_If you really, really, really, really need me  
just let me know_

"Wow." She said, fanning herself.

_  
J__ust reach out and touch me, mmm  
If you really want me_

As her man shook his hips…

_Just reach out and touch me_

_come on sugar let me know_

Enticing her…

_  
__If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know_

Seducing her…

_if you, if you, if you really need me  
just come on and tell me so _

Nyota almost lost control as Spock straddled his body over hers and ground his pelvis against her. She bit her bottom lip as she observed the bulging outline of his engorged green organ, threatening to rip out his shorts on its own accord.

Spock looked down and stared into her feverish eyes…

"Computer, stop music." He requested.

The room fell silent.

Spock held up his hand in the position of the Vulcan kiss, Nyota did the same, the powerful sensation of their fingers touching, engulfed her whole being.

"You win." She whispered, breathlessly. Her chest heaving up and down in excitement, "I surrender." She pressed her forehead against his.

Spock kissed her forehead. "Ashaya, I quit participating twenty point five minutes ago."

Nyota giggled softly…happy

**A/N: **Yes Spock dance for me! Nyota is so lucky...I know my Spock is OOC but he is sexy as hell... I was in a great mood when I wrote this chapter that even Christine was happy! lol

Please R/R it is how I get paid, plus it makes me type faster! Thank you for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Here is another chapter! I hope everyone is keeping warm! Thanks to my beta who is so awesome, and thanks for all the laugh, love and support! It seems I might not finish this by Christmas...oh well!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Star Trek but it wasn't meant to be...Enjoy!

Chapter Forty – Bubble bath and Vulcan Erotica

Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California

Captain Pike grinned at the young yeoman as he waited to see Admiral Smith-Tolliver. He had been in the middle of watching one of his favorite war movies when he had received an urgent message to meet the admiral ASAP. He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and sighed. He had better things to do than to wait for the admiral. He was about to asked the yeoman to informed the admiral of his arrival when the door to his office opened.

Captain Pike smiled broadly as his former Captain stepped out of his office with his right hand outstretch. "Captain Pike, you're a sight for an old geezer's eyes or shall I say eye." He joked; his gruff laugh filled the room. Captain Pike shook his hand firmly.

"It's nice to see you too sir." He said. Admiral Smith-Tolliver looked Captain Pike over with his good eye. Despite a few wrinkles around the eyes and mouth and the salt and pepper hair, Christopher Pike still looked the same.

"I see you haven't aged much in fifteen years." Admiral Smith-Tolliver commented. Captain Pike glanced at Admiral Smith-Tolliver; the former captain of the _USS Montgomery _was nearly bald, but his six foot frame was still well toned for a man close to 70 years old. He was puzzled as to why the admiral insisted on wearing an eye patch in this day and age of modern medicine where a lost eye could be replaced in a matter of seconds.

The admiral turned to the yeoman and instructed her they were not to be disturbed unless it was a life or death situation. Admiral Smith-Tolliver beckoned Captain Pike to follow him into his office.

"You want a cup of Joe?" the admiral offered.

"Now thank you sir." Pike replied. The admiral gestured for him to sit down as he went to the replicator and filled his huge mug with the extremely hot, bitter tasting liquid.

Captain Pike glanced around the spacious room, the walls were cluttered with accommodations and the admiral's favorite photographs and in the corner was a potted plant that was badly in need of care.

The admiral carried his hot mug of coffee to his unkempt desk and shoved several PADDs aside to make room for his cup. He sat down in his comfortable leather chair and blew on the steamy java twice before taking his first sip. He winched as smiled in satisfaction. "Good stuff." He sighed, placing the cup back on the desk. "Are you sure you don't want a cup?" he offered. "I can guarantee it can put hair on a brass monkey's ass."

Captain Pike chuckled. "I'm sure sir."

"How are things over at the Academy? Are there any standouts?"

"Things are fine sir, and yes there are a few very exceptional cadets among a campus full of exceptional cadets." Pike was sure the admiral had not summoned him to headquarters to talk about the Academy.

"Sorry Pike, I have been hanging around these soft pussy asses too long." He said, as if he had read Captain Pike's mind. "Their shit is rubbing off on me, can't you smell it?"

"I highly doubt that sir; you can still kick my ass." They both laughed at his statement.

Suddenly Admiral Smith-Tolliver became serious. "We have a fucking situation on our hands." He began. "I don't know how if you keep up with the goings on of the United Federations of Planets." He took another sip of coffee.

"Only what they tell me sir."

"Well it seems the ambassador of Sirius IX is royally pissed to the nth degree." He continued. "She is yanking her goatee over a human name Harcourt Mudd, threatening to declare war on earth if we do not deliver him – pronto."

"What did Harcourt Mudd do to invoke the wrath of an entire planet?"

"It seems Mr. Mudd has graduated from con man to mass murdered in the span of a few months." Captain Pike raised his eyebrows in surprise. "From the reports I have on Mr. Mudd, he has been convicted of selling fraudulent goods."

Captain Pike listened intensely as Admiral Smith-Tolliver briefed him on Harry's activities. "It seems Mr. Mudd got himself married to the dead prisoner's sister before the lovebirds escaped Sirius IX on his spacecraft."

"But according to what you have told me, this character is already married." Pike said.

The admiral shrugged his shoulders. "It's not our problem." He said, handing Pike a copy of his report on Harry. "Right now we have no idea where the bastard is. It seems disappearing without a trace is another talent Mr. Mudd possesses." He scoffed. "That is where you come in. Ambassador Rucker is shitting colorful turds in his pants every time he receives a message from Ambassador D'xen. I'm sure he is up to the color purple now." He said with a bit of humor. "I can't say I blame him, Ambassador D'xen makes the Klingons look like a bunch of tribbles."

"Captain Pike, get your affairs in order son, the _USS Amelia_ is being prepared for service as we speak. As soon as we get word, you and your crew must be ready to go at a moments notice." The first thought that entered Captain Pike's mind was that of his First Officer – Commander Spock. "Your mission will be to hunt down and deliver Mr. Mudd to the Siriusians, dead or alive."

***

The expression on Christine's face was hard to describe, it was a mixture of wonderment, surprise and disbelief all at once. She covered her mouth in delight as she surveyed her surroundings. Trace had out done himself. He had reserved an entire restaurant just for the two of them! Centuries-old gold chandeliers, along with dozens of pink candles, illuminated the spacious room to create the right romantic atmosphere.

Trace watched Christine in joyous silence, the quartet he hired, waited for his signal to begin the next selection. "You look like a child who had finally gotten the perfect gift." He said, nodding towards the musicians.

"Trace my heart is pounding so hard I'm afraid it is going to rip out of my chest." She exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart. "Ohmigosh Trace feel it!" she reached across the table and grabbed Trace's hand and placed it over her racing heart.

He grinned – pleased. "Are you sure you can handle all of this excitement?"

"Trace I don't believe I will be able to dream again…this is so-so perfect."

He withdrew his hand and picked up his glass of wine. "To my girl." He said. "My I always be able to keep a smile on her beautiful face."

Christine blushed as she picked up her glass. "To Trace." She said. "For making all my dreams come true." They tapped their glasses together and brought the glass to their lips. Christine appreciatively licked the corner of her mouth, savoring the taste of the smooth elixir.

She stared at the handsome cowboy; she found it hard to believe that he would do this just for her. Someone who wanted to please her…make her his first priority. She put down her glass and held out her hand. "Dance?" she suggested.

"Love to." Trace said. "But there's something I have to do first."

"Another surprise?"

"Yes, the best one yet…I hope." Trace stood up and walked towards her and dropped to his knees.

"Trace…" Christine whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He took her hands in his. "Christine, I'm not going to make a long speech." He said nervously. "I believe in getting straight to the point."

"Trace…" Christine whispered. She watched as he fished out a small pink ring box from his tuxedo pants pocket and opened it. Inside was the biggest pink diamond Christine had ever seen.

He took the ring out the box and took hold of her left hand. "I love you Christine Chapel." He said. "Will you marry me?"

Spock flashed crossed her mind…she blinked several times and regain her focus on Trace. She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded her head.

He held his breath…

"Yes Trace, I will marry you." She said. "I will be honored to be your wife."

Trace began breathing again as he slid the ring on her finger…

It was a perfect fit…

The tears flowed freely as Trace kissed her hand. Christine laughed. Trace stood up, Christine was surprised to see tears flowing down his face too.

"Happy tears." He explained. He gulped down the rest of his glass of wine. "I haven't been this nervous since I participated in my first rodeo." He held out his hand. "I'll take have that dance now." Christine took his hand and laughed whole heartily.

***

Christine was sure she couldn't take any more surprises, but waiting outside of the restaurant to take them back to the hotel was a horse drawn carriage.

"A queen deserves to be treated like one." He explained.

"Ohmigosh Trace…I don't deserve this…" she said. "I really don't."

"Of course you do." He said; he helped her in the carriage and climbed in beside her. Christine adjusted her wrap around her body to protect herself against the night chill. Trace placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Christine laid her head on his shoulders and sigh dreamily as the carriage slowly pulled away from the curb.

On the long romantic journey back to the hotel, they came across a small carnival. "Trace let's stop." Christine insisted. "If only for a few minutes."

"Okay." He said. He signaled for the driver to stop. He helped her out the carriage. The carnival consisted of a few games of chance, a funhouse, a fortune teller and a snack stand. "It's not much of a carnival." He said, looking around.

"I thing it's cute." Christine said, grabbing him by the hand. "Com'on Trace I see my name on a teddy bear."

After six tries at knocking down the cans with a softball, Trace won Christine a teddy bear.

"Thanks babe." She said, rubbing her cheeks against the soft plush stuffed animal. "I love it." She kissed him on the cheek. "My hero."

"Any time."

They walked around hand in hand, stopping to play a few more games of chance and having a great time in the fun house.

"Lets to get our fortunes told." Trace suggested.

"Alright." They walked towards the eerily looking tent that was set off by itself on the edge of the carnival's ground. Christine's pace slowed as she felt a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay Chris?" Trace asked.

"Ummm…yeah, I think all the excitement is catching up with me." She explained.

"You want to turn back?"

"No, I want to hear what silly things the gypsy has to say." She chuckled nervously, thinking about how foolish she was to spend her hard earned money on something as foolish as a love spell. _Is Spock waiting for me?_ She wondered. _Did it really work_? She glanced down at her engagement ring. _NO!_ She screamed at herself.

Trace opened the flap to the worn out blue and white stripped tent and made room for Christine to go in; he followed her. The tent was dimly lit; they had to watch their step to avoid tripping over the frayed rugs that covered the ground. The white skinned frail elder woman turned her head in the direction of their footsteps.

"Welcome." She said, greeting them with a smile. "Please sit down." She gestured to the chairs across from her. They sat down. "Lovers I see." She said. "Congratulations on your upending marriage."

Christine's eyes widen. "H-how did you know?"

Trace rolled his eyes. "Babe your ring." he said.

"Oh yeah." She said sheepishly, feeling foolish.

The woman laughed, "What do you want to know?" Trace stood up, this was the _worst _impression of a gypsy he had ever seen.

"Chris, I'll wait outside if you don't mind." He said.

"You don't want to get your palm read?"

"No, but you go right ahead."

"Okay."

After Trace left, the woman took Christine's right hand and slightly ran a misshapen finger across it. She looked at Christine. "If you really want the Vulcan, I can help you." She said.

Christine nearly fainted…

"W-what d-did you say?"

"You lust after another man while holding on to this one." The woman said. "If you want the Vulcan I…"

"You said that but-but…how?"

"Madame knows _everything_."

"What kind of trick is this?"

"Plomeek soup, you make the Vulcan plomeek soup and you have his likeness hidden in your closet." Christine jerked her hand away – frighten.

"Do you want the Vulcan? It makes no difference to me."

"N…how will you do it?" she whispered.

"I will do nothing…_you _will."

"No I can't…I'm engaged to Trace. He loves me."

"Suit yourself." The woman stood up to leave. "It's my break time."

"No…wait."

The woman looked at her. "I tell you what, come see me tomorrow if you're still interested but it will not be cheap."

"H-how much?"

"500 credits."

"500 credits! I-I don't have that kind of money." The woman looked at her ring. "No way in hell." She replied, placing her hand behind her back.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "If you want my help you will get the money. Now I must eat." Christine stood up and hurried out the tent.

Trace smile when he saw her. "Good things in our future?" he asked.

Christine smiled weakly. "Yes, we are going to be very, very happy." She wrapped her arms around him. "Lets get out of here, I need to spend some alone time with my man." they headed toward the carriage.

The old woman took off her scarf and rubbed her two antennas. She hated covering them up, but it was part of the game. If those insipid humans saw her without her head scarf they would know she was an Aenar from the Moon Andoria. Not only were Aenars _telepathic_ but they were _blind_ as well.

It was so simple to read Terrans, that's why she was so successful. She pulled back the thin curtain that led to the back of the tent. "She will be back." She predicted. "They always come back."

***

Harry woke up with a start.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself as he tried to focus and he winched in pain. "Okay Harry get a hold of yourself." He looked around the dimly lit room and remembered he was in his own spacecraft. "Computer, lights sixty-five percent." He requested. The light illuminated the room to a dull glow.

He was in his bedroom; lying on a bed of the finest silk he had ever had the pleasure of touching. His upper torso and arms bared the healing scars of participating in the shacklen-lure zur with his…_Where was the murderess psycho?_ He pulled back the luscious green and gold blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"JaeKyrn." He called out as he slowly stood to his feet. "JaeKyrn." He heard the whispers of her dress being dragged across the floor. JaeKyrn appeared at the threshold of the bedroom door; her jet black hair was no longer piled on the top of her head, but laid softly around her small frame like a dark halo giving her the appearance of a goddess instead of a cold blooded killer.

"Yes _minusha_?" she answered in her sing-song voice. "What is it that you request of me?" she moved to the side of the bed and touched her husband's face.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." She smiled shyly. "Or shackling has been quiet successful." Her orange-gold tinted eyes shone. "You must be ravenous. Why don't you go and purify your body while I prepared you a suitable feast." She suggested. "I have so much to tell you, a lot has happen in the past two days."

"My ship…?"

"Your ship is fine Har…Jones, now go purify yourself." She urged him.

***

Harry cleaned himself and put on the fresh clothes JaeKryn had laid out for him. She was sitting at the helm of the ship where he joined her.

"Now eat." She said, pointing to the tray of assorted meats, cheeses and breads.

Harry's mouth began to water…

"Where did all of this come from?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Sit down and I will tell you while you fill your belly." She replied. JaeKyrn watched as Harry greedily stuffed himself as she refilled his cup with omnisha juice.

"Are you going to tell me where this came from?"

"Yes. Before my brother unfortunate accident did he ever tell you the reason why he was in prison?"

Harry nodded. He wondered why JaeKyrn insisted on called Phizhet's murder an _unfortunate accident._ "Something about your former betroth needing a place to live after your shackling so Phizhet forged documents for eight thousand credits. But he split with the money and your brother ended up in prison." He said, summarizing the important details.

JaeKyrn nodded. "But that's only half of it." She said, she paused for a few minutes to collect herself. "His name was Esben and I really loved him…"

Harry was surprised JaeKryn can speak so tenderly about the man who dumped her. Lucky bloke.

"Esben didn't exactly leave." She continues. "And as my husband, I do not want there to be any secrets between us."

Harry's blood ran cold…

Please don't tell me…

"Esben had an _unfortunate accident_. They day before our shackling he broke it off, he said he never loved me, he just wanted the credits…things had gotten ugly between us…to make a long story short, I fed him to the wild _pafuas _and took the credits for myself." She looked at Harry, her orange-gold tinted eyes filled with tears. "I didn't tell Phizhet what had happened to Esben, I let him assume he had took off with the credits."

The food in Harry's stomach soured…

"I used a large portion of the credits to obtained favors in order to secure your spacecraft and to purchase supplies and the poison I used to help us escape." She continued. She reached out and touched Harry's pudgy face. "My brother wanted to kill you once we came aboard your spacecraft, at first I agreed but, I couldn't follow through with it." She stroked his cheeks. "I love you Har…Jones, that's why Phizhet had to have an _unfortunate accident_…to save you."

Harry gaped at her; he couldn't decide whether to kiss her to be repulse by her.

"While you were sleeping, I had to stop and refuel at one of the space stations that are commonly used by travelers in our particular predicament. That is where I had bartered for the food you now eat."

Harry began to take a quick inventory of what was missing.

"Don't worry Har…Jones, what I used to barter came from supplies I had stock piled in abundance." She giggled, showing her blacken teeth. "Minusha, love crystals are very valuable, especially to lonely females with zero chances of finding a mate without a little help. So I traded a handful of romance for you."

"Do these crystals work?" he asked.

"Of course not." She laughed. "But if you are desperate enough, you will believe anything."

Harry raised an eyebrow – the beginning of a smile formed on his face. JaeKyrn might leave a trail of _unfortunate accidents_ behind her, but she had the makings of a great con artist.

"Are you pleased my husband?"

"Yes."

She hopped in his lap. Harry absent mindedly stroked her hair as she laid her head against his chest…

Maybe there was a still a chance to get rid of her after all…

***

Nyota was surprise to discover Spock had never experience the joys of taking a bubble bath. They were in the middle of preparing their evening meal when Spock made the confession.

"Never?" she asked. Nyota didn't know why she found this hard to believe, after all Spock was a creature of habit.

"Never." He responded, as he dropped the spaghetti noodles in the boiling water. "Why waste gallons of water for something so trivial." He added a dash of salt to the pot. "You can achieve the same results taking a shower." He reasoned.

"I understand the sentiment behind your reasoning, k'diwa." Nyota replied. "I really do, growing up in Africa, I had learned from an early age to conserve water but sometimes you have to indulge yourself." She picked up a slice of tomato and fed it to him. "There's nothing like coming home after a hard day and immersing yourself in a nice, hot, steamy bubble bath with your favorite music playing in the background." She sighed dreamily as she imagined herself sitting in a tub surrounded bubbles. "To exfoliate the ills of the world from your body is so relaxing."

"Hours of meditation and a shower will produce the same results." He quipped.

Nyota laughed. "Spock would you mind sharing a bubble bath with me?" she asked. "You have to experience it for yourself to understand what I'm talking about."

"Of course." He replied without hesitation, seeing his Nyota beautiful nude body was a positive for him.

She nudged him playfully in the side. "As if you were going to say no." she said teasingly.

Spock cleared the table and cleaned the dishes as Nyota practically _ran_ to the bathroom to run the bathwater for their bubble bath. She hummed happily to herself as she rummaged through the assortment of bath gel and oils she had brought at the encouragement of Gaila and decided to use the chocolate bath gel – used plenty of it.

In a matter of seconds, the appearance of white foamy bubbles began to full the tub and the scent of steamy, hot, chocolate premeated the room. _This is going to be so much fun! _She squealed in delight.

Spock's eyebrows shot up as the scent of chocolate waft through the hall…

Via the living area…

And into the kitchen…

Where it tickled his nose – commanding him to follow it.

He eagerly obeyed…

Nyota had lit the last candle as Spock made his entrance into the bathroom. She turned around and smiled at him. "Well what do you think?" she said, gesturing her hands to show off her handiwork.

Spock quickly surveyed the room – impressed. He nodded his approval. "What is next?" he asked.

Nyota laughed as she detected the eagerness in his tone. "My, my, my for someone who considers bubble baths trivial, you sure are an anxious one." She tucked several braids behind her ears. "If you are really interested. I will request the computer to play something hot and sultry, like…umm…Boney James perhaps?"

Spock nodded; he had come to appreciate his bondmate's vast taste in music.

"Boney James it is." She said. "Computer, 20th century music, Boney James and mix it up with a little Sade and Dwele for some extra sizzle." She requested. She seductively licked her lips and winked at him.

Spock was quickly rethinking his stance on bubble baths. Nyota giggled as she read his thoughts. _This is part of the human mating ritual; store it in that brilliant brain of yours._

"Now that the candles are lit and the music is playing, it's time for the most important step."

"And what is that Nyota?"

"We get undressed and step into the tub and relax."

Spock raised an eyebrow – in disbelief.

"I know what you are thinking _Commander_." She smiled. "We are going to…relax."

"Of course we are." He agreed, moving within inches of her. "We are going to…relax." He echoed. The corner of his mouth curled in a faint smile.

Nyota cleared her throat, as Spock transmitted erotic images to her of them _relaxing._ "Any ways…umm...to make it more special…" the images them in various sexual positions were getting to her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I-I was going to suggest that we…umm…undress each other." She stammered.

"You have become quite fond of disrobing me, k'diwa." He whispered against her ear.

Nyota's cheeks grew warm. "What can I say?" she grinned sheepishly, "I like seeing you naked." She admitted. She hooked a finger in his belt loop and pulled him closer. "As you had just witnessed, it gets me all hot and bothered." She whispered, looking into his eyes as she unsnapped the button on his jeans. "But if you rather I not…" she started to pull her hands away…

Spock quickly reached out and gently grabbed her by the wrists to stop her. "I was merely stating an observation." He pointed out. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Please continue."

Nyota pulled off his shirt and licked his chest. "Mmm…mmm…good." She said, smacking her lips. She bends down a littler lower and licked his leaned stomach muscles and followed the thin trail of black hair down his abdomen with her tongue, stopping at the top his jeans.

Spock's breath caught in his throat…

Nyota stood up and bit him on the chest…

"May I have another?"

She bit him again; Spock responded by reaching under her blouse and unhooked her bra. He cupped her breasts in his hands and caressed them until her nipples stood erect against his palms. He helped Nyota out of her blouse and bra and lifted her up several feet off the floor and took turns sucking her breasts into his mouth, teasing her sensitive nipples with his tongue.

"K'diwa." Nyota murmured as she griped his hair, gasping as her butterflies in the pit of her stomach danced wildly. She began to whimper as he…

Bit…

Nibbled…

Sucked…

Licked…

And kissed them…

"Oh, baby yeah." She cried out.

He gently put her down, licking her collar bone…

Throat…

Neck...

Chin…

Coming to a stop at her lips, where he parted them with his tongue and invaded her mouth, caressing the insides…

Inflicting pleasure…

"Are we going to relax Nyota?" he whispered, once they pulled apart.

"Uh-huh." She responded, as her butterflies flittered in the pit of her stomach.

They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes…

***

Nyota took Spock by the hand and led him to the tub. The hot sudsy water called out to them. Spock shivered in delight as the chocolate scent played with his senses. Nyota brought his hand to her mouth and bit it. "Are you ready?"

"Ha." 'Yes.' He replied in Vulcan. They stepped into the tub together…

Spock slid down in the tub, allowing the sensation of the water embracing him. Nyota sat on the opposite side; she reached for the bath gel and added another capful. She watched Spock's reaction. He laid his head on the headrest and shut his eyes.

"Is the chocolate scent having an effect on you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I find it very pleasurable." He replied. "Very exhilarating." Nyota became worried; she didn't want him to become intoxicated. "Do not worry ashaya; I will not become inebriated, unless I consume chocolate." She smiled, relieved. She laid her head against the headrest and shut her eyes.

For several minutes the only sound to be heard was the sounds of Boney James's sultry beats. "See I told you this was relaxing." Nyota said, breaking the silence.

"I have to agree, this is very comfortable." Spock replied. He opened one eye as he heard the small ripple of water. Nyota had reached for a book she had placed on the toilet seat and was holding it. "What are you reading my Nyota?" He inquired as he shut his eye and moved slightly to become more comfortable.

She smiled mischievously; she had never told Spock about her book of Vulcan porn…correction – erotica. Gaila had given it to her minutes after she informed Gaila of her involvement with him.

"Oh just a book Gaila gave to me as a gift." She said, matter-of-factually. "She knew how much I might _benefit_ from it."

"Cadet Gaila does not come across as the literary type."

"Sometimes Gaila will surprise you."

"What is the title of the book? I might have read it."

Nyota bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh. "Oh I doubt that sweetheart; I believe I have the only published copy of the author's work."

Spock opened an eye halfway – impressed. "Perhaps I can borrow it sometimes?"

"Sure." She opened the book to the page she had bookmarked. "Let me read a passage to you and give me your honest opinion. Okay?"

Spock nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eye. Nyota began reading to him in his native dialect. Water splashed everywhere as he quickly opened his eyes, sat up and stared at her…speechless.

Nyota continued reading as if nothing has happen…

"Nyota, where did Cadet Gaila find that book?" he inquired, once he found his tongue.

His bondmate looked up and grinned at him. "Oh you mean this book? _Ashaya Esthul_, Love Touch, by my favorite obscured Vulcan poet, Syven?"

"Nyota…"

She laughed. "Gaila has got her ways."

"But-but Vulcan erotica had been banned for years!" he stammered, using the words _Vulcan_ and _erotica _in the same sentence caused him to blush.

"What a pity, Vulcan porn…erotica is hot." She said. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will put it away."

Spock thought for a moment, there was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of, this was something they were sharing in the _privacy_ of their home, and what goes on between bondmates…

"Nyota continue reading please." He finally said.

She smiled and continued where she had left off.

Spock listened intensely as his bondmate's soothing voice aroused him as she read passage after passage of explicit, hot, Vulcan lust. At one point, Nyota had to pause to get her breathing under control.

"Nyota please put the book down and come to me." Spock said when he has had enough.

"I thought you would never ask." She said, breathlessly, snapping the book shut and putting it aside.

She crawled to him…

Making small waves along the way…

Spock felt the heat rising from her body as she dipped her head under water and greeted his erect penis with a scorching kiss…

Spock arched forward, causing water to splash everywhere as he slid his engorged organ into her mouth. He got on his knees to accommodate Nyota as she swirled her tongue slowly around his sex. Spock caressed the side of her face as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth and tongue.

"Nyota…Nyota." he whispered, she scraped her teeth roughly against the side of his penis. Spock blurted out in near delirium.

She slid his organ out of her mouth – against Spock's wishes and maneuvered her head between his legs and gobbled his balls into her hungry mouth. "Bon...bon." 'Good, good.' He grunted in French. She reached up and stroked him as she continued to massage his sensitive sacs with her tongue. "Lerash, lerash." 'Harder, harder.' He growled in Vulcan.

Nyota squeezed his stiff member as she stroked him…

Up and down…

Up and down…

After she released his balls from her mouth, she left a few love bites on his inner thighs. She looked up and winked at him as she licked the tip of his penis. Spock grabbed her hair as Spock thrust his green organ deeper into her mouth.

The water around them splashed softly as he rocked back and forth, it didn't take long before Spock felt the pressure building up in his loins. Nyota continued pleasuring her bondmate until he flooded her mouth with his yummy goodness.

"NYOTA!!!" he screamed in ecstasy at the top of his lungs….

Spock brought his bondmate's lovely face to his and kissed her passionately, not caring that his taste was still on her mouth. He bit her on the neck and hoisted her gently on the edge of the tub and kneeled between her legs. He kissed her abdomen and worked his way down, licking the inside of her legs before dipping his tongue into her sugar walls.

Nyota almost fell off the tub…

"Ashaya." She moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his neck and caressed the back of her head as Spock lovingly pleased his bondmate. Nyota quivered in delight as he licked her erect clitoris. The water rippled loudly as Nyota toes flexed involuntary. "Spock." She cried out. "My beautiful Vulcan."

It pleased him greatly to hear his Nyota crying out for him…

Wanting him…

Needing him…

Nyota's butterflies soared wildly as Spock teased and licked her swollen vulva, the sensation nearly,

Drove.

Her.

Insane.

She exploded in his mouth; Spock eagerly swallowed her sweet nectar, lapping up every drop until she was dry. Nyota pulled his head up by the hair and crushed his lips underneath hers until they were bruised and sore. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Continue to make love with me." Spock whispered.

He lifted her off the tub and into his lap. Nyota straddled herself over him. Spock held her as she lowered herself onto his penis.

Connecting them…

She wrapped her long, mahogany legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The water around them crashed against the sides of the tube like tidal waves crashing against the rocks in the moonlight.

"_Kup ashaya du."_ 'I love you.' Spock whispered against her ear. _"Kup ashaya du_ _wanimo Nyota."_ He repeated.

The oiliness of the water made it easier for Nyota to slide up and down on his penis. She grinded her body against him as she rode him like he was a prized mustang. The friction caused by their bodies rubbing together was heighten as Spock placed his fingers on her psi points – the sensuous feeling raced through her body leaving every nerve raw.

"Spock!" she moaned against his ear. "lerash, k'diwa." 'harder, beloved.' She gasped, digging her nails into his back, drawing blood as he thrust his lower torso upward, as they moved as a unit.

Reaching…

Soaring…

Touching…

Heaven.

In perfect sync...

Dancing to their own music…

Spock kissed her sore and bruised lips; Nyota winched in pain but refused to pull away. Her eyes filled with tears as Spock sent her waves and waves of love through their bond.

"Kup, ashaya du wanimo k'diwa Spock." 'I love you my beloved.' She replied in Vulcan. He kissed her tears away.

Soon they reached the end of their dance…

Their bodies trembled and shook as they declared their love for each other again…

And again…

And again…

**A/N: **I wonder if Christine went back?....I will take a bubble bath with Spock any day...lol

Please R/R it is how I get paid! Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Hope everyone is getting ready for Christmas! Here is the next chapter, I like thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your continuing support, love and e-friendships!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek but if anyone want to give me Spock for Christmas I wouldn't say no...lol Enjoy!

Chapter Forty One: Friction

"Now we have proof, Commander Blankenship is trying to kill us." Gaila groaned, as S'der massaged her sore muscles. "There is no way in _hell_ we are going to survive the basic survival course if we can't survive PT first."

Commander Blankenship, their physical training instructor, has been drilling the first year cadets extra hard. The former Marine loved whipping the green cadets into top physical condition. Recently they had been hiking ten miles every morning in full gear in preperation for their up coming survival test.

Nyota chuckled, "Com'on, it wasn't _that _bad." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "We have to be in top physical shape; otherwise, we will not be able to fend for ourselves once we are on a mission"

"One glorious week in the middle of nowhere, forging for food and shitting in a hole is not my idea of fun….joy."

"You had forgotten to mention the part about sleeping in tents with bugs." S'der joked. He and Nyota laughed as Gaila glared at them.

"I didn't know a Starfleet cadet could be such a _wuss_." Nyota teased. "Aren't you excited? We are going on an adventure." She tightened her ponytail and picked up her heavy backpack and swung it over her shoulders. "I don't know about you but I have to get out of this stinky PT uniform."

S'der helped Gaila to her feet and handed Gaila her backpack. "Some boyfriend you are." She said, pouting. "You can at least carry it for me to my dorm."

"Sorry, my green goddess, but my back is aching too."

"Aww so sorry baby." She said, caressing his back, "I'm going to have to give you one of my _special _massages." She smiled with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. "I can guarantee you will feel much better."

S'der's face turned a deep shade of purple from embarrassment.

Nyota found their whole conversation cute.

S'der walked with them until they reached the water fountain where they departed ways; Gaila kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a few." she said. Once S'der left, Nyota nudged Gaila playfully on the arm.

"Barf." She said, jokingly, "You and S'der are so cute. I think I have developed a cavity."

Gaila chuckled. "I know right?" she agreed. "Usually I would back away from the mushy, mushy talk and go on to my next conquest but I kind of like it." She confessed.

"Gasp…you _like _having a boyfriend? Who would have every thought it? Gaila of Orion has retired her player card." Nyota grinned. "The world is _definitely_ coming to an end. Watch out for that meteorite!" she shouted as she pretended to avoid an oncoming meteorite.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "How many verbs do you and the hot Vulcan love god conjugate while in the_ heat_ of the moment?" she quipped. "Or does your rendition of Einstein's Theory of Relativity get him all hot and bothered?"

Nyota giggled as she linked her arm with Gaila's "That my friend, you will never know."

Through their bond, Nyota jokingly asked Spock if he wanted her to recite Einstein's Theory of Relativity to him. Spock responded by asking his bondmate if she would mind reciting it in her sheer red panties and matching high heels.

Nyota laughed out loud, Gaila glanced at her – curious. "Private joke." she explained.

***

Captain Pike glanced up from his files and greeted Spock with a faint smile. "Commander Spock, thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Spock acknowledged him with a curt nod. Captain Pike gesture for his young friend to sit down. "It was very important that I met with you today."

"I detected as much in your tone when I received your message sir." Spock replied.

Captained pushed his chair from his desk and stood up to let the blood circulate in his legs. He walked over to the window and looked toward the Golden Gate Bridge. "Commander Spock, I'm not one to bullshit around." He turned to face Spock. "I had a meeting with Admiral Smith-Tolliver at Headquarters; it seems our services are needed to prevent a _potential_ war between Earth and Sirius IX."

As Captain Pike filled him in on their mission, Spock began putting together a list of potential crew members. "I don't know how long our mission will last, it could be as short as a few days or…" he shrugged his shoulders. "The Academy is searching for instructors to take over your classes until your return."

"I can help speed up the search sir, I have several colleagues in mind, and I will contact them immediately up returning to my office." Spock offered.

"Excellent. Once your replacements are in place, you will be officially released from your academia duties until further notice."

"Officially, how long do I have sir?" Captain Pike walked back to his desk and drummed his fingers against it.

"Officially? Two days."

***

Spock was happy to see Nyota busy grading tests papers when he returned to his office. The meeting with Captain Pike had taken longer than he had expected - there was so much that needed to be done in the short time that he had been given. Her face lit up as he approached her.

"Computer secure lock." He commanded. Once the lock was secure, he lifted her braids off her long graceful neck and bit her playfully.

She sighed dreamily. "I missed you too." She murmured. Her butterflies began to stir and her heartbeat sped up as her brown eyes traveled down his six feet two lean, muscular frame. "I do love a man in uniform." The corners of his mouth quirked up, "Why don't I make you a cup of tea?" she offered.

"Thank you, I will like that very much." He replied. Spock watched as her hair bounced as she sashayed to the kitchenette. He was going to miss watching her walk. Sensing his eyes on her, Nyota looked up and smiled at him.

She placed the cup and saucer on a small tray along with the small bottle of honey and spoon and carried it back to his desk and placed it in front of him. "I'll prepare it just the way you like it."

"Thank you." He said. As Nyota turned to go, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap and held her…

Just held her…

Inhaling her scent as if he was afraid he would forget it if he didn't commit it to memory…

"K'diwa what's the matter?" Nyota asked, looking into his dark brown eyes. "Did something awful happen today?" Worry lines appeared on her smooth forehead.

He was going to miss holding his bondmate in his arms. "I have been called to duty." He answered; although his face didn't show it, he was hurting inside.

Nyota's heart had dropped to the bottom of her stomach with a loud _thud! _"When are you leaving?" she asked, once she forced herself to swallow the huge lump in her throat.

"Whenever I get the call." He said.

"And Captain Pike…?" He responded with a nod. "What do you need for me to do?" she tried to hide behind a smile but Spock knew her too well.

"Nyota…"

"Spock, please. I am a big girl, I told you I am not a weak female, it's not like I didn't know there could be the possibility you would go on a mission without me. It just that…" she sighed. "I didn't expect it to be so soon." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm going to miss you, my wonderful and noble Spock."

"And I will miss you too my beautiful wife."

She smiled. "Well I do not plan on spending what little time we have left being depressed." She said. "What do you need for me to do to make your transition easier?"

"Professor Luxor had agreed to teach my linguistics classes." He replied. "I have informed her that you are tutoring several of my students and if she has any problems you will be more than happy to assist her."

"Professor Luxor is a great choice," She said, "She's not as brilliant as you are but she is equally as hard."

"Nyota your bias is showing."

Nyota shrugged her shoulders, "I can't help it if I prefer my sexy, hot, genius husband." She reached up and traced the outline of his right ear with her fingernail. "I will not be able to do this to her." Spock shut his eyes and enjoyed the caresses of his bondmate. He placed a hand under her uniform, slid his hand in her bra and pinched her nipples.

"Umm…Spock don't start anything you can't finish." She whispered.

"You started it." He countered.

"So I did." She agreed. "How much time do we have?"

Spock raised both eyebrows – pleased. "An hour and thirty minutes."

Nyota giggled. "We can do a_ lot_ in that amount of time." she replied, teasingly

"Prove it." He challenged her, knowing she will take the bait.

"Commander Spock, you know I will not back down from a challenge." She smiled mischievously.

"Tick, tick, tick, the clock is ticking Nyota." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Be patient, commander." She purred, straddling herself on his lap. Her short red skirt hitched up, exposing even more of her mahogany thighs.

Spock raised both eyebrows – aroused.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good." She inched her skirt up until Spock saw the crouch of her white sheer panties, he became more excited as he noticed her silky black patch trimmed in the shape of a heart. "How about now?"

Spock didn't have to respond verbally…

The budged Nyota felt growing beneath her buttocks spoke _volumes…_

"I guess that is a yes." She giggled. "Let's see how much _friction_ we can create."

Spock bent his head down and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Nyota whimpered as he drew it in his hot mouth,

Sucking…

Chewing…

Savoring her taste…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began grinding her buttocks against his lap. Spock's breath caught in his throat, he dropped his right hand between her warm thighs and gently caressed them, using his lithe fingers to trace the outline of her heart-shaped black patched through her panties.

Nyota felt herself becoming moist…

"Do you like that Nyota?" he whispered. "Do you like the_ friction_ I am causing?"

"Yesss." She hissed like a snake. Spock hooked a finger on the edge of her panties and pushed it aside, to slide a finger inside her. "Not yet k'diwa." She said breathlessly. "Continue rubbing me through my clothes."

Spock manipulated his fingers between her virginal lips and rubbed her hard clitoris through her panties. Nyota simultaneously gyrated her buttocks against his swollen crotch and humped Spock's gifted fingers. She quickly covered her mouth with his to prevent herself from crying out in delicious delight.

"Spock." She gasped in his ear. "Don't stop…please." She licked his neck…

Slowly…

Seductively…

Her chest heaved up and down as Spock pleasure his Nyota, bring her closer…

And closer…

To heaven on earth…

Her panties now soaked with her essences…

Clung to her…

"No." Nyota cried, as Spock stopped and brought his wet, sticky fingers to his mouth and hungrily licked off his Nyota personal ambrosia. "You're not playing fair."

She quickly unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside and squeezed his throbbing cock through his boxers. He almost broke the chair, trying to maintain control as she squeezed and rubbed…

Squeezed and rubbed…

"Nyota, harder…rub harder." He half begged.

"Do you like this demonstration of friction ashaya?" she asked, teasingly as she did his bidding.

"_Ha_." 'Yes' he replied in Vulcan.

"It feels good, huh baby?"

He nodded…

Nuzzling her neck….

She unzipped his shirt and sunk her teeth into his chest. It took all of his strength not to cry out. Nyota kissed his eyes…

His nose…

His mouth…

"Now Nyota." He said in a strained tone. "The only friction I want to feel right now is my penis rubbing inside of your _pussy_."

And without another word, he threw her on his desk…

Sending his cup of tea crashing to the immaculate floor…

He toppled over his chair as he yanked off her soaked panties and buried his stiff organ inside her…

Deep…

Nyota enfold her long legs around his slim waist and welcomed Spock's passionate thrusts…

Eagerly…

Hungrily…

Desperately…

They rocked in harmony…

Grunting…

Panting…

Growling…

Sweating…

Until their bodies couldn't stand the friction another moment…

Nyota buried her face into Spock's neck, screaming his name…

He scooped up her in his arms…

And held her tenderly…

Grateful for the day she had found him.

**A/N: **Sob! Spock has been call to duty.... but wow having sexytime in his office? Like my beta said, they are so begging to get caught...lol

Please R/R it is how I get paid. Thank you for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:**Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having fun and staying safe! Thank you all for your love, laughter and reviews but most importantly your e-frienships!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek but I did asked Santa to bring me Spock (hey I've been a good girl!)...lol Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Two Tinkering

Andie Gann's purple hair bopped up and down to the catchy tune in her head as she placed her personal affects inside the large plastic container she had brought from home. She couldn't quite understand why her co-workers thought she was a little _too_happy about leaving Starfleet Medical Center – even for several months. Andie saw serving on the _USS Amelia_ as an opportunity to prove herself not only as a nurse, but also as an opportunity at a brand new start and to get away from all the animosity she felt towards Christine.

Unbeknownst to her former friend, Andie and Ensign Millar have been keeping in close contact. Andie felt bad that Millar was now assigned to Delta Vega Outpost, partially due to Christine's blackmail. She doesn't have any romantic inclinations towards him – most of the time she was there as a sounding board as he needed someone to listen as he cried about losing his wife and son.

It came as quite a shock to Andie when Ensign Millar confided in her that it was _Commander Spock's_ security code to his quarters that Christine wanted in exchanged for her silence. At first Andie was puzzled, _Christine and Commander Spock?_ But as she began to think about it, all the clues and signs were there… the way Chris would light up when ever she spotted Commander Spock or the consist touching of his person, something Andie notice he was very uncomfortable with…

That god awful plomeek soup…

_Commander Spock?_ Then it _hit_ her, the handsome Vulcan wasn't into Christine _at all_and that drove her crazy. Andie felt her anger rising again and tried to convince Ensign Millar to bring Nurse Chapel on charges but he refused – he couldn't lay all the blame at her feet, he could have said no and suffered the consequences, but he didn't have the balls.

After several attempts, Andie gave up trying to persuade him to come around to her way of thinking, she thought about Trace…the poor guy was so blinded by Chris he couldn't see straight. Andie had hoped that someday soon before something _drastic_ happened, like him proposing to her, Trace would see Chris for who she really was…

But she wasn't holding her breath…

Guys tended to like the pretty cellophane package wrapped on the outside…

***

_Mrs. Christine Chapel Westbrook_. She said to herself. _Mrs. Trace Westbrook. Trace and Christine Westbrook._ Christine was enjoying a moment to herself in the staff lounge at the medical center – away from her envious co-workers who drooled all over themselves whenever she flashed her huge pink diamond engagement ring under their noses.

Which was often…

She propped her right arm on the table and placed her head in her hand and stared dreamily out the window, as she brought the steamy, hot cup of coffee to her lips.

_If you really want the Vulcan I can help you…_

She nearly dropped the scalding, black brew in her lap as the old woman's voice rattled her mind. She shook her head ferociously until the woman's words faded away. Ever since she had encountered the gypsy on her trip to Paris, Christine has been haunted by her words…

_You lust after another man while holding on to this one…_

Despite the warmth of the staff lounge, Christine began to shiver…

_Christine was tempted to seek out the old woman as she watched Trace sleep. He was snoring due to the excessive intake of alcohol, consumed during dinner. She had seriously thought about slipping out during the night and making her way to the tattered and worn out blue stripped tent and placing her Federation credit card into the woman's gnarled hands or worst yet – her diamond ring to secure the information she needed to claim Spock as her own._

She stood to leave, taking the cup of coffee with her; maybe it was a mistake for her to have come in to work. She was still suffering the effects of jet lag. Maybe she could talk her supervisor, Nurse Marzan, in to letting her have the rest of the day off in exchange for a double shift.

On her way to see Nurse Marzan, Christine ran in to Andie coming out of their supervisor's office. Andie smiled at her, which surprised Christine. "I hear congratulation is in order." Andie said jubilantly. "I hope you and Trace will be very happy." She glanced at the huge rock on Christine's left hand. "Cute ring."

Christine glanced at her, "And?" she added, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Andie laughed, "No snide remarks from me today." She said. "I really mean it."

Christine looked at her former friend with suspicion. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I really do mean it."

"Ohmigosh, _you_ must be dying…right?" Christine asked; she knew that was the only way Andie will be even _remotely_ nice to her.

"Yeah…right." She shook her head as she walked down the corridor, laughing.

Christine watched as Andie disappeared around the corner, before tapping lightly on Nurse Marzan's office door. "Come in." the harried woman replied.

Christine slowly opened the door and stepped in. Nurse Marzan looked up from her desk; the middle aged woman peered over her glasses and stared at Christine. "And what do I owe this pleasure to Nurse Chapel?" she stared at the sparkling gem on Christine's finger.

A twinge of jealously flash through her body.

"I was wondering if I can have the rest of the day off, I'm still suffering from jetlag." Christine explained. Nurse Marzan looked at her incredulously. "I'm willing to work a double shift." She offered.

Nurse Marzan rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but we are short staffed today." She replied. "In fact we will be short staffed everyday until I can find competent replacements for several of our nurses who decided it will be more fun to work on a starship."

Christine turned to leave - crestfallen.

***

Christine was curious as to why a small group of her co-workers were gathered around Andie's desk, but before she could ask, one of her co-workers turned to her and explained that Andie has been assigned to the _USS Amelia_along with the delicious Dr. Cranford.

"When does she leave?" Christine asked.

"Soon I think." The co-worker replied. Andie picked up her container and wished everyone well as she headed for the nearest exit, a huge smiled plastered on her face. "I'd be smiling too… lucky girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Andie will be sharing space with yummy Dr. Cranford, but also Captain Pike, Commander Spock…"

Christine almost forgot she was carrying a cup of coffee…

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you can't tell me by being surrounded by all of that male yummiest, a girl will not be tempted."

Christine went to her desk and sank in her chair…

And began to plot how she was going to take Andie's place on the _USS Amelia_…

***

Maraan, Annoria

"Get them!" a furious female yelled, holding a five inch steel pipe in her hand, "Don't let them get away!" Her head of unruly orange hair sailed into the wind as she led a group of angry women through the dusty streets of Maraan. They had been duped by Harry and Jaekyrn into buying their _love enhancement crystals. _

After instructing the love starved Annorian's on how to use the crystal, Harry and JaeKyrn sold them – at 400 credits each, which was half a month's wages for these impoverish people. There were high hopes as they turned over their money for the chance to finally get the love they so desperate wanted. Many of the elderly women chatted excitedly about marriage and the possible of bearing _seedlings_.

It took the Annorians all of two days to realize they had been fooled…

They were the warpath and Harry and JaeKryn were their targets of uncontrollable rage…

"Hurry JaeKyrn!" Harry yelled, as he bypassed her; the angry mod running behind them, had _inspired_him to run at full speed. JaeKyrn picked up her feet and ran, crying out to her husband.

_I knew we should have left yesterday._ Harry said to himself as a huge rock whizzed by his ear…

Missing him by inches…

JaeKyrn screamed as she was hit by a shower of rocks, she yelped in pain. "Har…Jones help me!" she screamed, shielding her head from the barrage of oncoming rocks.

Harry quickly glanced back, "JaeKyrn, come on you can make it!" he said, trying to encourage her. "The spacecraft is straight ahead!"

There was no way in hell Harry was going to stop and help her, if JaeKyrn wasn't a few seconds behind him when he reached the spacecraft then she would be shit out of luck. The _only _ass Harry was concern about saving was his own…

Relief washed over him as his spacecraft loomed in the distance…

A few more rocks sailed passed him as he ran towards the spacecraft, reaching his destination, Harry quickly keyed in the security code…

The door quickly opened, JaeKyrn flew passed him and jumped into the craft, not once did her feet touch the steps. She turned to help her husband when she let out a scream to warn Harry of the impending danger…

But it came too late…

Harry had been speared in the crack of his ass…

***

The delicate scent of hot, passionate sex still lingered in the air as Spock and Nyota stepped into his office. The vivid images of them grunting like wild animals in heat preoccupied their minds…

Spock's lips quirked up in a faint smile…

Nyota bit her bottom lip as her butterflies flittered in the pit of her stomach…

They looked into each other's eyes; a few seconds later, Nyota caught her breath as the ghostly remnants of Spock's touches overpowered her. Nyota cheeks grew warm as Spock's cheeks and ears turned bright green. Spock glanced towards the desk.

Nyota's laughter rippled through the silence. "I will never look at your desk the same way again…_ever_."

"I will agree with that statement." Spock replied as he playfully tugged a handful of Nyota's braids. "Perhaps we should…?" He raised an inquisitive brow. Nyota tugged at her collar to let out some of the heat that was emitting from her body.

"You are one naughty Vulcan." Nyota chuckled. "And I _like_naughty, but I don't have the time k'diwa, sorry. I thought you would be in meetings with Captain Pike fairly late so I decided to hang out with Gaila and some of our friends for a little girl time." She pouted, "If I would have known…"

Spock caressed her face. "I understand." He replied. "Besides I can use this time to go the science lab and thoroughly inspect the equipment to ensure that the machines will be functioning properly in my absence."

"I promise I will not be out too late."

"You go and enjoy yourself; I will see you at home." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I can always call Gaila and cancel."

"No, I want you to have girl time with Gaila and your friends." He assured her. He kissed her goodbye and watched as she walked out the door. "Computer, call to Cadet Gaila." He requested.

Seconds later, Gaila's gorgeous green face materialized on screen. "Commander Spock." She greeted, surprised to hear from him. "How may I help you sir?"

"Cadet Uhura left her PADD in my officer earlier and I did not want her to panic. Please inform Cadet Uhura she can pick up her PADD at my office any time before 1800 hours." Spock wrote a message on his PADD and held it up to the screen for Gaila to read. _I need your assistance with a little surprise I am planning for Nyota. _

Gaila smiled. "I will be more than _happy_to pass on the information to Cadet Uhura." she said, curious as to what kind of surprise the hot Vulcan love god has in store for her friend.

"Thank you, Cadet Gaila." He wrote another message and held it up for her to read. _I need to know the location of your gathering tonight._

"I'm on my way out to meet a couple of friends at Larry's Pub, but I will leave her a message and placed it where she will be able to find it." Gaila replied. "If there isn't anything else, I will bid you a goodnight Commander Spock."

"Thank you once again Cadet Gaila and have a pleasant goodnight as well."

Gaila clapped her hands together and laughed, "This is going to be very interesting." She said aloud.

"What is going to be interesting?" Nyota asked, catching the end of Gaila's sentence.

"Tonight, what else?" Gaila responded quickly. She spied Nyota's uniform and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Please do not tell me you are wearing that."

"What is wrong with my uniform?"

"Ny, we are going _out _to have fun, not to advertise the Academy."

Nyota opened her closet, the jeans hanging in the nearly empty space were her fat jeans, and she only wore them when she was on her period. "I have nothing to wear."

Gaila rolled her eyes, "Girl my clothes are your clothes." She informed her. Gaila opened her closet and search through her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. "I think these will look great on you."

She handed Nyota a pair of nice black skinny jeans, followed a few minutes later by a white tailored silk shirt. As Nyota changed, Gaila pulled out her short black boots to complete Nyota's look.

Nyota thanked Gaila for the clothes and went into the bathroom room to shower and change. She took off her ponytail holder and ran a hand through her braids. She retouched her make up and stepped out into the room. Gaila let out a low whistle.

"Well?" Nyota asked, "How do I look?" The jeans hugged her in all the right places and the white tailored shirt accentuated her small waist while showing just enough cleavage to keep a man intrigued.

"Sexy." Gaila nodded approvingly.

***

Larry's Pub was the best place to go in the San Francisco Bay area for a little feel of Merry Old England, where the regulars gathered to swallow down pints of dark ale and to argue which was the greater football team, Manchester United or Liverpool. Larry's Pub was also known for its thick potato soup served piping hot in a sourdough bowl, second only to Bangers and Mash.

"Where do you want to sit?" Nyota asked, looking around the semi-crowded room.

"Somewhere close to the pool tables." Gaila suggested; she too was looking around, but for an entirely different reason. They pushed their way through the sea of people and found a table not far from the pool tables. "Reana and Coral should be here any minute now."

A few minutes later, a woman approached their table, introducing herself as Madge. "I'm your server for the evening." She said. "I'll be right back with your menus."

"Bring back four please." Nyota said, "There will be four of us."

"Alright."

"Want to play a game of pool?" Nyota suggested.

"Not yet." Gaila replied; she looked around the pub, not really knowing what she expected to find.

"Are you okay?" Nyota asked. "You have been acting kind of strange since we got here."

"I'm fine." Gaila replied, smiling sweetly at her friend. "Just checking out the males of the species…" before she could say another word, she heard Reana and Coral's voices behind her.

"Hey, you two!" Reana smiled as she and Coral approached the table. Reana sat next to Nyota. "Hey girl, where have you been hiding?" she asked Nyota.

"You know me, always studying." Nyota replied. _And having hot, mind blowing sex with a certain Vulcan we all know. _She sent Spock a message through their bond, telling him he better not spend too much time tinkering with the equipment in the science lab. He responded by telling his bondmate not to worry, he will tinker with her later.

Nyota bit her bottom lip as he sent her very explicit images to let her know _exactly_ what he meant by tinker. _Where is that waitress? I think I need a glass of ice._

_Ice will not cool you down k'diwa. _He quipped, transmitting memories of them discovering the many uses of frozen water. She squirmed in her chair, pressing her legs together, Spock wasn't playing fair.

Madge returned with four menus and passed them out. "Does anyone want anything from the bar?" she asked with pen and ticket in hand.

"A shot of Jack." Gaila replied.

"I'll have a pint of dark ale." Coral said.

"Make that two pints." Reana said.

"And you Miss, what will you have?" Madge asked Nyota.

"Ice." She replied. "No tea, no water just ice." She sensed Spock's eyebrows raising – obviously amused.

Four pair of eyes stared at her strangely, including Madge. "Are you okay Ny?" Coral asked. "If _money_ is the problem…"

"I have plenty of money thank you." She said quickly. She stared at Madge. "This first round is on me." She fished in her pocket, took out her Federation credit card and handed it over to Madge. "So Reana, Coral what has been going on in your lives besides school?" she asked, changing the subject.

***

_A week ago, on the way home, Spock observed Nyota and several other women staring at a group of men dressed in black from head to toe and their transportation of choice was vintage Harley Davison motorcycles. Later, when he asked her why she and the other women were transfixed on the leather clad men, she explained to him that it wasn't them __**per say**__, but what they represented._

_He urged her to explain further. Nyota smiled and her heart rate increased three point four percent…_

"_They are the kind of men parents warn their daughters to stay away from." She began, bringing his fingers to her mouth. He raised an eyebrow – curious. _

"_Why?" He asked. _

_Nyota smiled naughtily, she placed his index finger in her hot mouth and sucked it seductively…_

_Spock quivered under her touch…_

"_Well in my opinion it's because a man in a leather jacket can make a woman do things…__**nasty**__ things…things she would never,__** ever**__ consider doing…" she placed another finger in her mouth…_

_Spock was beginning to get the point…_

"_I think you should invest in a leather jacket." She suggested. "It will be money well spent…"_

Spock zipped up the black leather jacket and appraised his appearance in the full length mirror, hoping his bondmate would be just as mesmerize with him as she was with those men. He grabbed the motorcycle helmets, wearing one and placing the other under his arm. He placed a call to Larry's Pub to leave a message for Gaila, informing her he would be there shortly.

***

Girl time was going great; when Nyota offered to pay for the first round of drinks, Madge came back and told her that their drinks and food were already paid for – compliments of an admirer. When they pressed Madge for a name, she shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea who the person or persons were.

Gaila had an idea who it _might_ be, but she kept mum.

"Hell who ever they are, I thank them." Reana said, "Now I can really get my drink on."

"Me too girl." Coral replied. Nyota was surprise at Coral; usually Coral was so quiet you would forget she was in the room with you.

"Who wants to play a game of pool?" Nyota asked, standing up to claim a pool table.

"Me." Her three friends said in unison.

After the second game, several guys from the local college got up the nerve to ask if they could join them. "Sorry." Gaila replied. "It's girl time, no boys allowed."

"Maybe next time." Coral said, apologetically.

_Are you still eating ice Nyota?_ Spock asked her through their bond.

_No, as you predicted, it didn't work._ She replied. "_You're smirking aren't you_?"

"_Vulcans do not smirk."_

"_Ha!"_

Spock sent her another vivid image, this time it involved a slice of Mrs. Zerflay's sex cake and his desk. Nyota chewed on the inside of her cheeks to stifle a moan.

"Ny, it's your turn." Gaila said.

"Thanks." She managed to eek out, without much difficulty.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, "You look ill."

"I'm great." She said, in the back of her mind she was thinking of ways to make Spock pay.

_Handcuffs, Nyota? Very interesting_. Spock retorted.

Nyota burst into laughter, she laughed so hard tears stream down her face.

"What's so funny?" Coral asked, wanting in on the joke.

Nyota shook her head. "I'm sorry, private joke."

"She has been having a lot of those lately." Gaila explained to Coral and Reana.

"Too much studying." Reana reasoned. "We need to make sure she gets out more often."

"Mmm…yeah." Gaila agreed. The only thing Nyota was having too much of was the hot Vulcan love god.

***

"Excuse me." Madge said, looking around the table, "Which one of you young ladies goes by the name Gaila?"

"That would be me." Gaila answered.

"Someone left a message for you." Madge handed her the note.

"I wonder who's it from?"

"S'der." Her three friends sang in unison.

She rolled her eyes and read the note. _Gaila, I am on my way; I will be there shortly – Spock._ She tore up the note and smiled. "It seems that my baby misses me." She bragged.

"How sweet." Reana sighed.

A few minutes later Madge came back with another note for Gaila. _I am here – Spock_

"Another note from S'der?"

"Yes." She replied, wondering what Spock had got planned for Nyota.

"And I think that's our clue to call it a night." Coral said.

"I agree." Nyota said, thinking about her Vulcan.

Everyone stood up to leave. "I had a great time tonight." Reana said.

"Me too." Coral agreed. They gathered their belongings and walked towards the exit; they spotted Madge and thanked her for her service. They tried to give her a tip, but she refused, explaining, it had already been covered.

"Who are you looking for?" Nyota asked Gaila as the four women stood outside of Larry's Pub.

Gaila shook her head. "No one in particular." She responded. _Where are you Commander Spock?_

As if on cue, Spock drove up on a motorcycle and stop in front of them…

He revived up the engine…

Reana and Coral tried to flirt with the tall, hot man in the leather jacket…

Whose face they can't see…

But it was no use…

He had eyes only for Nyota…

Spock stretched out his gloved hand towards Nyota.

"Wow Ny, I think he wants _you_." Reana say, with a twinge of envy.

"Ny, wouldn't dare go with a stranger." Coral piped up. "She's not that type of girl."

_K'diwa_. Spock whispered through their bond.

Her jaws dropped…

_Spock is that you?_

He nodded…

Her eyes lit up, her Vulcan was dressed in black, wearing a leather jacket riding a motorcycle…_Woof_

Nyota could hardly contain herself, she turned to Gaila_. You knew? _The expression on her face asked.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Her butterflies began racing…

_Am I the kind of man parents warn their daughters about?_ He asked. _Am I the kind of man who can make __**you**__ do things…__**nasty**__ things…you will never,__** ever**__ considered doing with anyone else?" _his tone was seductive, filled with longing…

_Ha_. Yes. Nyota replied in Vulcan, succumbing to his seduction.

"What are you going to do Ny?" Gaila asked. "Be adventurous or…?"

Coral and Reana couldn't believe their eyes…

Nyota accepted his hand, climbed on back of the motorcycle. She placed the helmet on her head and wrapped her arms around his lean, muscular waist. She laid her head against his strong muscular back and inhaled the scent of spice mix with leather.

"Later." She said.

As her butterflies swirled wildly within her…

***

They rode to a small inn, located right off the major highway but hidden away by trees. Nyota smiled broadly as Spock helped her off the motorcycle and took off her helmet before taking off his…

He engulfed her in his arms and kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking out hers…

He opened the door to their room and scooped her in his arms and carried her across the threshold. The room was filled with perfume from the freshly cut flowers that decorated every empty space and table. A queen-sized bed stood in the middle of the room, a few feet away was a sunken bathtub big enough for two.

Spock laid his bondmate across the bed. "Computer lock and secure door." he kissed her neck on both sides and got up. "Do not move Nyota." He said softly. Spock walked over to the tub and started their bathwater.

Nyota watched as her Vulcan poured bath gel into the water and waited until the tub was filled to his satisfaction. He walked back to Nyota and climbed on the bed next to her. He reached up and caressed her face. Nyota grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. Spock lips quirked up in a smile.

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing her hot bare skin as he uncovered it. Nyota moaned against his lips playfully…

Teasingly…

Pressed against his body…

He removed her blouse and hastily took off her bra…

And buried his face between her breasts…

Nyota grabbed a handful of silky black hair; she lifted his head and placed his mouth on her left breast…

Spock kissed her erected nipple and sucked it in his mouth…

Nyota gasped…

He moved to her right breast and chewed on her nipple…

"Spock." She cried out in ecstasy…

Spock moved down to her stomach…

Her abdomen…

And got up from the bed…

He pulled off her boots and massaged her feet…

Nyota shut her eyes…

Content…

Spock unsnapped her jeans and slid them off…

While leaving a trail of wet kisses down her legs…

He kissed her feet…

And all ten toes…

"Nyota come." He whispered. He helped her off the bed and escorted her to bathtub. He placed his hand in her wet panties and placed two fingers inside of her slippery heat.

"Only you Spock can make me feel this way." She said breathlessly, biting her bottom lip. He yanked off her panties and picked her up and placed her gently in the tub.

He took off his jacket, pushed up the sleeve of his black sweater and kneeled down beside the tub. He took the wash cloth, dipped it in the steamy hot water and bathed her.

Each gentle stroke…

Sending her close to the edge…

"Spock join me." She begged, pulling him by his arm. "Please…"

He stood up, rushed out of his clothes and slid into the tub. Nyota quickly grabbed the wash cloth and straddled herself on his lap. She brought the cloth to his neck…

Spock tilted his head, instead of washing it, she bit him instead…

He shivered in delight as the mixture of pleasure and pain aroused him…

"Nyota…" he moaned, drawing out her name.

He gripped her braids and forced her head back…

His bondmate squirmed in anticipation…

Waiting to feel the sharpness of his teeth…

Baring down on her hot flesh…

"Baby yeah." She moaned…

She took the bath gel and poured a capful in her hands. She slid off his lap and. "Stand up." She whispered.

He obeyed.

Nyota took her soapy hot, hands and vigorously rubbed them across his body, starting at his neck and working her way down…

Down…

Down…

Loving every stroke…

Every manipulation…

Of her talented hands…

Spock's breathing became hard to control as Nyota's soapy hands fondled his rigid penis and balls…

He was on the verge of exploding when she stopped to rinse him off. She grinned at him wickedly.

"You did that on purpose." He said.

"What if_ I_ did?" She said, teasingly. "What are you going to do about it Commander?"

Spock stepped out the tub, taking her with him and carried her to the bed. He pushed her gently on her back, placed himself between her legs and guided his throbbing penis inside her slick vagina. Nyota wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly as he thrust deep inside of her in one stroke.

They both gasp…

He started off slow at first…

Picking up his pace as he found rhythm…

Nyota moved with him…

The bedsprings sang noisily as the bondmates lifted their bodies off the bed…

Higher…

And higher…

With each stroke…

Spock found Nyota's mouth; their tongues played a game of tag as they darted in and out of each others orifices. She gripped Spock's buttocks tightly as he slammed his pelvis against her.

Harder…

And harder…

And harder…

And harder…

"Spock! K'diwa!" she shouted as the volcano bubbling inside of her erupted…

Spock gave up control and exploded inside of her…

The bed springs sang softly as Spock and Nyota slowed their pace…

Spock pressed his forehead against hers. "I am not done tinkering with you yet." He whispered in a humorous tone. Nyota felt his semi erect penis springing back to life inside of her.

"So I have been told." She quipped, anxiously waiting for the next round.

**A/N: **Leather clad Spock is in honor of ZQ on a motorcycle...all I can say is Woof! lol I think Spock got a little bad boy inside of him...hehehe

Please R/R and thank you for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Happy 2010 everyone! Hope everyone is doing fine... I know it has been about two weeks but I have been so busy with RL... anyways here is the next chapter, thanks to all who is still interested in my fic... thanks to my awesome beta, and for all the love, support and reviews and more importanly e-friendships!

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay so I didn't get Spock for Christmas... But a girl can still dream...lol Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Three: Reporting for Duty

Harry recoiled in pain as JaeKryn carefully cleaned his wound; he had been lying in bed for the past four days, unable to move without inflicting unwanted pain on himself.

"Har…Jones lay still." JaeKyrn warned him. "I am doing the best I can." Not only was JaeKyrn taking care of Harry, but she was nursing several cuts and bruises she had received herself.

"I can't help it." He hissed. "I'm in pain here."

"And you think I am not?" she hissed back. JaeKyrn threw the washcloth in the warm soapy water – obviously angry. She stormed out the room, a few minutes later she stormed back in and handed Harry a large red bottle.

"Drink this."

Harry opened the lid and sniffed, he wrinkled his face in disgust. "What is this?"

"An old Siriusian herbal remedy." JaeKyrn explained. "It will speed up the healing process."

"Don't you have any hypo spray stashed away somewhere?"

"No." JaeKyrn huffed. She was getting pretty tired of Harry's whining. "It's very hard to find a drug smuggler who is willing to depart with their wares for a bargain. So drink up."

Harry made a face as he brought the bottle to his lips, praying he was not about to become another one of his murderous wife _unfortunate accident. _

JaeKyrn rolled her eyes.

"Har…Jones, it is not poison." She said, sensing his hesitation. To prove a point, she snatched the bottle out of his hands and swallowed down some of the herbal mixture.

"Satisfied?" her orange-gold tinted eyes filled with tears. "I love you Har…Jones, I will never do anything to harm you."

Harry painfully reached up and caressed her face. "Sorry." He mumbled, he really didn't want to argue, he had trusted JaeKyrn enough to perform minor surgery on him to removed the spear from his buttocks, so why is he full of suspicion now? _Because he was totally at her mercy that's why and if she decides to get rid of him, there wasn't a damn thing he could do to defend himself. _

"Hey when I get on my feet, I'm going to buy you the prettiest dress you ever laid your eyes on." He vowed. "Then we will go on a real honeymoon."

JaeKyrn eyes lit up. She returned to cleaning and dressing her husband's wound as Harry held his breath and quickly swallowed down the bitter tasting herbal mix. A few minutes later he felt a burning sensation spread quickly though out his body – he panic as he began to sweat profusely. He turned his head slowly to the side and gaped at JaeKyrn, he tried to talk but his throat was constricted – making it hard for him to breath.

JaeKyrn smiled at him and patted him gently on the head…

His heartbeat slowed down to a beat a minute…

"Don't worry minushua." She whispered sweetly, kissing him on the forehead. "Everything is going to be alright."

Harry's eyes slowly closed…

Sending him in a world of darkness…

***

_Going To Miss You Andie…Good Luck!! _The large banner read. Christine looked around the private room at the Jungle nightclub to make sure everything was in place.

_Perfect!_ She grinned. It had taken a lot of crocodile's tears and butt kissing to convince Andie to let Christine throw her a going away party – in spite of her misgivings. But, since she was staring a new phase in her life, she really wanted to leave the Starfleet Medical Center on a good note – even if it meant spending an evening in Christine's presences

Christine with Trace's financial help, made sure Andie's party will be one she will remember for the rest of her life. The theme she chosen was a 1970's disco. Tani, the nightclub manager, had different sizes of silver disco balls hanging from the ceiling at different heights. The tables were covered with white linen with splattering of silver and gold glitter. Small table sized strobe lights were used as centerpieces to give the room more of a disco feel. Two huge cages was installed on opposite sides of the room incase anyone wanted to show their wild side. Christine nodded approvingly at the food the caterer set up at assigned locations around the room and Tani promised the bartender would make sure plenty of alcohol would flow freely throughout the night.

_Christine didn't have to do much digging to find out who was Andie's standby incase Andie was unable to perform her duties. Cate Coles – a new bride wasn't exactly thrilled to be separated from her new husband of six months for any reason. She was more than happy to let Christine take her place. _

"_Nothing may ever come of it." Christine said nonchalantly. "I mean, what could happen to Andie right?"_

Christine's bright blue eyes lit up as Nebraska, the stripper she had hired to seduce Andie, strutted into the room. "Hey gorgeous." He growled, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby." She replied, seductively. "Are you ready?"

"You know I am." He chuckled; he looked at the blonde beauty lustfully. "Chris are you sure we can't _connect_ with each other…again…soon?" Christine inhaled slowly; she felt a nervous tick forming. "I mean…" he smacked his lips. "Damn girl you really know your way around the bedroom."

She gave him one of her prettiest smiles. "I might be able to do just that…but first you have to keep up your part of our deal."

"Sure, as long as we both get what we want right?" he winked at her. "Now where do I change?" she directed him to the restroom and quickly made a beeline to the bar. She poured herself a shot of Vodka; gulping down the bitter, clear liquor in one breathe. She hated to compromise herself to get the big idiot to do her bidding, but it was a small price to pay to get what she wanted…

And _Spock_ was worth it…

***

Andie was very surprised her former friend went all out for her; to be honest she had imagined Christine throwing her a lame party in her quarters serving assorted chips and dips on pink plastic plates, and wiping their mouths on pink napkins after drinking fruit punch spiked with Sprite.

Nebraska, who was following orders that were so simple a one legged monkey without a brain could do them, was busy flirting with Andie. The next phase was to talk her into going home with him.

"Excuse me….uh Andie?" Christine said shyly. Andie turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes Christine?" she replied. She hope she didn't sound too annoyed, after all Christine _did _planned this awesome party for her.

"I hope this is to your liking?" she asked hopefully.

"To be honest, yeah." Andie said. "Thank you." She added a few seconds later.

"I want you to know I really missed our friendship." Andie was too busy concentrating on Nebraska's gyrating hips to answer. "I am holding up the white flag tonight." She added.

Andie looked at her stunned. "Really? You want to renew our friendship?" Andie asked in unbelief. "Really?"

"Yes." Christine sobbed, throwing her arms around a bewildered Andie. "I have treated you so badly especially after I met Trace…please forgive me Andie."

"Umm…s-sure." Andie replied. "All is forgiven." She smiled as tears fell down her face. She returned Christine's hug.

A wave of applause rose above the music…

Andie and Christine…

Friends again…

From there everything fell into place; Nebraska convinced Andie to go home with him after the party, which wasn't hard, Nebraska was sexy hot. The final phase of the plan was to make sure Andie would disappear for several days, the only request Christine made was not to kill her…

Acting like the _concerned _friend, Christine cornered Andie and tried to convince her not to go home with Nebraska. Andie, pleased Christine was looking out for her well being told her to kindly butt out; she was a grown woman and can take care of herself.

Andie sidled next to Nebraska, who was waiting patiently for her outside the ladies room, she wished Christine good night and thanked her once again for a great party. Nebraska wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready baby?" he asked, giving her a dazzling smile.

Andie responded by draping her arm around his waist. "Let's get the after party started."

Several hours later, a nude and unconscious Andie was found without any form of identification in an abandon warehouse, five hundred miles away…

***

Playing the waiting game was growing very tiresome for Spock; he was ready to leave so he can come back to his life with Nyota.

"Think of this as a mini vacation." Nyota suggested one morning as she was dressing for school. "I know you are bored out of your brilliant mind but, use this time to…I don't know maybe paint our apartment?" Spock raised his eyebrows – indicating she had to be kidding. "I'm serious." She laughed, hitting him playfully on the forearm. "Use your creative side. You do have one you know." She smiled coyly, thinking about the creative ways he makes love to her.

Spock caught her by the hand and pulled her in an embrace; he brought her face to his and kissed her passionately on the lips. Nyota whimpered in protest when the kiss ended.

"If you do not hurry you will be late for class Nyota." He whispered in her ear. He ran his thumb over her lips.

"You are making it very difficult to leave." She said, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"It is not my fault that you find me irresistible." He remarked, the corner of his lips quirked up in a slight smile.

"True." she agreed. "But it is your fault I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

"I had observed I did not need to purchase any tee shirts recently." He joked. He kissed her forehead. "You are going to be late k'diwa if you do not hurry." He reminded her.

"Alright." she sighed reluctantly, slipping out of his arms. "I really miss seeing you around campus, especially your office."

Their eyes locked…

"Nyota…"

"Okay, I'm leaving." He handed Nyota her bag and she swung it over her shoulder. "See you this afternoon." She kissed him goodbye and left.

***

"Commander Spock, if you're like me, I know you must be bored out of your mind just waiting around." Captain Pike commented, as he and Spock headed towards the gym after their five mile run.

Spock nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to see the _USS Amelia_ in a couple of hours, why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "It will give us a chance to familiarize ourselves with her."

"Yes sir." Spock replied, anything was better than sitting around and doing menial tasks to keep his mind occupied.

***

Nyota smiled to herself as Spock walked into the language lab. She was grading the recent tests of her tutoring class. "Commander Spock." She greeted. "How are you sir?"

"Cadet Uhura." he greeted. "I am well thank you, and yourself?"

"I am well sir, thank you for asking." She quickly glanced at him. _Do you know how hot you look in that uniform? _She asked through their bond.

_I believe your exact words are sexy hot_. He replied.

_Why didn't you let me know you would be stopping by today? I would have made time to have a cup of tea with you in your office. _

_I did not know I was coming myself until I received a call from Captain Pike._ Her body language changed_. I am not_ _leaving yet ashaya._ He said quickly_. Captain Pike and I are going to see the USS Amelia and I wanted to see you before we leave…alone._

_Meet you in your office in five minutes._ She replied, gathering her things.

***

Nyota keyed in security code to Spock's office and waited for the door to open. She smiled as she saw her bondmate waiting patiently for her. "Computer, secure lock." She said. She dropped her bag and PADD on his desk and climbed into his lap. "Hello Commander." She said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"K'diwa." He whispered bringing his hand up to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her eyebrows and pressed his forehead against hers. "Kup ashaya du, Nyota." _I love you._ He said in Vulcan.

Nyota kissed the tip of his nose and kissed him on both cheeks. "Kup ashaya du, Spock." She responded, running her tongue slightly over his lips, he slightly parted his lips - inviting her in…

She ran her tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth…

Spock moaned, pressing his mouth harder against hers…

She caressed the back of his head, letting his short silky hair run between her fingers.

"I have no idea what time I will be back." Spock said when they finally pull apart. "But wait up for me."

"I will." She promised, hugging him tightly.

***

The trip to see the _USS Amelia_ was uneventful, the starship wasn't huge but, for their assigned mission, it would be sufficient. On the way back to San Francisco, Spock informed Nyota, through their bond, he was on his way home. Nyota's response caused his temperature to rise…

Significantly…

***

Nyota thanked the pizza delivery person and sat the vegetarian pizza on the coffee table in the living area, before rushing off to take a shower. She hummed a cheerful tune as she stepped out the shower and danced to the bedroom closet and pulled out Spock's leather jacket and laid it across the bed. After she applied lotion to her body, she slipped into the jacket, grabbed a bottle of red nail polish and walked into the living area, hoping to apply a coat of polish on her toenails before Spock arrived.

The look in Spock's eyes when he saw his Nyota sitting on the couch, wearing his leather jacket spoke volumes. Nyota greeted him with a wicked smile, "Welcome home Spock." She said softly.

He walked over to Nyota and got down on his knees before her, he took the red nail polish from her hands. "Let me finish that for you." He insisted.

Nyota grinned as Spock meticulously applied the nail polish evenly to her toenails. Watching her bondmate applying the polish…

Slowly…

In even strokes…

Caused her body temperature to rise three point two degrees….

Spock blew on her toes to make her nails dry faster…

His cool breath…

Licking her hot skin…

Resulted in her butterflies fluttering wildly in the pit of her stomach…

She moaned like a cat in heat…

Pleased with Nyota's reaction…

Spock gently caressed her right foot and worked his way up her leg…

She cried out again as he caressed the back of her knee. "Spock." She said breathlessly as he continued stroking her erogenous zone …

He moved up to her thigh…

Nyota arched forward as he gently stroke her inner thigh…

"Do you want me to stop Nyota?" he asked, enjoying watching his bondmate squirm under his touches.

She shook her head slowly. "Nooo." She replied, drawing out the 'o'.

He gently placed her right leg down and began caressing her left foot; by the time he reached her inner thigh, Nyota was clawing the back of the couch as if she were a cat. He stood over her, studying her face. "You are so beautiful." He said. "I can not believe that you are mine."

Nyota reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, covering his face with kisses. "I'm yours Spock." She whispered in his ear. "And nothing will ever change that." She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her pelvis against his. "Commander you have on too many clothes." She tugged at his shirt. "You might have to purchase more tee-shirts k'diwa." She warned. "I'm about to rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

"Do to me what ever you wish."

***

Nyota helped him out of his shirt and tossed it over the couch. She looked at his black tee-shirt and sighed. "You really do look good in black, ashaya." She said running several fingers over the cotton material. "But you look even _better_ without it." She put her hands under the tee-shirt and pulled it up to expose his hard stomach, seconds later the tee-shirt dropped on top of his shirt.

She racked her nails across his chest and stomach in the form of an 'N'. "There is no doubt as to whom you belong to." She said. Her butterflies soared wildly as her finger followed the thin patch of black hair down his abdomen, stopping at the top of his pants.

"Problem?" Spock asked his voice strained.

Nyota unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "Solved." She replied, as she continued to follow the trail that lead to happiness.

The heat between her legs spread throughout her body, Nyota cast off the leather jacket and pressed her body against Spock's even hotter skin.

"I want you." Spock." She whispered, reaching down between his legs to stroke his erect organ.

Spock shooed her hand away, she positioned his penis between her vaginal lips, which was overflowing with her wetness and slowly caressed her swollen clitoris with the entire length of his shaft. The feeling was so unbelievably, incredible – Nyota imagined she had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh." She moaned, "Spock…oh." She licked her lips.

Spock growled softly…

As the sensation of skin caressing skin…

And Nyota crying out his name repeatedly…

Overwhelmed him…

"K'diwa faster." Nyota begged, she was ready to explode.

"No." He whispered. Sensing that his bondmate was close to the edge, he slowed down his pace – frustrating her.

"Not slower, faster."

"What ever you wish, Nyota."

He picked up his pace. As soon as Nyota was about to reach her climax, he slowed down once again. After doing this several times, Nyota surprised Spock by flipping him over the couch, he landed on his back.

"Don't you move a muscle Commander." She warned him, getting up from the couch.

"What are you going to do to me, Nyota?"

"Punish you." She said with an iniquitous grin. "You have been a very naughty Vulcan." She climbed on top of him and straddled herself over his erect member.

Spock looked on in anticipation…

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes." He gasped as their bodies connect. She moved up and down…

Slowly…

Seductively…

She looked into her beloved Vulcan's human eyes, the passion and desire she felt was reflected in them.

"Are you going to take your punishment like a man?" she moaned. She took his hands and placed them over her breasts.

"Yes." He gasped, manipulating her soft flesh. "Yes."

They moved together as one…

One heart…

One mind…

One soul…

In a language that was as ancient as the worlds themselves…

They cried out for each other…

Their love brought them to the edge…

To take the leap all lovers do…

To the land of complete…

And utter…

Rapture…

Nyota collapsed on top of Spock; he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Spock." She whispered, kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too my Nyota." He said, catching her lips with his.

Their passion for each other rose again…

***

At 0200 hours, Captain Pike received a call from Admiral Smith-Tolliver. The Federation has received a report from intra-planetary intelligence; Harcourt Mudd had surfaced on the planet Annoria.

"Computer, call Commander Spock." He requested.

***

Spock and Nyota were still enjoying the afterglow of lovemaking when the _call_ came.

"Incoming call for Commander Spock." The computer announced. "From Captain Pike."

The bondmates immediately sat up, Nyota hurried out the room as Spock quickly put on his pants. "Computer, accept call." He said as he pulled his tee-shirt over his chest.

Captain Pike materialized on screen. "Commander Spock." He greeted. "Son, you have fifteen minutes to get dress and say goodbye to Cadet Uhura. I will meet you outside your apartment in twenty."

"Yes sir."

***

Nyota watched with a heavy heart as Spock quickly got dressed. "I will be back." He promised.

"I know that." She replied. "It just that I'm going to miss my husband." She reached into the closet and took out his small Federation issue bag and carried it to the door. Spock grabbed her in a passionate embrace, threatening to never let her go.

Much too soon, they heard the car horn announcing Captain Pike's arrival. _"Kup ashaya du wanimo_ _k'diwa Nyota."_ I love you, my beloved. He whispered in Vulcan, running a thumb over her lips.

"_Kup ashaya du, wanimo thol Spock_." I love you my noble Spock. She whispered back.

Minutes later he was gone…

***

"Incoming call for Nurse Andie Gann." The computer announced…

No answer…

***

Commander Spock looked down the duty rooster, checking off names of the crew as they walked aboard the _Amelia._

"Is everyone present and counted for, Commander Spock?" Captain Pike asked.

"Everyone is present with the exception of Nurse Gann." He answered.

"Who is her standby?"

Before Spock had a chance to respond, Nurse Christine Chapel stepped aboard the _Amelia._

"Nurse Chapel, Christine reporting for duty sir." She said cheerfully.

tbc...

**A/N**: Christine is so clever isn't she? With friends like her who need enemies? Our fav couple is now apart but for how long? Please R/R that is how I get paid plus it really feed my muse...I hope to post another chapter later on this week...Thank you for reading!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **I hope everyone is having a great weekend! here is the next chapter! thanks for all the love, new readers, support, review and e-friendship...I feel so loved

**DISCLAIMER: **Just borrowing the characters because I love them...Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Four: Method of Modern Love

"Welcome aboard the USS Amelia, Nurse Chapel." Captain Pike greeted.

Christine shifted her bright blue eyes from Spock to Captain Pike. "Thank you, sir." She said sweetly. She shifted her gaze back to Spock. "Where do I find my quarters Commander Spock?"

The stoic Vulcan briefly glanced at her. "Your quarters are located on Level C." he replied indifferently.

Christine's smile almost faltered. "Thank you, Commander Spock." she replied gathering her bags; she headed towards the turbolift.

"Everyone is present and accounted for Captain." Spock announced, handing over the roster to him.

"Thank you Commander Spock." He slapped his First Officer on the back. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Yes sir." Spock replied, falling into step beside Captain Pike. Spock had no idea how Nurse Chapel maneuvered her way on the _Amelia_, especially since he and Captain Pike handpicked the crew themselves. He was definitely going to find out how she did it, but for now there were other pressing matters that took precedent.

Captain Pike sat in the captain's chair after acknowledging everyone on the bridge. Helmsman Everett waited for Captain Pike's order. Captain Pike smiled at Spock who has taken his chair at the science station. "Just like old times eh Commander Spock?"

Spock acknowledged his answered with a curt nod.

"Helmsmen Everett, ready for take off?" he asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

Captain Pike lay back in his chair. "Take us out of here."

"Yes sir." Helmsmen Everett replied, pulling down the lever; seconds later the _USS Amelia_ was out of Earth's orbit.

***

"Wow Ny, you look like crap." Gaila observed at PT the next morning. Nyota's' eyes were blood shot and she had dark circles forming under her eyes. "You better tell the hot Vulcan love god to keep the sexy time down to a minimum of four or five hours on school nights." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Nyota yawned before giving Gaila the death glare. "And this is coming from a woman who treats sex like an Olympic sport." She quipped. Nyota yawned for the second time. "I'm having trouble sleeping." She explained.

"Of course you are." Gaila agreed. "Like I said tell the hot Vulcan love god…"

"No Gaila, you don't understand." She interjected. "Spock has been called to duty and I can't sleep without him." she explained further. "I miss having his hot body…"

"Okay stop before you go any farther." Gaila butted in. "Come here." she said, with her arms outstretch. Nyota walked into her embrace. "You poor love-sick thing, you are missing your Spockie-poo."

"Yes I am." Nyota agreed. "Very much so."

"Why don't you come to our dorm room tonight?" Gaila suggested. "I know I can't replace the hot Vulcan love god, but I can keep you company."

"What about S'der? Isn't he practically living there?"

"He would not mind, I'll explain that us girls are having a sleepover."

"Are you sure?"

"Ny, it is still your room."

"Okay, thanks Gaila."

"What are friends are for? Besides you can tell me what it's like to have sexy time with the Commander."

"Gaila…"

"Hey just kidding."

S'der spotted his green goddess with Nyota and sped up his pace, relieved that he had made it before Commander Blankenship appeared.

"Hello sweet pea." He greeted, giving Gaila a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hello…Ny?" he did a double take. "Ny you really need some sleep." He advised her.

"So I've been told." She said.

"You can't be a top cadet and not get any rest." He continued.

"Yes daddy." Nyota said jokingly.

"By the way, _where _are you sleeping these days?"

Before Nyota could think of a quick answer, out of her peripheral vision, she spotted Commander Blankenship running in their direction, flanked by several third and fourth year cadets – Cadet Tenarmy was among them. She quickly forgot how tired she felt and snapped to attention.

"First Platoon, ATTEN…HUT!" she commanded. Sixteen first year cadets scrambled to their feet and lined up in two quads and stood in position. Commander Blankenship and the upper classmen came to a halt in from of her. Nyota did an about face and stood at attention. "All cadets are present and counted for sir!" she announced.

Commander Blankenship looked over her platoon and nodded his approval. "At ease." He shouted; the cadets stood at parade rest.

***

After roll call, Commander Blankenship held everyone's attention. "Good morning cadets!" he bellowed as he paced back and forth. "I have some very good news, all the training you had received from Lieutenant Commander Uyary and myself will finally be put to use." He paused for effect and smirked as several of the green cadets mouth's slightly dropped. He almost felt sorry for them – _almost. _

"That's right ladies and gents, it's time for your basic survival training so if you have any questions concerning anything you have learned now is the time to reacquaint yourself with your survival manual and ask questions because this time next week you be on Kav'thel, Carinthia living the good life." He smiled grimly at the frighten cadets.

"Learning how to survive, this exercise will separate the boys from the men, the girls from the women; the puppies from the big dogs." He gestured to Cadet Tenarmy and the rest of the upperclassmen that stood next to him.

"These cadets I am about to introduce to you will be your team leaders; their mission is to make sure you survive and pass your course." He explained. "They are the best of the best so listen to their instructions and I will guarantee you will come back from Kav'thel alive."

He introduced the cadets – nearly half the female cadets began making deals to their gods to be placed on Cadet Tenarmy's team. Nyota and Gaila on the other hand were praying that they _were not_ on his team. "The assigned teams are posted on the Academy's information board." He continued. "Bright and early Monday morning, at 0330 hours, the shuttle buses will meet in front of the gym, at 0400 hours the bus will leave for the shuttle port." He continued.

"If you are not here when the buses leaves your asses are mine. So my advice to you is no partying this weekend, I need you to have your heads on straight." He swept his eyes over the cadets with his lips pursed together, he had confidence that he had taught them well, and now it was up to them to prove it. "Class dismissed!" he commanded.

Nyota, Gaila and S'der along with the rest of their classmates rushed to the Academy's information board. Both Nyota and Gaila groaned – what they had feared the most had come true…

They were part of Team Tenarmy…

"Great." Nyota groaned, remembering how she and Gaila busted his nose a few months ago.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She sighed in resignation. "Whoever said the Academy was going to be easy."

A few minutes later Cadet Tenarmy strutted up to the friends and smiled. "From your beautiful faces I see that you know that you two lovelies are on _my_ team." He sneered. "You shouldn't be surprise, I had _personally_ asked Commander Uyary to assign you two my team."

Nyota glanced at him, she refused to be intimidated. "If you try anything I will put my foot up your ass." She warned him.

He smiled. "I might let you do that." He said. He looked at Gaila, and licked his lips slowly over his lips. "This is going to be so much fun." He said.

S'der stepped up to him. "Do anything to my girl and I will _personally_ kick your ass." He vowed.

Tenarmy glared at S'der and burst out laughing. "Relax first year, I was only joking." He explained. "Cadets Uhura and Gaila are going to be fine under my guidance." He quickly swept his eyes lustfully over their bodies. _"Trust me."_

***

Christine looked at her appearance in the mirror and sprinkled a little more perfume between her breasts and behind her ears. There wasn't much going on in sick bay to keep her busy, so she spent her free time touring different parts of the ship in hopes of _accidentally_ running into Spock - so far she wasn't having much luck. This time she had decided to stake out the mess hall.

_After all, he has to eat, right?_ She asked herself. _Right!_ She answered.

She turned sideways to inspect her profile, she adjusted her bra to make her generous breasts stand out more and smoothed down the wrinkles in her uniform. _You have a nice_ _rack Christine._ She complimented herself. She looked at the huge pink diamond on her left hand and a wave of guilt wash over her - she still haven't contacted Trace and informed him she was off-world. She walked towards the door and sighed_. I'll call him later_. She told herself and walked out the door.

***

Spock looked up from the report he was reading to rest his eyes. He had been up thirty-six hours and knew he would need to go to his quarters to meditate and get a few hours of sleep before meeting Captain Pike for breakfast in the mess hall before the next shift. Spock wasn't looking forward to going to his quarters and sleeping without Nyota's warm body by his side – he had gotten used to her hogging the covers and placing her cold feet against his back in search for warmth – it was…well _unnatural._ The bridge was quiet and there were a few staff working beta shift who was trying to keep themselves busy.

According to his internal clock, it was 17:30 in San Francisco – the perfect time to reach Nyota. _'K'diwa.' _He greeted her through their bond. He sensed Nyota's joy as she eagerly responded.

_Ashaya._ She greeted breathlessly. _I have a million questions to ask you but the only one that matters is how much do you miss me?_

The corners of his lips tugged up slightly. _Kup itisha din-to wanimo ainama Nyota, k' wanimoa ek' i'ki. _He responded in Vulcan_. _I am missing my beautiful Nyota, with my whole soul.

Nyota's temperature rose…

_Kup itisha din-to wanimo k'diwa Spock, mat t' wanimo khaf-spol. _She replied_. _I am missing my beloved Spock, possessor of my heart.

_Are you on your way home?_

_No, I'm on my way to the dorms. _She replied_. I'm having trouble sleeping and Gaila figured if I had a little company it might be sleep inducing. _

_Knowing Cadet Gaila, I believe that might involve imbibing in alcohol. _He quipped.

Nyota giggled. _You're probably right but, I need to sleep. We are leaving for Kav'thel Monday for our basic survival test._

Spock was greatly disturbed to hear that his bondmate was having problems sleeping; Nyota would need all her strength to make it in Kav'thel.

_Nyota as a human…_

_Stop it right there Commander. _She butted in._ Do not lecture me on the importance of sleep when I __**know **__you haven't been sleeping yourself. _

_Ashaya it is different, I am on a mission. _He stated_. In addition to being a Vulcan…_

_Nope. _She said_, _popping the 'p'._ Those excuses are not going to fly. _

Spock remained silent.

_Just admit the real reason you're having trouble sleeping is because I am not there by your side. _He sensed her smile.

_I do admit, not being able to wrap my arms around you is not very pleasing to me._

_Among other things. _She added, transferring several detailed and graphic images to him.

Spock felt himself becoming aroused….

_May I suggest that you sleep at our apartment instead of the dorm?_

_Sure. _Nyota replied_. But why? _Her curiosity peaked.

_I do not want you to disturb Cadet Gaila. _He answered vaguely.

_Spock…_

_I will be in my quarters in two point five hours. _He continued, cutting her off._ That will give you plenty of time to eat, shower and wait for further instructions. _

_Spock…_

_Abi'y'wanimo ashaya. _Until then my love.

_Spock…Spock…_

No answer…

Nyota sighed as a slight smile appeared on her face. She ran to the nearest shuttle bus stop and took out her phone and left Gaila a message, informing the sleepover has been postpone until further notice. As she placed the phone back in her bag, her cheeks grew warm as Spock sent her a very explicit image.

She had a feeling she was in for an interesting evening.

***

Nebraska slammed his massive fists against the wall, leaving behind a small hole. She had promised him, _promised_ him if he did what she wanted; she would give him what he desired most – her. He kicked the wall and ran his fingers though his lock. He did _exactly _what Christine said, and now it was time to collect.

_After Nebraska and Andie left the Jungle, he took her to his buddy Lou's spacious apartment. Lou was out of town and reluctantly agreed to allow Nebraska, who was between jobs, apartments and women, to crash at his place for a few days. Andie was more than a little drunk by the time they arrived at Lou's. _

"_Ohmigosh…hic…you are hic…sooooo hic… hot." Andie slurred, grabbing his butt with both hands. "Just the way I like it, nice and firm." She giggled in her drunken stupor. _

_He swatted her hands away. "Na-uh-uh." He said. "Not until we are inside baby."_

"_WELL HURRY!" he placed a hand over her mouth, the last thing he needed was for her to attract attention to herself. _

"_Shh!" he said, trying to keep his cool. "We don't want to wake the neighbors." _

"_Sorry…sorry." She whispered, harshly, giggling. "Hurry baby, open the door, mama is ready to fuck."_

_He quickly unlocked the door and pulled her in. Andie pushed him against the wall and began groping him. Nebraska liked aggressive women, in his mind that meant they were up for anything. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down until he drew blood. Andie responded by ripping the shirt off his back. _

"_Let's go to your room." She said lustfully, feeling her passion rise. "NOW!" Nebraska picked her up and carried her to Lou's bedroom and tossed her on the bed. _

_He couldn't believe how long it took him to quench her appetite…maybe there was something about Starfleet nurses that gave them that extra __**kick**__ in the bedroom – what ever it was he wasn't complaining. _

_Andie fell on top of him exhausted. He rolled out of bed to stretch his limbs – hell he wasn't as young as he use to be and doing two women who had the appetite of starving lions took a lot out of him. _

_Andie looked at him and grinned. "Did I wear you out?" she asked, with a smirk on her face. _

"_Almost." He answered. "What something to drink?"_

"_Water would be nice." She said, looking at him greedily. "Need to get ready for the next round." Nebraska chuckled as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. _

"_Be right back." He put on his jeans and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and took out a glass and poured her some orange juice instead of water. He reached onto the shelf behind the spices and grabbed the tin of tea bags and opened it; inside was his stash of illegal drugs. He took out a small white pill and dropped it into the juice and watched it dissolved. The guy who he had purchased it from said it will be tasteless and work instantly. _

_Andie smiled as Nebraska returned with the glass of orange juice on a small silver tray. "You deserve more than water." He said, bowing before her as she took the glass of juice. _

"_Thanks." She muttered, she sat up and took a sip. _

"_Drink it up my lady." He smiled. _

_Andie giggled as she drained her glass, "Th…" the glass slipped from her hand and crashed onto the floor into a thousand pieces. She flopped lifeless on the bed. Nebraska checked her pulse – it was weak but she was alive. _

_He covered her in a blanket and miraculously got her in the car and dumped her body in an empty warehouse in a small town outside of Los Angeles. Christine was delighted and had promised him she would meet with him anywhere all he had to do was name the place. He told her to meet him at Motel 8, the same motel they had hooked up before – Room 179. _

_He waited…_

_Until checkout time, the next morning…_

_Christine was a no show…_

"Computer, call Christine Chapel." He growled in frustration.

No answer…

"Would you like to leave a message?" The computer asked.

"Disconnect call…" he replied. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled, kicking the wall. _"You promised me!" _

***

Christine sipped on her fourth cup of coffee, watching everyone that came into the mess hall. _Christine what are you doing_? She asked herself. She looked at her engagement ring. _You should be happy, on top of the world. You have a man who loves you and worships the ground you walks on and wants to give you a glorious life and what do you_ _do? Chase_ _after a fantasy!_ She dumped the remains of the coffee and left the mess hall.

***

_I am on my way to my quarters, ashaya. _Spock informed Nyota as he walked quickly to the turbolift.

_Hurry._ She urged him_. I am so curious as to what you have in mind._

_Patience Nyota. _He said his tone light.

_Spock…_

_You will enjoy it, I promise. _

Nyota flopped back on the bed and huffed. She was more than a little anxious, but since Spock was keeping his plans a secret, she had to wait.

***

Christine squealed to herself as she spotted the handsome Vulcan standing by the turbolift. If she had her way he would be on his way to her room where she could show him just how much he meant to her. _I can do things to you I bet that girl-child can't do. _She said to herself. Thinking about him making love with Nyota made her blood boil; how could he had possibly chose Nyota over a mature woman like herself?

She walked up to him and tapped his lightly on the shoulders. "Commander Spock…"

Spock's erect posture stiffened as she touched him. He turned around to face her. "Nurse Chapel, I suggest you keep your hands to your person or I will bring you up on sexual harassment charges." He stated firmly. "And while you are here, I would like to know what scheme did you pull to get yourself assigned to this ship? Where is Nurse Gann?" he looked at her accusingly.

"How should I know where Nurse Gann is?" she snapped. "I am not her keeper." She sighed. "Look Spock…"

"I will prefer you to address me by my proper title." He interjected. The turbolift arrived. "Are getting on?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to say…"

"We have nothing left to say, I said all I wanted to say to you, Nurse Chapel, on New Years Eve."

Christine's eye burned with tears. "But you didn't mean none of that." She said. "I know you didn't."

Spock felt his ire rising within. He couldn't understand why this woman was fit for duty; it was obvious she needed psychiatric help. "Nurse Chapel, I am a married man and from the looks of that ring on your finger, I take it that you are an engaged woman?"

She placed her right hand over her left hand in shame. "He doesn't mean a thing to me; I am only marrying him because I can't have you." She whispered. "But if you say the word, I will drop him and come to you, gladly in any capacity you want me to. I'll be more than happy to be your mistress, your whore…I don't care just as long as I can love you."

Spock raised his eyebrows in disgust…

"You are very disturbed if you think I will _ever _dishonor my wife as to take you or any woman as a concubine." He said harshly and to the point. He stepped on the turbolift. "You need help Nurse Chapel and as your superior officer I shall see that you get it."

Christine watched him leave and walked quickly to her quarters. She pulled her special box from under her bed and opened it up. She took Spockie out and placed him on her pillow. "Computer, lock door." she requested. "Spockie tell me what to do." she said. "Tell me how to get the _real you_ to love me…"

***

By the time Spock reached his quarters, the distasteful run-in with Nurse Chapel was out of him mind as he focused on Nyota. He keyed in the security code to his quarters, and waited for the door to open. A few seconds later; he stepped into his quarters.

"Computer, lock and secure door." he commanded. "Lights, 65 percent." The room lit up. His quarters were a stark contrast to the apartment he shared with Nyota. _"It lacks_ _warmth."_ His bondmate would say. But he didn't care; Spock had no intentions of making this place _livable. _

He peeled out his uniform and took a sonic shower. _K'diwa._ He greeted.

Nyota smiled. _Ashaya_. She responded, her heart racing in her chest. _I had been waiting for you._

_I know._ He said teasingly. She laughed.

_Spock what are you planning_? She asked. _My imagination has been on overload. _

_First things first…where are you?_

_In our apartment, in our big, cold, lonely bed…laying in the dark…naked…thinking about you._

Spock became aroused as he imagined his bondmate's mahogany body…

_Where are you?_ She asked demurely, interrupting his thoughts

_Thinking about you, as I towel myself off._

_Yeah?_ She said breathlessly, sending him explicit images of herself drying him off.

Spock cleared his throat. _Yes. _

Nyota giggled, she knew Spock was aroused. He lay across the bed, the sheets felt cool against his hot skin. "Computer, lights off."

_Where are you now? _

_In my bedchamber, lying across my lonely bed…in the nude…thinking about what I want to do to my Nyota._

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Spock sent her images of what he wanted to do to her in very explicit details.

_What else do you want to do to me? _

_Instead of telling you, I am going to show you._

Nyota grinned. _I think I am going to like this._ She said anxiously.

Her eagerness pleased him.

_Close your eyes Nyota and concentrate. Concentrate on me and you together and I will do the same._

She shut her eyes and concentrated…

_Think of the two of us lying in the fields of wild daisies in Mozambique._

A smile curled on her lips. _Okay._ She imagined them in Mozambique, in the field of wild African daises.

Spock did the same…

_Are you there?_ He asked.

_Yes…Ohmigosh Spock_! She gasped. _Is this really happening?_ To her surprise, Nyota _actually _smelled the flowers and felt the grass under her feet and the air…the smell of the nearby river tickled her nose.

_Yes_. He replied. _Now I want you to do something…you are not afraid are you?_

_No._ she said. _It just that this is so wild! _

_Reached out and touch_ _my face._

She did as he asked and gasped. _I-I can feel you._

He reached out and touched her face, caressing her cheek.

Nyota pressed her face against his hands. _This is so weird but I like it. _

_You are so beautiful, Nyota_. He whispered, before pulling her in a passionate embrace.

_Spock how it this possible?_ She questioned. _What is this? Vulcan mind sex?_

_Something like that._ He looked into her eyes_. But the answer is quite simple. _

_What is the answer_?

_Love._ He said as if it explained it all…

And it did…

She pulled his head down to her face and kissed him lightly on the lips…

Spock placed his hand behind her head and deepened their kiss…

She pried her inquisitive tongue between his lips and slid the flexible organ inside his hungry mouth…

He moaned as their tongues played tagged….

And hide and go seek…

Without breaking their kiss, Spock lifted Nyota in his arms and gently laid her on the cool, sweet grass…

Scattering the butterflies…

Nyota ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his soft silky, locks…

_Spock._ She moaned. _Spock._

He looked into his bondmate's eyes before planting soft kisses on her eyebrows…

Eyelids…

The tip of her nose…

Passing over her luscious mouth…

To kiss her chin…

Nyota licked the outline of his supple neck before sinking her teeth into the crook of his neck…

Spock moaned in pleasure…

_Nyota…_

He placed a hand between her legs…

Her juices overflowed from her heat as he placed two talented fingers inside her…

Nyota's breath hitched…

Spock slowly thrust his fingers in and out…

In and out…

Bringing his Nyota pleasure…

_Spock…yes!_

She bit him on the shoulder…

Nyota reached down and gripped his swollen organ and moved her hand up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down…

_Nyota._ He groaned, breathing heavily. He growled loudly as she massaged his aching balls.

_K'diwa I can't wait much longer_. She whispered. _I-I need to feel you inside of me. _

Spock removed his soaked fingers and brought them to his mouth and licked off her ambrosia, smacking his lips as he did so…

He positioned himself between her legs…

Nyota guided him inside her slick heat...

They both gasped in ecstasy as they connected. Nyota wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist. Spock grinded himself against her and he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved together.

_K'diwa kup ashaya du. _Beloved I love you_._ She said repeatedly in Vulcan.

Spock nibbled on her ear…

The side of her neck…

Leaving love marks…

Nyota's breathing became heavy as Spock strokes became faster…

_Kup ashaya du._ Spock whispered in her ear. _Kup ashaya du._

Nyota lifted her pelvis upward to meet his pace as the hot African sun bathed them in her rays. Spock kept his pace steady as Nyota cooed in pleasure. It wasn't long before she felt the beginning of her climax – she wasn't ready to reach her peak.

_Spock, I want to be on top. _

He rolled the both of them over; he watched the serene look on Nyota's face as she slid up and down on his slick pole…

Spock reached up and placed several fingers in her mouth…

He squirmed beneath her as she made love to his fingers with her mouth. The sensation of his bondmate flicking her hot tongue seductively over his sensitive fingers sent shivers down his spine.

Nyota moaned loudly as she quickened her pace. Spock held her steady as she bucked wildly above him. _Spock, I can't…can't…!_ she felt the intensity of her climax rip through her body as she continued to grind herself against Spock…

Spock thrust deeper…

Harder…

Faster…

Until he couldn't maintain control and exploded his yummy goodness deep within her…

Calling out her name as he rode the waves of pure bliss…

Nyota lay on top of him – trembling…

Content…

Their skin smelling of wild African daises…

Spock wrapped his arms tightly around her...

Nyota kissed his chest, smiling. _Wow._ She said, plucking a blade of grass. _Intense. _

Spock nodded in agreement, as he played with her braids. _Do you think you can sleep now?_

_Uh-huh_. She responded lazily. _How about you?_

_Affirmative. _

_This is so much better than phone sex. _

The corner of his lips curved in a faint smile. _I think so too. _

Nyota yawned as she shut her eyes…

Spock did the same…

_I love you Spock. _

_And I love you too, Nyota. _

Soon the bondmates drifted off to sleep…

As they continued to make love in their dreams…

**A/N: **I know there is no such thing as Vulcan mind sex but what the hey... What about Christine offering herself to Spock like that? Can you say no self respect? lol Incase you don't know the new Star Trek movie will be out June 29, 2012... ZQ comfirmed it on his Facebook Page...

Please R/R it really feed my muse and makes me type faster! thanks for reading...The Vulcan words can be found at VLD... Thanks


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Hello everyone greetings from the freezing land of Oklahoma...lol sorry about the delay but as you heard in the news we have been having a real winter here for a change... here is the next chapter, thanks to all the reviews, kind words, love and e-friendship...

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Star Trek, but I really can use Spock's warm body next to mine right now...lol I don't know squat about science... Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Five: Nurse Chapel Makes a Discovery

Manaar, Annoria: Port Medical Center

At first there was little to worry about.

A few Annorian's females were admitted to the Medical Center's psych ward – each displaying bouts of extreme violence towards the men in their lives. In the span of a week, Port Medical Center was in total chaos, the number of mental patients tripled and the overworked medical staff had no idea how to treat them.

Family and friends wringed their hands in despair as they tried their best to explained the irrational murderous behavior of their love ones – they had never displayed any violent tendencies before so why now? What had caused these seemly normal women to perform such vile acts?

Doctors feared a virus was attacking the female population of Maraan and had placed an urgent call for help to the Annorian Prime Commander and the bio-research team. Acting out of fear, Eaas, the Annorian Prime Commander, declared martial law on the small town, to prevent the spread of the virus among the female population of the surroundings cities and villages by keeping the citizens locked in.

The bio-research team's immediate action was to take blood samples from every affected female and was surprise to discover that they had a large dose of _pyzionbane_ a drug that was outlawed by the Federation because of the unstable affects it had the mind.

The doctors named the virus _beqtipyuks - _short term madness_._

This was the direct result of the love enhancement crystals that were purchased from Harry Mudd and his wife JaeKyrn.

The only cure for _beqtipyuks_ was to let it the drug run its course after which the victim would return to their normal state with no major side affects.

Thus was the state Captain Pike and Commander Spock found Maraan in, when the _USS Amelia_ arrived to searched for Harry Mudd…

***

"You're too late." Eaas hissed, as he brushed his shocking orange hair out of his face as he looked at the Starfleet Officers with contempt. "He had done his damage to my people and ran like the coward he is." He spat. "If there's anything left of him after the Siriusian's are done with him, Annoria is next in line."

Captain Pike understood his anger; he too would have reacted the same way if he was in the Prime Commander's position. Captain Pike requested for Dr. Cranford and Nurse Chapel to join him at the Port Medical Center to aid the medical staff. He also contacted Admiral Smith-Tolliver at Headquarters and explained the situation to him. The Admiral asked Captain Pike to relay the message that the _USS Farragut _was on the way with much needed supplies.

Christine worked tirelessly along side the Annorian's doctors and nurses, to hear those poor women raving like lunatics _almost_ broke her heart until she heard the reason behind their condition. She was taking a quick five minute break with a few of the exhausted nurses. They began joking quietly among themselves about how desperate a woman had to be to believe there was such a thing as love enhancement crystals.

"That kind of thinking went out with voodoo dolls and love spells." A young attractive Annorian nurse by the name of Cayna snorted. "But then again if I looked like some of those women in there I will be grateful for any type of help to trap a man." she puffed out her cheeks and extended her arms to imitate an obese person.

The rest of the nurses giggled, Christine looked on confused.

"What do you mean about using love enhancement crystals?" she asked curious.

Canya rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh those women tried to catch a man by drugging themselves and the guy they fancy." she explained. "You know something about pheromones going crazy." she patted down her perfectly coiffed orange hair. "It's sad really, I mean drugging a man to fall in love with you? How low can a woman go?"

Christine's cheeks turned pink, she was thinking how much of the love enhancement crystals she would need to drug Spock into falling in love with her. "So let me get this straight." Christine said. "There's an_ actual_ drug that can do that?"

Canya looked at the blonde, blue-eyed Terran beauty dismissively. Ever since Nurse Chapel walked into the medical center, the doctors had been falling all over themselves to get a chance to talk to the buxom earthling, bypassing her and the rest of the Annorian nurses in the process.

"Haven't you been listening?" she scoffed. "There is no such thing!" she rolled her eyes at the Terran. Her friends giggled.

Christine wanted to pull Canya's orange hair out by the roots but she needed as much information about the love enhancement drug as possible. "I'm sorry." she said humbly. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. How did they get their hands on such an unstable drug?"

"One of your _species _came here and sold it to them." Canya made sure to emphasized the word _species _to make it crystal clear how she felt about Christine and her kind. "These poor uneducated women gave up nearly a month's wage to buy it."

Ignoring her hateful tone, Christine continued. "What is the name of this Terran? Perhaps I have heard of him."

"Har...Jones" she spat.

"Har…Jones? Never heard of him."

Once her break was over, Christine decided to befriend one of the patients, her goal was twofold: One - find out if the love enhancement crystal really works regardless of the side effects and Two - if there was any left and would they be willing to part with it for double or triple the price they paid for it.

She quickly zeroed in on a lonely shy female name Zabbie.

Zabbie was an average looking, middle aged female, who raised her younger siblings after their parents died tragically, before she knew it, she was past the seedling bearing age with no prospects - that is until she took a fancy to her neighbor Dreel.

Dreel was a childhood friend she grew up with whose mother use to force him to come by and do odd jobs around her family dilapidated home, in exchange for food or credits. He wasn't much to look at, he had a slight hump growing out of his back along with a speech impediment but he was a kind soul to everyone he met, despite how unfairly he himself was treated.

Dreel left Maraan when he became of age and was gone for twenty years. He'd recently returned several months ago to bury his mother. Zabbie was the only other person who showed up for her funereal. Dreel thanked her and offered to give her a lift home since they were going the same way.

On the short trip back home, they caught up with the last twenty years of each other lives. Both discovered they had wasted a lot of years making everyone happy expect for themselves. Zabbie noticed that Dreel had a handsome face - not rock star handsome, but average handsome. After he dropped her off, she thanked him for the lift and offered him an open invitation to dinner.

Which he accepted.

The reading of his mother's will change everything. Dreel was beyond stunned to discover his mother has been sitting on a small fortune. He couldn't believe they lived near poverty on purpose! Dreel's new found fortune made him very attractive to females who couldn't wait to separate him from it.

Zabbie knew she couldn't compete with the young fertile women who were now occupying Dreel's every waking moment. It had gotten so bad that when she passed him on the streets, he simply ignored her. She didn't know why she pinned all of her hopes of happiness on Dreel but she did.

She had thought a man with a hump and a speech impediment would be so grateful to have a woman _especially _a woman as average and old as her to show him interest, the next logical step would be a joining of families.

However, the money took care of that, so when she found out that there was a chance to make him fall in love with her she took it, mainly to see the stunned looks on those gold diggers faces when she become Mrs. Dreel. Zabbie managed to talk him into coming by her house to look at her roof.

He reluctantly agreed.

Zabbie asked him to sit down and have a cup of baquekii juice before looking at the roof that was when she broke the crystal, rubbed some on her arm as Mr. Har…Jones had instructed her to and touched him. A few minutes went by before Dreel declared his love for her and had asked her to marry him.

She was in the middle of her joining ceremony when she went mad and plunge a knife in Drill's back - luckily he survived with a superficial wound and she ended up as a residence in the psych ward.

"Oh you poor, poor dear." Christine bemoaned, after Zabbie told her tale of woe.

Zabbie sobbed, obviously ashamed of her actions. Christine patted her forearm for several minutes before informing Zabbie she would be headed back to the _USS Amelia_ in a couple of hours.

"Zabbie." she said, fake concern dripping from her voice. "Is there a chance you have some of this drug left over?" Zabbie looked at her in disbelief. "I-I'm concerned that if someone gets a hold of it like a _child _for instance, the baby could become seriously ill or worst…die."

Zabbie's looked horrified at the thought. "I made sure to use all of it on Dreel." she said.

Masking her disappointment, Christine smile sweetly and continued to comfort her. "I am so relieved to hear that." she said, "It would have broken my heart if some innocent child had gotten hold of it."

***

The _USS Amelia _stayed until the _USS Farragut _showed up before leaving Annoria. Captain Pike commended his crew on doing a great job and promised to recommend them for a commendation once their mission was over. After Captain Pike's little speech, Spock hurried to his station to complete his report before going to his quarters to contact Nyota.

Before he left, Christine took a deep breath and walked up to him on the bridge. "It is very imperative that I finish this report." he said curtly, without looking up from his PADD. "So whatever you have to say, say it fast."

Christine took another deep breath. "I just want to apologize from throwing myself at you." she said loud enough for only his ears to hear. "I'd realized I sounded like a desperate woman and I don't want you to think of me that way."

Silence…

"Well any way, I wanted you to know I will stop chasing you, I am engage to a wonderful man and I do not want to be responsible for breaking up your marriage."

"As if that were a _real _possibility." Spock retorted.

His words stung her. "Goodnight Commander Spock."

"Nurse Chapel."

She walked quickly to her quarters, before the tears fell. "Computer, lock door." she sobbed. Christine threw herself across the bed and cradled Spockie in her arms. "Oh Spockie." she cried. "I found it, I found exactly what I'm looking for to make the real you fall in love with me. The question is how can I get my hands on some?"

***

Nyota's cheeks grew warm as Spock expressed how much he missed her, through their bond. Nyota, along with the rest of the first year cadets had gathered in front of the gym getting ready to board the shuttle bus.

_Are you prepared to pass your basic survival test? _He asked.

_Yes, thanks to you I am well rested. _She answered good naturally.

_I am glad that I could be of some assistance. _He replied in a light tone.

_Too bad you can't assist me further when I'm sleeping in a tent with several other cadets. _

_I do not think that would be a wise idea. _He replied. _When you get aroused, you tend to express yourself loudly._

_It's your fault. _She countered. _You happened to be good at what you do._

_Only for you ashaya. _

_I know. _She closed her eyes. _How about a quick kiss?_

_I am agreeable to that. _He said. _Where do you want to meet? _

_Your office will be nice. _

_Alright, close your eyes Nyota._

She closed her eyes and a few seconds later they were standing next to each other in his office. She looked in his beautiful dark brown eyes and greeted him with a smile.

_Hello there handsome. _She said, coyly.

A faint smile curled on his lips. _Wanimo amana Nyota. _He responded tenderly in Vulcan. My beautiful Nyota. _I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again. _

She wrapped her arms around his slim waist and laid her head against his chest. The warmth of his body sent shivers down hers. He kissed the top of her forehead before placing a finger underneath her chin and lifting her face to meet his.

_We don't have much time_ she breathed.

Spock brushed several braids from her forehead and tucked them behind her ears. _I really miss you._ He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then crushed her lips beneath his…

Bruising them…

Nyota moaned as she probed his mouth with her tongue…

Savoring his taste…

Spock held her tighter as he lifted her up…

Nyota wrapped her long legs around him and caressed the back of his neck…

As she playfully bit him on the earlobe…

_Wow. _She gasped, when they finally came up for air. _You have become quite the kisser, Commander. _

_I have a brilliant teacher. _He said, obviously pleased.

Gaila spotted Nyota sitting off to herself with her eyes shut. She walked over and dropped her gear next to Nyota's and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ny, wake up." she said, poking her on the shoulder.

_Gaila is poking me. _She sighed sadly. _I have to go. _

Spock gave her one last hug. _I will contact you tonight. _He promised.

She nipped him playfully on the neck. _Abi'y' wanima amana. _Vulcan. Until then my beautiful Vulcan.

_Abi'y' wanima amana Nyota. _He caressed her face.

Spock slowly faded from her view…

Nyota kept her eyes shut a little longer as Gaila poked her again. "You can stop poking me." she said. "I'm awake."

Gaila laid her head on Nyota's shoulder. "So this is what 0300 hours on a Monday looks like." she sighed. "This is insane."

"I'm sure we will be able to take a nap once we're on the shuttlecraft." Nyota said, "Besides who can sleep with all of this excitement going on?"

Gaila looked up at her friend. "I should have known you would find this enjoyable. It's the geek in you."

Nyota laughed, "Gaila this is going to be a breeze, and we are going to pass this test with flying colors." Nyota said, snapping her fingers. "Despite how much that prick Tenarmy is going to try to fuck us over."

"Speaking of the fucker."

Cadet Tenarmy strutted up them and winked. "How are my two favorite female cadets?" He asked a smile spread on his handsome face. The friends rolled their eyes.

"We're here." Nyota mumbled.

"Good." he said, nodding his head. Several of his groupies ran up to him, hoping to get a chance to talk to him before they were separated in their prospective teams.

S'der joined them, glaring at Cadet Tenarmy. Tenarmy shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Relax, first year, your girl's_ honor_ is still in tact." he scoffed, walking away with his entourage following him.

"I really can't stand that son of a bitch." S'der said. He dropped next to Gaila and kissed her on the forehead. He looked over at Nyota and smiled. "Hey Ny, you're looking great." he complimented. "I take it you have been getting plenty of sleep?"

Nyota smiled slightly as she thought about her nightly visits with Spock. Gaila eyed her suspiciously. "You_ are_ looking well rested I thought…" remembering that they were in mixed company. She switched to Orion. "You couldn't sleep without the _commander." _

Nyota grinned and brushed her braids from her face. "What can I say?" she replied in Orion. "I had found something that works." her cheeks grew warm under Gaila's gaze.

"Ny, did you discovered the _joys _of sex toys?"

Nyota laughed, "Something a _hundred times _better." There was no way she was going to tell her friend about the joys of Vulcan mind sex. "I think S'der is feeling a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that love." Gaila said in Federation Standard. She kissed S'der on the lips. "Super secret girl stuff." she explained.

"Alright first year cadets, time for roll call!" Commander Blankenship barked. "Find your team leader!" Nyota sighed as she stood up and grabbed her gear. Gaila followed suit; she kissed S'der goodbye and fell into step beside Nyota.

"Well Ny, here we go." she said.

"Relax Gaila." Nyota replied. "Kav'thel is going to be a breeze."

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia

JaeKyrn was relieved when Harry finally woke up. He had been unconscious for almost a week. "Har…Jones, my husband." she sobbed. "I am so happy to see your eyes." she reached tout to touch his face but Harry quickly moved out of her grasp.

"Stay away from me." he hissed.

"Har…Jones what is wrong?" she asked, puzzled by his actions.

"You tried to kill me." he answered, accusingly. "With that herbal crap you gave me."

"That is _not _true." she said, hurt by his words. "I had forgotten that your weak human body was not able to consume the full strength." she explained. "Why would I want to hurt the keeper of my heart?" she questioned. She threw her arms around his neck. "Har…Jones I love you."

Harry was so busy being suspicious of her; he didn't notice he wasn't in pain any more. "Where are we?" he asked, as he tried to pry her from around his neck.

"Kav'thel, Carinthia." she explained.

"How long have we been here?"

"A few days." she said matter of factually. "After we left Maraan, we stayed a few days on Jormas, where I manage to sell quite a bit of the love enhancement crystals." she announced, proud of herself.

"No angry mobs ran you out of town?" he asked.

Jaekyrn shook her head. "No." she replied. She handed him the ledger, Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the amount of credits they had at their disposal.

He had to admit, his murderess wife was an astute business woman.

"I'd spotted a small mining town, near here." she continued. "I think we can sell the rest of the crystals there."

Harry nodded in agreement, he might have to rethink his plan about getting rid of JaeKyrn, the woman loves the con as much as he does.

***

_USS Amelia_

Captain Pike read the message from Admiral Smith-Tolliver and called his First Officer to walk with him.

"It seems Mr. Harcourt Mudd had made an appearance on Jormas." Captain Pike informed Spock. "I have a gut feeling we will find Jormas in the same situation as Maraan. I had already contacted the Farragut to meet us there."

"Captain, it seems that the only way we are going to find Mr. Mudd is to guess his next move, otherwise we will always be a step behind him." Spock replied.

"That is correct Commander Spock." Captain Pike agreed. "Do you have any idea as to how we will be able to do that?"

"Give me a few days; I might come up with a plan."

"I'm afraid we might not have a few days." Captain Pike replied, his tone grave. "The Siriusian Ambassador is threatening to declare war on Earth in the next forty-eight hours."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **To quote Spock "As if that were a _real _possibilty."...lol Don't you just love Christine? She might be crazy but she is determine in her quest... And now that Harry is on Kav'thel I wondered how long it will be before he runs into the Starfleets cadets?...

Please R/R it feed my muse and makes me write faster...Thank you for reading!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Hello hope everyone is keeping warm! Here is the next chaper! Thanks for all who continue to take a peek in my S/U world! Thanks for all the reviews, love, support and laughter but most of all thanks for the e-friendships...**Mykardia **you rock!

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own of Star Trek is my love and movies.... Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Six: Hunting Harry Mudd

Los Angeles Medical Center: Los Angeles, CA

Dr. Slagger sighed as he checked his mysterious patient's vital signs. He stared at the beautiful purple-haired woman as she slept peacefully in the bio bed. She had come to the Los Angeles Medical Center a few weeks ago, suffering from hypothermia along with high levels of_ tripytonion,_ a homemade drug that is highly addictive.

They almost lost their purple-haired Jane Doe as her body went through withdrawal, but she managed to survive, much to everyone's joy.

And now they waited…

Waited for their purple-haired Jane Doe to open her eyes…

"How's our Jane Doe today doctor?" Nurse Whetstone asked, as she glanced at the sleeping patient.

Doctor Slagger scratched his head. "As well as can be expected." He replied. "We're just playing the waiting game."

Nurse Whetstone replaced the empty IV bag and shook her head in pity. "I find it hard to believe that no one stepped forward to identify her."

"I agree."

As doctor and nurse continued their conversation, Jane Doe began to stir…

Nurse Whetstone quickly turned around and gasped! "Dr. Slagger, she's coming around!" she said tearfully.

The purple-haired Jane Doe opened her eyes and looked around…

Dr. Slagger quickly grabbed his medical tricorder and slowly ran it down her body. "Hello young lady, we have been waiting for you to wake up for some time now." He ginned. "Can you tell us your name?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears…

"What is your name?" he asked softly.

_What is __**my**__ name?_ She asked herself.

Her lips slowly formed the words…

"A-A-A…" she balled her hands in frustration.

"You want a sip of water?" Nurse Whetstone whispered.

She nodded – the nurse poured her a cup of water and placed it up to her lips.

"Take your time." Dr. Slagger encouraged.

She tried again…

"A-A-An-Andie…Ga-Ga-Gann." She said proudly. "Andie Gann…my name is Andie Gann. I-I- am-am a n-nurse a-assigned t-to the U-U-Ssss Ssss Amelia. C-Chris-Christine Ch-Chapel did this to-to me…kill her…kill her…please?" Andie begged as the tears ran down her face as fast as she could wipe them away.

***

Planet Jormas

The situation on Jormas was much worst than Maraan, Annoria, the victims of Harry's scam were of _both_ sexes. At the height of their short term madness, hundreds of _crimes of_ _passion _were committed. The crew of the _USS Amelia_ was flabbergasted that one man could cause so much heart ache and destruction.

Captain Pike put in an emergency call to Admiral Smith-Tolliver and reported his discovery…

"Shit! Dammit to hell!" the former starship captain grunted. "What in the hell is wrong with that man? Is he trying to start the wars of all wars on purpose? Dammit Ambassador Roberts went from shitting bricks to shitting boulders. The only bright spot out of all this is that the soft chicken shit pussy has managed to talk Ambassador D'xen into postponing her invasion on Earth for a few weeks." The admiral explained gruffly.

"Earth as we know it will continue to go on for a little while longer." He laughed grimly at his own joke. "As of right now, Mr. Mudd is the most wanted man in the galaxies, as is his _wife, _JaeKryn. I refuse to believe she is innocent in all of this."

Captain Pike agreed. "The Farragut will be arriving shortly with more supplies and our medical staff is helping out as much as they can, but sir, I believe it will be wise to send out troops to help monitor the planet."

"Duly noted," Admiral Smith-Tolliver agreed. "We gotta catch that sommabitch – and soon." He sighed. "I guess I'll go and update Roberts, he will be relived to know that he can go back to shitting bricks - at least for now." He grinned grimly. "Pike keep up the good work, talk to ya soon."

***

Christine worked valiantly along side the Jormas medical staff and watched as the most violent of the victims were placed in strait jackets for their own protection; they bayed and screamed at nothing in particular and looked at her with dead eyes. It gave her the willies as she hugged herself to stop from shivering. But one look at the handsome Vulcan doing what ever he could to help out and she threw caution to the wind.

Even if she received nothing more than a kiss from Spock – going insane would be worth it…

Once again she heard the stories about Har…Jones and his deadly love enhancement crystals…

Once again she befriended several of the victims in hopes of getting her hands on some of the crystals…

And once again, she came up emptied handed…

Later, in her quarters as she lay across her bed, holding Spockie against her chest, she smiled dreamily; staring out in space as she absent-mindedly stroked the doll. "I feel like I'm getting close Spockie."

***

Shuttle flight to Kav'thel, Carinthia

The flight to Kav'thel was pretty uneventful – Gaila and S'der curled up in each other's arms and slept, where as Nyota spent the time conversing with Spock.

Nyota and Spock imagined they were in their apartment, sitting in the middle of the living area. Nyota was sitting in Spock's lap as he positioned her fingers on the Vulcan's lyre.

_K'diwa, please concentrate_. He said firmly as Nyota bit him on the forearm.

_I can't help it_. She replied. _You stir up these urges in me that must be satisfied. _She pressedher back against his chest and deeply inhaled his spicy scent_. Gosh you smell good_. She moaned. _Can I lick you? _

She wriggled her bottom against him…

Spock found himself becoming aroused…

_Nyota…_ he warned her. _Please do not start anything you can not finish._

_What? _She asked innocently_. It's not my fault you find me irresistible. _

He leaned forward and licked the side of her neck; Nyota almost bit her bottom lip off to prevent herself from moaning out loud…

_Now who finds __**who**__ irresistible?_ He smirked.

_Okay, okay point taken._ She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. _You are so beautiful to me. _She said breathlessly_. Please don't ever forget that. _

_I promise ashayam. _He placed her fingers in the correct position on the lyre_. Ready? _

_No. _Nyota lifted the lyre out her lap and carefully placed it aside. She turned herself around in his lap until they were facing each other. She stared into his dark brown eyes for a few minuets before saying a word. _You really__** are**__ beautiful, k'diwa. _

Spock pressed his forehead against hers. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his bondmate again. He had never fathomed that he could miss someone so much! Even when he was bonded with T'Pring, he never felt this way, but then again, he didn't _love_ T'Pring.

_Kiss me Nyota._ He whispered, not really caring about the lyre lesson at the moment.

He didn't have to ask Nyota twice…

She pressed her full lips against his with great fervor…

A moan escape from her lips…

Gaila peaked over S'der's shoulder and noticed Nyota had her eyes shut with a blissful expression on her face. Cadet Tenarmy smile ravenously, upon hearing Nyota's moan. He dismissed his worshippers and stood up but, Gaila gave him the death glare – he winked at her and smiled charmingly before sitting down again, calling out for his entourage.

_That was hot._ Nyota purred, once they came up for air. Spock raised an eyebrow and caught her bottom lip between his teeth…

Nyota moaned again, drawing curious looks from her classmates around her…

Gaila quickly untangled herself from S'der and moved quickly to Nyota. Gaila knew she had to wake her friend _before_ she call out the hot Vulcan love god name. She shook her gently. Nyota opened one eye.

"You are moaning in your sleep." She said in Orion, grinning. "I had to wake you before you say something incriminating…_like_ the commander's name."

Nyota's cheeks grew warm. "Thank you." She replied in Orion.

"No biggie." Gaila said, winking. "That must have been some dream."

"Uh…yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

_K'diwa?_ Spock said.

Nyota sensed the worry in his voice_. _She laughed_. Nothing to worry about ashaya_. Sheassured him_. I just got a little carried away. _

He raised an eyebrow – concern.

She kissed his cheeks_. I had forgotten the effect you have on me._

_Nyota…_

_Spock…_

He pursed his lips together_. Okay, Nyota I will not pursue this any further, but you have to be more careful._

_I will, I promise. _

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes before pressing his forehead against hers_. _

_I must go. _He said_. I have to be on the bridge in four point two hours. I will like to spend some time in meditation before I report for duty. _

Nyota caressed his right ear.._. _

_Alright. _She sighed, kissing him one last time on the lips_. I will talk to you tonight before I go to sleep. _

_Nyota stay safe. _

_Always._

Nyota opened her eyes, and sighed deeply, she couldn't wait to see her bondmate in the flesh again.

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia

JaeKyrn propped her head on her elbow and stared at her husband's sleeping form. She couldn't believe how loving Har…Jones have been towards her lately. In the short months since their shackling, he had never been so affectionate towards her - until they landed on Kav'thel.

_Maybe it was something in the air? _She wondered.

She carefully got out of bed as not to disturb him and went to prepare her husband a hearty feast. He would need it after the strenuously excise they had performed a few hours before. JaeKyrn's first stop was the bathroom, where she took a shower and brushed out her long black hair until it shined. She put down the brush and placed a loving hand over her abdomen, her orange-gold tinted eyes shining with tears…

JaeKyrn was going to have a baby…

***

Shuttle flight to Kav'thel, Carinthia

"Attention cadets!" Commander Blankenship's voice boomed over the comm. link. "We will be landing on Kav'thel in thirty minutes! When you get off the shuttle grab your gear and find your team leader!" he instructed. "Your team leader will guide you to your camp ground, where you will work together to put up your tent and secure your water supply and latrine!

Once those feats are accomplished, you will wait for Commander Uyary and me. We will visit each camp sight and inspect how sturdy your tent is and passed out your last warm meal…then you are on your own."

Nyota looked at Gaila and smiled faintly as they gathered up their belongings…

"Good luck cadets…you're going to need it!"

**tbc...**

**A/N:** Yea! Andie is finally awake! Harry is about to become a papa...lol Christine is...still insane and the cadets are about to have an adventure they will NEVER forget...hehehe

Please R/R it helps me to post faster....Thank you for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I like to thank everyone who is still interested in the fic, thanks for the love, reviews, laughter and support, but most importantly the e-friendships! Thanks **Mykardia** you rock girl!

**DISCLAMER: **Do not own Star Trek...pity Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Seven: Andie Figures It Out

Los Ángeles Medical Center, Los Ángeles, CA

Detective Margolis and her partner Detective Zyas, found Andie's story a little hard to believe, as she insisted that a former friend and co-worker of hers by the name of Christine Chapel had set her up with a male dancer who went by the name Nebraska to have sex with her then dump her some five hundred miles away from home.

Why?

"Because the bitch is crazy." Andie replied. "She might seem sane to people who don't know her, but I know her and she's not."

Margolis and Zyas exchanged looks…

"Nurse Gann, we have followed up on the leads that you have given us but we can not find anyone to collaborate your story of Miss Chapel setting you up. In fact everyone we talked to said it was Miss Chapel's _idea _to throw you the going away party and that the two of you had reconciled your friendship." Margolis replied.

Andie rolled her eyes…

"Chris might be insane but she is very smart." Andie replied. "She will never get her hands dirty."

"The only thing the guests at your party did agree on was that the male dancer Nebraska was flirting a lot with you but that was his job. Whatever happened between him and you after the party is not a crime; you went with him under your own volition." Margolis continued. "You even admitted yourself; Miss Chapel tried to prevent you from leaving with this dancer."

"It was all an act." Andie said in her defense…

"Well Miss, until we talk to Miss Chapel and Nebraska ourselves, we've got nothing to really go on."

"Are you telling me she is going to get away with trying to kill me?" she yelled. "She and that bastard dancer friend of hers!"

"Miss Gann we're sorry but until we talk to Miss Chapel or Nebraska we can't go any farther." Zyas replied with compassion.

"No!" she cried, beating her fists against the bed. "I will not let her get away with this!" she fumed.

"Miss Gann, you should really calm yourself down." Margolis replied. "You had just came out of a coma."

"Screw you!" she yelled. "You are suppose to be helping me, _the victim,_ bring a criminal to justice!"

"Miss Gann please calm yourself down." Zyas replied. "Or I shall call the doctor."

Andie looked at the detectives as if they were a bunch of imbeciles. "What's the use, Christine is going to get away with it again – just as she did with Ensign…." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

_Think Andie, think, you are missing something here…_

_What do you and Ensign Millar have in common?_

A light bulb went off in her head…

"Ohmigosh! Commander Spock!" she said aloud.

The detectives exchanged puzzling looks….

"Who is Commander Spock" Margolis inquired.

"He is just the answer to everything." Andie said excitedly. "H-how can I be so stupid? I should have known!" she smacked her forehead.

"Miss Gann are you okay?"

"Yes." She said with glee. "I figure it out; the bitch wanted me out the way so she could take my place on the Amelia!"

"Excuse me?" Zyas asked. "What does that has to do with you being left for dead?"

"Haven't you been listening?" She asked incredulously. "Christine did this to me to be with Commander Spock…only he doesn't want her…I bet both your paychecks for the next ten years, the bitch is on the Amelia."

Andie pulled the covers aside and flung her legs over the bed; she yanked out the IV out her arms which caused her monitor to beep.

Nurse Whetstone and Dr. Slagger ran into her room…

"Nurse Gann, please get back in bed." Dr. Slagger ordered. "As a nurse you should know better!"

"I appreciate everything you and your staff has done for me, but it's time for me to go back to San Francisco. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

She took a step forward…

Detective Zyas caught her in the nick of time…

He placed her back in bed, kicking and screaming…

Dr. Slagger quickly scanned her with his medical tricorder to make sure she was okay, while Nurse Whetstone placed her IVs back into her arms.

"I have to get back to Starfleet!" she protested.

"I'm sorry Nurse Gann but you are not going anywhere today."

"But-but…" she sputtered.

"Sorry, doctor's orders."

She folded her hands across her chest and huffed. "I will try not to escape under one condition." She said.

"What is it?" Margolis asked.

"Contact Nurse Coles and if she is where I think she is then I know I am right."

"Where is she suppose to be?"

"On the USS Amelia, she is my second, incase I am unable to accept my assignment." Andie explained. "But if she's not, then I had just proven my theory."

"And what theory is that?" Zyas asked.

Andie rolled her eyes…

_They really__** are **__clueless…_

"Christine did this to be next to Commander Spock."

"I thought Miss Chapel was engaged."

Andie rolled an eyebrow – amused. "What's an engagement to a psycho?"

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia

"Okay cadets! We will take a twenty minute break before we erect our tent!" Cadet Tenarmy instructed his team. After the fifteen mile hike to campsite Delta in full gear, everyone was grateful for the break.

Nyota and Gaila took off their gear and dropped it to the ground. Nyota stretched her aching limbs, while Gaila laid down on the ground. "Give it a rest Ny." She said, looking at her friend bending. "Save your energy."

"I will." She replied, "After I'm done stretching."

Cadet Tenarmy spotted the two female cadets sitting off to themselves. "Cadets Uhura and Gaila, front and center!" he yelled.

"Oh great." Gaila groaned, getting to her feet.

"Remember Gaila, we got this." Nyota whispered.

They sprinted over to him.

He glanced at them cruelly, remembering how they had humiliated him in front of the entire mess hall. "I have a special assignment for you two." He said with a smirk. "Congratulations, you have been chosen for latrine duty."

Gaila opened her mouth to protest; Nyota elbowed her in the side and shook her head.

"Right away sir," Nyota replied, although she wanted nothing better than to smashed his arrogant face in, she knew he had the authority to fail her, not because of her lack of abilities but because he had the power to do so.

Cadet Tenarmy nodded approvingly at her before shifting his gaze to Gaila.

"You should take a lesson from your friend's page cadet." He said. "See how she is willing to take orders from me without protesting? That is a sign of a cadet who will do whatever it takes to get a good grade." He sneered.

This time Nyota was about to opened her mouth to protest, but Gaila held her back.

He looked from Nyota to Gaila than back again before moving in a little closer. "I'm going to enjoy making your lives a living hell." He said, just loud enough for them to hear. "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

He turned around and sauntered away.

"The prick," Gaila hissed as she and Nyota walked away from camp. "I should use my pheromones and turned him into my personal love slave."

"Gaila don't even think about it." Nyota replied, "Guys like Cadet Tenarmy get off on abusing their powers; it goes straight to their head and I am not talking about the one on their shoulders either."

"He is an asshole. Ny, I get the feeling that no matter what we do it is not going to be good enough." she said. "I, for one, did not fight my way out the whore houses of Orion for this." She said. "I came to Starfleet because I wanted to show my younger sister there are better opportunities for women outside of our planet." She explained.

"When I discovered I had a talent for hacking into computers, I sold my services to whoever could afford my price." she looked at Nyota and grinned. "Believe me, I did not come cheap. One of my mother's _regulars_, a Starfleet Officer, was impressed with my talents and told me I should apply to Starfleet Academy and he would recommend me. I had always gotten excellent grades in school so I took him up on his offer and haven't looked back since."

She cleared her throat to prevent the angry tears from falling…

"My sister is twelve and soon she will be _educated_ in the arts of… hell… I'm going to say it like it is…fucking."

Nyota placed a comforting arm around Gaila's shoulders. "Is that the reason why you don't stay at home for longer than a day?"

Gaila nodded…

"My mother and I are not on the best of terms these days" She confessed. "I keep telling her Mikka, that's my sister, is too young but she refuses to listen." She brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "I am not ashamed of my sexual appetite; but I like the _freedom_ of having the _choice_ of whom I sleep with instead of having the choice _made_ for me. There's a big difference. I can't wait to graduate and get assigned to a starship, the first thing I am going to do is get my sister the hell away from my mother."

Nyota didn't speak for a few minutes as she let Gaila's words sink in…

"You know what Gaila?" She finally said, breaking the silence. "We are going to kick Cadet Tenarmy's ass." She said with determination. "He thinks he got the upper hand but he is in for a _rude_ awakening."

Gaila laughed. "What do you have in mind, mutiny?"

Nyota shook her head. "Something better." She replied with a grin. "Kick ass girl power and Gaila there are no badder kick ass chicks at the Academy than us."

"We are the kind of women that girls are going to read about one day." Gaila piped in.

"Damn right." Nyota agreed. "Now let's go and dig the best shit hole in the history of the Academy." She grinned. "A shit hole so perfect that it will be used as the standard of which all shit holes must go by in the future."

Gaila laughed. "You know what Ny? I am so happy to be digging a shit hole with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gaila." Nyota grinned. "And once we're done, why don't we take the initiative and secure our water source?" she suggested. "That will bug the hell the little space maggot."

***

Space Station 20 – Sick Bay

The most recent report of Harry Mudd's whereabouts came from Space Station 20, near the Vrendia galaxy. When the crew of the _USS Amelia_ arrived, they found Harry's latest victim, Donovan Mulligan, constrained to a bio-bed. He had attacked his crush at a restaurant; she was now in ICU fighting for her life. Ironically Donovan was wanted by the Federation for trying to sell security secrets to the Klingons.

He will be escorted back to Earth as soon as he was able…

"We might not have captured Harry Mudd as of yet, but because of him we do have another criminal just as dangerous in custody." Captain Pike said to his First Officer.

Spock nodded in agreement.

Christine, who had accompanied Dr. Cranford to the sick bay, needed an opportunity to talk to Donovan alone and she had gotten her chance as Dr. Cranford was in a consultation with the Donovan's doctor. Christine befriended the attending nurse and told her she would be more than happy to sit with the patient if she needed to take a quick break. The nurse thanked her for her kindness and left the room.

Donovan's cold eyes followed Christine around the room as she searched his belongings. She almost jumped out of her skin when Donovan spoke: "What in the hell are you searching through my stuff for bitch?"

Christine turned white as a sheet…

"I said what in the hell are you searching through my stuff for?"

"I want…I want…"

"Go on…"

"Your unused crystals, I am willing to pay you five times what they are worth."

"I didn't know nurses get paid so well." He smirked. "I don't want or need your credits." He scoffed. "What I do want and need is a way out of here."

She bravely walked up to the bed and stared at him in the eyes….

"I can't help you with that until I know for sure you have some crystals." She said boldly.

"This is really important to you ain't it?" he grinned, liking the buxom blonde instantly.

"Look do we have a deal or not?" she replied, ignoring his question.

"I have some crystals left." He said. "Wanted my lady friend to finally put out, never did counted on crushing her windpipe."

A hint of remorse flashed in his eyes…

"Where are they?" Christine asked. She had no time to get caught up in his pity party.

"You get me out of here then I will give the crystals to you – gladly."

"Can you walk?"

"Sure…sure…get me out of this thing."

Christine was about to unbind him, as Spock walked into the room…

"Nurse Chapel, what are you doing?"

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia

JaeKyrn watched the Starfleet cadets from a safe distance. She was on her way to meet Har…Jones at the mining camp, where their potential customers eagerly await to get their hands on the love enhancement crystals.

"Ahhh a new slew of customers." She smiled to herself. "Har…Jones will be pleased."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **I love writing about Gaila and Nyota's frienship they do kick ass... Christine is so busted...lol Kudos to Andie...she is brilliant... Please R/R it feeds my muse and makes me write faster! Thanks for reading!


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for keeping me encourage with your reviews, love, support and e-friendships! Thanks **Mykardia **you are so cool beans!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing of Star Trek but my love and imagination...Enjoy!!

Chapter Forty Eight: The Moons of Kav'thel

Space Station 20 – Sick Bay

Spock waited patiently for Christine's answer; Donovan looked from Christine to Spock and back to Christine again.

Christine stepped away from the bed. "I was just-just checking his restrains." She said. "He was complaining that they were too tight. I was making sure his circulation wasn't being cut off."

Donovan chuckled. _The chick is good._

"That is none of your concern." Spock said pointedly. "If he has any complaints, relate them to the proper authorities."

"Yes-yes Commander Spock." She replied.

"Very well." Spock did an about face and left the room.

"You lie so well." Donovan said teasingly. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"If you haven't noticed the huge rock on my finger, I must inform you that I am engaged." She held up her left hand.

Donovan let out a low whistle.

"Some rock, I hope he makes you happy."

"He makes me very happy." Christine retorted.

"Then why the crystals?"

"I never said that I _wanted _them for myself." She hissed.

"You didn't have to."

"Look I have changed my mind about helping you." She said. "It's too risky."

He shrugged. "What ever, I didn't have any crystals anyway."

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia, Camp Delta

Commander Blankenship was very impressed with the Camp Delta latrine structure. "Outstanding." He grunted giving it an extra kick. "It seems as if _someone _was paying attention in class."

Commander Uyary nodded in agreement.

"Cadet Tenarmy, who is responsible for this masterpiece?" Commander Uyary inquired.

Cadet Tenarmy's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed down his fury. "Cadets Uhura and Gaila sir." He answered.

Gaila and Nyota exchanged glances, feeling pretty good about themselves.

"Commander Uyrary maybe we should have Cadets Uhura and Gaila give a class on the proper way to construct a latrine." Commander Blankenship suggested.

Uyrary nodded in agreement.

After the evening meal was distributed, Commander Blankenship informed the cadets of the tasks they had to complete and perfected before they would be able to pass the survival course.

"There is plenty of game around so food and fresh water is not a problem, and I got a little announcement for all you little wimps – there are _no _wild animals around here. I repeat there are no wild animals so can rest assured you will not be attacked in your sleep." He and Commander Uyray chuckled.

"There is a miners camp some forty miles away that is off limits, so don't get any idea of sneaking into their camp for a little fun. Their employer has already been warned to report any and all cadets that happen to show up and if you are caught – you will automatically fail and will be written up on disciplinary charges."

***

JaeKyrn was confused as to why Harry refused to sell the love enhancement crystals to the Starfleet cadets – especially with all that money to be made.

"Because they are cadets!" Harry reasoned. "They can't afford our prices."

"But Har…Jones, husband, there are credits to be made…"

"No." he interjected. "The subject is close."

"But Har…Jones…" she cried.

"No." He said, refusing to changing his mind. "We do not sell to the Starfleet cadets and that is final." He stormed to the bridge and sat in the captain's chair.

JaeKryn caressed her abdomen and sighed, she had to keep her temper down. She followed him to the bridge and sat in the helmsman chair.

She studied her husband's face before speaking – something was definitely wrong.

"Har…Jones what is it?" she asked. "You seem to be frightened about something."

"I'm not frightened." He replied, "Just antsy, I think we should be leaving here soon."

"Why?" JaeKyrn liked Kav'thel, despite the pleasant weather; her husband had never been so affectionate towards her. She was convinced it had something to with Kav'thel atmosphere.

Harry smiled at JaeKyrn; lately he had noticed there was something different about his little murderous wife. She seemed to give off this soft aura these days…

It reminded him of something, but what?

He stretched out his arms; JaeKyrn got up from her chair and walked into his embrace. He absent-mindedly played with her hair. Harry had never noticed how soft and silky her black hair was and how wonderful it smelled.

"Did you change your shampoo?" he asked, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"No." she smiled, loving the attention.

"Are you sure? Because your hair smells wonderful."

He kissed her on the neck…

JaeKyrn giggled.

Harry felt himself becoming aroused…

"Let's go to the bedroom." He suggested.

JaeKyrn nodded, getting off his lap.

She wasn't ready to leave Kav'thel yet…

Kav'thel has been good for her marriage…

***

_USS Amelia_

Trace wasn't too happy to discover that his fiancée was off world. He had known as a member of Starfleet, there was always the chance that Christine would be called to duty.

"I'm sorry baby." Christine said softly; she was dressed in her favorite sheer pink baby doll, giving Trace an eyeful. "It was on short notice; I didn't have time to notify anyone." She explained. "Not even my sister."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, staring at her hungrily.

"That's the problem." she said, pouting. "I don't know when I'll be back."

Trace sighed and ran his hands through his hair and nodded, understanding her predicament. "I'm missing my girl." He said.

"I know you are baby." She said. "Because I sure am missing my man."

A faint smile curved his lips. "When you get back on planet, I am going to whisk you away and lock you up for a week and have my way with you."

"Is that a promise?" she asked coyly, taking off her top and wiggling her breasts.

Trace gulped, nodding his head. "Oh yes." He hissed his voice becoming low husky.

Christine giggled as she seductively licked her manicured fingers.

Trace groaned…

"Um…Chris, you shouldn't be doing that." He warned her. "You know I can't reach out and touch you."

Christine's blue eyes focused on Trace's tight crotch. "Trace, really." She said. "We can do things to_ entertain_ each other if you get my drift." She smiled demurely.

Trace's eyes lit up as he caught her drift…

"Computer, lock and secure door." he commanded…

He pulled off his shirt…

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia: Camp Delta

After everyone turned in for the night, Nyota rolled off her hard cot and limped outside to walk out the cramp that had formed in her calf. She limp-walked around the Delta campsite for fifteen minutes until the pain subsided. She really wasn't in a hurry to go back to the tent she shared with other twenty other people so she decided to take a little walk.

Nyota found herself sitting under a large tree with silver leaves; the cool breeze caressed her face as she leaned against the soft tree trunk and looked up at the gorgeous silver moons. She would have loved for Spock to be there with her at that very moment in _person _to share this beautiful night with her.

Perhaps they could come back to Kav'thel for a visit…

She sent her k'diwa an image of the both of them sitting under the tree with the silver leaves while they gazed at the moons…

Spock responded by sending her an image of the both of them sitting under the tree with the silver leaves while they gazed at the moons…

Naked…

She giggled…

_Spock, what am I going to do with you? _

His human dark brown eyes, lit up…

_You already know the answer to that question Nyota._

_Yes I do. _She smiled_. It is so beautiful here Spock, the moons are unbelievable. _

She closed her eyes; suddenly Spock was sitting next to her under the tree. She laid her head on his chest as Spock wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her on the top of her head…

She sighed happily as her heart fluttered…

_Aren't the moons beautiful?_ She asked, gazing intently at them. _I wonder how many people have tried to write sonnets about them. _

Spock gazed at the moons; he had never thought of them as beautiful, that was a _human _thing. As a Vulcan, he sees the twin moons of Kav'thel as lifeless pieces of rock that has no real scientific value.

_I would like to come back here to visit some day_. Nyota sighed. _We can make your dream come true. _She looked at him shyly.

As they thought about lying underneath the tree with the silver leaves…

Gazing at the moons…

Naked….

_What ever you wish, Nyota. _Spock replied, the corners of his lips quirked up in a smile.

She entwined her fingers in his…

_I wish you were here to rub the cramp out of my leg_. She said.

_Had a rough first day? _

_Nothing I couldn't handle_. She replied matter of factually_. Gaila and I had the dubious honor of digging the latrine. _

_Oh? How did it go?_

_Commanders Blankenship and Uyary were very impressed. _She grinned._ Tenarmy almost had a stroke when he had to acknowledge us. _

_Be careful of Cadet Tenarmy. _Spock warned her_. I do not like the way he is going after you and Gaila. _

_Don't worry about us. _She assured him._ Tenarmy doesn't know who he is messing with. _

_I know you can take care of yourself; all I am saying is watch your back. _

_Enough about the prick, _She sighed._ I don't want to spend another breath talking about him. _

She gazed into his eyes and smiled_. I really love you Spock. _She whispered_. I am so grateful you chose me. _

Spock held his bondmate a little tighter…

_Nyota; potau t' wanimo khaf-spol. _Keeper of my heart_. I must correct you. _He said._ You have __**chosen**__ me. I did not know where I belonged in the universe until I met you. _He confessed.

He looked up at the moons…

Were they having an affect on him too?

_You accepted me for what I am. A child of two worlds. _He kissed the back of her neck.

Ripples of desire coursed through Nyota's body…

_You are my home Nyota._

Nyota smiled, her eyes shining with tears…

It didn't matter who had chosen who…

What did **matter** was that they had **chosen** each other…

_Would you care to dance with me? _She asked._ I know I must be going back soon but can we dance under the moons for a little while?_

Spock nodded…

He stood up and helped Nyota to her feet…

She laid her head against his chest and shut her eyes…

Spock laid his head on top of hers…

And begin singing…

_I Only Have Eyes For You…_

The song he sang to her at their_ Mnah…_Proposal

_The moon may be high…_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky…_

_Cause I only have eyes…_

_For you…_

They swayed slowly…

As the twin moons of Kav'thel bathed them in their silvery glow…

***

Outside Harry's Spacecraft

JaeKyrn crept out of the spacecraft and gazed at the moons…

Convince it was Kav'thel atmosphere that made her husband more affectionate towards her, she crippled the spacecraft…

There was _no way _she was going to leave Kav'thel…

_tbc..._

**A/N: **Trace is just too trusting for words... Spock and Nyota...sigh... Tenarmy having to choke on his own spit...priceless... lol

Please R/R it feeds my muse... hopefully I will post the next chapter this weekend! Thanks for reading


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N**: You guys are making me blush with all of your support! Thanks, there is nothing a writer treasures more than support... Thanks for all the reviews, love and most importantly e-frienship... **Mykardia** you are so awesome...

**DISCLAIMER: **The only thing I own of Star Trek are my dvds....Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Nine: Hell Is About To Break Loose

_USS Amelia_

Captain Pike greeted his First Officer with a small smile as they met in the mess hall for the daily briefing over breakfast.

"I've gotten a message this morning from Headquarters." Captain Pike began after taking his first sip of morning coffee. 'It seems the mystery of Nurse Gann has been solved."

Spock put down his fork and raised his eyebrows – indicating he wished for Captain Pike to continue…

"She's a patient at the L.A. Medical Center." He began. "She had been left for dead in a warehouse some 500 hundred miles away from Starfleet. It was sheer luck she was found." Captain Pike looked at Spock, concern written all over his face. "Commander Spock how _well_ do you know Nurse Gann?"

"Professionally sir, Nurse Gann graduated in the top two percentile in her chosen field. Her work ethics are impeccable." He replied. "This is why I _handpicked_ her myself…" Spock stopped talking when he sensed Captain Pike's slight agitation. "Sir what is the matter?"

Captain Pike sighed and pushed his plate aside, he leaned in a little closer as he didn't want to broadcast what he was about to say…

"Did you know Nurse Gann to have a _substance abuse_ problem?"

Spock raised both eyebrows – shocked.

Captain Pike nodded. "When Nurse Gann was found she was suffering from hypothermia and she had overdose on_ tripytonion,_ a homemade drug that is five times deadlier than the 20th century homemade drug crystal meth."

Spock was silent…

"Sir, I find that impossible to believe." He finally replied. "Nurse Gann does not appear to be the kind of person who would jeopardize her life and career." He folded his hands. "Sir, Nurse Gann was given a thorough physical examination after I approached her about taking the assignment on the USS Amelia."

Captain Pike shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you what happened between the times of her physical until she was found." He said. "But Nurse Gann had been put on administrative leave until further notice."

In his peripheral vision, Spock saw Nurse Chapel entering the mess hall with Dr. Cranford. In the back of his mind, Spock wondered just how much she knew about Nurse Gann's _sudden substance abuse problem._

"On a lighter note," Captain Pike said changing the subject. "I put in a routine call to Commander Blankenship, to see how the first year cadets were doing on Kav'thel." He took several sips of his coffee and grinned, knowing any news about Cadet Uhura would get the young Vulcan's attention. "It seems everyone had survived their first day with little or no complications. And when I asked him specifically about Cadet Uhura, after all I am _still_ her advisor; Commander Blankenship mentioned something about having her and Cadet Gaila give a class on how to construct a proper latrine. In other words she is doing great."

"Thank you sir." Spock said, grateful for Captain Pike's friendship. "Thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it." Captain Pike said, happy he could pass along some news about his friend's bondmate – no matter how small.

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia: Camp Delta

Cadet Freya East adored Cadet Tenarmy.

The shy first year cadet had been smitten with the handsome engineering major ever since he visited her private high school last spring with Vice Admiral Stallworth and stole her away from M.I.T. along with several of other top students. The way he filled out his regulation Starfleet Academy uniform was a _sin_. And the way he paid attention to her as he and the Vice Admiral took her and her parents out to eat at a five star restaurant to discuss her future at Starfleet – had already convinced Freya she was Starfleet material.

Later, as he took her for a leisurely stroll, she politely asked Cadet Tenarmy what was his major - with a dazzling smile on his lips he replied engineering. Freya decided that would be her major too.

All summer she fantasized about bumping into Cadet Tenarmy on campus, hopefully he would take one look at her and remember her and ask her out on a date, better yet ask her to be his girlfriend.

Her heart was crushed when she arrived at the Academy and discovered not only was her fantasy better than reality, but Cadet Tenarmy collects females like she used to collect moon rocks at Space Camp. For nearly half the school term, she had tried almost everything to get his attention; from dressing provocatively when she found out they were attending the same party…

He didn't notice her…

To making sure she became friends with some of the people he hung out with…

Nope…

To dyeing her brunette locks red because of Cadet Gaila…

Nothing worked…

Freya was elated when her secret wish came true and she was part of Team Tenarmy, being in his presence was great but she just wished he looked at her the way he looked at Cadet Uhura and Cadet Gaila…

She would give _anything_ for that to happen…

***

The first part of the survival test was orienteering; each cadet was given a map, a compass, protein bars and several bottles of water. They were dropped off in the middle of no where and had five hours to find their way back to camp…

Or fail…

Freya was never great at map and compass reading, but she was good enough to pass, but this particular day, she was having a difficult time identifying the markings on the map and found herself lost.

"Shit!" she said disappointedly, as she sat on a tree stump and took out a bottle of water. She glanced at the map then at her surroundings – somewhere she had made a wrong turn.

As she wondered how she was going to get herself back on the right path, JaeKyrn, who happened to be on her way to the mining camp to sell more crystals, noticed the confused cadet sitting alone.

"Hello." She greeted gently as she approached Freya. "You look lost." She sat down next to the surprise young woman. Freya looked at the Siriusian, who spoke perfect Federation Standard. Freya found it odd that she would find another living soul in the middle of no where.

"I'm f-fine…thanks." She answered shyly. Freya glanced at her map, hoping the Siriusian would get the hint that she wanted to be alone.

JaeKyrn smiled as she looked at Freya. "It's a beautiful day isn't?" she continued.

"I-I guess." Freya placed her water bottle back in her backpack and stood to leave. "I'm sorry I can't sit and talk with you but I have really have to go, I am on a deadline."

JaeKyrn stood up. "Okay, then I will walk with you for a little while."

"Ma'am I don't think that is wise…."

"Nonsense." She said, waving Freya words away. "I know my way around these parts like the back of my hand." She said, "I promise I can help you get back to where ever it is you're going."

"Alright." Freya sighed, giving in. "But only for a little while."

JaeKyrn took the map out of Freya's hand and read it. "Ah-hah." She said; her orange-gold tinted eyes lighting up, "I see where you went wrong."

For the next half hour, JaeKyrn kept Freya company as she helped Freya find her way back on the right path. In that brief time, JaeKyrn had gotten Freya to open up about her anorexic love life. Freya didn't know what it was about JaeKyrn that made her feel that she could openly discussed her crush on Cadet Tenarmy; she guessed it was because the friendly Siriusian female was a stranger.

"I can't imagine that such a beautiful young Terran female such as you is having such difficulties obtaining her heart's desire." JaeKyrn replied as they were about to part ways.

Freya smiled shyly…

JaeKyrn felt sorry for the young woman and decided to go against her husband's objections and help the love smitten cadet get her crush. "If there was a way for you to get this…what-his-name…"

"Christopher Tenarmy…" Freya said dreamily.

"Christopher." JaeKyrn giggled, "Would you use it?"

Freya looked at JaeKyrn – skeptical…

"Would you?"

Freya shrugged her shoulders and smiled lopsided. "Of course I would." She said, playing along.

JaeKyrn dug into her dress pocket and pulled out a small blue crystal and placed it in Freya's hand. "Use this." She said. "I can guarantee your young man will fall for you, but you have to do_ exactly_ what I say or it will not work…"

***

San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy - Medical Center

Detectives Margolis and Zyas decided to travel to San Francisco on their own time to get to the bottom of Nurse Gann's hunch that Nurse Cole wasn't aboard the _USS Amelia_ but was on planet, at the Academy's Medical Center.

They found Nurse Cole sitting nervously in the mess hall with a young man who obviously was someone close to her. Detectives Margolis and Zyas approached them and identified themselves as police officers. Nurse Cole introduced the young man as her husband Ensign Cole, before the four of them left the mess hall to talk in private.

"Am I in trouble?" Nurse Cole asked, holding on to her husband's hands. "I-I know I am not involved in what had happened to Nurse Gann." She said. "But-but all I wanted to do was to spend more time with my husband." She explained. "I was more than eager to have Nurse Chapel take my place when she asked me."

Margolis and Zyas exchanged glances…

"Are you talking about Nurse _Christine_ Chapel?" Zyas asked.

She nodded. "Christine came to me, I didn't seek her out." She said. "She wanted to go, I didn't. I didn't see no reason not to exchange places with her, frankly I never thought anything would happen to Andie."

Her husband nudged her slightly. "Tell them what you told me a few days ago." He urged gently. Nurse Cole's eyes widened. "Go on tell them."

"Tell us what?" Margolis asked.

Nurse Cole nodded and took a deep breath…

"As Christine and I were talking, she said the strangest thing…" she began.

"What-what did she say?"

Nurse Cole looked at her husband…

He gave her an encouraging smile…

"She said, and I quote '_Nothing may ever come of it. I mean, what could happen to Andie right?'_"

"What was so strange about that?" Margolis asked, "She was making small talk."

"I know, but it was kind of eerie, especially after what had happened to Andie." She said, leaning against her husband for comfort.

"What can you tell me about Commander Spock?" Zyas asked.

Cate Cole and her husband began laughing…

Hard...

"What is so funny?"

"Commander Spock is anal retentive." Ensign Cole replied. "And for a Vulcan that is a _good_ thing."

Cate nodded in agreement. "He is…well very professional. I don't know anything about his private life. That's if he has one."

"Could he have had a personal relationship with Nurse Chapel?" Zyas said.

"Are you kidding me?" Cate replied. "Nurse Chapel and stoic Commander Spock, getting up close and personal?" She shook her head. "Sorry detectives but that is very hard to believe…Christine is ahh…very _outgoing_ if you know what I mean." she continued. "Where as Commander Spock is as warm as a glacier."

"So the answer is no." Margolis concluded.

"Yeah." Cate Cole confirmed. "Absolutely, _positively_ no."

"Besides, Nurse Chapel is engaged to a great guy name Trace Westbrook." Ensign Cole spoke up. "They are crazy about each other."

"Yeah, you should see that huge rock, she is sporting on her left finger."

***

_USS Amelia_

Nurse Chapel tried to concentrate on the joke Dr. Cranford was telling her but it was impossible when Spock was sitting two tables away, talking to Captain Pike.

Her butterflies within the pit of her stomach were driving her crazy…

Once she gets her hands on those crystals, she was going to show Spock just how_ crazy_ she was about him…

"Hello Chris…" Dr. Cranford said, "Hello Chris…"

Christine was in the middle of a daydream about her and Spock…

Christine snapped out of her daydream and mumbled her apologies. "S-sorry."

"Its okay." he said, "It has been kind of hectic with all the awful things we have seen."

Christine nodded. "Those poor people," She said. "My heart goes out to them…all they wanted was to be love by someone."

As they were talking, Spock approached their table….

Christine's temperature rose five point three degrees…

"Commander Spock." Dr. Cranford greeted. "Good morning."

Spock acknowledges him with a curt nod. "Dr. Cranford." He said. "Nurse Chapel." His voice went straight between her legs.

"Commander Spock." she said.

"I have some good news I like to relay to the both of you." He said, looking briefly at Christine.

"What is it?" Dr. Cranford asked eager to hear good news for a change.

"Nurse Gann has been found." He replied. "Hopefully once she is declared fit for duty, she will be joining us on the USS Amelia."

"That is great news!" Dr. Cranford said. "Isn't it Nurse Chapel?"

"Oh yes." She mumbled; the color drained from her face…

"I am sure you, most of all, will be very happy to hear the news." Spock said, directing his words towards Christine. "You will be able to plan your wedding without any further delays."

He bid them goodbye and walked out the mess hall…

Christine's reactions to the news about Nurse Gann only convinced Spock she _knew _something about Nurse Gann's recent troubles…

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Miner's Camp

Hell is about to break loose…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **The noose is slowly but sure tightening around Christine's neck...lol Freya has a love enhancement crystal will she use it?

Please R/R it feeds my muse and hopefully I will post the next chapter this weekend! Thanks for reading!


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all who are still interested in reading about my Spock and Nyota world... Many heartfelt thanks for the love, support and efriendships, it keeps me going! A special thanks to **Mykardia...**you are too awesome for words...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek...just wanted to play with the characters a little bit...Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty: Oncoming Storm – Part One

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Camp Delta

Nyota and Gaila was the first to find their way back to camp; taking a little over three hours to complete the task. Cadet Tenarmy clapped his hands, fringing joy as the two friends handed over their maps and compasses.

"I should have known you two would be the first ones to make it." He said. "My two rock stars, making me look good."

Nyota rolled her eyes…

"Whatever Tenarmy." She said, opening a bottle of water and taking a huge swig.

Tenarmy let his eyes traveled slowly down her body, focusing on her long legs that wouldn't quit. It had always irked Tenarmy that Nyota was the one female at the Academy that wasn't impressed by his looks, charms or intelligence but at the same time this was the very thing about Nyota that intrigued him, making the chase all the more exciting…

And the conquering more pleasurable…

"Tenarmy I'm not a piece of meat." Nyota said, annoyed. "So quit looking at me that way."

"Nyota…"

"The name is Uhura." she corrected him.

"Nyota…" he repeated.

"Uhura…" she hissed.

"Ny. Ot. Ta." He said, enunciating each syllable, in a firm tone. "I don't see why you are playing so hard to get." He continued, smugly. "We will be dating before this term is over."

"Dream on." She scoffed.

Tenarmy laughed. "My dreams have a way of coming true." He countered. "Just ask your friend Gaila." He said. "Did your roommate ever tell you about the time she fucked me and my roommate?"

Nyota looked at her friend.

Gaila looked at Tenarmy – a smile curved on her lips…

"Do you want me to tell her _your_ version of the truth or mine?" she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow with a wicked glint in her eyes – daring him to say another word.

Tenarmy's handsome face wilted…

"Yeah, I thought so." She replied. Nyota covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Bitches." He muttered under his breath. "Cadets Uhura and Gaila go and chopped some firewood." He barked.

"Gladly." Gaila replied, she turned to Nyota and winked.

_Girl power_. Nyota mouthed, getting up to help her.

_Girl power_. Gaila mouthed, back.

***

Freya walked into camp and slid off her backpack and dropped it by her feet. She handed her map and compass to Cadet Tenarmy and waited for the news…

Cadet Tenarmy smiled at the shy cadet…

Her breath hitched…

_It should be against the law for one person to be so hot_. She said to herself.

"Great job." Tenarmy said, he scrunched his handsome face as if he was trying to remember her name.

"East." Freya replied, after a few seconds of torture silence.

"Oh yeah…East, that's right." He slapped his forehead and gave her a heart stopping smile. "Sorry about that. You would have thought I would have the name of a beautiful woman committed to memory."

Freya's cheeks grew warm as she ate up the compliment.

"Why haven't we met before?' he questioned, in a smooth tone. He could tell by her body language he was reeling her in his web.

Freya brushed her hair out of her face and tucked the strains behind her ears; she looked into his eyes. "We have met before." She replied timidly.

"Nooo." Tenarmy draw out, shaking his head. "I would have remembered you."

"You and Vice Admiral Stallworth came to my school last spring on a recruitment tour for Starfleet. I was recruited…you and the Vice Admiral took me and my parents out to eat." She recollected as if it had happened yesterday.

"Well I must have had a momentary lapse in memory to have forgotten someone as sweet as you." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Forgive me?"

Freya could have fainted on the spot, but she managed to nod her head.

_Some women are so easy_. He smirked as he continued to chat her up.

***

Los Ángeles, Medical Center – Los Ángeles California

Andie looked smugly at Detectives Margolis and Zyas as they told her about their trip to San Francisco. She was waiting for Dr. Slagger to sign her release papers.

"So where do you go from here?" Andie asked. "Christine is off world, so there are no way you will be able to question her until she gets back and there is no telling when that will be."

"We will be looking for this guy Nebraska." Detective Margolis replied. "I know it's not much but there isn't a whole lot we can do."

Andie shook her head as she laughed unconvincingly. "You might as well save your energy." She sighed. "because you will be wasting your time, that bastard Nebraska will never be found." She said. "He is MIA without a trace. I can't help you catch the prick because I haven't a clue where he took me after the party."

"We are not giving up." Detective Zyas said. "There got to be a clue out there somewhere."

"The only clue we have has taken my place on the USS Amelia, so she can be next to Commander Spock." Andie replied. "Her crush."

"From what we gathered, Commander Spock and Nurse Chapel were never involved in fact, your colleagues described Commander Spock as cold and unfeeling."

Andie nodded her head in agreement. "That pretty much sums it up." She said. "Commander Spock is a Vulcan, I doubt if he_ knows_ the meaning of love."

"What we don't understand is why would Nurse Chapel waste her time on him? I mean if he's as unfeeling as everyone makes him out to be." Detective Margolis asked.

Andie shrugged. "That is something you are going to have to ask Christine yourself."

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Camp Delta

Freya looked on as Cadet Tenarmy flirted outrageously with her much prettier classmates; she was disheartened to learn he had the attention span of a gnat. She should have known it was too good to be true…

Her and Christopher Tenarmy…

The possibly of starting something?

Yeah right!

She thought about the blue crystal JaeKyrn had given her earlier in the day.

What did she say it was? A love crystal…something like that…

_There was no such thing as a magic formula that would__** force**__ someone to fall in love with you…_

Was there?

The food in Freya's mouth lost its taste as she watched one of her bolder classmates playfully run her fingers through Tenarmy's perfect hair…

_All you have to do is break the crystal and rub a little of the crystals potion on yourself and then on your young man…what's his name?_

_Christopher Tenarmy. Freya sighed, her body feeling tingling all over just saying his name out loud…_

_JaeKyrn giggled. Christopher. She repeated. In a matter of minutes your young man will declare his love for you!_

Freya was skeptical…

Magic love potions belonged in ancient Terran's 15th Century fairytales…

Cadet Tenarmy's rich laughter reached her ears…

_In a matter of minutes, your young man will declare his love for you… JaeKyrn's sing-song voice reminded her…_

_Come on Freya, you are a brilliant girl, attending one of the best schools in the Federation, do you honestly believe that woman was not a little bit off? _

She watched as Tenarmy interlocked his fingers with the bold female…

She quickly stood up and marched quickly into the tent…

Her backpack was lying on her cot…

She unzipped the small department of her backpack and took out the small blue crystal and stared at it…

Did this little blue rock hold the desire of her heart?

Freya shoved the crystal in her PT sweat pants and walked out the tent…

The looks of determination on her face…

Her classmate who was flirting with Tenarmy was still sitting around, talking and laughing…

Cadet Tenarmy was no where in sight…

She went looking for him…

Freya found him heading towards the latrine…

She quickly walked up to him…

"Hey Freya." He said, giving her one of his killer smiles…

Freya took the crystal from her pocket and snapped it open…

She dabs a little on herself and slathered the remaining content on Tenarmy's arm…

"What was that?" he asked…

"Insect repellent." She lied…

He sniffed it…

"Smells good." He said…

His skin, where she had slathered the 'insect repellent', began to burn as if he had been kissed by the sun…

"What the…" he asked, looking bewildered…

Just as suddenly as his forearm had begun to singe a cooling sensation washed over him…

Freya's heart beat rapidly in her chest as he looked at her…

Tenarmy reached out his hands…

"I love you Freya." He said, taking her hands in his…

Freya couldn't believe her ears!

The crystal _actually_ worked?

Christopher drew Freya in his arms and held her close to him…

"You are so beautiful." He murmured…

Before kissing her passionately on the lips…

***

_USS Amelia_

_Damn Andie!_ Christine hissed as she paced the floor of her quarters. _Damn her! Why couldn't she stay away for just a little while longer? _

She wanted to scream…

_It's not fair!_ She pouted. Here she was _thisclose_ to getting what she wanted and Andie had the _audacity _to wake up…

She kicked the side of her bed…

_Damn Nebraska!_ She fumed. _Why didn't he give her enough drugs to keep her out of my hair forever? _

Christine jumped on her bed and placed her face in her pillow and screamed…

And screamed…

And screamed…

Until she had gotten it out of her system…

She took a deep breath and blew the hair out of her face…

She rummaged through her belongings until she found what she was looking for…

Nebraska's number…

"Computer, place a call to San Francisco, California to Mr. Nebraska – audio only." She said; she gave the number as she nervously twisted the huge pink diamond on her left finger.

A few seconds later, she heard a gruff sounding voice of a female over the comm link. "Twigs and Berries." The woman greeted loudly in a bored voice over the noisy background music.

Silence…

"Hello? Twigs and Berries." She repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Uh…yeah…I thought this was Nebraska's private number." Christine spoke up.

The woman laughed. "You and a million other women." She sighed heavily. "If you're looking for Nebraska he aint here."

"When do you expect him?"

"Let's see…he hasn't showed up for work since _forever_." She scoffed.

"So you don't know where I can find him?"

"I am not his fucking mother…the bastard hasn't been around for several weeks."

"Um…okay thank you." She disconnected the call…

_Damn you Nebraska! Where are you when I need you? Fuck! If Andie ever links us together I am going to kill her __**and**__ you myself!_

She flung herself on the bed and pushed her face into the pillow and screamed…

And screamed…

And screamed…

***

Spock's instinct told him that he was indeed correct about Nurse Chapel's involvement in Nurse Gann's recent troubles. But he needed concrete proof before he could voice his concerns to Captain Pike – which meant he also have to tell him of Nurse Chapel's unhealthy obsession for him – something he hadn't even told his bondmate as of yet. Spock didn't like keeping secrets from Nyota, but if Nurse Chapel could do this to someone she_ considered_ a _friend,_ what would stop her from harming _his k'diwa_?

Of course Nyota would be deeply hurt and furious with him for not informing her the moment he knew it was Nurse Chapel who left the pink bowl of plomeek soup in front of his quarters and for not telling her about the confrontation he had with Nurse Chapel on New Year's Eve.

She probably wouldn't speak to him for a few days…

Weeks…

Maybe months…

And he was willing to accept that…

_His love for her was too great…_

And if Nurse Chapel did anything to hurt _his _Nyota…

She might as well _dig_ her own grave…

Because there was _no_ doubt in his mind…

He would _kill_ her…

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Miner's Camp

Raveth, the co-owner of the Company store stared at Harry and JaeKyrn's holographs and gasped. They had always received the news a few days behind everyone because of her partner's refusal to spend the necessary credits to upgrade their communication's link, saying _it's was too expensive._

See what being cheap get you? Two of the Federation's most wanted criminals walked into your place of business and you had no _idea_! She continued reading about their crimes when she heard JaeKyrn's sing-song voice behind her…

The hairs on the back her neck stood up…

Raveth quickly switched off the holograph and turned to face JaeKyrn…

"Hey JaeKyrn, how are you doing?" she greeted, hoping the fear she was feeling wasn't reflected in her voice.

JaeKyrn stared at her…

Hesitant…

"Are you okay Raveth?" she asked.

Raveth nodded her head as she ran a nervous hand through her short locks…

"Just had a stupid fight with Markell again." She replied. "Cheap bastard."

JaeKyrn giggled. "I think once Markell gets laid everything will be copasetic between the both of you."

"Unfortunately I am not his type…I'm a female and the wrong species."

JaeKyrn shook her head in pity. "Too bad, I think the two of you would make a great couple, much like me and my Har…Jones."

"Right…how did you two meet again?"

"My brother introduced us." JaeKyrn sighed dreamily, "It was love at first sight."

Raveth tried to remain nonchalant but was having a hard time keeping her fear under control…

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yep…I don't like fighting with Markell, it effects me deeply."

"I see…"

They fell silent as the piercing screams of someone in horrible agony filled their ears…

The door to the store flew open…

In rushed a miner trying to hold his brain in his head…

Behind him was his new girlfriend holding a bloody axe…

She herself was bathed in blood…

"He took my last piece of fruit." She explained…

Raveth – petrified, lost the control of her bowels…

JaeKyrn, unfazed by the blood and gore, calmly stepped over the dead man's body and wrestled the axe out of the mad woman's hands…

"What happen?" she asked…

The woman looked at her with dead eyes and began to laugh…

***

Riverside, Iowa - Huntington Hotel

Andie retrieved her new backpack, she was supposed to be on her way back to Starfleet but she had other plans…

She debated whether or not she should have called in advance but decided against it…

The element of surprise was always best…

Andie contacted Ensign Millar before she was released from the hospital and told him what had happened to her…

"_I'm sorry Andie." He said, "What do you want me to do?"_

Andie smiled triumphantly as she explained what she planned to do and his role in it. At first he resisted but after she_ reminded_ him that she almost died and that he was _indirectly _responsible, he agreed…

She thanked the cabdriver and went up to the door of the hotel and took a deep breath…

She glanced at the address...

_Suite Forty-three._

Sometimes having family with illegal connections came in handy…

She pushed opened the door and walked in…

***

Trace was trying to relax after putting in extra hours at the shipyard; he was surprised to hear someone knocking on the door.

He slowly got off the couch. "Who is it?" he asked…

Silence…

Followed by more knocking…

He keyed in his security code…

The door swooshed open…

Standing on the other side of the threshold was Andie Gann…

"Hello Cowboy." She greeted, pushing her way into his suite. "We have to discuss that bitch of a woman you're in love with."…

_tbc..._

**A/N:** Yep a cliffy, this chapter was so long I had to spilt it up....Andie is so wrong, Spock is the most loving man I know... My heart goes out to Trace...Freya had to use the cystal...go Gaila and Nyota they are my girls! Please R/R it feed my muse... I hopefully will post another chapter before this week is out! Thanks for reading!


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Thanks to my awesome beta **Mykardia **I am able to post it tonight. Thanks for all the love, support, reviews and efriendships. It really means a lot to me...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Trek...Unfortunately...Enjoy

Chapter Fifty One: Oncoming Storm – Part Two

Kav'thel, Carinthia - Camp Delta

Team Tenarmy was stunned into silence as Cadet Tenarmy came back to camp hand in had with the shy Cadet East.

"This is the love of my life." He proclaimed, as he kissed Freya in front of them.

Freya turned beet red…

Tenarmy sighed dreamily as he looked at Freya and began to sing a song he had made up on the spot – an ode to his love for the fair Freya.

"_Freya, Freya, Freya - a name so fair…_

_Freya, Freya, Freya - a beauty so rare…_

_Freya, Freya, Freya - the love of my life…_

_Freya, Freya, Freya - I'm gonna make you my wife…"_

He crooned off key.

Nyota and Gaila stifled a laugh.

"What has gotten into him?" Gaila whispered.

Nyota shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he has gotten hold of a few _eurusa_ roots." She replied. "They are common around here."

Tenarmy took hold of Freya's hands and squeezed them gently. "Freya, I adore you." He said, grinning wildly. "I worship the ground you walk on…No wait…I worship the ground you sit on and the dirt on the sole of your beautiful feet." He looked at her feet. "Wow they are so tiny and cute… I want to kiss them…I want to kiss you."

He kissed her on the lips…

Much to the chagrin of the rest of his playmates…

"Tenarmy is out of line." Nyota said, "He shouldn't be doing that especially since he_ has_ the power to pass or fail us, and if he is going to pass his new playmate because she happened to bat her eyes at him, there's going to be _hell_ to pay."

Gaila nodded in agreement, "From the looks of his other playthings, there might be a riot."

Nyota looked around; Freya was getting death glares from all directions…

"I'm going to talk to him." she volunteered. "I might be able to defuse a ticking time bomb." Nyota approached Tenarmy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her; a wild goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Nyota…er Cadet Uhura." he greeted. "Isn't my girl Freya the prettiest girl you had ever laid eyes on?" he gushed. "I just love her."

Nyota sensed something was _definitely_ wrong…

Tenarmy's eyes were glazed over and he appeared to be…Tipsy?

She looked at Freya…

Freya blushed…

"He won't stop." She replied, apologetically.

"Cadet Tenarmy, did you happen to _digest_ something you weren't suppose to?" Nyota asked; she was beginning to worry.

Tenarmy laughed. "Of course not, silly Uhura. The only thing I have digested is my love for Freya, Freya, Freya." He winked at her. "I don't need to try to fuck you now; I have Freya…my one and true love." He placed Freya hand over his heart." She is all the woman I need…"

Nyota gaped at him…

_Did he have to say that out loud? _

"Oh and tell your friend Gaila, I won't be begging her to give me another chance either…No more crying and begging from me." He said. "Nope, Freya is the only one for me."

Gaila shook her head…

"I think we need to get in contact with Commanders Blankenship and Uyary." Nyota advised Freya. "There is something really wrong with your boyfriend."

"No, don't do it." Freya said, feeling the panic in her rising. "I swear to you he did not take any drugs."

"Then he is ill." Nyota deducted. "Maybe he contacted a virus and it could be contagious. We have to inform Commander Blankenship – pronto. Who knows we might all be infected by now." Nyota turned to leave; she was heading toward the tent.

She had made up her mind to call their instructors…

"Nyota wait!" Freya cried out. "I'm sure what ever he has will pass over soon."

Nyota stopped, turned around and raised an eyebrow – skeptical…

"I am not willing to find out." She said, doing an about face…

What Nyota smelled next made the bile rise in her mouth…

She smelled the sickening aroma of burning flesh…

Cadet Freya screamed as she fell to her knees…

Nyota turned her head as Gaila ran passed her…

She tackled Freya to the ground and rolled her in the dirt until the flames were put out.

Cadet Tenarmy looked on with a wild look in his eyes…

And a piece of burning wood in his hands…

Nyota quickly sneaked up behind him and knocked the wood out of his hand; he turned around and pushed her to the ground, jumping on top of her…

***

_USS Amelia_

Spock dropped his PADD as his heart pounded loudly in his chest…

_Nyota_! He cried out through their bond…

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Camp Delta

The rest of their classmates looked on in shock and disbelief as Tenarmy tried to punch Nyota in the face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked a look of disappointment on his face. "I wanted to finish my work, she looked so beautiful all lit up…like an angel…"

Gaila, who was busy administrating aid to Freya looked on helplessly as Nyota tried to defend herself…

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Gaila yelled, breaking them out of their trance. "GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND HELP HER!!"

Nyota blocked his punches…

She heard Spock calling for her…

_Nyota, why are you not responding to me_? He asked a hint of fear in his tone. _Nyota! Please answer me!_

Tenarmy was soon overpowered and pinned to the ground…

"Get off me!" he screamed, scaring the cadets as they held on to him. "Get off me! I have to make her glow like the angels!" Tenarmy's anger was making his stronger.

_K'diwa, answer!_ Spock pleaded as he contemplated setting the ship's destination to Kav'thel…

Nyota quickly stood over the uncontrollable cadet, bent down and administer the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, rendering him unconscious…

_Spock, ashayam, I am fine. _Nyota finally answered in a soothing tone.

_What happened? _He said, relieved_. I felt you were in danger._

_Spock there is something terribly wrong here_. She began.

_What is it?_

_Cadet Tenarmy just tried to kill Cadet Freya by setting her on fire. One minute he was_ _expressing his love for her, the next he was setting her on fire_.

She felt Spock's anger rising in him…

_How is Cadet Freya? _

_Gaila is taking care of her; I am on my way to call Commander Blankenship. _

_And Cadet Tenarmy?_

_He is fine for now; I had to apply the Vulcan Pinch Nerve to subdue him._

Spock's human eyes flashed a hint of anger…

_Before you go ballistic, I must tell you he was not in his right mind. _Nyota explained_. I believe he had come into contact with a virus…_

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Miner's Camp

Raveth couldn't believe what was happening around her. The quiet mining town was in an uproar! The local police, running around from one distress call to another, scratch their heads as they tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. The medical center was running out of room for the wounded and had called for more aid.

JaeKyrn seem right at home among all of the pandemonium, she calmly went shopping and paid for the items without batting an eye.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said, gathering up her bags.

After she left, Raveth placed an emergency call to the _USS Amelia_, notifying that Harry Jones and his wife JaeKyrn could be found on Kav'thel…

As she disconnected the call, she felt a sharp pain in her back…

JaeKyrn watched Raveth as she slumped to the ground…

It was a good thing she had turned around and come back when she had forgotten to buy Har…Jones' sweet cakes or she would had never overheard Raveth talking to someone about her and her husband…

Why couldn't Raveth keep her mouth shut…

She and Har…Jones was one of her best customers…

She had really liked Raveth, even thought of her as a friend…

Too bad…

Raveth had to have an _unfortunate accident_…

***

Riverside, Iowa – Huntington Hotel, Suite 43

"Why don't you invite yourself in?" Trace smirked, slamming the door behind him. Andie plopped down in the nearest chair and crossed her legs – daring Trace to say something.

"Now what is this you were saying about my Christine?" he asked, standing in front of her with his arms folded crossed his chest. "And how come you are here? I thought you were off world."

"I would have been on the USS Amelia if it was for that conniving blonde bitch you're engaged to." Andie fumed.

Trace looked puzzled…

"Isn't that the same ship Christine is assigned too?" he asked.

"You mean I am assigned to." Andie corrected him. "Your bitch made sure she replaced me as head nurse."

"Hey watch your mouth, the next time you call Christine out of her name, I am throwing you out." He warned her.

Andie rolled her eyes. "A few hours ago I was released from the Los Angeles Medical Center." She informed him. "Thanks to that bit…Christine."

"Now hold on a fucking minute!" he growled. "What does you being in the hospital has to do with my future wife?"

"She planned it."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Your future wife nearly killed me." Andie informed him. "She and that guy she hired to danced at my farewell party."

"Careful what you are saying, Christine came to me sobbing because she didn't have enough money to give you a proper going away party." He said. "She was heartbroken because she wanted to kiss and make up with you before you went off world."

"It was all a lie. Christine had no intentions to making up with me. She wanted me out of the way so she could take my place on the Amelia."

"You said that before. Why on earth would Christine want to take your place on the Amelia? She told me it was a last minute assignment."

"She _would_ tell you that." Andie scoffed. "Trace, I hate to break it to you but the only _reason_ Christine is on the Amelia is to get close to her crush…Commander Spock."

Trace grabbed Andie by the forearm and pulled her out the chair. "Get the fuck out of my hotel room." He growled, squeezing her forearm so hard, he was leaving marks.

"Hey you are hurting me." Andie said, trying to wiggle herself free.

Trace half dragged her to the door. "You ungrateful bitch, you are a fucking liar, there is no way Christine is attracted to that Vulcan guy."

He opened the door…

"Trace I have proof that what I am saying is true."

"And what will that be?" he asked, pushing her out the door.

"Ensign Millar." She said, as she tried to push her way back into his room. "Trace if you let me back in, I will have Ensign Millar tell you himself."

"And who is the hell is Ensign Millar?" he questioned. "One of your fuck buddies, you whore."

Andie knew Trace was only saying those things because he was hurting…

"Look Trace, let me get Ensign Millar on the comm link and he can tell you himself."

"No." Trace said, "I don't want to hear any more lies about my Christine."

"Trace…"

"Fuck off Andie." He said, "I don't know why you want to hurt me like this." He said. "I had been nothing but nice to you."

"Trace I'm not doing this to hurt you." She said. "I am doing it to help you, so you can open your eyes and see what kind of woman you are getting yourself tied down to for the rest of your life." She explained.

"Stop bullshitting me." He said. "You hate Christine and you will do anything, say anything to get back at her."

"Trace, even the police thinks Christine tried to have me kill." She said. "If you don't believe me, call the LAPD and asked for Detectives Margolis and Zyas, I will even dial the number for you."

"I am not going to call anyone." He growled. He refused to believe his beautiful Christine would do such a thing so horrible.

"Fine… then I will. Computer place call to Ensign Millar, Delta Vega Outpost." She requested. A few seconds later, Ensign Millar materialize on screen.

Trace stared at the man with murder in his eyes. "I suppose you are a fuck buddy of Andie's." he said dryly.

Andie slapped Trace across the face, drawing blood…

"Hey that is not true; Andie and I are just friends." He informed him. "I am still in love with my wife…my ex-wife."

"And you expect me to believe that." Trace sneered. "So tell me what lies you have about my fiancée."

Ensign Millar told an unbelieving Trace about Christine blackmailing him for Commander's Spock security code to his quarters in exchanged for keeping quiet about his medical problem. Through it all, Trace shook his head in disbelief – he was finding it incredibly hard to believe that the love of his life, his Christine was lusting after another man!

"It's his words against hers." Trace said. "Tell me Millar why didn't you turn her in?" he questioned. "Because everything you are telling me is against the law! So why didn't you file a complaint against her!"

"Because I was a coward," Ensign admitted. "And I was thinking about my job."

"Bullshit!" Trace yelled at the screen. "I don't believe a damn word you said." he turned to Andie. "There is no proof to support his claim." He said. "Therefore I will not believe it." He walked up to the screen and pointed his finger at Ensign Millar. "If I ever catch you alone I am going to beat your ass!" he warned him. "And as for you." He said, turning back to Andie. "You better get the hell out of my room before I call the authorities and have you arrested for trespassing." He fumed.

"Fine, I'll go but call LAPD and asked for Detectives Margolis and Zyas." She said, writing down the number and placing it on the table. Trace grabbed the paper and ripped it to shreds. "Fine, I'll leave."

Trace rushed passed her and opened the door for her. "If I ever see you again, I am going to kill you." He said.

Andie quickly walked out the room…

Trace slammed the door behind her….

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out the first bottle he laid his hands on…

_There is no way my girl would do those things._ He said as he unscrewed the top of the Vodka bottle and drank straight from it. _There is no way a woman who tells me that she loves me without batting an eye would try to commit murder…let along blackmail._

He thought about meeting Commander Spock at the New Year's Eve Ball, Christine didn't show any interest in him, she was too busy making sure Trace was feeling comfortable amongst her peers.

He shook his head…

_No Andie is lying and so is that Ensign Millar. _He shuddered as the cool liquid burned his throat. _Maybe I should call the LAPD and tell them just how jealous Andie is of his woman. His precious Christine… _

Trace picked up the pieces of the ripped paper and shoved them in his pocket, incase he decided to call them later…

_But what if it's true, Trace then what? _He asked himself.

He slumped on the sofa with hisbottle and began to cry_…_

_Please don't let it be true…_

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Outside of Harry's Spacecraft

JaeKyrn slipped out of camp amongst the chaos unnoticed and hurried back to her husband. Harry was outside with a scowled on his face…

"Har…Jones, Har…Jones we must hurry!" she said, "We must leave this planet at once!"

Harry looked at her…

"Har…Jones didn't you hear me?" she asked, "We have to leave!"

"What did you do to my spaceship?" he asked.

JaeKyrn pretended not to hear him…

He grabbed her by the forearm…

"I said what did you do to my spaceship?" he repeated.

"I disable it." JaeKyrn answered. "I'm sorry but now we have to go."

"Where is the part? And what do you mean we have to go?"

"Raveth had an _unfortunate accident_." She explained.

"Please JaeKyrn tell me you didn't kill her." He groaned.

"I had to." She said, her orange-gold tinted eyes filling with tears. "I overheard her talking to someone about us; I think it was the authorities so I had to kill her."

"JaeKyrn…"

"Please Har…Jones, fix the ship and let's get out of here!"

"Sure as soon as you give me the missing part, then we will be on our way in less than twenty minutes."

"Don't you have any spare parts Har…Jones?" she asked.

"Yes I do but not for the part you disabled, now give it to me so we can leave." He said evenly…

"I-I-I…" she stammered.

Harry felt his anger rising…

His brown eyes grew dark…

JaeKyrn looked at him – fearful…

Before Harry knew it, his hands were around her neck…

Squeezing harder and harder…

"Har…Jones, my precious husband." JaeKyrn managed to gasp. "You don't want to kill me, I'm pregnant…"

***

_USS Amelia_

Commander Spock quickly reported to the bridge, Captain Pike was already sitting in his captain's chair.

"Reporting for duty sir." Commander Spock announced.

"Commander Spock, we had a report from Kav'thel." Captain Pike replied. Spock gave him his full attention, his heart beating loudly in his chest…

"Harry Jones and his wife are there." He announced. "Now it doesn't mean they have come into contact with the Starfleet Cadets so, as far as we know they are safe."

Spock nodded reading between the lines of his message. He thought about what Nyota said about Cadet Tenarmy's behavior and wonder if…

"Commander Spock." Captain Pike replied. "We are going to get this Harry Mudd bastard."

Spock sat down at the science station…

_Nyota, we are on our way to Kav'thel_. He informed her through their link. _I shall see you when we arrive._

***

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Camp Delta

_I can't wait to see you._ Nyota replied. _I have already called Commander Blankenship and he is on his way to the camp._

_What about Tenarmy? _

_Gaila and I have him tied down to his cot. _

_And the young woman?_

_Freya is in bad shape. I do not think she is going to make it._

_And the rest of your team?_

_They are in a daze and who can blame them?_

_Including Cadet Gaila?_

_Gaila is awesome._

_And I am positive she will say the same about you. _

_I shall see you soon. _

_Hurry Spock, please. _Nyota said_. I have a feeling things are just going to get a lot worst. _

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Well, well, well, it seems that Kav'thel is the place to be...lol Spock and Nyota will be reunited soon but what is in store for them? Poor Trace, De Nile is a river in Africa...lol Harry is about to be a daddy so he just can't kill his murderous little wife JaeKyrn...hehehe Raveth should have made sure JaeKyrn was really gone before she placed that call or she would have never had an _unfortunate accident_... Nyota and Gaila are so awesome... Please R/R it feeds my muse...Thanks for reading!


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Ahhh the first day of Spring and we had a blizzard...lol Here is the next chapter...Thanks to all for your support, love and laughter but thanks for the efriendship! Thanks to _Mykardia_ who takes time out of her schedule to be my beta... she is so awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek, no matter how much I want to...lol Enjoy

Chapter Fifty Two: Kav'thel, Carinthia - Reunion

Camp Delta

Commander Blankenship and Commander Uyary couldn't believed their eyes as they arrived at Camp Delta and saw Cadet Tenarmy bound to his cot, screaming obscenities as spittle foamed around his mouth. He looked at the instructors as if he had no memories of them.

"What in the hell happened to him?" Commander Blankenship asked the remaining team. "And where is Cadet East?"

"She's over here sir." Gaila answered calmly as she tried to keep her still. The two Commanders quickly approached Cadet East; the poor young woman was burned on over seventy-five percent of her body.

Commander Blankenship gasped in horror – in all of his years as an instructor at the Academy he had never seen anything like it.

Cadet East cried out in pain, her breathing labored.

"Fuck." Commander Blankenship said, not caring about his language at the moment. "Cadet Uhura, can you please explained to us again what exactly happen?"

Nyota nodded. "Well sir everything was fine until Cadet Tenarmy walked back into campus with Cadet East; he was telling everyone how much he loved Freya. When I went to confront him about his behavior I noticed his eyes looked glassy and he appeared to be drunk. I even asked him if he ate something he wasn't suppose to."

"The next thing we know, he had set Cadet East on fire mumbling something like he wanted her to glow like the angels and while Gaila went to help Freya the rest of us managed to subdue Cadet Tenarmy and bind him to his cot for his safety as well as ours."

"Dammit!" he said grimly. "What in the hell could have possessed Cadet Tenarmy to do such a horrible thing?" he asked aloud.

"Freya, my beautiful Freya!" Cadet Tenarmy cried on the top of his lungs. "Didn't I make you glow like the angels? Weren't you a beautiful shade of red?" he began to laugh hysterically.

His eerie laugh gave them all goose bumps.

Commander Uyray placed an emergency call to Starfleet Academy; he was informed that the _USS Amelia_ was on their way to Kav'thel. Captain Pike would be alerted of the situation and would be there to transport Cadets Tenarmy and East back to the Academy Medical Center. Commander Uyary relayed the message to Commander Blankenship. Commander Blankenship ran a hand through his crew cut and nodded in frustration.

"Okay the first order of business we have to do is get the rest of these cadets assigned to different teams." He said. "Dammit!" he huffed; he still couldn't believe what had happened. "Cadets pack your gear." He instructed, "You are about to be relocated."

***

_USS Amelia_

"Trace Westbrook is not answering." The computer replied. "Do you wish to leave a message?"

Christine began to worry – it wasn't like Trace not to answer his calls, especially from her…

She put a call to the front desk of the Huntington Hotel and asked the day manager to send someone to his room – she had a feeling something dreadful had happen to him.

"Please call me after you check out his room." She said, her heart pounding with fear. "I need to know that he is alright."

"Of course Miss Chapel, we will send someone to room forty-three immediately." The day manager assured her.

"Thank you."

The moment she disconnected the call, she received an alert to come to the medical bay….NOW!

Christine quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and headed out the door. Dr. Cranford met her in the medical bay, gathering extra supplies as he prepare to help the medical staff of Kav'thel Medical Center; he had done this often enough to know exactly what was needed.

"Here we go again Christine." He said. "According to Captain Pike the culprits who are responsible for these disasters are on this planet."

Christine's blue eyes widen - "You mean that awful Harcourt Mudd and his wife are here? On Kav'thel? " she pretended to be shocked, but deep inside her heart beat was accelerating to new heights, just the thought of her administering a few of those love enhancement crystals to Spock and then…

Dr. Cranford interrupted her thoughts…

"I want you to be extra careful and stick close to me." He suggested. "I don't need anything happening to my head nurse."

"Yes doctor." She nodded, she was anxious to get off the _Amelia_ and go seek out Harcourt Mudd…

No matter what it took…

"Dr. Cranford and Nurse Chapel report to the shuttle deck G, the away team is waiting for you on shuttle deck G." Lieutenant Morse announced over the comm link. "Dr. Cranford and Nurse Chapel please report to shuttle deck G."

"There's our ride." Dr. Cranford quipped. They gathered the medical supplies and headed for the turbolift.

_In a matter of hours Spock_. She vowed. _You will be making love to me._

***

Outside Harry's Spacecraft

Harry dropped his hands in surprise…

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief. "Did you say you are pregnant?"

JaeKyrn nodded as she tried to rub the soreness from her neck. "We are going to be parents." She said, her orange-gold tinted eyes filled with tears. "In ten months time."

"Ten months! JaeKyrn how many months are you now?"

"Two." She replied. "Now our shacklen is complete." She smiled. "Aren't you happy my husband?" she took his hands in hers, the same hands that tried to choke the life out of her moments before and brought them to her lips and kissed them. "Our family is about to expand."

"JaeKyrn I don't know what you want me to say." He said. "I really can't think about it right know, or have you forgotten that you threw out the only part we really need to get the hell out of here." He felt the anger in him rising but he kept his temperature in checked. "What in the hell possessed you to do something so asinine?"

JaeKyrn looked into her husband's brown eyes. "You are nice to me here." She confessed. "The whole time since we have been on this planet you have been so nice to me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought we could stay here forever and raised our child."

Harry rolled his eyes...

"JaeKyrn, we have to find another way off this planet or we will be spending the rest of our lives on in _prison_ with a baby."

"Where are we going to find another spacecraft?"

Harry smiled…

"JaeKyrn, just leave it to me."

***

Riverside, Iowa: Huntington Hotel - Suite 43

Andie felt guilty about telling Trace what a bitch his fiancée was, her intentions was not to hurt him. Trace was a great guy it was just too bad that Christine didn't think so. Or maybe she did and was using him as her back up guy. Andie quickly walked into the lobby of the hotel and ran towards the lifts. She wanted to make sure that Trace was okay before taking the next shuttle flight to San Francisco.

She hopped on the empty lift and pressed the button…

After she had been thrown out of Trace's hotel room, she had found herself at an old bar where she nursed a classic Seven-Up for a couple of hours. Several men did approached her and tried to buy her drinks but she declined; after the experience with Nebraska, it was going to take a very long time before she trusted a man again – _if ever_.

The lift stopped on Trace's floor; she got off and approached Trace's door slowly. She knew he didn't want to have anything to do with her, but she wanted to see him with her own two eyes that he was okay…

She knocked loudly on his door...

No answer…

She knocked again…

No answer…

On the third knock she heard the faint sounds of a security code being keyed in and the door slowly opened…

"Trace?" she whispered.

The door opened a little wider…

Trace stuck his head out…

He looked like death warmed over and smelled like it too…

"What-what are you doing here?" he slurred, weaving back and forth. "I thought I told you if I ever saw you again I was going to kill-kill you."

"Yes you did." She said firmly. "But I had to come and see how you were doing." She explained. "I felt really bad about what had happened yesterday."

"Yeah riiight." He scoffed. "You reveled in the thought of tearing down my C-C-Christine." He said. "Bitch."

She flinched…

"Can I come in? Maybe order you up a pot of hot coffee?"

"I don't need your help." He said, waving her words away. "I don't need anyone's help." He weaved towards the living area; Andie stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. She surveyed the room and noticed several empty liquor bottles displayed in various places.

She placed her bag down near the door and went into the kitchenette and put on a pot of coffee as she took the empty bottles and placed them in the trash recycler. Trace eyed her suspiciously from where he sat, shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, his head felt as of a herd of elephants had tapped danced on the inside of his skull.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, without opening his eyes. "I don't remember inviting you in."

Andie continued to clean up. "I was worried about you." She replied. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night worrying about you. I felt really bad about telling you about Christine."

He opened one bloodshot eye and stared at her. "Then why did you say anything at all?" he spat. "You ruined my life."

She noticed the pieces of paper she had written Detectives Margolis and Zyas numbers on was lying on the table, taped together. She decided not to comment – if he contacted them then he knew without a doubt Christine was a walking psychopath.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. "You need something in your system besides booze."

"Who are you? My sitter?" he smirked.

Andie continued to clean up, without further comment. She took a large mug from the cabinet and poured the strong black coffee into it. "Do you take sugar and cream?"

Silence…

She shrugged her shoulders and brought the huge mug of steamy hot java into the living area and placed it in front of Trace on the end table. She walked back into the kitchenette and brought back the creamer and a spoon.

Trace didn't bulged…

"You haven't answered my question yet." She said, breaking the silence. "Computer, open blinds."

The sudden exposure of sunlight into the room caused Trace to recoil. "Dammit!" he growled, shielding his eyes from the sunrays. "Computer, shut the fucking blinds."

The blinds closed…

"Sorry." Andie mumbled. "Computer open blinds thirty percent."

"Why don't you leave? You are definitely not wanted here." He sneered.

"Sorry I can't do that." She said, "Not until I know that you are going to be alright."

Trace opened his bloodshot eyes and stared at her incredulously. "That is rich coming from you." He spat. "What? You're afraid I'm going to do something stupid like kill myself?"

Andie swallowed hard as she cast her eyes downward….

He laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? You thought I was going to off myself? You just came here to ease your guilty conscience." He said accusingly. "You are some piece of work Nurse Gann."

"I am sorry that what I said hurt you." She began. "But it needed to be said, Christine has been getting away with hurting people for way to long."

"But _why_ hurt me?" he said aloud. "All I wanted to do for the rest of my life was to love her." Fresh tears filled his eyes. "I am the world biggest fool."

"No Trace." Andie replied. "That makes you a nice guy that got caught up with the wrong woman."

His cheeks warmed, embarrassed that Andie saw him crying…

"Right now you need a nice hot juicy steak." She suggested. "You need something in your system that will soak up some of that booze you digested." She picked up the telephone and placed an order for the biggest steak the hotel had to offer along with a side order of biscuits, home fries and scrambled eggs.

She noticed the red light on the comm link was blinking like a Christmas light. "You have messages." She said. "Don't you think you should call your office and tell them you are taking the day off? So they won't worry?"

Unbeknownst to Andie, Trace and already called his office and explained he had developed a bad chest cold; he didn't want to tell her that those messages were from his _sweet _fiancée…

A total of twenty-nine in all…

He wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now…

Besides what he had to say to her was meant to be said _face to face… _

***

_USS Amelia_

Captain Pike received the emergency message from Starfleet Academy via Headquarters. He was instructed to send a second shuttlecraft to Camp Delta to secure the imprisonment of Cadet Tenarmy as well as secure medical aid for Cadet East – his victim. They were to be transported back to the Academy where Cadet Tenarmy would be formally charged with attempted murder and Cadet East would be escorted to the burn unit of the Academy's Medical Center.

_Great!_ He sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. _What else could go wrong?_ He sighed heavily and glanced at his First Officer. "Commander Spock."

The stoic Vulcan turned in Pike's direction. "Yes Captain?" he replied.

"Take a walk with me."

"Yes sir."

The Captain and First Officer of the USS Amelia walked quickly to the medical bay. Dr. Cranford and Nurse Chapel had already left for shuttle deck G. Dr. Osby, the most senior doctor behind Dr. Cranford, was sitting at her desk, going over some last minute instructions with several nurses. She noticed Captain Pike and Commander Spock standing nearby and acknowledge their presence with a nod.

A few minutes later, she had their undivided attention. Captain Pike informed his First Officer and Dr. Osby of the task he had for them to undertake.

***

"The second shuttlecraft will be ready to leave in ten point three minutes Captain." Spock replied after he finished communicating with the members of his crew.

"Very well Commander Spock." Captain Pike said, as they walked down to the shuttle deck. Christine's heart raced in her chest as her blue eyes gazed upon the handsome Vulcan. She happily hopped on the shuttle and waited for Captain Pike and Commander Spock to climb aboard.

"I know you will be pleased to see Cadet Uhura. I'm just sorry it's not under a more joyous occasion."

Spock nodded in agreement.

"From what I am hearing, Cadet Uhura and Cadet Gaila really held it together until Commanders Blankenship and Uyary arrived – sounds like a commendation will be coming their way."

Spock's facial expression remained unreadable but inside he was beaming with pride. "I believe a commendation will be more than sufficient."

Captain Pike grinned. "I will not hold you up any longer." He said. "Hopefully by the time you get back from Camp Delta, we will have Mr. Mudd and his wife in custody." He climbed into the shuttlecraft.

Christine waited in anticipation for Spock to step aboard, imagine her disappointment when the door was locked behind Captain Pike. She glanced out the window and saw her crush talking to that simpleton Dr. Osby. She was more confused as the two walked away.

"Hello everyone." Captain Pike greeted as he took his chair. "I believe this is it. Harcourt Mudd is on Kav'thel. His likeness has immediately been broadcast thorough out the mining town and many witnesses are coming forward – many of them are very angry and will try to take the law into their own hands. So be careful, we want to avoid the mob mentality at all costs.

Dr. Cranford and Nurse Chapel, you two have been through this several times before so you are the experts on this short term madness. I want to thank you both in advance for all your hard work, I know it hasn't been easy…not only for you but for all of us…so lets get this bastard and deliver him in the hands of the Surisians and get on with our lives."

Christine only half listened to Captain Pike's pep talk as she was wondering why Commander Spock wasn't aboard, and why was he talking to that boring Dr. Osby? She wanted to ask but didn't want to appear stalkerish but, it really didn't matter by the end of the day, she would have the love crystals and Spock would be hers…

***

Camp Delta

Nyota anxiously waited the arrival of the shuttlecraft from the _USS Amelia._ Through their bond Spock had informed her that Captain Pike had put him in charge of the shuttlecraft crew and he would be seeing her gorgeous face in a matter of minutes.

Gaila, sensing her nervousness, asked her friend what was wrong.

Nyota shook her head. "Nothing." She replied, as her heart beat excitedly in her chest. She was about to reunited with Spock!

Gaila eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Nyota smooth her braids down and nodded. "Everything is fine." She still hadn't made up her mind if she would ever reveal to Gaila about the mental bond she and Spock shared.

Freya was in excruciating pain, she wanted to die just so the hurting would stop….

This was all her _fault!_

Tenarmy's madness – her getting set on fire…

The unbearable pain…

_All of it!_

_Why was she so desperate to have him love her_? She questioned as a tear fell from her right eye. _Why?_

She heard Commander Blankenship talking to Commander Uyary about Cadet Tenarmy's bleak future. He would be formally charged with attempted murder and spend the rest of his life in a psychward.

"What a waste." Commander Blankenship said. "He had such a brilliant career as engineer ahead of him."

Freya _couldn_'t let that happen – _she_ was the reason why Tenarmy was the way he was…she had to let them know before it was too late!

"W-w-wasn't h-h-his fault." She stammered. "N-n-not h-h-his f-f-f-fault…m-m-mine…a-a-a-all m-m-mine." She took a deep breath as painful as it was and repeated her confession.

Gaila, who was sitting beside Freya, shook her head in pity. She couldn't _believe_ Freya was trying to defend Tenarmy after he tried to burn her to a crisp. "Save your energy." She said softly.

"N-no." Freya protested as strongly as she could. "I-I-I did-did Ten-T-Tenarmy."

Gaila's eyes found Nyota's; concern was written all over her face…

Nyota quickly walked over to Gaila…

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Freya is trying to clear that crazy prick Tenarmy." She replied. "She is trying to take the blame."

Nyota glanced at Freya, Freya eyes teared up.

"C-cry-crystal." She managed to say. "L-l-l-love c-c-c-crystal." tears sliding down her face. "R-r-r-rub c-c-cry-stal on-on-on him."

Nyota looked at Freya, love crystal? There was no such thing as a love crystal. Freya must have to be hallucinating!

"N-N-Ny…t-t-telling t-t-t-truth…m-m-made h-h-him c-c-cra-cra-crazy."

"I think it's the pain." Gaila whispered.

"N-N-Not p-p-pain." She said in one painful breath. She was becoming agitated. "Not lying." She gasped, before becoming silent…

_Oh God_! Nyota uttered under her breath…

Gaila quickly felt for a pulse…

She nodded to Nyota…

"She's alive."

Nyota took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Do you believe her?" Gaila asked. "I mean come on a love crystal?"

Before Nyota got a chance to respond, Spock's voice filled her head…

_I'm here k'diwa._ He announced, feeling her excitement. Nyota heard the shuttlecraft approaching…

Her butterflies fluttered wildly as it landed…

She held her breath as the door of the shuttlecraft opened and her handsome Vulcan stepped out…

Their eyes meet briefly…

_You are so beautiful_. He greeted.

_So are you ashaya._ She replied, both of them wishing they could fall into each other's arms.

Gaila looked at them incredulously…

_What the hell?_

But she shouldn't have been surprised…

Gaila _should_ have known the hot Vulcan love god was going to show up…

_Sooner or later…_

**_tbc..._**

**A/N: **The excitment continues... humm I wonder want Harry have up his sleeves...I'm happy Trace is finally waking up to reality while Craztine(one of the reviewers named her) is still living in lala land... Now that Spock and Nyota are reunited I wonder what does Kav'thel has in store for them? Please R/R it feeds my muse...Thanks for reading!


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Thanks to my beta **Mykardia **you are so awesome! Thanks for all the love, support and encouragement it means a lot to me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters... just love playing with them...Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Three: Kav'thel, Carinthia – Reunion Part Two

Camp Delta

Spock, followed closely behind by Dr. Osby, approached Commanders Blankenship and Uyary. The Starfleet Officers exchanged salutations before getting straight to the point.

"It's a damn shame we are meeting under these circumstances." Commander Blankenship said grimily. "Each year we expect a few broken bones or a sprain ankle here and there but this…?" he sighed and shook his head in pity. "I have no words for it."

Commander Uyary and Dr. Osby nodded in agreement. Dr. Osby ordered the nurses to administer a hypo spray to eased Cadet East's pain, to make her comfortable while she and Spock followed Commander Blankenship to see Cadet Tenarmy. Tenarmy's handsome face was contorted as he blurted out a string of obscenities before convulsing in a fit of laughter. Dr. Osby took out her medical tricorder and scanned him from head to toe; Tenarmy suddenly stopped and stared at her with dead eyes.

"Get away from me you bitch." He hissed. Spock stepped in between them – in case Tenarmy tried something.

Dr. Osby looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Commander Spock I can take care of myself." She informed him – much to the amusement to Commander Blankenship.

"Very well." Spock replied, moving out the way.

Dr. Osby read the information, "He has a strong foreign substance in his body that is severely affecting his brain." She said. "His behavior has to be direct result of what ever is going on in his system. I can honestly say for the life of me I have no idea what it is."

"I have seen this behavior before." Spock replied. "On Maraan and Jormas."

Dr. Osby gasped. "Are you telling me…?" she had been reading Dr. Cranford's medical reports on the victims of _beqtipyks_ - short term madness - she found the topic extremely fascinating.

Spock nodded, confirming her suspicions…

"But-but…in the _middle_ of no where?"

Commander Blankenship eyed the two of them – puzzled. "Would you two mind cluing me in?" he asked.

"Oh sorry Commander Blankenship." Spock said. "It seems Cadet Tenarmy is not responsible for his actions." He explained. "He has been drugged."

Commander Blankenship gaped at him.

Spock went on to explain the affects of _pyzionbane, _the mind-altering drug that was used in the so-called love enhancement crystals. Captain Blankenship found it hard to believe.

"How in the _hell_ would he get his hands on something as deadly as that?" he asked. "It's not like he needs it. Cadet Tenarmy has _no_ problem with the opposite sex of _any_ species. _Ask any one."_

Spock had to agree – according to Nyota, Cadet Tenarmy was a manwhore. He was certain Tenarmy would not _intentionally_ incur the wrath of his _playthings_ by lavishing all of his attentions publicly on one female.

"What can you tell me about Cadet East?" Spock asked.

"Not much to tell. She's quiet, a hard worker; you're going have to ask her classmates."

"Would you mind if I speak with Cadet Uhura?" Spock asked. "I am her mentor; perhaps she can assist me in my task."

"Go right ahead." Commander Blankenship replied. "Cadet Uhura!" he shouted. "Front and center!"

Gaila rolled her eyes as Nyota's heart fluttered in her chest as she jogged toward Spock and Commander Blankenship. "Cadet Uhura reporting front and center, sir!" she said, snapping to attention.

"At ease cadet." Commander Blankenship said. "Commander Spock requested that you assist him."

Nyota glanced at Spock. "I will be more than happy to assist you Commander Spock sir." She replied.

Spock nodded curtly…

Gaila watched as Spock and Nyota practically_ ran_ towards the latrine – she giggled to herself. _There were no way they were going to get in a quickie…but then again Spock was a Vulcan so…_

She shrugged her shoulders…

_Geek love, alive and well…_

***

Kav'thel Medical Center – Christine's Daymare

_Christine fought back the tears as she curled up in Spock's masculine arms. She had waited too long for this moment and she was going to savor every second until…_

_She pushed that thought out of her mind…_

_Christine had obtained her goal. She had found Harry Mudd before the Federation had gotten to him and got her hands on several love enhancement crystals. She hid her prize possessions in her bra and sneaked them aboard the __**USS Amelia**__. Once she finished her shift, she made a beeline to her quarters, took out the crystals and displayed them proudly on her nightstand. _

_She had made up her mind to use them right away…_

_Christine called Spock and asked him if he would meet her in her quarters in thirty minutes. At first Spock balked at the idea but she had finally worn him down until he reluctantly agreed. _

"_You will not regret it." She promised him. _

_Christine twirled, skipped and hummed her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She made sure to use her favorite shower gel – the one that drove Trace wild with lust. She put on her sheerest pink night gown and reapplied her make up and brushed her hair, all the while humming the theme to __**The Facts of Life**__. Christine had always loved the classic Terran television show about four girls living at boarding school. Blair Warner was always her favorite. _

_She pulled the covers down on her bed and placed Spockie on the dresser. "Spockie it's time for you meet the real you." She giggled ecstatically. _

_Spock knocked on her door…_

_Her butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit of her stomach…_

"_Spockie the real you is here!" she squealed in delight, clapping her hands with glee. "Coming." She sang as she ran to the door. _

_She took a deep breath and keyed in her security code…_

_The door swooshed opened…_

_Her heart pounded against her chest as she laid eyes on the Vulcan of her dreams…_

"_Commander Spock won't you come in?" she said breathlessly, moving aside to let him enter. _

"_Nurse Chapel you are looking lovely." He said, allowing his brown eyes to travel down her body. _

_Christine giggled…_

_She wanted Spock to see what he was getting…_

_She excused herself to quickly to grab the crystals off the dresser and rejoined Spock in the living area. She opened the crystals and rubbed a small portion on herself and rubbed the rest on Spock's neck. In a matter of seconds Spock grabbed her by the arms and sat her in his lap. _

"_Christine you are so beautiful." He murmured before kissing her passionately. _

_Her temperature rose several degrees. "Spock, I had waited so long for you." She whispered. "And now you are here."_

"_And I always will be __**my**__ Christine." He promised, covering her face with wet kisses. "Would you mind continuing this in your bedchamber?"_

_Christine hopped off his lap and intertwined her fingers in his and led the way to her bedroom. Spock noticed Spockie sitting on the dresser; he raised both eyebrows in surprised to see his miniature likeness staring back at him._

"_Oh Spockie, I'd like for you to meet Spock." she said. "Spock meet Spockie." _

_Christine picked up the plastic doll and extended the doll's arm for Spock to shake the inanimate object hand._

_Spock obliged. "Nice to meet you Spockie."_

_Christine placed the doll on the dresser…_

_Spock laid her on the bed, where they made passionately love._

_Now here she was curled up in his arms basking in the afterglow…_

"_I love you Spock." she whispered. "I love you."_

"_I love you too Christine." He replied. "And I will for the rest of your life." He placed his hands around her lovely throat and began to squeeze…_

"_Spock." she gasped as she tried to pull his strong hands away from her throat... _

_"Spock." she gasped her beautiful blue eyes rolled to the back of her head...._

_"Spock."she gasped, fighting for her last breath..._

"_No one can have you Christine." He explained, using sound logic. "No one can love you but me." He began to squeeze harder and harder…_

"_Nooooo." She cried. "Nooooo." _

_She slowly lost consciousness as her beautiful face turned a lovely shade of blue…_

***

Camp Delta

Spock and Nyota stopped under the tree with the silver leaves. Nyota closed the gap between them. She pressed her body against his, inhaling his scent. "Mmm you smell so good." She whispered.

The corners of Spock's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Unfortunately, we do not have much time Nyota." he said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"We have enough time for one kiss." She breathed. Instead of kissing her lips, Spock held up his three fingers on his left hand, Nyota did the same with her right – they pressed their fingers together…

Nyota closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible sensation of the Vulcan kiss. Spock's heart rate accelerated as the erotic energy between them heightened their craving for each other. Nyota's breasts swelled and her breathing became erratic as she bit her bottom lip to prevent from moaning in pleasure, the bondmates transmitted several explicated images to each other before reluctantly ending the kiss.

"Spock, I want you." She gasped. "Here, now." She leaned forward and bit him on the chest.

An audible moan escapes from his throat…

"K'diwa." He said in a strain tone. He quickly lifted her braids and bit her on the back of her neck.

Nyota whimpered…

It took all of her self control not to throw her bondmate down and ripped his uniform off…

Nyota let her hands traveled down the length of his body, stopping to linger at his growing member…

Spock growled softly in his throat…

He picked her up and held her against the tree trunk, pressing his body against hers…

"Nyota." he whispered, as his agile fingers found their way in her panties…

"_Ha Spock, Ha_." Yes Spock Yes. She moaned in Vulcan, nibbling on his earlobes.

She placed her hands down his pants and squeezed his harden member…

"Spock I want you but we can't…"

Spock interjected by sliding his tongue in her mouth…

"Mmmm." She responded before pulling him away…

"I'm sorry." Nyota said, panting. "But our time is up."

Spock nodded reluctantly in agreement.

They straighten up their clothes and headed back to the camp…

Their desire for each other close to the surface…

_It's a good thing we are heading back_. She said through their bond. _There is no telling what would have happened if we had stayed a fraction of a second longer._

Spock raised his eyebrows – amused.

_What would have happened, Nyota?_ He asked.

Nyota laughed as she sent him more graphic images of them having hot sweaty sex.

_I am agreeable to that._

By the time they got back to camp, Spock and Nyota were discussing Cadet East. Nyota revealed to Spock Freya confession to drugging Cadet Tenarmy with a love crystal.

"Cadet East speaks the truth." He confirmed. "There is such a drug."

Nyota stopped and looked at him…

Speechless…

***

Kav'thel Medical Center

The piercing screams of patients suffering from _beqtipyks_ startled Christine out of her dream… she immediately rubbed her neck and shuddered. She was sure there was no way that Spock, being a Vulcan will be affected by the crystal in such a way that he would harm her…

He just wouldn't…

As she looked out over the sea of never ending patients cramped in the tiny lobby, she blew out a breath of frustration. She needed to get away from the depressing scene. Earlier she had overheard Dr. Cranford talking to a group of Kav'thel's medical staff that the _USS Farragut_ was on its way there with additional medical supplies and medical staff to help ease their burden.

Christine also knew once the _USS Farragut_ got there the search for Harry Mudd would begin in earnest and she had to find him before that happened; she had not come this way and done the things she have done just to come up empty handed – failing was not an option.

She had to get away…

"Nurse Chapel, will you please escort Ms. Rappi back to room two ninety-one please?" Dr. Cranford asked. The waif stared at Christine with her big black eyes and ghastly smile.

Christine nodded her head…

They headed for the turbo lift…

As they waited for the lift, Ms. Rappi turned her head to study Christine's profile in such a way that it unnerved her. "You're pretty." Ms. Rappi finally said after her observation. "You are very pretty."

Christine pretended not to hear her and wished the lift will hurry up and get there so she can get away from the little crazy looking female, post haste. She nervously punched the button to the turbo lift again. The sight of the huge pink diamond on Christine's finger caught Ms. Rappi's eyes…

"Did you use the crystals to get that?" she asked.

At the mention of the word _crystals_, Christine's ears perked up. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Ms. Rappi pointed to her ring. "The crystal, did you use it?"

"No."

"I did." Ms. Rappi's big black eyes stayed glued to Christine's ring as she talked. "The strange woman said if I wanted to get my Tash to bed me, I must buy the crystal." She took her thin hands and smooth down her matted white hair. "Tash bedded me for two nights."

The turbo lift finally arrived…

The doors opened…

Ms. Rappi stepped inside, Christine followed…

The doors to the lift closed and Christine punched in their destination…

"Then I killed him, by ripping his throat out with my teeth." Ms. Rappi continued. "May I try on your ring? It's so pretty just like you." She said, smiling…showing Christine her rows of piranha like teeth…

***

Camp Delta

"Are you serious?" Nyota inquired in disbelief. "You mean Freya wasn't trying to protect Tenarmy out of some twisted sense of loyalty?"

Spock nodded. "That is correct." he confirmed.

"But why? Having Tenarmy isn't worth losing her life."

"Ashaya, I can assure you Cadet East had no idea what would happen when she applied the contents of the crystal to herself and Cadet Tenarmy." Spock went on to further explain how the drug worked.

"It could have very well been Tenarmy fighting for his life right now." She stated after the realization hit her. "You have seen this before haven't you?"

Spock nodded. "Unfortunately on a much larger scale."

Gaila was still sitting with Freya when Spock and Nyota arrived back at camp. Dr. Osby and several nurses tried to persuade Gaila to leave but she wouldn't budge. "Commander Spock." Dr. Osby said. "Maybe you can persuade Cadet Gaila that it's okay for her to leave Cadet East's side."

Nyota sat on the other side of Freya and looped her small finger with Freya's. Freya moved her eyes in Nyota's direction – grateful.

Spock heard Freya's heart beat a little stronger…

"I do not see the harm of Cadet East's friends rallying around her in a time like this." He responded. "Is it _not human nature_ to do this when ones friend's life is in great peril?"

Dr. Osby frowned slightly…

"Thank you Commander Spock." Gaila replied.

"Cadet Gaila." Spock replied. He moved closer to Freya – she looked at him. "Cadet East I need your assistance." He began in a soft tone. "Do you have the ability to speak?"

She nodded. "Y-yes." She said softly.

"Can you please inform me how did you obtain the crystal?"

"F-f-from S-Sirusian w-w-woman." She replied. "D-d-during o-o-orientation t-t-test g-g-got l-l-lost s-s-she he-help m-m-me, n-n-name J-J-JaeKyrn d-d-did it f-f-for love."

***

"Thank you Cadet East." He quickly excused himself to contact Captain Pike in private, using his communicator.

"Captain Pike come in this is Commander Spock, over." he said.

"Commander Spock, what is the situation at Camp Delta?"

"Sir, Mr. Mudd's mate has come into contact with Cadet East." He informed him.

Captain Pike fell silent for a few seconds…

"Sir are you still there?"

"I'm here." He replied, trying to maintain his cool. "How did it happen?" Spock relayed Freya's statement to Captain Pike. "Dammit! Okay Commander Spock I will inform the others; we will widen our search to include the Academy's campsites." He replied. "I want you to stay with the remaining cadets until they are safely relocated. Pike over and out."

"Yes Captain, Spock over and out."

Spock went to find Commanders Blankenship and Uyary; Captain Pike had already informed them of the situation.

Nyota – surprised Spock didn't leave with the shuttlecraft, knew something was up.

_Are we in danger?_ She asked him through their bond.

_I am afraid so_.

_This has everything to do with what happened to Freya and Tenarmy doesn't it?_

_Right again. _

Commander Blankenship loaded two cadets in his all terrain vehicle and headed towards Camp Alpha while Commander Uyary loaded as many of the remaining cadets on the small shuttle bus as he could. When he asked for volunteers to stay behind until Commander Blankenship got back, Gaila and Nyota quickly volunteered.

Spock raised both eyebrows in protest…

_Nyota I will __**not**__ allow it. Please go with Commander Uyary and have one of the male cadets take your place. _

_No._ she replied bluntly. _I am staying. _

_Nyota…_

_Spock, I am staying with you so stop trying to think of some__** logical**__ excuse as to why I shouldn't…"_

He pursed his lips together. He could argue logic all he wanted to but, in truth, he wanted her to stay, he felt better with her in his presence.

Nyota smiled in triumph…

Gaila knew something had happened between the bondmates but couldn't figure out what. She pick up a stick…

"Tic-tat-toe anyone?" she quipped.

_tbc..._

**A/N: **I love writing for Crazetine... so for the next couple of chapters I will not be kind to her....lol Spock and Uhura trying to get a quickie? they would have gotten caught for sure! Now that our fav couple along with Gaila were left behind I wondered what kind of adventure they will have? and where is Harry and JaeKyrn? Please R/R it feeds my muse...Thanks for reading!


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a great holiday and didn't eat too much chocolate bunnies...lol Thanks to my beta **Mykardia** so awesome to have her! Many thanks to everyone who is hanging in there with me! Love you all!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek but love playing with the characters... Enjoy

Chapter Fifty Four: Kav'thel, Carinthia – Reunion Part Three

Inside Harry's Spacecraft

JeaKyrn and Harry rushed around their spacecraft and gathered as much food, water, love enhancement crystals and credits in to the backpacks they planned to carry with them.

"Hurry up JaeKyrn." Harry said with a tone of urgency in his voice. "We have to get out of here…_now_."

JaeKyrn zipped up her backpack and swung it on her back. "I'm ready Har…Jones." She said. He helped her out of the spacecraft and headed towards the forest.

"Where are we going to get another spacecraft?" she asked, practically running to keep up with him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "Just know that we are going to get off the planet before we get caught." He answered. "I am pretty sure you do not want to spend the rest of your life in prison for all those _unfortunate accidents _you have caused."

JaeKyrn shook her head furiously. "Har…Jones you can't let that happen." She said in a panic. "I'm pregnant."

Harry rolled his eyes, how could he not think about it? He was about to become a father for the what? Fifth? Sixth? Seventh time? He had lost count after that cute green-haired Elenorian girl Oddie, proudly announced to her male relatives that he had _spilled his seed_ inside of her. He barely escaped with his life!

Harry found a cluster of trees that hid them from the sky and quickly slid his heavy backpack off his aching back. "Sit JaeKyrn and relax for a few minutes." He said. "We might have to wait until dark before we move again."

"Har…Jones, I don't think it's wise for us to sit here and wait to be found by the authorities." JaeKyrn advised her husband.

He looked at her – frowning. "If you hadn't been so foolish as to disabled my spacecraft we wouldn't be having this discussion right now." He growled.

JaeKyrn winced as his words slapped her across the face. She knew she had done a very foolish thing but did he have to keep reminding her?

"How many times must I say I'm sorry?" she said calmly. Her anger slowly rising to the surface.

"Not enough times for me." He barked. He ran a stubby hand through his sweaty hair. "JaeKyrn if we get capture, I'm putting the blame solely on your _shoulders_."

JaeKyrn's orange-gold tinted eyes caught a hold of his…

Harry's brown eyes widen as the cold sweat of fear washed over him his murderous wife eyes had become very dark.

_Your mouth did it this time gov'ner._ He slowly stepped forward, his arms outstretched…

"JaeKyrn." He said softly. "Please forgive me. I-I'm tired and the thought of me, you and our unborn child in this situation frightens me." He explained. "I don't like the feeling of helplessness…it makes me feel less than a man that I can't protect my family properly."

JaeKyrn didn't respond…

She didn't blink…

This scared the hell out of Harry…

"JaeKyrn? Love? Speak to me?"

Silence…

He walked a little closer…

"JaeKyrn…?" was the last word Harry uttered before surrendering to total darkness…

***

Kav'thel Medical Center

Tears of anger stung Christine's eyes as she administered a hypo spray to herself. Miss Rappi, the psychotic patient from hell nearly bit her left ring finger off as an effort to get Christine's engagement ring. She couldn't believe the little waif was a lot stronger than she looked. When the little cannibal got a hold of her hand and placed it in her mouth she had bit down on her finger as if it was the best prime rib a restaurant had to offer.

Not all the hair pulling Christine did could pry the little bitch off her!

She looked at the blackish, purplish and bluish marks of her mangled finger…

_I can't believe that little bitch tried to eat me._ She said under her breath.

Dr. Cranford – noticing Christine disheveled appearance, rushed to her side, the look of concern written all over his face. "Christine, Nurse Chapel, what happened to you?"

Christine stared at him, if she wasn't thinking about her finger she would have pummeled him within an inch of his life for asking her to escort that-that bitch up to her room.

She smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders. "Just had a little complication with Miss Rappi." She said nonchalantly. "She tried to bite off my finger – no big deal." She wise cracked. "It comes with the job."

Dr. Cranford examined Christine's finger, it looked pretty bad, like it had been smashed with a meat tenderizer. He apologized profusely as he applied medical aid to her finger.

"Would you mind terribly if I take a break?" she asked, waving her damaged finger in front of Dr. Cranford to guilt trip him. "I really need to take one."

Dr. Cranford nodded. "Sure, sure take as long as you like."

Christine quickly walked out the medical center and onto the patio, trying to enjoy the semi-peace and quiet. _I have to get out of here_. She sighed. _I have to find Harry before it's too late. _

As luck would have it, Christine overheard two crew members of the _USS Farragut_ mentioned that the search for Harry Mudd had expanded to include the Starfleet Academy's campsites. Christine scrunches up her nose in disgust.

Ugh, how she hated the basic survivor training course. The sleeping with her classmates in a huge smelly tent, using the toilet outside, and the nasty and filthy bugs as big as her fist…

_Yuck_… she bristled, if she was going to find him, she was going to have to leave now…

She took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other…

Quickening her pace with each step…

***

On the Streets of Kav'thel

The streets of Kav'thel were in total chaos. Christine had no idea who to talk to or where to turn. In her Starfleet uniform she stuck out like a sore thumb. She needed to get rid of her uniform so she could roam around freely.

After wondering aimlessly for a while Christine sat on the porch of an abandon house to think about her next move. There was no way she was going back to the Medical Center, not until she found what she was looking for. She developed a cramp in her legs and quickly stood up to walk it out. Instead of walking around the yard, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Unbeknownst to Christine there was a warning sign posted on the door warning everyone not to enter, or they risk putting their lives on danger. Unfortunately for Christine, the sign had been ripped off and used for firewood.

The bright sunrays from Carinthia's dual suns shone through the unshaded windows gave Christine enough light to see what was in front of her. _The former occupants must had left in a hurry._ Christine observed, the stacks of clothes were tossed around the room. She eagerly poked through the mountains of discarded clothes, hoping to find something suitable to wear.

Christine was so focus on the task at hand, she didn't hear the tapping of tiny feet quickly scrapping across the floor…

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

In her direction…

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

The Carinthia's _conox custa_, the flying sandworm, were very territorial; the albino insects, known for attacking their enemies without provocation, have huge pinchers on the end of their tails that inject venom into their prey. Although their poisonous venom was enough to kill prey larger than themselves, it wasn't enough to kill a human or humanoid species but it can do a lot of damage.

Christine had unwittingly invaded their home and therefore must be dealt with…

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

Christine, _finally_ realizing she was not alone looked around. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest…

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

Her blue eyes widen in horror as the vast army of _conox custa_ descended on her from all sides…

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!..._

"UHG! GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR HORRIBLE CREATURES!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she quickly found out that was a grave mistake as several found their way into her mouth and injected her tongue and gums with venom. "HELP!!!" She cried, swatting at them, which only made it worst because the more she moved the angrier the insects became…

Christine tried to get up on her feet, but the cramp in _both _legs returned…

Making it _too_ painful to walk…

She had no choice but to crawl for the door…

They flew in her hair…

On her eyes…

Face…

Neck…

Soon the army of _conox custa_ overwhelmed her…

Showing their enemy _no_ mercy…

***

Camp Delta

Spock looked on with mild interest as Gaila and Nyota played the simple Terran game of tic-tac-toe as a way to pass the time. As a child, his mother had taught him how to play in an effort to teach him more about his human side.

_After playing three games – beating Amanda at two of them – he refused to play anymore. When his mother asked him why? He responded by telling her there was no logic in such a repetitive mundane activity. His mother, masking her disappointment, was silent for a long time before answering. _

"_My dear son," She finally said." The reason for this mundane activity is for you to have fun." She stood up and ruffled his hair. The five year old Spock looked at her - puzzled. _

"_Fun?" he questioned. _

_Amanda chuckled "Yes fun, I am hoping the word will become part of your life." She turned to leave his room. "Even Vulcans need fun."_

Nyota and Gaila laughed as they accused each other of cheating.

"You're not playing fair Gaila." Nyota giggled. "I'm telling you, I put an X in that box."

"Yeah right." Gaila replied, smiling. "You thought you put an X in that box." She quickly glanced at Spock, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Or maybe you were thinking of putting the X some where else?" she said in her native tongue.

"Gaila." Nyota grinned broadly, having her bondmate standing inches away and not being able to touch him in the way she wanted to, _was_ distracting. Spock raised an eyebrow, he couldn't understand Orion but, he had a feeling he _knew _what Gaila was talking about.

Nyota shyly looked at Spock; her butterflies flittered wildly within her. She winked at him..

_Kup ashaya du, wanimo thol Spock._ 'I love you, my noble Spock.' She said in Vulcan through their bond.

_Kup ashaya du tor wanimo Nyota_. 'I love you too, my Nyota." he responded.

Gaila looked at them and sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm in the middle of something?" she stood up and brushed off her PT uniform. "I am going to take a walk to the latrine." She informed them. "So that will give you two approximately a good…um…ten…fifteen minutes tops to do what ever."

"Gaila that is not necessary." Nyota protest.

"Cadet Gaila, Nyota is correct…" Spock added.

Gaila held up her hands to silence them. "Oh yes it is." She countered. Gaila turned to Nyota. "Ny, your pheromones are so high, _I'm getting goose bumps_." She replied in Orion.

Spock raised his eyebrows for the second time….

Nyota cheeks grew warm…

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She said. "Count them, fifteen minutes." She smiled sweetly at them. "Enjoy."

They watched as Gaila walked away, She turned her head and waved. "Fifteen minutes!" she yelled.

Nyota turned to Spock. "Well you heard her, we have fifteen minutes."

A ghost of a mile appeared on his handsome face. Nyota reached out and interlock her finger with his and pressed her body against her soul mate.

"We do not have the sufficient amount of time to display the proper affection bondmates have for each other k'diwa." He stated.

"Fourteen minutes…" she murmured against his chest. "And it is called a quickie."

"No ashaya, not with you, not with us." He bend down his head to meet hers. "Are you disappointed with me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, well just a little because earlier I was willing but…you're right, it will only be a _snack _and I'm famished." She said, wickedly, transmitting images of the difference between a snack and a full course meal.

Nyota flickered her tongue across his neck…

Spock moan, as he grinded his lean, muscular body against her.

_Tor du tishau ish Spock?_ 'Do you like that Spock?'

_Ha, maut mau ni_. 'Yes, very much so.'

Spock pressed his forehead against Nyota's …

_Wanimo Nyota_. 'My Nyota.' he whispered, brushing his lips slightly over hers…

He tighten his embrace and left a trail of wet kisses along both sides of her long graceful neck…

With the promise of more to come…

_tbc..._

_**A/N:** _Before everyone get in an uproar about Crazetine this is **NOT **the end of her... I had warned you I will not be too kind to her in the next chapters...this is just the **beginning **of her **misfortunes**...lol Harry really done it this time didn't he? I just love Spock and Nyota but Gaila keeps me laughing! I just love her! Please R/R it feed my muse...Thank you for reading!


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Hello I'm baaaak! lol sorry for the long delay, I had to put my laptop in the shop. I hope everyone is still interested in this fic! It is short as my RL has been busy as well. A special thanks to **Mykardia...girl you rock!** A big thanks to all who have been encouraging me with emails, reviews and e-friendships... thanks a lot!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I did own Star Trek... Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Five Kav'thel, Carinthia – Reunion Part Four

Kav'thel Medical Center

Dr. Cranford was in panic mode, nearly two hours has past and no Nurse Chapel. He alerted the security about the missing nurse and gave them a description. _Beautiful, blonde, gorgeous blue eyes, with a nice rack and she's wearing a huge pink diamond engagement ring on a mangled finger._

Dr. Cranford called Captain Pike to inform him Christine was missing.

"Dammit." Captain Pike said in frustration, "As if we didn't have enough on our plates…alright, alright I'll make sure we add her to the search. Pike out." He ran a hand through his short cut and poured himself another cup of coffee, it was a wonder his blood hasn't turned to java. Captain Yi of the _USS Farragut_glanced in his direction.

"Problem Pike?" he asked.

Captain Pike looked at his counterpart and rolled his eyes. "Nothing I can't handle." He sighed, taking a sip of the hot slush mud.

***

Abandon Miner's House

Christine inched her way out the door...

Every muscle, every tissue in her body ached…

She was in survival mode…

The two incentives that kept her going were…

One - to find Harry before anyone else does…

And…

Two – her obsession for Spock.

_Nothing is going to stop me from completing my mission_. Christine grabbed hold of the rickety railing and slowly, painfully pulled herself in a standing position.

She grimaced in pain…

She slowly stepped down the stairs one at a time, stopping to absorb the shock of the pain. She wanted to cry but it hurt too much to wipe the tears from her throbbing face. Several steps later, her left leg went completely numb.

_NO!_ She cried. _This is not fair_! She had to take a step with her right foot and drag her left foot until she had a cadence going. _This is only a tiny set back_. She reminded herself.

Step…drag

Step…drag

Step…drag

_Failure is__**not**__an option._

Step…drag

Step…drag

Step…drag

_Spock is__**mine!**_

***

Kav'thel Forrest

Jaekyrn stood over her husband's unconscious body and dropped the bloody rock. She dropped to her knees and placed an ear on his chest to make sure he was still alive – upon hearing the beat of his heart, she emptied her bag and stuffed it with credits – leaving behind the crystals and enough food and water for Harry to survive on for a few days.

That was if he rationed it properly…

Once she finished repacking, she planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I curse you Har…Jones." She hissed, hot tears splashing down her face. Jaekyrn quickly turned away, fearing if she didn't go now she would lose her courage and stay with him but she couldn't do that, not when the future of their unborn child was at stake.

"I love you Har…Jones." She whispered, placing a protective hand over her growing womb. "_We_ will miss you." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. "Maybe we will meet again sometime in the future."

She slung her bag over her shoulders and walked away…

***

Camp Delta

Spock and Nyota were in the middle of discussing their future trip to Mozambique to attend Lanre's fourth birthday party when he received word from Captain Pike, informing them Nurse Chapel was missing.

"I don't know if Nurse Chapel is really missing." Captain Pike said. "According to Dr. Cranford she went out for an extended break after having a rough time with a patient. My guess is as a dedicated nurse; she probably saw someone in trouble and went to help."

"I hope you are correct Captain." Spock replied. "Has any progress been made in the search for Harry Mudd and his wife?"

"Not yet, but I will keep you posted." Pike replied. "How are things on your end?"

"I am still waiting for Commander Blankenship to come for Cadet Uhura and Cadet Gaila."

Captain Pike smiled. "I'm sure you are in no hurry for him to come back."

Spock quickly glanced at his bondmate, Nyota blew him a kiss, the tips of his ears and cheeks turned a light shade of green. Captain Pike was correct; he was in no hurry for Commander Blankenship to return.

When Spock didn't answer, Captain Pike chuckled – his silence spoke volumes. "I will contact you when I have some news on Harry and his wife." Captain Pike said. "This is Captain Pike over and out."

"This is Commander Spock, over and out."

He walked back to Nyota's side, she handed him a bottle of water and a _hajerqurt_, a fruit that's similar to the Terran's orange, only bigger.

"Any news?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet, Captain Pike will inform me if anything changes."

Gaila looked at Spock and Nyota, "Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little left out."

"I agree." Nyota replied. "Gaila needs to know in case something happens."

Spock nodded his head in agreement; he sat down next to Nyota and told Gaila as much as he could without breeching security.

Gaila was stunned. "The crystals are real?" she asked, still finding it hard to believe.

Nyota and Spock nodded their heads in unison…

"I really thought Freya was making it all up." she shook her head in pity. "Geez, can you imagine being so desperate to have someone to love you that you would go to_ any_ length to make it happen?"

"I know right?" Nyota replied, laying her hand on top of Spock's and gently squeezing it. "You can't _force_ anyone to love you. No matter how hard you try."

"As an Orion female, I must admit to using my abilities to get some cute guy I have a desire for because I _can;_ and I have to be honest, having a hottilicious male as your personal love slave, rocks big time." Gaila replied. "But once I tire of him, he gets discarded like a pair of ugly shoes."

"That's harsh."

Gaila shrugged her shoulders. "That's my culture."

"What about S'der, are you going to do that to him?" Nyota questioned. She really liked S'der and would hate to see his heart broken by Gaila.

"No." Gaila answered. "I like having a boyfriend; it's a new experience for me." She smiled at her friend. "I don't have to use my pheromones to make him my personal love slave, he just _is._ Much like Commander Spock is yours?"

Nyota looked at Spock and began to laugh, he raised his eyebrows…

"You have it partially correct Gaila." Nyota winked at him. "In our case it goes both ways."

***

Streets of Kav'thel

The dual suns of Kav'thel baked the top of Christine's head – irritating her tender scalp. Her left eye was completely shut due to swelling and her right eye only opened halfway.

_I can't stop now._ Christine told herself, sweating profusely. She really needed to find shade and fresh water for her thoroughly parch throat. _All I need is a few minutes of rest and enough water to replenish my body._ She told herself.

Christine looked at the long stretch of road ahead of her, as she continued her peculiar walk of stepping with her right foot and dragging her numb left foot. Kav'thel's landscape reminded her so much of the Mojave Desert on Earth, except for one thing, instead of miles and miles of brown sand, the color of the landscape was violet….

She was beginning to hate violet…

As she continued her journey to find Harry Mudd, the poisonous pus from the wounds she had endure from her entanglement with the _conox custas_began to seep out and a putrid stench permeated the atmosphere around her.

_Why are all these bad things happening to me?_ She whined. _I'm a good person, why must I suffer for what I want?_ She huffed as the smell of her own wounds repulsed her. _All I want is to find Harry get my hands on a few crystals and have Spock forget all about that girl-child!_

_Why can't I…_Christine didn't get a chance to finish her thought…

She had a more pressing issue to occupy her mind…

Like how to stop herself from sinking into the violet watery sand…

Ohhh! She really hated the color violet…

_tbc..._

**A/N:** Sorry this was a short chapter the next chapter will be longer... I love writing for Crazeine can't you tell? Please R/R it feeds my muse and thanks so much for reading!


	56. Chapter 56

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the delay, I am getting really busy but I want to thank everyone for their continuing support. Thanks **Mykardia **you are awesome as always. This is another short chapter, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I wish to own Star Trek... but I love playing with the characters...Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Six Kav'thel, Carinthia – Man Beast

Kav'thel Forest

Harry began to stir; he winced as the throbbing pain in his head traveled down to his toes. "JaeKyrn?" he croaked, as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "JaeKyrn?" he repeated. He touched the huge bump on the back of his head and flinched.

_Ouch!_ He was relieved he wasn't bleeding. The Carinthia suns pierced through the protective covering of the trees burned his skin. He moved his head slowly to the left and noticed his backpack was opened.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach…

_No! No! _Harry thought to himself. _She didn't_!

He painfully inched his way to his backpack and reached inside, his suspicions were correct…

JaeKyrn had taken_ his_ credits and fled…

"Ungrateful bitch!" he yelled. "Ouch!" he grabbed his head; his outburst had caused the throbbing pain to soar, bringing him close to tears. "How dare _she_!" he hissed, not caring, if his head exploded. He should have been grateful Jaekyrn didn't kill him but he wasn't feeling very generous at the moment.

He looked at the crystals that were left in a pile along with his limited supplies of food and water. How was he supposed to survive on that? JaeKyrn had meant to kill him after all. The ramblings of his stomach informed him he hadn't eaten in several hours; he picked up a protein packet, torn the wrapper off and quickly stuffed the entire bar in his mouth, almost gagging. He grabbed a bottle of water and quickly drank it down.

His stomach grumbled again, complaining to him to eat more food. Harry counted the protein packets, he had nine left. _Maybe one more wouldn't hurt_. He reasoned as his body begged him for more nourishment. He hesitantly picked up his second protein packet in four minutes and ripped it open. Instead of eating quickly he paced himself and chewed each bite fifty times before swallowing to give his body the illusion of being full.

It worked…

Well almost…

Harry looked at his protein packets, he had eight left…

At the Watery Hole – Kav'thel

Christine could not believe she was sinking in freaking quick sand in the middle of nowhere! How in the hell was she going to get herself out of this mess? _Okay Christine_ _think._ She told herself. _Think about your basic survival training skills. Okay first of all_ _Christine do not panic, the more you panic the quicker you will sink._ She surveyed her surroundings and to her delight discovered the pit wasn't really that deep.

She slowly lay on her back to evenly distribute her weight; she had to admit the cool, wet violet sand did felt nice against her aching pus filled wounds. She carefully and easily pulled her right leg free, the problem was with her numb left leg, it didn't help that the twin suns was acting like a _kiln _hardening the violet mud over her tender skin, making it harder for her to move.

So there she was, lying on her back in the middle of nowhere thinking what else could go wrong when out of the blue she heard growling and it wasn't her stomach…

From the corner of her half opened right eye, Christine saw a _languzots – _a furry man beast that lived in the caves of Kav'thel. The languzots were shy creatures that had been driven from their natural habitat due to the mining camp. Once a thriving population, the species has been dwelling in numbers because the herbs needed to combat the illnesses that attack the female population were now extinct.

The lack of females had forced the languzots males to hunt for compatible mates outside their species in hopes of continuing their race. It wasn't unheard of to hear tales of females being carried off, never to be seen or heard of again. Rarely did the languzots venture far from home unless they were seeking…

Food…

Or…

A mate...

Unfortunately for Christine the man beast was looking for a mate…

The seven foot male walked slowly sniffing; his sensitive nose had picked up an unfamiliar scent. His dark eyes darted back and forth searching…

Christine, finding it hard to breathe, realized she had no choice but to take oxygen through her mouth or risk suffocating. She opened her swollen lips slightly, quickly sucking in fresh air, hoping the languzots' sharp hearing wouldn't pick up the soft, shallow sound.

He growled excitedly as he recognized the scent emitted was filled with traces of female pheromones. He sniffed the air again, becoming aroused. Christine's thought her heart would leap out her chest when the languzots' shaggy body quivered violently as he let out an earsplitting roar. His dark eyes focused on the blond tufts of hair lying almost sealed in the watery sand.

_Oh God_. Christine prayed, silently, as her heart beat loudly in her ears. _Pease make me invisible. Please, please, please, I will give up Trace if you spare me. _She promised.

He sniffed the air again and grunted, he knew the female was close by but where? There was really not place for her to hide, there was only violent sand for miles and miles around…

Where could she be?

Christine's hope began to rise as the man beast began to move away from her. She began to hum silently to herself as a wave of relief washed over her. The languzots slowly moved away, still sniffing the air, determined to find the mysterious female. He didn't get too far as the twinkle of a shiny object almost caught him off guard. He turned in the direction of the shimmering light and went to investigate…

Christine silently whimpered as his dark eyes focused on her pink diamond ring…

He extended a huge hairy hand into the quicksand and tugged at the ring…

To his surprise and Christine's horror he pulled her up and let her dangled in the air by her arm as he sniffed her and let out a loud, joyful whooping noise. He had found what he was looking for! The horny man beast flung her over his shoulders, grunting as he turned in the direction of his home…

As a petrified Nurse Chapel wondered what was to become of her…

**A/N:** I told you I am going to torment Crazetine...lol I will try to make the next chapter longer and not wait so long between posting... thank you all so much! Please read and review it really help my muse...Thanks for reading!


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay between postings, I am still surprise there are a few people that are still interested in reading this, I promise not to have such a long time go between posting again... Thanks to her awesomeness** Mykardia** for her beta-reading skills and thanks to everyone for their continuing support...

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada Yada... but I still want to borrow Spock for personal reasons...lol Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Kav'thel, Carinthia – Staying Put**

Trace rolled his eyes as he spotted Andie in the hotel lobby.

"What are you doing her?" he huffed. "I thought you will be in back in San Francisco by now."

Andie smiled sheepishly as she walked towards him. "I'm on administrative leave from the Academy." She explained. "I really don't have a family to go visit, so I decided to hang around here for a couple of days, until you are better."

"Lady you have some nerves." Trace headed for the elevators. "If you think I need a sitter, think again." He said narrowing his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"By getting shit-faced every night?" Andie placed a friendly hand on his forearm. "Trace don't become Christine's next victim."

Trace looked down at her hand and shrugged it off. "I wouldn't be her next victim if you haven't opened your mouth." He hissed. The door to the elevator opened, he stepped in. "Leave me alone Andie, I am not your charity case."

She watched as the elevator door closed.

She went to the reservation desk.

"How can I help you?" the desk clerk asked in a friendly voice.

"I like a room please." Andie pulled out her Federation credit card and handed it her.

"How long will you be staying with us Miss Gann?"

Andie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." she replied. "How about three weeks for starters?"

"Okay and the room?"

"I want something nice with plenty of space."

"Would you be interested in one of our suites?" she asked, "We have one available on the third floor."

"That would be great." The desk clerk gave Andie her credit card and her hotel key card.

"Your suite is 367."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any luggage Miss Gann?"

"I'm traveling light." She replied, grabbing her backpack. She headed for the elevator. _Trace, like it or not, I am here to stay. _

**STSTST**_  
_

Camp Delta

Gaila glanced at the suns and sighed deeply. "According to the positions of the suns it is now 1500 hours." She said, tucking strains of red hair behind her ears.

"15:20 to be exact." Spock corrected her.

Gaila rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you have that internal clock thing going on."

"Shouldn't Commander Blankenship be back by now?" Nyota asked. Spock detected the underlying concern in her voice. "Spock, you don't think anything has happen, do you?"

"I will contact Commander Blankenship to see what the delay is." He said.

"Thank you _k'diwa,"_ Nyota said warmly.

Their eyes locked briefly…

Gaila glanced between the two of them. "You two are doing_ it_ again." she piped up. "Please go and take a twenty minute walk - _pronto_." Nyota's high pheromones level was interfering with her thought process.

"There is a ninety-nine point seven percent chance we will be camping overnight." Spock predicted. "It is wise to prepare ourselves for the inevitable."

"I will start setting up the tent," Gaila volunteered, "Commander, you and Nyota go gather wood and do _whatever_ it takes to satisfy _your needs."_ She cleared her throat hoping they would get her meaning.

Nyota felt the heat crawled up her neck; it didn't take a genius to decipher the meaning of Gaila's words.

"Cadet Gaila I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone." Spock replied. "I will be neglecting my duties as a Starfleet Officer by doing so."

The green goddess rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, hand me your weapon." She extended her hand towards him.

He raised both eyebrows – surprised.

"Cadet Gaila, I do not think…"

"Commander Spock," she interrupted. "I am developing an excruciating headache because your fiancée is horny, now please hand me your weapon and go have sex with her." she said bluntly.

Nyota bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing aloud; she was sure Spock stood a little straighter after Gaila's outburst.

He handed Gaila his weapon without another word.

"Thank you," she sighed, setting the weapon to stun. "Now go."

Nyota smiled coyly at her bondmate.

"Cadet Gaila…" Spock began.

"Headache." Gaila countered.

**STSTST**

Kav'thel, Carinthia – Miner's Camp

Captain Pike received confirmation from the _USS Amelia_ that the call telling the whereabouts of Harry Mudd and his wife JaeKyrn could be traced to the Company's store communication's link. Captain Pike, accompanied by Head Sergeant Gei of Carinthia's special task force rushed over to the store and found a morbidly obese Terran male, sitting in the middle of overturned shelves and broken glass, crying inconsolably.

"You're too late!" he sobbed, looking at the Starfleet Captain and Head Sergeant, "Raveth is dead!" he shouted, "One of those crazy bastards running around outside has killed her!"

"Fuck," Captain Pike muttered under his breath. "Dammit." He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and blew out a breath of frustration. He was sick of all the death around him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Mr…?" Head Sergeant Gei raised his eyebrows – puzzled.

"Markell, the name is Markell." He blew his nose on his sleeve. "Co-owner of the Company." He thought about Raveth and began to cry again.

Captain Pike folded his arms over his chest. "Mr. Markell are you up to talking?" he asked softly.

"What do you want to know…" he looked at Captain Pike's insignia, trying to figure out his rank.

"Captain Pike."

"Captain Pike."

"Someone from your place of business had sent an emergency call to the USS Amelia informing us that two dangerous criminals wanted by the Federation were here on Kav'thel." He began.

Markell looked at him, confused. "It wasn't me." He said, sniffing. "Raveth and I had a little tiff about a personal manner and I stormed out."

"Do you think it was Raveth?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders, "She could have, Raveth was always kept up with the latest gossip and news…" he looked at the communicator, his bottom lip trembling. "She was always nagging me about updating our system. Oh why didn't I listen to her?"

Captain Pike and Head Sergeant Gei exchanged glances.

"Mr. Markell I am going to show you two holograms can you please tell me if you recognize them?" Head Sergeant said, placing two holograms in front of the grieving man.

Markell took one look at the holograms and gasped. "That's Mr. Har…Jones and his wife JaeKyrn!" he answered. "Such a lovely couple, Har…Jones loved our sweet cakes. Always bought a dozen of those alone…" he stopped in mid babbled when the realization of the holograms hit him. "Wait a minute are you saying Mr. Har…Jones and JaeKyrn are wanted by the Federation?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Markell." Head Sergeant Gei replied. "We have several more questions to ask then we will leave you to your…grief." Markell nodded. "Has Mr. Har…Jones or his wife tried to sell you love crystals?"

Markell scoffed and nodded. "They tried to convince me that the phony love juice really works."

"What about Raveth? Did they sell any to her?"

"Raveth? Yeah right, she can spot a con coming from miles away."

"Okay Mr. Markell we have just one more question to ask." Captain Pike stepped in. "May we see Raveth remains?"

"Why?" he questioned, "It is obvious that one of those crazies…" his eyes widen at the implications of Captain Pike's words. "Do you think they murdered her?" Markell struggled to get up, Captain Pike and Head Sergeant helped lifted him to his feet. "Thank you," he muttered, somewhat embarrassed. "Follow me."

Captain Pike and Head Sergeant followed Markell through the long corridor that lead to an office to the right and a freezer to the left.

They turned left.

"I have her in here until she can be picked up." He explained as he punched in the code and opened the door.

They stepped inside the minus ten degrees room.

Raveth had been a beautiful woman, Captain Pike observed. Markell had her body lovingly lying on a beautiful duvet. Markell opted to stay outside – he couldn't bear to see his best friend's lifeless body.

Head Sergeant Gei kneeled down and examined the body.

What he found only confirmed their suspicions.

He pulled a silver blade out of Raveth's back and held it up for Captain Pike to examine.

"You are familiar with Harry Mudd's brother-in-law's death?" he asked the Starfleet Officer as he sealed the weapon in a container.

Captain Pike nodded; he had committed the report to memory. "Phizhet was found with a silver blade wedge deeply in his skull." He recited.

Head Sergeant Gei nodded grimly. "This is the work of JaeKyrn." He said, standing up.

"What kind of sick fuck will kill their own brother? Let alone an innocent woman."

Head Sergeant shrugged his shoulders. "The same sick fuck that is responsible for all of this chaos."

**STSTST**

The Languzots Home

The furry man-beast beat his chest and grunted in triumph as he tightened his grip around his prized possession.

Christine swallowed her sobs as her heart leapt to her throat and stayed there. She had no idea where her foul smelling captor was taking her or what was going to happen to her once they arrived at their destination. She tried to think of the survival skills she had learned at the Academy but nothing came to mind - the survival course never covered how to politely refuse the sexual advances of a horny, foul smelling alien man-beast and live to laugh about it.

_I have to think of a way to escape._ She reminded herself. _I did not come this far just to be_ _stopped by a hairy beast!_ She fumed_. I __**am**__ going to find Harry Mudd and get my hands on the love crystals and make Spock mine! _

With her good eye, Christine surveyed her surroundings, committing each odd shaped purple boulder and dried up skeletal tree to memory. Once she formulates a plan to escape; she would find her way back and continued her search for Harry Mudd.

The languzots came to a clearing.

Christine gagged as the stench from piles of rotted meat and body waste perfumed the air. She felt her stomach flip-flop as insects the size of her fist, danced from pile to pile, eating. She couldn't take it longer – she opened her mouth and emptied the contents of her stomach.

_Oh God._ Christine groaned inwardly. _Please help me. I am too fragile for this. _

He carried her inside the cave and dropped her on a pile of leaves, he rushed over to a huge pot, grabbed a cup, dipped it in the liquid and sprint to her side. He handed the cup to her and gesture for her to drink.

Christine looked at the clear liquid and then at him.

He gesture for her to drink it.

She sniffed it and to her surprise found the aroma pleasing. She pressed the cup to her swollen lips and took a small sip – it was sweet.

Christine greedily drank the entire cup and handed it back to him.

Her captor grunted happily, refilled the cup and handed it back to Christine.

She happily accepted the refreshing drink.

A few minutes later, Christine found herself the object of great curiosity as two male languzots followed by two haggard looking women sat in front of her as her captor held out his arms as if to introduce her to them. The males nodded their heads enthusiastically – signaling their approval of his new woman.

The women remain silent, sitting behind their mates with dull eyes.

The languzots grabbed Christine under the arms and pulled her to her feet. She winced as the pain shot up her legs as he twirled her in circles proudly showing his newly acquired possession. He pushed Christine down on the ground and joined his friends in letting out several earth shattering screams as they ran out the cave.

The women finally moved to get a closer look at Christine.

One of the women poked at her breast and hips while the other tried to run a hand through her matted hair; she seemed to be fascinated with the color and silkiness of the texture.

Christine jerked her head away from the woman's touch. "Get your filthy hands off me," she hissed, whether the woman understood Federation Standard or not.

The woman tilted her head to the side and laughed, revealing a mouth of rotting teeth. The other woman joined in, poking at her clothes.

"Stop it." she demanded, slapping her hand away.

Unfazed, the women stood up and grabbed Christine by the arms; they dragged her out the cave and headed towards the lake.

Christine had no idea they were preparing her for her joining - night.

**A/N: **At least Christine's got a husband she didn't have to screw anyone over to get...lol

Please R/R it feed my muse... Thanks for reading!


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **Thank you for all your support and reviews! I am really surprised that you are still interested in this story! Many thanks to **Mykardia, **you are truly awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: **If only... Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Kav'thel, Carinthia - Connecting**

Kav'thel Forrest

Harry Mudd bemoaned his fate.

Left to die by his murderous wife, JaeKyrn.

His stomach rumbled on, begging him to feed it.

He looked at his protein packs and groaned.

What he wouldn't give to have his teeth gnawing on a turkey drumstick smothered in turkey giblets dressing and gravy.

He stomach rumbled louder…

"Shut up!" he yelled, frustrated. "Just shut up!"

He glanced up and shook his chubby fist at the twin suns and moved to protect himself from it vengeful rays.

His thoughts turned to JaeKyrn.

He wondered if she had managed to get off this forsaken planet without being detected.

_JaeKyrn! _

Harry's eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched together as thought about her.

He had already made plans to get his revenge on her once he got himself out of this mess and the perfect way to do it was to kidnap his child and drop the brat off in an orphanage on another planet.

He smiled cruelly.

He liked that plan very much.

_That will teach the murderous bitch she should have killed me when she had the chance_.

His stomach rumbled again, this time a little more loudly.

"Alright, alright." He hissed, opening up another protein packet and taking a big bite out of it. He imagined he was eating one of those sweet cakes he became very fond of at the Company store in the camp.

_Those delectable sweet cakes_. He sighed. The only thing he would miss about this wretched planet.

He took another bite out of the protein bar and chewed slowly, hopefully it would be enough to silence his hunger pangs until the next morning.

**STSTSTST**

The Languzots Home

Christine struggled in vain as her new female family members dragged her to the lake and threw her in.

She yelped as the ice cold water made contact with her skin.

"What are you hags trying to do?" she hissed. "Kill me?"

The women remained silent as they grabbed Christine and proceeded to remove her torn and filthy Starfleet Uniform.

"Stop it," she protested, "What are you doing to me?"

As they tugged on her clothes, one of the women noticed her pink diamond engagement ring.

Her dull gray eyes widen as she reach out to touch the shiny object.

Christine slapped her hand away.

"Mine," she pouted like a two year old. "Try to take it from me and I will extract your rotten teeth from your mouth one by one." She warned her.

The woman seemed to understand.

After they managed to get Christine out of her clothes, the women gasped in horror as they observed the pus filled wounds.

They conversed amongst themselves in grunts.

Christine tried her best to figure out what they were saying but gave up after she looked down with her good eye and noticed several alien blood sucking leeches had attach themselves to her wounds.

She let out a piercing scream.

The women doubled over in laughter as Christine splashed around in the water in hopes of throwing the bloodsuckers off. They were under the impression Christine was playing a game of splash and joined her.

Once tired of playing the splashing game, the women swam to the shore and ripped several pieces of huge bark off the nearest tree and gathered the tree sap before wading back into the water.

Exhausted, Christine had no choice but to let the women pulled the leeches from her body and cover her with the awful smelling sap and use the tree bark to scrape the sticky substance off her body.

She was positive they had striped off her skin.

Feeling refreshed and smelly, Christine was led back to the cave, tears ran down her face as she discovered her tattered and torn Starfleet Uniform was thrown in the human waste pile being enjoyed as an appetizer for the huge insects.

Her sister-in-laws dressed her in the prettiest dress they could find, a horrendous multicolored dress that was several sizes too big. They brought out a huge copper pitcher and poured its contents into a cup and handed it to Christine.

Christine dipped her finger in it and brought it to her lips.

The taste reminded her of Terran honey.

They watched as she slowly emptied her cup and gestured for a refill.

After the second cup, Christine was feeling no pain.

In fact, she began to hallucinate.

The women left the cave.

Several minutes later the languzots walked into his home and found his beautiful bride waiting for him.

She reached out to him smiling, and her good eye sparkling.

"Spock." Christine sighed happily.

**STSTST**

Camp Delta

"I think we have gathered enough firewood, Nyota." Spock said, glancing at the pile.

Nyota nodded agreed.

She laced her fingers in his and led him under the huge tree with the silver leaves, where they sat in the shade. Nyota laid her head on his chest and sighed.

She had really missed her bondmate.

Spock kissed the top of her head and draped his arm over her shoulder.

Nyota bit her bottom lip as she tucked her braids behind her ears.

"_Ashaya_." She whispered shyly.

"_Ha, wanimo k'diwa_?" Yes, my beloved?

"_Kup_ _bolau_ _du,"_ I need you. She looked into his brown orbs. "_Kup_ _aitlu du_." I want you. She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his lips down on hers. "_Kup bolau wanimo thol_ _Spock i'_." I want my noble Spock now.

Spock pulled Nyota onto his lap and parted her lips with his tongue.

She moan in his mouth as their kiss deepened.

"I know this isn't the ideal place or moment, k'diwa," Nyota whispered breathlessly as they came up for air. "But I desire _you_," She said, pressing her forehead against his. "Kup aitlu wanimo Vulcan." I desire my Vulcan.

Spock cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips…

Chin…

Eyelids…

Before covering her jaw line and neck with butterflies kisses…

"_Kup aitlu wanimo Nyota nuh'_." I desire my Nyota too.

Through their bond, Spock showed her how much he desired her.

Nyota's temperature rose several degrees…

Spock felt his arousal growing as his bondmate grinded her bottom against him as she slowly lick the length of his throat from the base of his neck to the tip of his chin.

He growled softly.

Spock slipped a hand between her legs and wasn't surprised that his Nyota was hot with desire for him and _only_ him.

Nyota moaned as he stroked the inside of her thighs several times before rubbing her heated core through her panties.

She opened her legs wider to give him ample access as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Nyota hissed.

He slowly made love to her with his fingers…

Pleased that he can bring his wife so much pleasure with a sensuous stroke…

A loving caress…

Nyota grinded herself against his fingers…

The sheer pleasure of her Vulcan touching her…

Made her crave him all the more…

She captured his bottom lip between her teeth…

And sucked it into her hungry mouth…

Spock moaned…

As she bit down on his lip…

She let go of his lip and kissed her way to his ear…

"I want us to reach the stars together," she whispered…

Her breath tickling the side of his neck…

She sent him a graphic image of what she wanted…

Spock nodded in agreement…

He slid his fingers out of her…

Nyota reached down and hooked her fingers on the tip of his pants…

Spock lifted his lower torso off the ground slightly as Nyota slid his pants down his slim hips…

Nyota breath hitched as she laid eyes on his hard shaft…

"Hello beautiful," she greeted…

She stood up and Spock returned the favor …

He burned with desire as he helped her out of her shorts…

He lifted her tee shirt and planted several hot kisses on her abdomen…

She moaned…

Pressing his head against her…

Spock gently placed his hands on her hips…

And lower her onto him…

They both gasped in pleasure…

As their bodies connected…

Spock slid his hands to her bottom and gripped it for support…

Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck…

They began to move together…

Slowly at first…

Savoring the moment of being together after being separated for so long…

"_Ashaya,"_ he moaned, "_Winamo aitlu na' du dangau worla shaht,"_ My desire for you shall never end.

"_Il wanimo aitlu na' du,"_ Nor my desire or you. She gasped.

They picked up the pace…

As the desire to reach the stars…

Became more urgent…

Nyota grinded herself against him…

Harder…

Faster…

As Spock thrust into her deeper…

And deeper…

The anticipation of sweet release…

Intensified with each delicious stroke…

Each delicious moan…

Each delicious kiss…

"_Ha, ha, ha,"_ Yes, yes, yes. Nyota cried out in her delirium…

Biting down on Spock's exposed shoulder blade…

He reached up and placed his fingers on her temple…

The sensation of their lovemaking soared to new heights…

Nyota raked her fingernails against his sensitive scalp…

Spock bucked upward…

Nyota cried out feverishly...

Telling her Vulcan how much she loved him…

As they lost control…

Losing themselves into each other…

They reached the stars…

And touched the moon…

And danced on the sun…

Spock held her close as they descended from their euphoric high…

Nyota's heart fluttered as he sent her waves of love through their bond…

"I love you too Spock," she whispered, "I love you too."

**STSTST**

Gaila smiled as Spock and Nyota walked back to the campsite.

She bit her bottom lip to stifled a laugh as she handed Spock back his weapon,

"Thank you," she said to the both of them. "My headache is gone."

"No, thank _you_ Cadet Gaila." Spock replied with a hint of gratitude.

Gaila looked at Nyota.

Nyota winked at her as a satisfied smile spread on her lips.

Gaila turned back to Spock and noticed the tip of his ears had turned a pale shade of green.

**A/N: **I think the Vulcan language is so sexy... that's why I have Spock and Nyota speak it so often... Well Christine have her _Spock_...lol Thanks for reading!


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I like to thank everyone for their love, support and reviews, it is really appreciated. Thanks to** Mykardia** you are so awesome!

**DISCLAIMER:** I really wish I owned the characters but I don't...pity. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Kav'thel, Carinthia – The Return of Nebraska**

Camp Delta

Commander Blankenship finally contacted Commander Spock and informed him that Starfleet has given orders for everyone to stay where they were until Harry Mudd and his wife were in Federation custody.

"Sorry that you and Cadets Gaila and Uhura are stuck at Camp Delta for who knows how long." He said apologetically, "Hopefully this murderer and his wife will be in custody soon."

"My sentiments exactly," Spock replied.

"Commander Spock I must also caution you to not let the cadets to wonder off by themselves." He continued, "Headquarters had issued a missing persons alert for Nurse Christine Chapel of the USS Amelia."

Spock raised his eyebrows in shock. "Nurse Chapel is missing?" He questioned.

"I am afraid so." Commander Blankenship confirmed. "The information is a little fuzzy at the moment because of all the craziness that is going on at the miner's camp and hospital but it isn't known if she had been kidnapped or wondered off on her own volition and had gotten lost."

Spock sighed; he had a foreboding feeling Nurse Chapel's _disappearance_ was somehow connected to him.

"Spock what's the matter?" Nyota asked, sensing that he was keeping something from her. "Why are you blocking me out?"

Spock quickly stored his thoughts about Nurse Chapel deep inside his subconscious and lowered his shield.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

He glanced at Nyota then at Gaila. "I just received confirmation from Commander Blankenship that we will be staying overnight. Starfleet Headquarters want everyone to stay put until Harry Mudd and his wife are apprehended." He took a deep breath and silently exhaled. "I also have to inform you that Nurse Chapel is missing."

Gaila and Nyota's eyes widen in surprise.

"Isn't she that snippy blond with the hot boyfriend that we met at Starfleet Academy's New Years Eve's dance?" Gaila asked.

"You mean the one whose hot boyfriend only has eyes for her?" Nyota quipped.

Gaila grinned sheepishly.

"The one and the same." Spock confirmed.

"Oh no that's awful," Nyota replied. "Is there any information on what has happened to her?"

"There is very little to go on." He replied. "Headquarters doesn't know if she wondered off from the hospital and got lost or if she was kidnapped by one of the people that have been affected by those crystals."

"I hope Nurse Chapel is found unharmed." Nyota sighed.

"Me too." Gaila seconded.

After a late supper of fish and fresh vegetables, Nyota, Gaila and Spock sat around the campfire. Nyota and Gaila told stories about their childhood. Nyota's stories were the funniest. Gaila's stories were the saddest.

Nyota wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are loved Gaila." Nyota said in Orion.

Gaila smiled warmly and returned the kiss.

**STSTST**

LAPD Central Station, Los Angeles, CA

Prisoner 7979-3 woke up with a killer headache.

He got up from his uncomfortable bed and walked to the bars and pressed his head on the cool steel, for a moment his headache had all but disappeared before coming back in full force.

"Can I get something for my headache please!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Silence…

"Hey, I know you hear me!" he yelled. "I need something for my headache!"

"Man shut the hell up!" his neighbors barked around him, "Can't you see we are trying to sleep!"

Prisoner 7979-3 glared at his neighbors and walked back to his bed and sat down.

_How in the hell did he ended up here of all places?_ He wondered, running his hands through his long blond mane. _Why in the hell did he come back to California?_ Was the better question.

_When that bitch Christine stood him up at the hotel, Nebraska decided it was time to get the hell out of Dodge before Andie's body was discovered. He wasn't sure if he had given her enough to knock her out for a few days or enough to kill her – either way he had to get out there just in case Andie could give the police a good description of him. _

_Or if that bitch Christine decides to double cross him and turned him in for the hell of it - he should have known better than to trust a woman who would cheat on her man at the drop of a hat. _

_He had went back to his friend Lou's apartment, packed what little clothes he possessed along with everything of value he could find and headed for the nearest pawn shop. With 1600 credits in hand, Nebraska took the first shuttlecraft to Atlanta 6, an adult pleasure planet. Two days later he was on his way back to California; broke, hungry and disgusted. _

_He tried to get his old job back at Twigs & Berries but was told not to show his face around there again unless he have the 4000 credits he owed for borrowing against his income. Nebraska thought about going back to Lou but he had burned that bridge when he stole from him. He manage to find a way to Motel 8 and sweet talked the lonely female manager into renting him a room although he had destroy Room 179 several days earlier. _

_Nebraska did manage to find odd jobs stripping here and there making enough money to eat and pay rent but it wasn't until he ran into an old friend of his, who convinced him he can make big money selling illegal drugs to the women he stripped for. _

_This had led him to his new home. _

_He had gotten a gig stripping at a birthday party in Los Angeles, the job was to pay 500 credits an hour plus traveling, hotel and food expenses. He was told if he did a good job he would be set for life. He should have listened to his conscious – and left the damn drugs at home but he had gotten a little too greedy. _

_He never made it to the party; he was arrested the moment he set foot in Los Angeles. _

_19 counts of illegal drug possession with the intent to sell. _

_His lawyer told him he was looking at a __**minimum**__ of 10 years of hard labor on Z'jyuter._

_Nebraska decided he was too pretty for the frozen planet and wanted to make an even trade; he began talking and couldn't stop. Hell if he was going down for a crime, he made damn sure he was going to have company. _

Detectives Margolis and Zyas were beyond surprise.

To have the major part of the missing puzzle fall into their laps due to another crime.

Margolis had to admit she was sure Nurse Gann far fetched story of being set up and left for dead after a wild night of partying was the Starfleet's nurse way of explaining why she missed her call to duty. She read through Prisoner 7979-3 confession for the third time, making sure there was no way he could be making this stuff up for a lighter punishment.

She looked at her partner, Detective Zyas.

"Well?" he finally asked, "What do you think?"

"I think someone should get in touch with Nurse Gann and tell her the good news." She replied.

Zyas nodded in agreement. "Computer…" he began.

**STSTST**

Languzots Home, Kav'thel, Carinthia

Christine snuggled up to her mate.

The perpetual smile of sexual satisfaction on her face spoke volumes…

"Spock, I had no idea Vulcans were so _forceful_ in their lovemaking." She said through her hallucinogenic haze.

_Spock_ grunted and dozed off to sleep…

_tbc..._

**A/N: **If I was in Crazetine's shoes I think I rather stay with lover boy than return to earth where she is going to be arrested for attempted murder... Thanks for reading!


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Thanks you for all your continuing love support, it feeds my muse! **Mykardia** you rock girl!

**DISCLAIMER: **In the parallel universe maybe...? Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixty: Kav'thel, Carinthia – Moving Forward**

Riverside, Iowa

Andie stared at her personal communicator, unable to move.

She had just received a call from Detective Zyas of the Los Angeles Police Department to informed her Nebraska, her would be killer was behind bars and had collaborated her story of what had happened.

She slowly exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and let the tears flow freely.

If Andie hadn't believed in miracles before she truly believed in them now.

Andie allowed herself to cry until she couldn't shed another tear.

She hopped to her feet, went to the bathroom and washed her face; she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Christine's reign of terror was finally coming to an end.

**STSTST**

Trace threw the empty bottle against the wall and watched as it shattered in a thousand pieces.

_Just like my life_. He grunted to himself. "Why Christine, why?" He wailed at a photograph of a smiling Christian taken only minutes after she had accepted his proposal. "Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

His vision, blurred with unshed tears as he caressed her pink lips – those same pink lips that could kissed away what ailed him.

Those same pink lips that set his soul on fire.

Those same pink lips that lied to him repeatedly whenever she confessed her undying love for him.

Those same pink lips that pretended he was another man every time they made love.

Trace tossed the picture aside, wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and gulped down the last of the Scotch. He pounded his fists against the table as the clear liquid burned his throat.

"I need another drink," he slurred. Trace stood uneasily on his feet and tried to focus on the cabinet in front of him but his eyes were not cooperating. "Okay, okay." He said, pulling himself up to his full height, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's try this again."

He focus on the cabinet in front of him and took an uneasy step forward, he would have lost his balance if it weren't for the counter. Trace, feeling sure of himself, took another step closer to his destination. His eyes widen as he felt the sharp edges of the broken bottle imbedded itself in his left foot.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" He howled, hopping to the nearest chair. "DAMMIT!" Trace quickly sat down to assessed the damage of his injured foot and curse again. "DAMMIT!" He needed to get the tweezers from the medical kit which was located in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

_I could really use some help about now_. He sighed. He felt the beginnings of a headache coming on and chuckled to himself. _Where's a nurse when you need one?_ He smirked.

As if on cue there was knocking on his door.

Trace rolled his eyes, there was no fucking way he was going to hopped all the way to the door to answer it. _Maybe if I ignore them, they would go away. _

"Trace? Trace are you in there?" The knocking became more pronounced. "Trace?"

Trace would have recognized that irritating voice anywhere.

"Look lady, I told you I do not need a babysitter!" He hissed,

"Trace, I have something to tell you," Andie said. "Please, may I come in?"

He looked at his foot and sighed, _Well since she is already here._ He reasoned. _And she is a nurse._ "Computer, open door." He commanded.

The door swooshed opened.

Andie stood in the hallway, uncertain if she should cross the threshold.

"I thought you wanted to come in," he scoffed. "Well come in."

Andie walked into the room, right away she noticed a trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the sitting area where a pool of blood was forming under his left foot.

"What the hell happened?" She asked rushing to his aid. She knelt down and examined his foot. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

He jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Andie sprinted to the bathroom, grabbed the kit out of the medicine cabinet and rushed back to his side. She noticed the smashed glass on the floor but decided to comment on it later after she had taken care of his wound.

It took her nearly an hour to retrieve the shreds of glass from his foot.

After cleaning his wound, Andie placed his injured foot on a stack of pillows, walked into the kitchen, grabbed the broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess and mopped up the floor without question.

"Why are you here?" Trace asked, as he shoved the mashed potatoes down his throat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the meal." Andie replied as he reached for another thick slice of roast beef.

"Well…yeah," Trace couldn't remember the last time he have had a decent hot meal. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

She stared at her plate and took a deep breath. "I have news about my case." She began, not sure why it was important that he knows.

Trace's fork stopped in midair, he dropped the fork in his plate, giving her his full attention.

Andie ran a nervous hand through her purple hair and locked eyes with Trace.

"The man who tried to kill me is behind bars," she continued.

"Oh," Trace said in a small voice, he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. "And?"

"He confessed Christine plotted the whole thing from beginning to end, her only stipulation was I wasn't to be killed."

Trace's heart plummeted to his stomach and the food in his mouth turned sour.

Andie's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm taking the first shuttlecraft to California in the morning." She replied. "I want to see that bastard for myself."

Trace stared at her for a long time before speaking.

"Do you want company?" He asked, not quite believing the words that poured out of his mouth.

She gaped at him, surprised by his offer.

"Well do you?"

"What about your job…and your foot…"

Trace shrugged his shoulders, "I could take a couple of days off." He replied. "Besides I have an ulterior motive for accompanying you." He suddenly got his appetite back and stabbed a piece of meat. "I need to know why this bastard was willing to kill for Christine."

**STSTST**

Kav'thel, Carinthia -Languzots Home

The ramblings of her stomach jolted Christine out of a peaceful sleep, with remnants of the hallucinate drug still in her system, her brain was a little fuzzy and she refused to open her eyes until her head stopped swimming.

Christine sighed happily as her mind wondered back to the sexual workout session she had several hours earlier. She couldn't get over the fact that she had _finally_ bedded the sexy Vulcan. She gloated as she thought how the girl-child Cadet Uhura was going to react to the news of her boyfriend receiving the best sex he has ever had.

_Deal with that you bitch!_ She smirked.

Christine tried to ignore the protest of her empty stomach as she didn't want to leave the comfort of her lover's arm. She thought about the horrible nightmare of being carried away by a huge hairy man-beast to his hideous home and how those unkempt women tried to skin her alive.

Christine shuttered.

Her stomach cried out in protest for the third time.

"Okay, okay!" She whined. "I hear you!"

She reluctantly removed her lover's arm and pulled herself into a sitting position.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped in horror!

The hairy man-beast was lying next to her, snoring softly!

Bile quickly rose in her throat as Christine realized she had sex with the foul smelling male beast! She eased out off the pile of animal hide and grabbed the ill fitting dress and carefully made her way to the opening of the cave.

The languzot grunted.

Christine's heart hammered loudly in her chest as her body stiffened, hoping against hope he didn't wake up and discovered that she was gone. A few minutes passed before she felt it was safe to proceed. She slipped the dress on and walked as fast as her aching legs could carry her.

She made it as far as the pile of body waste.

Her sister in-laws grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back into the cave.

Christine fought tooth and nail as they forced her mouth opened and poured half a cup of the sweet tasting liquid down her throat. Before Christine could spit it out, the stronger of the two women snapped Christine's mouth shut, nearly breaking her jaw.

"You stay," she hissed, surprising Christine. "You stay."

Tears stung Christine's good eye as she became woozy, soon she was dreaming of Spock and the fairytale love they shared.

_Christine laughed in delight as she spotted Spock fast asleep, she marvel at his beauty as she slipped out her dress and cuddled up to him. _

_She felt as if she was the luckiest woman in the universe. _

**STSTST**

Kav'thel Forrest

Harry knew if he didn't get up and try to find his way to town, he was going to die.

He had no intention of letting Starfleet find him without putting up a fight.

Besides if he were lucky, he might be able to catch up with JaeKyrn and sweet talk her into letting him back into her good graces just long enough for them to get off the planet. Then he will dump her murderous ass on the first planet they came to.

Harry's stomach protested as he got up and stretched his limbs – he ignored it. He was not going to give in to his body; it was just a matter of will power. _Mind over matter._ The ancient Terran's saying went.

He gathered the love crystals in his back pack along with what was left of his rations. Harry knew he was taking a risk of being caught with the love crystals on him but what the hell; they might come in handy especially after he caught up to that pregnant murderous wife of his.

Harry shielded his eyes from the twin suns as he surveyed his surroundings trying to get a feel of which direction to take. He had always been lousy at orienteering, as a young boy in Cub Scouts instead of learning how to distinguish the difference between north and _true_ north he was more interested in how he could get those goody two shoes, rosy cheeked boys to steal for him.

_Oh yes the good old days._ He chuckled to himself as he hoisted the pack onto his back. By the time he was banned for life from the Scouts, he had himself a pretty nice racket going. Who would have thought raising funds for the poor little children afflicted with _Yr'Rah Ddum_ (Harry Mudd spelled backwards) could be so profitable?

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pointed – west or was it east?

_Oh well._ He shrugged his shoulders. _Get a move on Harry, anywhere is better than here._

**tbc...**

**A/N: **I know I have to stop torturing Crazetine soon but it is so much fun!...Thanks for reading!**  
**


End file.
